You Touch My Soul
by saya-chan21
Summary: HE was always the center of attention, AND the cause of most troubles. He treats everyone as friends, and smile brightly at them with that grin of his that would shame the sun itself. But, one out-of-season transfer student was starting to discover everything behind the mask he puts on. How could he deal with this person? And what is the truth behind that cheerful demeanor he puts
1. Chapter 1

_HE was always the center of attention, AND the cause of most troubles. He treats everyone as friends, and smile brightly at them with that grin of his that would shame the sun itself. But, one out-of-season transfer student was starting to discover everything behind the mask he puts on. How could he deal with this person? And what is the truth behind that cheerful demeanor he puts on everyday?_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO...  
No... All of them belongs to Kishimoto-sensei... *sigh*

* * *

Saya-chan: Hello minna! This is my first fic, and of course I wanted to say thank you for choosing this fic among many amazing fics out there. I just wanted _so_ badly to put my own imagination somewhere, and of course this is the perfect place. Well, enjoy and please be reminded that if any of the scenes reminded you of anything that you've read or watched somewhere, I am confident to say that it's just a mere coincidence. *winks*

Naruto: Saya-chan, quit blabbering and on with the story! I'm getting excited!

Sasuke: Hn. She would if you just shut your mouth, Dobe.

Naruto: Do-! Shut up, Teme!

Saya-chan: *sweatdrops and go to the corner to start typing*  
Here goes nothing.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:** The Transfer Student; A Fateful Encounter

* * *

"Here's your student card. Please give it to your homeroom teacher as you enter your class. " A kind smile was presented to the raven as the dark haired woman offered him a small blue card.

Muttering a small 'thanks', he took the card and went for the door, heading outside the principal's office.

He took a glance at the card, taking note of the name of his Home-room teacher and his classroom number.  
 _Hatake Kakashi. Room 206._

Walking down the hallway, his eyes caught on the sign for the guys' toilet and decided to make a detour.

As he turned his heels towards the door though, he was met by a small bump on his chest, flinching in slight pain as his eyes caught a blur of golden hair underneath his nose.

Frowning, he looked down to see who the idiot was, trying to block his Almighty Self when he was just simply going for the toilet.

By doing so, his words lied dead in his throat as pools of cerulean eyes met his dark orbs.

Sasuke observed the blonde looking up at him.

A mop of golden blonde hair against the tan skin was a superb sight. But what caught his attention was the cerulean blue that was currently looking up awkwardly against his deep dark orbs.

 _Beautiful._

That is the only thing Sasuke could ever think at the moment. Then he immediately erased the thought from his head as he hissed inwardly at his own ridiculous idea.

 _How can a_ guy _be_ beautiful _?_

Noticing the glassy orbs of this boy, he assumed that the he teared up out of fear.

Well, anyone would be of course. If you happen to bump into the town's most promising heir of the most high end family status.

Uchiha Sasuke.

The heir to the Sharingan Co. One of the biggest business firm of the country. Owned by the best known businessman of the century, Uchiha Fugaku.

The company runs different business firms ranging from electronics to oil companies.

Being the heir to the said company, Sasuke's name resounds above all names on media, not only because of his status, but also because of his looks and charisma. That's not all that there is to it though.

The youngest Uchiha is also known as someone who is not willing to share any of his private life to the media.

Every time they tried to get their hands on his personal life, he avoids the question politely or just shrugs and flee the area.

This being the case, many girls had their eyes on the mysterious ultimate heir. And the guys consider him as a notorious presence who would probably bury you alive if you ever mess with him.

That's right, he had this kind of reputation.

So why not try and act on it?

Say something to the blonde just to scare him away.

 _Yeah, scare them away. That's all they've been after all. Scared of my status, but also envious._

About to open his mouth to begin his plan of scaring away the blonde, he was cut off immediately when the blonde suddenly broke something.

Right. He broke a blinding smile at Sasuke.

"Sorry! Sorry! Were you hurt, Sempai?(1)"

During the moment, Sasuke hadn't notice that he stopped breathing. His vision seemed to fail at the sight before him. The words of the blonde fell on deaf ears before Sasuke even realized that the blonde's pink lips moved as he recognize the words he said.

 _Sempai?_

The school bell rung, signalling the start of the first period of that day.

The blonde took notice of it and again, smiled at the taller of the two.

"Uhh, that's the first class. See you around, Sempai!" then the blonde dashed away.

Breaking out of that trance, Sasuke finally turn around and looked at the path the blonde took as he thought in a most un-Uchiha like.

 _What was that... just now?_

* * *

 **That's it guys! Hope you liked the first chapter. There are more to come, and I hope that you are also as thrilled as I am on how the story would flow.**

Saya-chan: Uhh... So what do you think guys?

Naruto: Nnnggghh... Hmmmmm...

Sasuke: Don't push yourself, dobe. We know that you can't.

Naruto: What!?

Saya-chan: *sweatdrops*

(1) Sempai is a suffix you use when you're addressing upperclassmen.

I'd love to hear any of your thoughts everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Uhh, that's the first class. See you around, Sempai!" then the blonde dashed away._

 _Breaking out of that trance, Sasuke finally turn around and looked at the path the blonde took as he thought in a most un-Uchiha like._

What was that... just now?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO...

I just... Don't... *cries*

* * *

Saya-chan: I've been really getting into this thing that I thought most of my time would probably be spent here.  
Naruto: Don't push yourself too hard though, Saya-chan. I mean, y-You can rely on me! Okay!?  
Sasuke: If she did, Dobe, that would've cause her more work than it should.  
Saya-chan: That's not true, Sasuke. And thanks for the offer, but I'm okay Naruto-kun...  
Naruto: Well.. If you say so...  
Sasuke: Just... On with the story.  
Saya-chan: Yes sir! *brings out lappy somewhere and starts typing*  
Naruto: *mutters* Bastard.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Everyone's Best Friend; The Ball of Laughter

* * *

 _He's been possessed by the Demon Fox on that day!_  
 **Demon Fox?**  
 _He's evil. He's plague in this village!_  
 **Who?**  
 _He's the one who started every fire!_  
 **N-No, I'm... I-**  
 _He killed his own parents._  
 **N-No... No I di-**  
 _He killed his adopted parents!_  
 **Stop...**  
 _He was the reason I lost my child!_  
 **No!**  
 _Curse you, Demon Fox!_  
 **Stop!**  
 _Get away from us!_  
 **Please, stop!**  
 _I will kill you!_

 **Please! Nooo!**

"Noooo!"

The sound of the alarm clock was drowned in a painful scream of agony that resounded across the room.

Sitting up, clutching the sheets that covered his trembling limbs, Naruto panted as he blinked away the stray tears that unconsciously flowed during his nightmare.

Still clutching tightly at the sheets, he looked around his messy room and noticed nothing has changed. No one was after him. He was safe. Safe... And... Seriously getting annoyed by that stupid alarm.  
He glared at the innocent clock on his coffee table, but eyes widened as he recognized what the noise was bitching about.  
A screeching noise sounded at the second floor of the compound as the blonde screamed in panic.  
"I'm laaaaaaaate!"

Thumping sounds and noises of knocked out things can be heard as well as heavy stomping as Naruto moved in a speed of light trying to get ready for school.  
He only have thirty minutes left, and the compound he's currently staying at is a mile away from the school.  
He hurried down the stairs as glares and curious glances met him.  
One look at the guard, who he nodded to as a morning greeting, he went to get his bicycle to start peddling his way to school.

Uzumaki Naruto, age fifteen, is an orphan who lives in the Konoha Compound built for taking care of teen orphans like him.

The City of Konoha's Orphanage took him in on his 6th birthday, after being retrieved by the fire rescuing team stationed on the area.  
It is said that the boy lost his adoptive parents on a huge fire in their neighborhood, and without the knowledge of any relatives left to take him in, he was officially signed up to be an orphan of the said institution.

After two years, another couple came to the institution and decided to adopt him. He was the best choice, they said, because of his cuteness and polite behavior. He was thrilled when he was brought to the new household, having a gentle parent and a cute little sister.

But after a year of stay in that household, Naruto lost everything again as another fire errupted nearby their house.  
The fire was huge that it reached until their house. That time, both their parents were out of the town, Naruto was left to take care of his little sister. But news about the spreading fire didn't get through his seven year old mind, and he just noticed the danger when the fire finally hit their house.  
He was determined to save his little sister that he failed to think straight and went head-on against the fire.  
He was able to get out safely, clutching his little sister on his chest, smiling at his parents who went home earlier that day upon hearing the news.  
They were first thankful that he got his sister out, although their clothes and some of their skin was burnt, they were still safe and sound.  
But days after, people on their neighborhood started putting the blame on their household because of taking him in. It seemed rumors about him being possessed by an evil spirit came into their ears.  
Getting scared by the blame the people puts on them, the family Naruto stayed in gave him up again to the orphanage.  
The people he grown to love and swore to protect abandoned him without any further discussion.

Naruto stayed in the orphanage again for another year and a half.

On his 10th birthday, another couple came, claiming to be his Godparents.

Introducing themselves as Jiraiya and Tsunade, they asked the orphanage to entrust Naruto to them. Naruto was so happy because he felt that he had strong connections towards this couple, and he also got to hear stories about his biological parents.  
They took him after a few weeks, and brought him with them in the United States.  
Naruto lived with his new parents there for another three long years.

He thought that he would be with them forever, in a happy family of three.  
But days after he graduated from Grade School, his mother, Tsunade, died in a traffic accident.  
That was the beginning of another fear that rose upon him.  
The fear that the Demon Fox he'd been hearing about that resides within him has once again made its moves to get rid of his loved ones.  
Jiraiya never once believed anything about this Demon he's been talking about and instead, asked Naruto to be strong and hold on to what little family they have left.  
But Naruto, being afraid that the same thing would happen to his father, ran away from him. He loved his current parents too much and wanted to be with them the rest of his life, but the fear of losing them because of him made his resolve strong.  
There is only one place where he belongs to, and that is the place where he can only be by himself.  
No family.  
No loved ones.  
No pain.  
Shut out from the world, only caring about himself. Naruto was taken in by the orphanage again after accepting his reasons of leaving his current adoptive parent.  
It seemed that even the orphanage regards him as someone dangerous and thus, by keeping him in arms length and not giving him too much attention, they left him on his own in the room they offered him in this compound, and up til this day, he lived almost alone there.

Putting the memory of the dream at the back of his mind, Naruto sped up towards the gates of the school. Passing through the crowd of students, who were also getting late themselves, Naruto flashed a smile and greetings for him here and there can be heard.

Naruto is the school's current star.  
He's the noisiest and bubbliest person in this school.  
Always walking with his group of friends with that unending energy of his made the people around warm up for him.  
His wicked pranks and energy-boosting smile lightens the mood of the students, and even teachers, that most of the school knew about him.

Here, no one knows about him, about his past, his living conditions, and his pain. No one knows anything about him. And that's heaven for him. It pained him to lie in front of his friends, but it also pained him to know that he had to lie to people in order to have friends. That's what he believed though, and that's what he decided anyway. Create a lie that is himself, and protect himself from getting hurt. He also believed that this way, his friends won't be hurt, too.

The thought made Naruto's vision blur, and he becomes dizzy.

 _That's right. I haven't eaten anything since last night._

He was receiving living expenses from the orphanage every month that would satisfy his everyday needs, but Naruto knew better. He tried to cut back on his expenses and started saving money for his future. He was aiming to attend college once he graduates high school. The orphanage would have to let him take a job straight after high school, because they deem the kids worthy of taking care of themselves once they finish high school. But Naruto doesn't want just some job, he wanted higher than that. He wanted to be a teacher. A teacher who would guide the children and let them discover their goals in life. He wanted to save the children from experiencing the same life as he did. That's his goal. His way of life.

Thinking about these things, Naruto hadn't noticed that he was running, clutching at his clothes above his chest. His chest burns and something is crawling up his throat as he reached the toilet. He immediately opened a cubicle, and locked it, throwing up what little contents he had on his stomach. He felt horrible. He felt sick. Is his health declining these days? Damn depressing thoughts. Those are the reason why he forgets his meals and goes straight to bed. And the nightmares make his morning so fucked up, he had to dismiss the thoughts by running desperately to school.

He coughed up some more, and flushed the toilet. He went to the sink and washed his mouth, his face scrunching up at the taste of his own vomit. He felt hot wetness in his eyes, and some on his cheeks. He looked at the mirror to see his own image, tears running down his cheek.

 _Shit!_

He cannot be seen. Not here.

Someone might come in and see his vulnerable self. He immediately washed his face to rid of the tears. He gasped as he heard something outside the toilet. Pausing for a moment to make sure he heard right, a voice came by followed by a series of footsteps. He started panicking. The footsteps grew louder , as well as his heartbeats. He had to get out of here, fast . And get out putting his perfect mask on.

He noticed the footsteps miss a beat, and that was his cue to finally go out, only to come face to face with a wide chest.

He hurt his nose but is more concerned about the person he bumped into.

Looking up though, his breath hitched at the sight before him.

A tall figure looms over his small body. Pale complexion against the darkest shade of black hair. Perfect line of unsmiling lips. And the deepest shade of dark orbs looking straight into his own cerulean ones.

He stared wide-eyed in awe at the raven. He felt a slight pull at his chest during the moment.

After a few seconds though, he noticed the slight changes in the raven's expression. He decided to greet him with his well practiced smile.

"Sorry! Sorry! Were you hurt, Sempai?"

He got nervous though when the older of the two didn't reply at his enthusiastic tone. Feeling awkward at the situation, he was thankful when the school bell rang.

He had the chance to escape the situation.

"Uhh, that's the first class. See you around, Sempai!" in his mind, he patted his own brilliant head for the perfect 'escape plan'.

As he brushed past the raven, he took one last quick glance at perfect being. He felt his heart beat loud against his chest, but ignored it and fled away.

* * *

 **Naruto is such a busy guy, don't you think?  
** **That's chapter two! Well done! I just did it in a day, that's a progress, I think. I hope Naruto's past was clear to everyone? If I messed up, please say so! Onegaishimasu!**

Saya-chan: That was a bit longer than the first chapter. Naruto-kun, you really did well back there.  
Sasuke: Hey, you.  
Saya-chan: *gulps* Y-Yes, Sasuke?  
Sasuke: *glared at me*  
Saya-chan: Ehe-eheheheh (Where's Naruto-kun in times like this?)  
Naruto: *in the corner, drawing invisible circles on the floor, muttering* I didn't read anything. I didn't read anything. I didn't read anything.  
Sasuke: See what you've done to _my_ dobe... Now you'll pay...  
Saya-chan: *flinch in panic*

Please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

_"Uhh, that's the first class. See you around, Sempai!" in his mind, he patted his own brilliant head for the perfect 'escape plan'._

 _As he brushed past the raven, he took one last quick glance at perfect being. He felt his heart beat loud against his chest, but ignored it and fled away._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I own Naruto! He's mine! All mine! Mwahahaha! *Sasuke glared from the backstage* Uhh... Then again, I thought I was dreaming so... *sigh* Okay, I lied. Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-sensei (Not Sasuke). *Sasuke released chidori and ran towards me with killing intent*

 **Warnings:** There might be some inappropriate language and scenes from now on. But the rating is already M, so I guess it's okay?

* * *

Saya-chan: I just got home. We had to finish some work till late, so yeah, overtime. Yippee!  
Naruto: Then you should rest, Saya-chan! We'll take over!  
Saya-chan: Eh? You would? *eyes sparkling with hopes*  
Sasuke: Hn. I'll make sure the dobe suffer.  
Saya-chan: Eh!?  
Naruto: Teme! As if I'd allow that!  
Sasuke: I have the control, dobe. You just sit there and watch.  
Naruto: Yeah, yeah, say all you want. I'd still have a part in this, and I won't allow you to do anything inappropriate just to get to me!  
Sasuke: Oh yeah? Even if I say that I'll make it so in the end you'll be begging for me to do you more while I'm pounding into you carelessly and-  
Saya-chan: Stooooop! Stop! Stop! Stop! Sasuke, that's too early! We'll get there eventually, don't rush it!  
Naruto: _Eventually_ you say?! Saya-chan, I thought you're on my side?!  
Saya-chan: Ah... We'll... I'll always be on the side of the fans out there.  
Naruto: So you'll let people do mean things to me?  
Sasuke: No, she won't let people do things to you. She'll let _only_ me _do_ you.  
Naruto: Teme! You were planning for it from the start, weren't you!?  
Sasuke: But you like it, dobe.  
Naruto: As if I would.  
Sasuke: Sure, you would.  
Saya-chan: Guess it's another all-nighter for me, huh?

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Breaking Down The Barrier; The Thinning Wall

* * *

Sasuke walked along the hallway on the second floor, looking up at the signs of every room. He finally found his classroom at the very end of the hallway. Approaching the door, he heard chattering and commotions inside the room, thinking that the class must not have been paying attention to their teacher.

 _Great. They're a bunch of untamed animals, huh?_

He raised his right hand and knocked three times, making sure it is loud enough to be heard above all the noise inside. Satisfied by the sudden silence after his intervention, he twisted the door knob and pushed the door in.

He was expecting to find the teacher behind their table in a crouching manner at the depression the students bring, but raised an elegant eyebrow when he found none.  
A few gasps and giggles caught his attention, and suddenly, all eyes are on him.

 _So the teacher is a lazy-ass._ He thought as he noticed the missing presence of the teacher.

One pink-haired girl approached him, with that familiar glint in her eyes.

"Hello, Uchiha-san. We knew of your transfer, but we never knew that you'd be in our class. I'm sorry, but Hatake-sensei is always late in the first class."

She smiled sweetly at him, and he appreciated the politeness of the girl towards him. Mostly, girls like to look at him in an eerie manner, thinking that their cute or something. But Sasuke thought that this girl's attitude were appropriate and somehow tolerable.

After a minute, a lazy voice sounded across the room as the teacher made his way to his table. He came in a bit early today because he heard that the transfer student will be in his class.

Glancing at his students, Kakashi noticed the two of them standing and looking at him. He raised his visible eyebrow in recognition.

"Uchiha Sasuke-kun... right?"

Sasuke turned to the teacher properly and nodded.

"Ehhh, well... People, so you've seen your new classmate. Given his status, I don't think I have to introduce him anymore, right? So... yeah, Hyuuga Neji."

"Yes, sir" A guy with long brown hair and pale-colored eyes stood up to answer his teacher.

"Uchiha-kun... That's our class chairman. He'll take it from here. And you go sit beside Haruno Sakura. She's the vice-chairman, by the way.

Class, since we have a new student, free time today." Kakashi didn't wait for a reply as he stuck his nose to his favorite orange-colored book and made his stride towards the door.

Sasuke followed the man with his eyes as he disappeared from the door.

A pat on his shoulder turned his attention back to the pink-haired girl that named Sakura.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Come, Uchiha-san... Your seat is this way..."

Sakura walked over to guide Sasuke to his seat, and he noticed that his seat is in-between Sakura's and Hyuuga Neji's. Neji was still standing while looking at the two. The youngest Uchiha stood in front of Neji as the brunette offered his hands to shake the raven's.

"It's been a while, Uchiha-san"

"Hn. Good to see you well, Hyuuga"

They shook hands and heard another gasp and giggles around, mostly from the girls. Sasuke could hear whispers.

 _The Hyuuga and the Uchiha knew each other?_

 _Their so hot standing side by side like that!_

 _Two big names are in our class! I feel so proud!_

 _Uchiha-san is so cool!_

The brunette noticed the raven's discomfort, and shrugged in understanding. Sasuke realized Neji's attempt to scold their classmates, so he patted his shoulder and sat down on his designated seat.

"Let them be... They'd settle down soon anyway, right?"

Neji raised an eyebrow and sat down, too, surprised by the raven's lack of response towards their classmates' whispers.  
"So you've gotten used to people fussing about you, huh?"

"Hn" was the only response Sasuke gave.

"Ahh! Neji! You're doing free period, too?" a familiar screech surrounded the classroom, and the image of the sun bouncing towards his way came into Sasuke's view. However, it stopped mid-track as the image became that of a boy who's expression changed from thrilled, to shocked, and then finally, an ear to ear grin. "Sempai! So we met again that fast!"

Everyone in the class turned their gazes to Naruto, and several 'huh?'s and 'sempai?'s can be heard in the background. Naruto noticed the strange attention, but then paused to think as he tilted his head to the side cutely.

His expression changed dramatically with a defeaning 'Aaahh!' sound he made, pointing his fingers to the raven as he finally realized what was wrong.  
"Why were you in Neji's class!? They're second years, too!"

 _Second years, 'too'? So he thought I was a senior? And he's not a freshman?_

Sasuke thought while looking at the blonde. He soon got irritated by the rude finger the blonde pointed towards him. That time, Sasuke noticed the whisker-like scars on the blonde's cheeks and found it adorable in a way. Surprised by the thought, Sasuke shook his head mentally.  
 _A guy? Adorable?_

Neji noticed Sasuke's hand that is about to shove the blonde's finger away, so he stood and patted Naruto's head as if calming an excited puppy down. The blonde brought his hand down and appreciated the brother-like attitude Neji always did for him.

"Naruto, he's also second year, like us. And his name is Uchiha Sasuke-san. He just transfered here today, don't be rude to him."

The blonde immediately looked at Sasuke again, an apologetic expression clear on his face. "So-Sorry! I really thought you were... I mean that-"

"Naruto-kun!" another blonde, but this time a girl, squealed in joy as she saw her favorite toy. She flung her arms around him, hugging him from the back.

"Nggaaahh! Ino! That hurts!" the blonde feigned irritation while smiling. Sakura also came closer and ruffled Naruto's already messy hair. He could also hear giggles from some of the girls in their class, as well as some guys laughing while observing the commotion the blonde started.

 _He's too energetic today, too._

 _He's so cute!_

He saw Neji slightly smiling at Naruto, too.

Sasuke frowned at this. The Hyuuga never smiled at anything. He smirked, yes, but a smile? He was just like Sasuke. Stoic and cocky, unsociable guys. But seeing the guy smile at the small blonde made Sasuke think.  
 _What's so special in this annoying brat?_

"Naruto!" another voice came from the door. His eyes darted towards the door and saw a group of guys who casually walked into their classroom.

"Oi, Naruto... Who told you to wander around in other people's classroom? Iruka asked us to make a research at the library, or have you forgotten?" a lazy voice spoken by a guy in ponytail. Naruto finally released himself off his obsessive friend.

"Eh! He did?"

The guy in ponytail rolled his eyes and muttered 'troublesome'. His eyes caught a familiar figure.

 _Uchiha Sasuke? So he did transfer to this school, huh?_

The other guys behind the ponytail guy are also looking at the raven, and Sasuke noticed the stares.  
One guy, a mop of brown hair that's going in every different direction with red tatoo marks on each cheek.  
A fat guy who's munching on some potato chips.  
And a guy in glasses who looks like someone's shadow.

The guy with the red tattoos shrugged and approached the blonde putting an arm around his shoulder.

"Come on, blondie! See you later, Neji." he said as he turned his attention towards the brunette, flashing his grin that reveals his fangs. Pulling the blonde over, they exited the room as few 'aww's and 'he's gone's can be heard in the background.

Few of the students in the classroom followed the group with their eyes, as if disappointed.

"It's unfair that they'd get to hog Naruto-kun all they want, and we don't!" Ino pouted, both her hands on her hips.

"We'll get to see him at lunch, okay?" Sakura patted Ino's shoulder. It didn't ease the blonde girl's disappointment though, so she just sighed in defeat. Naruto is everyone's favorite, anyway. Of course they would want to spend time with him, including her. He's like a little brother to him.

The smile lingered on Neji's lips for a while, and then he went back to his usual stoic self. He looked at Sasuke and noticed the strange look the raven is giving him.  
"What's wrong Uchiha-san?"

The raven blinked once and turned away, his attention went to the students who had started minding their own business.  
"Nothing" he muttered in a low voice.

So the blonde is like popular, alright. But something in him made Sasuke feel that something is... off. He thought about the energetic attitude, and the attention the blonde received. He thought about the way people talk to him and touch him dearly. He thought about the way they try to get his attention. And then the last thought made him frown.

He thought about the fakeness of everything.

Why did he think that? He doesn't know. But being oblivious, naive and cheerful in one personality seemed strange to him. He might've just been thinking too into it, and he told himself over and over again that it doesn't have anything to do with him. But remembering his first encounter with the blonde, and the things he felt during the moment, made his chest throb painfully again.

 _Damned, stupid, idiot._

* * *

On their way to the library, Naruto and his group of friends were chattering away, with the guy with the canine features leading the group with his loud mouth. All the while Naruto was laughing and joining the conversation, but his thoughts were somewhere else. Or rather, 'someone' else.

He can still feel his heart throbbing wildly against his chest, but nothing shows in his face other than that of his perfect grin. He still remembers the way that cool raven looked at him. The way his deep, dark orbs seemed to try and dig down his own ocean-blue ones, as if challenging him to go and take the bait. The bait called reprisal.

Yes, he see in those eyes that the raven is probably trying to make him retaliate by just glaring at him. He felt challenged by those eyes, and the more he stared into it, the more he felt his irritation grow. And if it grows to the point where he can never know how to release it, he was afraid that he might just turn everything over and begin to launch an attack towards the raven.

Thinking this, he felt pain on his palm and winced when he released the grip he had on both his fists. He was gripping tightly that his short nails made a crescent shape on his palm. He gasped mentally at his train of thought.  
Did he just lose control of his patience?  
Naruto mentally shook his head as if refusing the thought.  
How can one out-of-season transfer student make his well-built wall lose its strong hold with just a mere... glare?  
He's dangerous. The raven seems dangerous, and he had this feeling that he'd get in trouble with the black-haired guy around.

 _I must not get involved with him._  
This was Naruto's resolve.

After another two classes, English and Arithmetic, Sasuke's class went for the gym to have their P.E. class. He was currently standing at the wall beside the big door that connects the indoor hallways of the school to the gym. He watched students leisurely chatting with each of their groups. On his right, Neji is talking to a girl with two buns on each side of her head. On his left, Sakura and Ino were secretly talking, chuckling and stealing glances at him. He was never good in dealing with people, so socializing with them is impossible with someone like him.

He heard faint noises coming from the opened door of the gym. He heard yelling and then laughter, then there's that distinctive voice he unconsciously recorded in his mind. Stepping aside a few inches to get a look, his eyes grew wide a little as he saw some red-head dude who was walking side by side with the one and only blonde kid who keeps on poking on the raven's usually undisturbed mind.

He had seen that shade of red somewhere.

When Naruto's group made a turn towards the hallway that leads to the gym, Sasuke took two steps back to his old position, and acted as if he didn't notice anyone, or anything at all.

P.E. classes are taken by adjoining two classes, and coincidently, Sasuke and Naruto's classes are joined one this year.

Seeing familiar faces in the gym, Naruto felt his stomach drop as he realized what that meant. He remembered just now that they were doing P.E. with Neji's class. And _that guy_ became Neji's classmate today. So in P.E., _that guy_ also became his classmate.

Naruto face-palmed as he realized his situation. He decided not to get involved with the raven, but right away, he had to share the gym with him in the next hour. And moreso, everyday.

He noticed his friends looking strangely at him, even some of Neji's classmates. He raised both blonde eyebrows in confusion. Then he noticed his right hand currently massaging his right temple.  
 _Shit!_

He immediately put his hand down and smiled his trademark grin.  
"It was itchy!" the excuse sounded too suspicious for his taste, but seeing some of the the looks got softer and relaxed at his words made him relieved.

Not Nara Shikamaru, though. The ponytail guy who have the most permanent, laziest expression in Naruto's group.

"You sure? You looked as if you were in pain.", the Nara asked, one brow raised in worry.

"I thought for sure you had a headache. You should sit the class today, Naruto.", the mutt one said in turn. He was named Inuzuka Kiba. A brown-haired guy with the red tattoos on both his cheek and canine like features, saved for those unusually long fangs.

"Or are you hungry? ...Rrmmm...I won't mind sharing my potato chips if it's you... Mmm... As long as I get to eat the last piece.", this time it's the fat guy named Akimichi Chouji who spoke in-between bites of his favorite chips.

"I'll tell Gai-sensei your condition, Naruto. 'Why'? It's because you really looked like you had some inner battle going on with yourself just now.", the one with the sunglasses finally spoke. Aburame Shino, the most quiet and mysterious one in the group.

Naruto felt thankful and afraid at the same time with the concern his friends had for him. Now he really felt terrible about hiding his true self from them. But Naruto has to do this, or something bad might happen again.  
 _I won't lose these amazing people._

Releasing a breathy laugh followed by a smack at the nearest victim, namely Shikamaru, Naruto reassured his friends about their concerns. Just having them worried about his well-being is enough for him. He can continue being with them like this. With his... fake self.

Sasuke was watching the whole scene without taking his eyes off the blonde. Now he was determined to know what lies behind those 'perfect' smile. Or at least Naruto thought it's perfect. Sasuke was far more experienced in faking smiles. Facing different company heads, clients, interviewers, the media, in front of cameras.

 _And you think you could fool me?_

* * *

 **It's so like Naruto to lose his self-control by just being glared at. And so Sasuke-ish to not be fooled by someone. But, well... In later chapters, I'll probably make them a bit OOC, just for the development of the story. Advanced 'Gomen nasai!' to all of you! Hee hee. And, oh! I just had to introduce Naruto's bestfriends, so sorry. We all know them too well without even naming them, right? But I did so, anyway. I just had the feeling that I have to at least name them each.**

Saya-chan: This one took me two days, huh?  
Naruto: You came home late again yesterday, right? It can't be helped. Everyone will understand. Naa, minna!? *flashes trademark grin*  
Saya-chan: Hmm? Naruto-kun, where's Sasuke?  
Naruto: Oh, right! He said he'd train... I kinda wanted to spar with him, but I had to accompany you here. I can't leave you alone, can I?  
Saya-chan: Ohh... You're so sweet... *approaches Naruto with both arms*  
Sasuke: What's this?  
Saya-chan: *suddenly flailed both arms and resting them instead on her hips* Exercise! Exercise! Daaamn, all this typing made my hips hurt a bit.  
Naruto: *blinks in confusion*

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke was watching the whole scene without taking his eyes off the blonde. Now he was determined to know what lies behind those 'perfect' smile. Or at least Naruto thought it's perfect. Sasuke was far more experienced in faking smiles. Facing different company heads, clients, interviewers, the media, in front of cameras._

And you think you could fool me?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Even if I claimed that I do, there's someone who'll try and pierce my chest with Chidori in hand. And that'd probably hurt... Probably.

 **Warnings:** Foul languages and such. Well, curses and so on.

* * *

Saya-chan: I wonder how would I make it so Sasuke and Naruto finally start to get on each other's throat? Hmmm...

Sasuke: Let me take over here so you don't have to think hard. I'll just have to make the dobe suffer.

Saya-chan: No, no, no... We can't have that. Not in that way... You're too extreme to lead the way, Sasuke.

Naruto: If that's so... If that's so... Then let me do it instead, Saya-chan!

Saya-chan: Nnnggghhh... I wonder... We have to make it so it's in Sasuke's P.O.V., so...

Sasuke: The it's settled. *Sasuke looks at Naruto with a glint in his eyes*

Saya-chan & Naruto: *gulps*

Saya-chan: O-On second thought, I guess I'll just type down the idea I came up last night... rather, this morning. *Naruto behinds my back*

Sasuke: Hn. *walks away*

Saya-chan & Naruto: *simultaneously sighed in relief*

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Removing the Mask; The Answered Challenge

* * *

"Everyone, gather up!" a very low and at the same time, energetic voice caught every students' attention. They started gathering in front of two identical personalities. One younger and one older. The older one is a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He is wearing a green-colored 'tasteless' jumpsuit with red belt lying on his waist, a lighter shade of green vest on his torso, orange striped leg warmers, and a blue-colored sandals.

The younger one, although wearing the school's gym clothes, basically looks exactly the same as the older one, saved for his round shaped eyes.

Scanning the faces of his beloved students, the P.E. teacher noticed the new face right away.

"I can see we have a new student! Introduce yourself, young one! "

Sasuke looked up at the too-enthusiastic teacher with a glare, but rendered it ineffective when the stupid grin refused to fade away.

Sighing, Sasuke went to the front without removing his glare off the teacher, as if trying to intimidate him at the very end. He gave up when the teacher flashed him his nice guy pose.

Sasuke felt a pat on his left shoulder, turning to see who the hell tried to lay a hand on him so casually. Sasuke was met with another grin with that same pose the teacher did. He mentally rolled his eyes.

Sasuke felt eyes on him. He scanned the area and noticed the blonde kid avoiding eye contact with him the moment he noticed the stare. So the blonde was planning to avoid him, huh?

Smirking at the reaction he got from the blonde, Sasuke felt a slight excitement.

He raised his head a bit tilting on the right to show his superiority to the crowd, receiving a satisfying reaction, saved from one.

Now he remembered where he'd seen that familiar shade of red. Earlier, he only got a glimpse of the guy's hair. But now that he saw the face, he remember.

The guy who is currently staring at him with the same amount of superiority, a guy named Sabaku Gaara. The chairman of Ichibi Co. The company with a reputation that rivaled that of Uchiha and Hyuuga's.

Gaara became the chairman in such a young age after the previous chairman, his father, was killed in a plane crash.

Although most of the board members of the company are against him being the chairman, Gaara never backed down from the discrimination. His step brother and sister supporting him from the shadows helped him hold his position firmly, and now, everyone acknowledged him with his superior leadership and unrivaled knowledge about the field.

They met once at a party hosted by the Hyuugas. During that time, Sasuke was not yet the official heir of the company. It was rather an unpleasant experience, meeting someone two years younger than him as a chairman of a well-known company.

Raising his elegant brows a bit, Sasuke spoke in a very arrogant manner.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

He believed that he is no longer obliged to say any further than announcing his name. His name alone spoke everything there is to know about him. His family, his status, and his reputation.

"Youth!" the teacher exclaimed, noticing the exchange of glares between the raven and the red-head.

He asked the class to form a group of two by drawing a card. Two people who got the same numbers will pair up for the rest of the activity for the day.

Sasuke looked over the blonde's group who is currently standing in line to draw a card.

He stared intently at the blonde when it's finally his turn to draw a card. The blonde stared at the number he drew, and looked around intending to find out who his partner is.

Meeting Sasuke's gaze though, he immediately looked away, only to look back again and stare wide-eyed at the card the raven was holding.

It was number three. Same number as him. He gulped audibly, and grabbed the nearest guy. Kiba.

"Change numbers with me!" He asked, panic clear in his voice. Kiba rose an eye brow at the sudden attitude of his blonde friend.

"I don't really mind but... why?" Kiba leaned over to check out the number card Naruto got. The blonde stepped back almost instantly, not wanting anyone to find out his supposed partner.

"That's my favorite number, that's why!" Feeling confident about his answer, the blonde crossed his arms to elaborate his desperation in getting whatever number the mutt is holding.

Any number will do, but this.

The blonde clutched the card in his hand.

A girl with a long dark hair and pale eyes approached the pair, clutching at a card over her chest blushing.

"U-Uhm... I got number eleven." She spoke in a very quiet and shy voice. Kiba looked over at the girl and took another look at his own number card. He smiled ear to ear and turned back to his blonde companion.

"Sorry dude. This is my lucky number." Then he left the blonde standing dumbfounded by his friend's betrayal.

Looking around, he saw his long-haired brunette friend with the red-head one talking. He made his way towards them, keeping out of the raven's line of sight. If the raven see his card number, he's doomed.

"Gaara... Neji..." the blonde was whispering the words, slipping behind the red-head and putting both hands on his friend's shoulders.

"Care changing numbers with me?" he used his puppy eyes, blinking several times.

The pair looked at each other, wondering about the sudden sneaky behavior of their favorite blonde friend.

"Why, Naruto?" asked the red-head.

Naruto gritted his teeth in frustration.

Why can't people just say yes right away?!

"It's my favorite number! Why else?"

Neji raised both his brows in confusion.

"We're both holding number nine, Naruto... Don't you hate this number?"

Naruto unconsciously squeezed Gaara's shoulders, tensing at the realization. He was never a fan of that number, rather he cursed that number for as long as he remember. His friends only knew that Naruto considers nine as his unlucky number.

Biting his lips while recalling the real reason of his hatred towards the number, Naruto sensed a presence behind him, and jumped a bit when he turned around to see who it was.

Hiding himself behind the red-head, Naruto poked his head up to look at his supposed partner.

"I haven't found my partner yet." Sasuke was addressing Neji, pretending not to notice the blonde.

"What's your number?" asked the brunette. Sasuke raised his card number, and feigned surprise as he looked over at Gaara.

"Sabaku no Gaara..." he spoke as if the words are foreign to his tongue.

"Uchiha Sasuke..." Gaara replied in equal tone of voice. He minded the blonde behind him, and assumed that there's something wrong with the way he's acting.

"Naruto... You're number three, right?"

Naruto mentally clicked his tongue at his 'helpful' friend and stepped aside to finally reveal his card number. "You finally found me! Surprise!" He shouted gleefully.

Neji smiled a bit at his friend's playfulness.

"Naruto, don't start doing pranks on Uchiha-san... He just got transfered today, okay?"

"Sorry! Sorry!" the blonde sheepishly scratched the back of his head. A habit he'd gotten used to whenever he's telling lies or excuses.

Sasuke looked at the card Naruto was holding, and finally put his own hand down.

"Now, if you'll excuse me and my partner. "

Sasuke stalked his path away from both Neji and Gaara, making sure that the blonde followed him.

 _Remember, Naruto. You've gone this far. You can't let some guy make you lose everything you've tried so hard to build up. You can't let him lose your well-made pretense._

Chanting these words in his mind, Naruto followed the raven, only to run into his broad back.

Sasuke, surprised at the contact, turned back to Naruto as the blonde was currently touching his nose.

Looking up at the raven, Naruto casted his glance away again. He cannot understand, but the presence of this guy gives him different sort of emotions. He felt challenged at one point, irritation, excitement... And most of all, that annoying heart-thumping he was feeling all this time.  
 _That's why I told you you can't be around him._

He scolded himself mentally.

Sasuke noticed the change in expressions in the face of the blonde. An idea clicked on his mind, and he immediately took a step towards the blonde bringing his face closer to whisper.  
"What's wrong with you?"

Naruto shot up a shocked expression at the raven. Did he just..?  
He noticed Naruto's inner battle. No one had done that for him. He was thankful that the people around him has a lot going on with their own lives that they didn't have any time to really put any attention to him. But this guy, Sasuke was in fact paying _too much_ attention.

Naruto smiled his usual grin again, about to say something to get the raven's mind off someone else's business, he was cut off by a smirk.

"Tired of lying to your _friends_?"

Feeling his stomach drop again for the umpteenth time that day, Naruto scrunched up his brows while smiling pathetically at the raven's comment.  
"What... are you saying?" he asked in a soft whisper.

It's beginning. Sasuke is finally beginning to get into the bottom of things about the blonde.  
 _Looks like I'd really enjoy myself in this school._

Taking another step towards the younger teen, Sasuke smirked again, eyeing the blonde who instinctively took a step backwards, away from him.  
Liking the reaction he gets from the blonde, Sasuke took another step, then another, and another. Naruto continues to step back away from the Uchiha, and when he cannot keep up with the pace anymore, he snapped. He raised both his arms in an attempt to push away the raven, but Sasuke used both his bigger hands to catch it and pushed a little. In other's eyes, they seemed to be getting a warm up. But Naruto, starting to get frustrated, pulled his hands away from the raven and stepped several distances backwards, his back touching the wall.

Naruto felt the thumping of his heart again, and he can feel the anger rising from somewhere within him. He doesn't hate the feeling, though. The raven is making him feel so... so him.

Gasping again at the thought that made its way in his mind, he turned away running to the doors, away from the scene.

Sasuke watched in amusement as Naruto ran for the door, as people started wondering what was wrong, as some of the blonde's friends made an attempt to follow him, as the stoic red-head dude glared daggers at him. He stopped smirking, meeting the glare that is being thrown at him, matching it with his own Uchiha glare.

* * *

Naruto doesn't know what to do so he ran. It's the first time he met someone who could belch different emotions that he had hidden within him. He had decided to shut out his real self and created this fake one. The fake Naruto is cheerful, friendly, and problem-free. The real one is sad, hurt, pained, crushed... broken. The real one is a cry-baby. A whiner. A boy who had been passed on from household to household. A boy who lost his parents on fires. A boy who everyone rendered dangerous because of a fox demon that resides within him. A plague. A disaster. Bad luck.

Naruto was ranting, and he was hyperventilating. Grabbing his chest while running through the hallway, he saw the guys' toilet, twisted the doorknob and pushed in. He went for the last chamber and locked the door. He sat in the closed lid of the toilet bowl. And the sob that was threatening to erupt from his throat came out. He swallowed hard, hoping for the noise to cease. But he failed and instead, he wheezed out the overflowing emotions.

He felt tears running down his cheeks, feeling terrible by his weakness. He doesn't blame the raven. Not, ever. All the blame is for himself, for not being strong enough with his resolve. He used both his hands to cover what noise might escape his lips. No one's around at this time, but who knows. Someone might enter the toilet. He might hear someone twisting the door knob and pushing in the door, going for the sink and turning the water on, letting it flow.  
 _Huh?_

He stopped all thoughts and listened carefully. He can still hear the running water clearly. So he was not imagining things. Someone is really inside the toilet other than him. Shutting his eyes tightly trying to keep away the tears, he covered his lips tightly sealing the noises away. He felt pathetic and really tired. He had been thinking of taking the rest of the day off and escape the current situation, but it would make his friends worry. And it might spark another helpless situation for him. And that would be the end. He would have to go away from this place. He wouldn't be able to stand seeing his friends mocking him, scorning him.

Just that thought made another pathetic sob escape his lips again, and he stopped his breathing in shock. The person might have heard him. Listening carefully, the flowing water from the sink's faucet had stopped. Followed by deafening silence. After a while, he heard a loud smirk, and he knew right away who the person was.  
His eyes scrunched up in frustration again.  
 _That bastard is enjoying this._

Sasuke stood in front of the far-end chamber Naruto was in, his smirk in place. He planned on breaking the door down to see the pathetic face of the blonde. He would love to see that after hearing that pathetic voice the fox kid let out. He was about to... when two boys entered the toilet. He heard the slight sound of gasp from behind the door he was standing in, and thought against revealing the blonde's weakness to these punks. _He_ alone would see the blonde's true self. Only him.

Naruto was so sure Sasuke would use the opportunity to trash him, to declare his pathetic nature. But instead, he heard gasps and scuffling of feet, then a slamming door and running foot steps.

When he was sure that no one is left in the toilet but him and the raven, he stood up and opened the door. He saw him, standing there, looking at him with emotionless deep orbs.

Sasuke smirked again and leaned in to whisper into Naruto's ears.  
"Nice meeting _you_ , Dobe"

That husky voice brought shivers down his spine. Naruto stopped crying and shaking the moment the guys that entered earlier vanished in just a matter of seconds. And he was sure it was because of Sasuke. Even if the raven did break his wall, he didn't let someone else knew of what he might know.

As if it just registered in his mind what the raven said, Naruto's expression broke into frown.

A face he hadn't shown anyone at all, saved for Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Shut it, _Teme_." a dangerous voice he hadn't used before.

Sasuke smirked, and Naruto launched a punch. An act he hadn't displayed before.

The raven had done something to make Naruto do everything he hadn't done before. And now the raven has to pay for it.

But of course, Sasuke easily dodged the attempt attack and caught Naruto's fist with his left hand, squeezing it tight.  
"So you finally decided to bare your fangs?"

"Only to you, you bastard"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He liked the way it sounded. He liked the way Naruto implied that he'd be like this _only_ to him.

"I take it as you accepting the challenge?"

"Be it if that's what you want." the blonde huffed and went for the door.

As soon as the door closed, a smile crept up Sasuke's usually stoic expression. He likes challenges. His life here in this school is getting interesting. Putting both his hands in his pockets, he also exited the place, with the smile lingering on his lips.

 _That's more like it. Show me the real you._

* * *

 **I'll have to cut it from here, because the next scenes will be the start of the actual story of the two. *grins* Look forward to it, minna! It's on the go!**

Saya-chan: Yaah! Yakiniku sure is delicious!  
Naruto: I ate too much, I think I'll need to use the bathroom.  
Sasuke: Oi...  
Saya-chan: Yes, Sasuke?  
Sasuke: ...  
Naruto: What's wrong, teme?  
Sasuke: ...  
Saya-chan：What's wrong with him?  
Naruto: I dunno... Hey, teme?  
Sasuke: *launched an attack kiss to Naruto*  
Saya-chan: *pulls out camera from somewhere and took multiple shots continuously*  
Sasuke: Hurry up for the next chapter.  
Saya-chan: Yeah! Thanks for the materials, Sasuke!  
Naruto: T-T-Teme! What was that for!? *extreme blushing*  
Saya-chan: Was it beacuse he felt guilty making you cry?  
Naruto: No way! He likes makijng me cr-*gasped*  
Saya-chan: So you two do those kinds of plays, huh?  
Naruto: N-No! I swear that's not what I-  
Sasuke: No use hiding it, Dobe.  
Naruto: I'm telling you, it's not like thaaaat!

R&R Please!


	5. Chapter 5

_"I take it as you accepting the challenge?"_

 _"Be it if that's what you want." the blonde huffed and went for the door._

 _As soon as the door closed, a smile crept up Sasuke's usually stoic expression. He likes challenges. His life here in this school is getting interesting. Putting both his hands in his pockets, he also exited the place, with the smile lingering on his lips._

That's more like it. Show me the real you.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Though I think he won't mind being mine.  
*a kunai flew past my cheeks* Gulp... But Sasuke would... No doubt about it.

 **Warnings:** This chapter contains swearing and emotional breakdown.

* * *

Saya-chan: Thank You to those who followed, favorite, and left reviews! You make me smile everytime I read the comments. It motivates me, really! And to those who wonders why Sasuke is so mean... Well, you'll figure out the answer after reading this with bits of hints. But the real reason will probably be on the next chapter. Look forward to it!  
Naruto: Arigatou tte bayo! Minna! Because of you, we're really getting pumped up! *fists on air*  
Saya-chan: Hey, Sasuke... Say something, too!  
Naruto: Eh? Where'd he go?  
Saya-chan: He was just here a minute ago.  
Naruto: Aaahh! Saya-chan! He's typing on your lappy!  
Saya-chan: Nooo!

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** The Truth Behind the Smile; A Tear-stained Cheek of an Angel

* * *

The P.E. class ended without the raven nor the blonde coming back. The worried friends of Naruto decided to look for him, but spotted him in one of the tables located at the right far-end of the cafeteria waving enthusiastically at them.

"Over here! Over here!"

They relaxed altogether, a smile appearing on their lips replacing the worry faces they had earlier.

"Where'd you go Naruto? You made us worried when you ran out of the gym." Kiba asked as he sat across the blonde.

Naruto smiled ear to ear, earning a few strange looks from his friends.  
"My stomach hurt, I had to dump a little"

"Gai-sensei made a hundred laps around the gym walking with his hands. 'Why'? Because he thought it was a failure to just let some students run off on him." Shino explained sitting next to the mutt.

Shikamaru eyed his blonde friend suspiciously, as if the answer would pop out of his mouth if he kept staring. Sighing in the end, he sat beside Naruto with Chouji sitting beside him.  
"If you're hurt somewhere, or had something going on, just tell even one of us, you idiot. Don't make letting people worry a hobby."

Naruto stared for a moment, then smiled brightly again.  
"Roger that!" he saluted at Shikamaru, which earned him a smirk instead.

After each getting foods to eat, they noticed Naruto still sitting with nothing in front of him.

"You not eating, Naruto?" asked Kiba as he slurped a mouthful of his Tempura Udon(1).

"I probably ate too much this morning that I still feel full, so no." the blonde lied. He's hungry as hell. But all this time, he's feeling a lump in his throat that he thinks if he ate something, it would just go to waste by throwing it all up.

Standing up, he decided to leave his friends on their meal for a while, as to not make them feel guilty when they eat and he don't.  
He made his way to the rooftop. In this cold November, almost no one is going there for lunch, so he has the place all to himself.  
Pushing the door forward, he was met by the cold air. He hugged himself to ease some of the coldness. It is a bad idea to stay in this cold with nothing but his school uniform, but there's nothing left for him that he can't bear.

Making his way to the back side of the entrance, he sat down and closed his eyes while feeling the cold wind blow through his small body.  
 _Cold... But somehow it feels good._

Naruto doesn't like the cold, but he doesn't hate it either. If he's going to choose between heat and cold, he'd prefer the cold. The heat reminds him of things he shouldn't be remembering. Minutes passed without anything particular to haunt his mind, a sudden flash of yellow eyes crossed his mind, and he suddenly choked on his breathing.

Wheezing painfully while clutching at his chest, he was hyperventilating again that day. He coughed, thrashed on his seat, and scratched at the floor just to try and calm himself down. The yellow eyes is all he can still see eventhough his eyes are opened. Suddenly, those red eyes was accompanied by orange almost red hair and he can feel heat around him. He let out a moan as he felt his stomach burn. Tears running down his cheeks.  
 _Shit! Stop! Calm down, dammit!_

Sasuke was laying down, facing the sky with both his arms folded below his head for support. He had just finished eating and found enough time to take alittle nap. This sure is a long day for a first day. All because of that blonde. Sasuke unconsciously smiled again at the thought of the blonde, remembering the blonde's face when he first met him.  
Blonde hair against that tan face. Whiskers like scar on both his cheeks that he failed to notice until the second time they met. Pink full lips. And those deep ocean cerulean orbs that he so wanted to stare at the whole day. Sasuke was suddenly seeing the blonde, standing in front of him. The blonde offered a hand, and he took it in his own big ones. The blonde smiled at him, his usual grin. But he frowned at this sight.  
 _You should smile your true smile._

He said, his own voice sounded distant.

Naruto's expression dropped, and suddenly, the image of his body shaking and tears flowing endlessly from his beautiful eyes came into view. Sasuke felt his chest tighten, and he gasped awake when he heard one silent sob.

He had been dreaming of the blonde. He can't believe it, but in his dream, it seemed that he felt sad seeing the blonde cry so painfully. He rubbed the top of his nose bridge to try and rid of himself of the thought, but another silent sob caught his attention. He was at the roof of the exit to the rooftop, so he had to crawl his way to the edge of it to see where that sobbing sounds came from. He reached the edge, and looked down. His eyes widening at the sight.

Naruto was still hyperventilating, and his mind ranting didn't even help. He was coughing so violently that his voice became hoarse. He heard a thump, and suddenly, Sasuke was in front of him. It didn't register to him though, because all he can see is fire. Fire everywhere.

Sasuke hasn't been thinking as he jumped off the roof and dropped in front of the blonde. He came face to face with Naruto's un-seeing eyes filled with tears... and fear? He doesn't like what he see. All he wanted was for the blonde to show him defiance and determination in accepting his challenge. He wanted those eyes shining brightly of courage as they throw each other with names. He wanted those eyes shining brightly. But the eyes looking at him un-seeingly is not shining. It's covered in darkness. There's no life in it.

Sasuke clicked his tongue in frustration. He used both his hands to shake the blonde awake from whatever he was seeing at the moment. He had to. Now. Or he won't be having anyone to rival his challenging nature. He was looking forward to seeing this blonde react to everything he did and say. If he disappeared now because of this stupid hyperventilation, what would become of Sasuke? That's the thought he kept repeating on his mind as he shook the blonde.

Naruto grabbed both the raven's arms, his eyes finally registering his surroundings. He saw dark orbs. Deep dark orbs. He saw concern, but when Sasuke finally realized that the blonde had woken, he returned back to his usual stoic self. He let go of the blonde.

Naruto is finally calming down, his breath getting even, his body stopped shaking. The tears continued to flow though, Sasuke had to look away. He didn't understand what he had just done, but it felt right so he didn't mind anymore. He put his hands inside his pocket, turned to leave after saying one thing.  
"The bell's about to ring. Hurry up, Dobe" then he was gone.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the place Sasuke was standing at. It was... Sasuke, right? And he just helped Naruto pull himself together. And he didn't even scorn him or mocked him after seeing him so weak like that. It was a great chance, too. And instead, he had _helped_.

Naruto started to cry again, but this time it doesn't feel painful. It doesn't feel sad. He was actually feeling light. He liked the way he feels just now. He doesn't understand, but somewhere within him, he felt happy. He smiled and wiped at his tears, bringing out a handkerchief to clean his face. Standing up and patting at his pants, he headed for the door with a smile on his face.

The day ended with the raven not seeing the blonde anymore. He had been expecting that he can see Naruto everytime, to see if he's okay.  
 _Wait, what?_

He frowned at his own thought. Why was he thinking about the blonde as if he's concerned. The blonde is his toy. A project. With a plan of showing the world his pathetic self. His past time in this school. Someone who he planned to laugh at everytime he gets a reaction from what he do to him. So why is he wondering if the blonde is okay?  
He shook his head.  
 _I'm probably tired. It's a long day after all._

Fixing his things, he stood up and nodded at Neji, indicating he's heading home. He walked through the hallway with his eyes in search of the mop of blonde hair. He had to make sure that his earlier thoughts were wrong, and fast. He won't admit to anything as close as concern to the blonde, or to anyone at all.

He came out of the building with disappointment as he never found the blonde. Fishing his pocket for a key, he brought it out and pushed it in the keyhole of his motorbike. He wore gloves and put the helmet on, about to start the engine when a blonde suddenly made his way hopping to the bike's parking area. He seemed okay. Taken aback by the relief breath he just puffed out, Sasuke started his engine, surprising the blonde at the sound. Then he turned around to see Sasuke.

Even behind those dark-colored glass of his helmet, Naruto could still see Sasuke's charcoal black eyes looking straight at him.  
"Hmp!" he huffed with a slight playful glint in his eyes.

Sasuke smirked immediately in response and started riding his motorbike out of the school. Naruto followed him with his eyes, then stuck out his tongue at the raven. Sasuke saw it, and he actually smiled as he did so.

Naruto's eyes lingered on the school gate where Sasuke had been. He doesn't understand what he was feeling. He's challenged and afraid at the same time. It seemed that he's becoming more and more drawn to the ravne's pace, and he didn't hate it. But remembering his friends made his expression drop, and he's back to his sad self again.

Earlier, after lunch, Kiba and the others met up with him at the classroom. They said something about someone seeing Sasuke in the toilet, looking as if trying to break the door of one of the chambers. He feigned ignorance and just acted as if he doesn't know about that. During the classes and the free time in-between, Naruto felt like he had been lying too much to his friends. He felt the guilt while staying with them, so during the free time, it's either he went out saying he had to run to the toilet, buy drinks, or ask something to a teacher. He's afraid that if he stayed too much with them, they'd eventually learn something about him little by little. Then he'd lose them in the end.

Naruto shook his head again, and started unlocking his bicycle.

 _I just have to reduce the amount of time I spend with them. That way, they won't know anything._

* * *

The next day, Naruto came to school a bit earlier than usual. He had the leisure of eating breakfast, too. And had the time to actually see the surrounding area as he rode his bike to school. And this time, he hadn't felt any lump in his throat that he have to throw up. He smiled at everyone who greeted him, and bumped fists with Kiba when he saw him in his lockers. He returned the lazy 'mornin' greeting he received from Shikamaru, and fished his hands in Chouji's potato chips to take a bite.  
His morning was great, but it doesn't mean the rest of the day would. Because there's that standing lone figure, waiting for him at the gym.  
Gai-sensei decided that the P.E. classes will be done in pair, and that the pair they had yesterday will be for the rest of the school term. So Naruto is stuck with Sasuke in P.E. until the end of the term.

He waved goodbye at his friends as he approach his partner, his smile never ceasing. But the strange look Sasuke gave him made him frown, not until he reached the raven, though.

"Having fun with your friends, I see.. " the raven snorted at him.

Naruto looked around them to make sure no one's looking, then turned his attention back at the raven, snorting.

"I'm having a blast with them."

"By lying?"

"I don't lie when I have fun!"

Naruto actually raised his voice at this.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's display of resistance. He's ought to be like this.

"Good for you then."

Naruto watched the raven as he stretched his limbs. He cannot deny how perfect he looked in just simple gym clothes. He looked at his own lean, child-like figure. He stole another glance at the raven, particularly at his stomach.

 _He probably has abs under those tees._

He lifted his own T-shirt and noticed how hollow his stomach looked.

Sasuke ceased his movements when he saw the blonde lift his shirt up. His jaw slacked at the sight.

 _That is so.. fucking.. hot.._

Naruto released the hem of his shirt as he sighed in defeat.

He looked over at Sasuke who's back is turned against him, still stretching.

 _Guess he's been training his body to become fit, and then eating good food to remain healthy._

He wanted that, too. The leisure of constantly training his body, and eat good, healthy foods. He suddenly imagined himself and Sasuke, running through the riverbanks. Sasuke training him to work his abs by helping him do sit-ups. Going home and eating breakfast that is composed of balanced healthy foods, and laughing at different jokes they tell each other.

Suddenly, Naruto felt longing.

He longed for attention, for care, for affection.

Then looking at the raven in front of him, his eyes grew wide with realization. Did he just think about spending time with the bastard? And seek affection at that?

Horror had dawn into Naruto's consciousness.

 _I'm crazy._

"You finally realized?" said Sasuke, looking down at the blonde.

"No way, did I say it out loud? "

"Want me to repeat it for you?"

"No thanks, teme."

"You sure got used to calling people names, huh?" Sasuke noted the quick change in the blonde's attitude, and he liked it.

"Only you, bastard." shooting Sasuke an attempt glare, Naruto noticed the slight quirk of lips.

Oh my God, is he smiling?!

But the smile faded as soon as Sasuke laid eyes to Gaara that was now looking at the blonde. Then he also caught several eyes on them. The Hyuuga, and Nara. And also another Hyuuga, a female who Sasuke learned to be Neji's cousin called Hinata. They're all stealing glances at Naruto.

 _They're all quite sharp, huh?_

 _Too bad, it's not enough._

Naruto, on the other hand, is quite oblivious about his friends' concerned glances towards him. Or was it really just concerns and nothing more? Still looking at Sasuke, the blonde flinched at the sudden change of his expression. He suddenly looked rather mad. He gritted his teeth and looked at his feet.

He doesn't understand what he felt, or rather why he felt lonely all of a sudden. He had been expecting the raven to just snort at his words, but he thought he had made him angry. He felt scared again. He was starting to think that their bantering is going to be a habit every time they are alone, but it seems that he got a bit carried away by the attention the raven was giving him. Now he felt stupid.

 _Who would have waste their time on me, anyway?_

During the time, Sasuke was still thinking about the ways to monopolize the blonde. He turned to look and noticed the pained expression present in his cerulean orbs.

Did he say too much? But the blonde retorted back at his last comment, so what brought up this change? It's as if he's...

 _Crying inside._

Sasuke thought of things to say to keep the blonde's mind away from whatever depressing thoughts he was having, but came up with none. He thought about patting his head, but flinched at his train of thought.

What was he thinking trying to find a way to cheer up the blonde? He is to make him suffer, not be friends with him.

 _Friends?_

He looked at the blonde again, and felt a tug at his chest as he realized the pain still lingering in those eyes. He frowned as he gripped his fists in a tight ball.

Whatever relationship he may have with the blonde, he was sure it is not that of friendship.

He decided to clear his head, so he left the blonde and walked away.

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the retreating back of his partner. Why wonder? The raven has finally got tired of him. What? So he deemed the blonde unworthy of his time? That's why he left? He let out a pathetic smile at the thought.

 _Even a bastard like him knew better than to waste time dealing with me._

Naruto doesn't understand it. He should be relieved that the raven had finally stopped putting his nose where it doesn't belong. Why is he feeling down instead?

He tried to swallow the lump he felt in his throat. He doesn't care anymore. He won't have someone who'd realize his true self and still choose to stay. He decided to give up the idea. He hadn't even realize that the raven's rejection made a big impact on him. He felt so...

 _Stupid._

He walked out the door.

He didn't care about the calls from his friends.

He didn't even notice the raven that was just sitting near the gym's door.

He just walked away, looking down, eyes unseeing.

He just felt dead.

And sick.

 _I should just..._

He drowned the rest of the idea with coughs.

* * *

 **Has Naruto given up on the challenge he agreed to? And why is Sasuke having an inner self-dispute? What does he really want out of the blonde? And why are there several people who can't take their eyes off the blonde when he's together with the raven? Can't wait for the next one!**

 **(1)** A type of noodles in with fried breaded shrimp on top.

Saya-chan: Yepp! Freshly done, ready to serve.  
Naruto: Yeay! Egg Pie! Yum!  
Saya-chan: *looks at Sasuke* (Oh my God! He's smiling so dearly at Naruto!)  
Sasuke: DOn't hog it all, dobe.  
Naruto: Mmu- ish- hoo- eishii-!  
Sasuke: They won't understand unless you swallow first before speaking dobe.  
Naruto: Myu- an-huuh shan- shoishh faaiihh-  
Sasuke: I do, and that doesn't mean I'll translate it for you.  
Naruto: *swallows* Teme! What kind of boyfriend are you!?  
Saya-chan: *looking at the two converse with twinkling eyes*

R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6

_He walked out the door._

 _He didn't care about the calls from his friends._

 _He didn't even notice the raven that was just sitting near the gym's door._

 _He just walked, looking down, eyes unseeing._

 _He just felt dead._

 _And sick._

I should just...

 _He drowned the rest of the idea with coughs._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, the fangirls would definitely hunt me down for it.

 **Warnings:** OOCness and violence.

* * *

Saya-chan: Hello, everyone! Have you figured out yet the reasons behind Sasuke's attitude towards Naruto-kun? You did? Good! Let's see if your ideas have matched what Sasuke really has in mind.  
Naruto: Ne.. Ne.. Saya-chan, when will I get my happiness in this story? I seem to be getting in a lot more pain. I'm going to cry you know?  
Sasuke: It's not enough, dobe. You need a lot more to go to make the story better.  
Saya-chan: Fufufu... You're really saying that, Sasuke?  
Naruto: Wh-what do you mean, Saya-chan?  
Saya-chan: Hee Hee... You'll find out after this chapter. It's longer than the first ones, so be ready!

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** The Reason Behind the Acts; The Rescued Angel

* * *

 _Swinging his way back and forth on the swings, Naruto laughs as he looked over at his friends who are laughing together with him. They have been playing all afternoon at the park on their neighborhood. There he finds Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba running around the park, playing like there's no tomorrow. Shino is quietly observing some bugs around the area. He kicked at the ground to increase the momentum, and suddenly he jumped up high, only to fall back down hurting himself._  
 _He stood up, dusting his pants off, a grin plastered on his face as he looked up. He didn't find his friends there, instead, he see Sasuke. The younger version of Sasuke. He was smiling so dearly at the blonde, holding out his hand for him. Naruto smiled back and held out his hand too. When he grasped Sasuke's hand, they were suddenly older, like high school students. He was smiling at the raven, talking to him, chattering endlessly. And then the raven yawned and scratched at his head. He let go of Naruto's hand and put it in his pocket, a cold expression in his face._

 _"I got tired of you. You're boring." and he walked away leaving the blonde in shock._

 _Naruto ran after the raven, and saw his friends too walking together with him. He screamed for them to stop and wait for him, saying sorry for whatever he had done wrong. But none of them listened and just continued walking away. He was beginning to cry as he tried to scream over his lungs, but no sound came out. He sped up running instead, but the more he ran, the faster they disappear._

 _"I'm sorry! Please! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone anymore! Please!"_

 _"You're a liar"_

 _"You kept lying to us"_

 _"We hate you"_

 _"You're no longer our friend"_

 _These words are being said by unfamiliar voices, and he cried and cried while still running after them._

 _"I won't do it again! Please!"_

"Wake up! Naruto, it's just a dream! Hey!" a distant voice was echoing inside his head, but he seemed to be caught in his nightmare. He saw Sasuke's cold expression, and he gasped awake to see a concerned face of Shikamaru shaking him hard to wake him up.

"H-Huh?..." he looked around in confusion as he saw Kiba, Chouji and Shino standing around the bed he was laying on. He even saw Gaara and Neji near the door on the left, and even Sakura and Ino near the windows on the right. He felt wetness on his cheeks and it suddenly registered to him what situation he was in.

He's probably in the infirmary. And he was having the nightmare during the time his friends are there to visit. They saw him having a bad dream and cried over it. And now they're staring at him in concern at his unusualness.

 _No.. No... No! This can't be! I am... I am-!_

"Calm down, Naruto... It's troublesome, but you should stay awake for now so the nightmare would disappear from your mind" asked Shikamaru who's about to smack him, if only he isn't sick.

"Geez, that's extreme dude! First you ran out of the gym, then the next moments you were lying on the floor unconscious. You okay?" this time, Kiba spoke.

No way... He had no memory of whatever happened.

The last thing he knew was that... of Sasuke's retreating back. And the unstopping, painful heart thumping during the moments. Then the dream, the nightmare. And he realized that half of his mask had come off. Because everyone saw him having his nightmare. Saw his tears.

 _Saw me 'weak'._

"How are you feeling, Naruto-kun?" a female adult wearing white coat appeared from behind the curtains around Naruto's bed.

"Shizune-sensei.." Sakura acknowledged the presence immediately, giving her way to walk towards the blonde. She touched her forepalm at Naruto's forehead to check his temperature.

"Hmm.. You don't have any fever. You might've just exhausted yourself over P.E. You should rest. I'll tell the principal and maybe ask someone to take you home."

"No!" Naruto shot up immediately, feeling panic all of a sudden. His expression shows none of it though, instead a smile is plastered on his face.  
"I'm okay! I mean, come on! You guys are over reacting! I'm as good as always!" he jumped off the bed and raised both his fists in the air to emphasize his words.

"But you-" Shizune's words were cut off by Neji.

"If that's what you feel, then the least you can do is stay here for a little while longer. And if you think you are okay to move around again, you can get to your class fine. Is that okay?" he eyed Shikamaru, and then Gaara, indicating that they also knew what he was trying to do.  
Shikamaru sighed and put his right hand on his hips.

"Fine... Everyone, let's leave so Naruto can rest. Let's go." Shikamaru led their way out the door. Everyone followed him, all the while stealing worried glances at the grinning fox on the bed.

Closing the door though, Shikamaru wordlessly asked them to follow him, not before telling Shizune to keep an eye out for the blonde.

Naruto's expression finally fell, and he lied back down to bed with both hands on his face as he tried to keep the tears away by shutting his eyes tightly. That was too close. Dangerously close. He was too close to just break down right then and there with everyone around. He was close to finally confess everything that happened to him since he's six. So close to finally burst out crying and grabbing anything, anyone to ask for their comfort, and just let loose. And he was too close to lose everything. Sobbing and shaking in his bed, Naruto continued to sniffle all the noise he was making. He didn't want that. He can still endure it. So it's fine. He didn't want them to know.  
Because knowing it might mean they have to leave them. Because he's a plague. He's a-  
 _Demon._

He supplied that last word with his own.

Finally calming down from his crying, Naruto let out a long soothing breath, but it hitched as Sasuke's cold eyes flashed in his mind. He took in a breath sharply at the same time, and another sob escaped his lips. This time, the blonde didn't know what to do in order to stop himself from crying so pathetically. Why does the raven's rejection mean this much to him? What does he think of the raven? Is it because he's the first person to ever really pay attention to him? The only person who really tried to know his true self?  
Well, if he knew, he'd definitely leave too.

 _Everyone will leave._

Meanwhile, Sasuke is making his way to the rooftop. It's freetime again, and Neji is not in the classroom, so he has no reason to stay and listen to different questions his classmates randomly throw at him. The rooftop is more convenient place to pass the time. On his way to the stairs that leads to the roof, he heard voices coming from the opposite side of the hallway. He paused in his tracks when he recognized Neji's voice. But he's probably talking to someone, and he knew better than to interfere. But when he heard a certain blonde's name being said by unfamiliar, concerned voice, he stopped.

"He's definitely hiding something, dammit! Does he really take us for a fool?!"

"Tch. Calm down, Kiba."

"How can I calm down!? FUck, for all I know, everytime he smile that pathetic 'fake' smile of his, he thinks we believe it all the time? SHikamaru, we're being taken for a fool, can't you see?! Aren't you mad at that!?"

"Kiba, be quiet for God's sake!"  
Shikamaru raised his voice at this, making Kiba stop with a loud click of his teeth. It is unusual for the Nara to lose his patience like that. So they noted that Shikamaru might've been feeling anxious, too.

Crossing his arms and shifting his weight from one foot to another, he sighed before talking again.

"We knew Naruto since second year of our junior high. He had always been the bubbliest person I've ever met. He just recently began to act strange these days for some reason. The reason though, I don't know. And I think no one here knows."

"He's always laughing when he's with us. I was about to tear up when I saw him cry because of a dream." Ino released an exasperated breath, arms on her curved hips.

Sakura looked at her friend as well as rival, eyes full of worry.  
"I've always known something's on his mind all this time. I'm just afraid of asking."

"Afraid of asking? We're talking about Naruto here! He's the most accepting and friendliest dude out there!" Kiba is beginning to snap at how things are. He can't believe that his most favorite friend has been hiding something from him. It wouldn't matter if it's just any secret, but he sure is having a problem with it if that 'something' is making his friend suffer.

"Most probably because he's afraid we might change our attitude towards him. That's why he never said anything." all eyes turned to Neji who seemed calm standing besides Gaara. But really, he's aware of the heart thumping going on in his chest. He likes Naruto, one of the few people he trusts. But seeing the blonde fake a smile or push himself too far... he didn't like that.

"Let him be... He'll tell someone if he wants to. Don't pester him about anything. You'll only add to his suffering." came the cold voice of Gaara as he uncrossed his arms and left.

Sasuke quickly hid behind the stairs so the red-head won't see him. He was gripping his fists in a tight ball while doing so.  
What happened? So they knew? But what could've led for it to happen? Did something happen to the blonde?  
Is all the thoughts swirling inside the raven's head.  
He couldn't believe that his friends have known about the blonde's condition, so he thought something must have happened. But the next words that escaped the Nara's lips made it clear to him a few moments after.

"Gaara's right. All people have secrets. The least we can do is be there with him, be his friends, like what we've always been. It's troublesome, but we have to deal with it for now. I just hope he doesn't collapse like he did earlier, ever again."

Those were the only words that ringed in Sasuke's head.  
The blonde 'collapsed'  
 _He collapsed?_

He felt his heart drop to his stomach as the words sinked in. Naruto just collapsed, and he didn't know. Naruto collapsed and probably because he was hyperventilating again. He was hyperventilating because he wasn't able to control his emotions. And that happened right after Sasuke left. Right during the time he took his eyes off him.  
 _Shit! I shouldn't have-_

He gasped at this thought. What was he about to say? That he shouldn't have left the blonde? Why shouldn't he, though?  
"Tch!" he punched the nearby wall, frustrated at his mixed feelings.

 _Things you make me think, dobe._

That day, Sasuke wasn't able to get the blonde off his mind. During classes, he was darting a glance at Neji, Sakura or Ino, hoping for any hint on the blonde's condition. The day ended just like that, without him seeing the blonde, or hearing anything about him. He was pinching his nose bridge while walking towards the parking area. He paused in his tracks when he noticed that the blonde's bike was missing.  
So the blonde went home after all in that condition.

 _And here I act as if I'm worried._  
This time, Sasuke didn't flinch at the thought. He is confused, yes, but freaking out everytime he thought about it is wearing him out. He wanted to give in and admit already that the blonde stirs his emotions up. And that he felt guilty about being the reason behind the blonde's recent breakdowns.

The way home happened in a flash as he parked his bike and removed his helmet. Opening the front door of the Uchiha Manor, he was greeted sweetly by his mother, Mikoto. But it seems that he didn't hear her and just went straight for the stairs, to his room, slamming the door a little louder than he should. Mikoto stared, worried at her son's actions. Sasuke is stoic and acts arrogantly most of the time, but he is always respectful to elders, and especially to his parents. So this attitude made the female Uchiha worry. A tall man, several years older than Sasuke with the same face as him, saved from the long line wrinkles under his eyes, emerged from the study.

"Itachi" her worry-filled voice reached his ears, and he frowned slightly.

"I'm on it, Mother. Please don't worry" he spoke in a lowest tone of voice, a little soothing for his mother. She smiled as she went for the kitchen.

Sasuke sat at the edge of his bed, his hands on his head and his crouching form seemed awkward with how tall he is. He heard a knock at his door. He didn't move an inch though, knowing who it is and that the person will help themselve inside anyway no matter what he say.

"You made Mother sad, Otouto(1)." the older of the two said as he closed the door and walked towards his little brother. He waited for a reply, but nothing came, so he sat beside the young man and put both his hands on the mattress, supporting himself as he inclined his body.  
"Confess."

Sasuke didn't move at all. He was considering and reconsidering on _how_ he would explain everything to his big brother. Because he knew that whatever he did, Itachi would pry and pry him about anything, much more, any secrets he had. And he also wanted his brother to hear him out, and maybe his brother would solve it for him. Like usual.

Itachi waited patiently for Sasuke to sort out his words and decide on how he would start saying things. It must be big. Because he hadn't seen his dear brother in this crouching manner, as if he's suffering.

Sasuke breathed in deeply, and let out an exasperated sigh. He lifted up his head to face his brother, who then turned to him, ready to listen attentively.

"Nii-san..." he started. Itachi knew right then and there that it's going to be a bit long. Usually, Sasuke calls him Aniki instead of the ones he just used. The former word Sasuke used on him indicates endearment, and he used to call him that when they were younger. And that was five years ago.

Sasuke tugged at Itachi's shirt, a habit he had whenever he seek his brother's attention. Itachi smiled at him and egged him to begin his story. And so he did.

Few hours earlier, Naruto woke up at the infirmary. It was already too late to attend the last period, so he decided to go home. It's convenient. In that way, he won't bump into anyone. He doesn't want to see anyone for the time being. He still felt terrible. He put his bag on his bike's basket and fished his key from his pocket. He got it, but it dropped on the floor. He looked directly at the frog design on his key chain, and he remembered his father, Jiraiya. It was a gift from him. His only treasure.

His ride on his bike home was a bit exhausting so he walked the rest of the way came home panting. He put his bag in his study table and threw his body on his bed. He's tired. And hungry. But he doesn't have the energy to get up and fix something for dinner. And it's not like he had anything in his cupboards, too.

Sighing, he rolled into his bed and just fell asleep that way. He hoped to dream of good things this time.

Sasuke ended his story with a clench teeth and hard-gripped fists. All the while when he was telling his brother everything he had on mind, he had heard his brother saying 'you are the fool', 'what the hell, Sasuke?' and 'are you really my brother?'. It's clear in his brother's reactions that all he's done was wrong. Well, he was aware that they're wrong. But what it really meant was that Sasuke was contradicting himself all this time.

"Want me to put it in words for you, foolish little brother?" the words that escaped Itachi's lips were harsh, but there's hidden amusement in it. He can hear it clearly.  
"What I see in your story is that you're trying to be friends with that person, and at the same time, afraid to do so. You said you find amusement by poking fun at his sensitive issues, but you get affected when you finally make him breakdown. That's cruel Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that. He's aware the most about his brother's reasoning. He believed that his brother's thinking is almost right. And he had no doubt that he's right in this one, too. Because when he was telling everything to his brother, somewhere within him knew what he really felt for everything.

"Sasuke, answer me. How long has it been when you transferred in that school?" Sasuke had to look confused at his brother's question.

"Two days?" he answered.

"Two days... Two days, and yet all these happened. Sasuke, two days, and you're already messing with people's life." Itachi crossed his arms at this.

"Where are you getting at? I don't understand..."

"Listen, Sasuke. Not all people can be stirred up by someone simply barging in and acting cocky right away. He had friends. And all the time he had been lying to them. If not, then hiding something from them. And they never noticed anything because he was so great at hiding things. Correct?"

Sasuke nodded, still not seeing where this conversation is headed to.

"But you, who just came one day, already seen the back side of his face. And furthermore, tried to dig much deeper into it that he had nothing to do but to give in."  
He's right though. Someone might have taken a peek at Naruto's issues, but to try and search further than that, that's almost impossible.  
But Sasuke still doesn't see any end in that train of ideas.  
 _What is he getting at?_

Itachi shook his head in disappointment. His so-called genius of a brother looks dumb right now.

"Sink this into your mind, dear little brother. He wouldn't have let you in to his precious secret without hoping that someday, you would be the one to save him from it." Sasuke's brows raised at this thought.

"He was hoping for someone to know his true self, and still be willing to accept him. And you, Sasuke, he gave you that chance. But you fooled around, and now he's lost again."  
Sasuke's mind is swirling around, recalling the moments he had with the blonde. The times he saw him cry. The times he saw different emotions swim in those cerulean eyes. And the first time he met the blonde. He blinked in confusion, and his brother's voice snapped him out of it.

"He was waiting for someone to touch his soul."  
 _His... soul?_

"It's up to you if you still want to take that role, Sasuke. But remember... If you, who's arrogant and proud, were able to do that for him. There are others who can."

That was the last words Itachi left before he exited the room. He left Sasuke to think of the rest. It seemed that talking to his brother made everything clear to Sasuke. But he never would've thought that his intention from the very start was to get close to the blonde. He cannot accept that kind of conclusion. He was never ought to seek friendship with people. He's an Uchiha. He's Uchiha Sasuke. He stubbornly erased the idea off his mind.

 _There's no way..._

The thought trailed off his mind as he lied on his bed.

* * *

Naruto woke up early the next day. He still felt awful and anxious. But taking the day off would probably let the others worry for him, not to mention the school might also try and get a hold of him. He pushed himself off the bed to take a quick shower. He had plenty of time to even prepare breakfast, but when he's done, he didn't even lay a hand on it. He covered everything up and decided to eat it for dinner instead and headed out to start taking his time going to school. He nearly had an hour before the first class start, so he left his bike and walked his way instead. He had to get into the classroom first so that even if he met with the others, they'd have no time for some idle chat and he could avoid any questions they might throw.

When he arrived in school, he immediately saw Kiba, so he sidetracked just to avoid meeting him, not trusting himself to smile effectively at the mutt. He had done something terrible to them, and he's guilty. But there's no way he can immediately put up his fake smile to reassure them. He can't. Not now. Not yet.  
 _Just a little more..._

Reaching the lockers, he tried to change into his indoor shoes as fast as he could. He slammed the door of his locker and walked a bit faster than he should. He hadn't notice Kiba and Shikamaru eyeing him while he did so. He almost bumped into someone and muttered sorry to them, not noticing that the person is Neji. He just made his way to his class fast without looking up to avoid meeting anyone's eyes.

Kiba made a worried look at Shikamaru's way, and the Nara just shook his head as if saying 'let him be'. Kiba sighed and continued walking to the lockers.

Sasuke witnessed everything, and he's wide-eyed, shocked at what had happened. Naruto tried his best to avoid everyone, that's a big shock alright. He clenched his fists again. He decided to beat sense into the blonde, and after doing so, he'd be the one to avoid the blonde so that he won't have to suffer anymore. He just hoped that the blonde could just get back to his usual self.  
 _To his usual... fake self?_

Sasuke actually frowned at this. Somewhere within him, he didn't want the blonde to go back inside his barrier and shut himself off again. Because he had seen the blonde in his weakest state. He had seen him cry. He had seen him being haunted by nightmares.

 _"He was waiting for someone to touch his soul."_

Itachi's words echoed in his mind. Sasuke's eyes changed into a different light. Or was it determination? Keeping this in mind, he planned on approaching the blonde on their P.E. class.

 _It's going to be alright._

He told himself.

Sasuke stood alone in the middle of the gym. He's not totally alone, everyone's there, and with partners. His partner is missing and he doesn't have any idea where he is. He grabbed the nearest guy, namely Kiba, and asked him. The mutt said that his partner was excused, considering what happened to him the day before.

He cursed inwardly and stalked off the gym. He had nothing to do there anyway, might as well skip it while the teacher is being stupid about 'youth' and something crap like that. Shikamaru saw him leave the place as he put both his hands on his pocket.

He had wished to see the dobe right away. It felt forever since he last saw and talked to him. He wanted to apologize at some point. He's not guilty about what he had done. But still...  
All his thoughts stopped when he saw a small thing on the floor.  
 _Key?_

He didn't stop in his tracks as he walked past it, not taking his eyes off it. He had a feeling he'd seen that somewhere, and then it clicked to him. That weird frog designed key chain... he had seen it... in Naruto's hands. He picked it up, and heard a weird noise coming from a hallway in his right. He listened carefully, and there were muffled voices as well as someone laughing. He felt odd... and scared. Oddly scared at what was waiting for him there. He had never taken that path before, and he remembered that the place doesn't have anything on it rather than an abandoned science room. Before he knew it, he was walking quietly through it, making sure stealth his movements. A door came to view, and it was eerily dark. There are no lights in the hallway too. He heard voices again, and... crying? Then a gasp. A really, very familiar voice that said 'stop'. He felt adrenaline through his veins as it registered whose voice that was. Then everything's a blur.

At one point he saw two identical guys shooting an eye on him. He saw that familiar mop of blond on the ground, his pants on his knees, and blood on his lower thighs. He saw a knife on one of the guy's hand. And everything just composed of him cursing while punching something, or someone? Then a cry of 'stop!' or 'that's enough!'. He heard himself saying 'bastards' and 'I'll kill you!', then he felt shaking arms on his right arm, and a shaky breath followed by a rasped voice.

"Please, stop! That's enough!" Naruto pleaded while doing his best to stop Sasuke's arms from moving again. The twins were lying unconscious on the floor. He put both his arms down, at the same time Naruto collapsed on the floor. He caught the blonde to prevent him from hitting the floor hard.

* * *

A few moments earlier, Naruto was told by Gai-sensei to visit the infirmary and take a rest during P.E. class. He cannot forse a student to participate if he's not feeling well. Naruto agreed immediately, knowing that participating woyld also mean he had to be with his 'partner'. He quietly left the place, out of everyone's knowledge. He was making his way to the infirmary when someone grabbed him by his collar and put a hand over his mouth to prevent him from making any noise. Then another pair of hands grabbed him harshly by the waist. He had no energy to fight back, so he waas dragged off to somewhere rather dark and deserted.

He was thrown inside a room which looked unused as he saw his captors. They're the Zetsu twins. One has a black hair and the other one, white. They looked at Naruto rather oddly, as the black haired twin pulled up a knife from his pocket. Naruto's eyes opened wide at this. What had he done to deserve this?

"W-What do you want?" Naruto intended for this words to come out a bit with power, but he stuttered and the sentence ended in a whisper. The twins smirked at this. He looked really weak. Weak, and sexy. He was sitting on the floor with his legs flat on the ground, his thighs closing in on his front. A rather seductive sight for perverts... such as the twins.

"We have been waiting for an opening to have you alone aaaall this time, _Naruto-kun._ It was quite hard when all your friends are always around you." the black one flipped the knife in his hands while speaking with instinctive malisciousness in his voice. Naruto put his hands on the floor and tried to back away from the approaching white-haired twin.

"We've been eyeing you all this time, you know. And by 'we' it doesn't mean it's just the two of us... There are..." the white-haired twin leaned eerily closer to the blonde, bringing his lips to his ears.  
"Waaay a lot of us who _wants_ you." he licked Naruto's ears which errupted a pathetic whine from the blonde's throat. The twins have to grunt in appreciation at the sound they heard.

Black Zetsu came closer, too, and Naruto baked away again.  
"Don't move. Stay there if you don't wanna get hurt" he warned, putting the knife in front of Naruto's cowering lips.  
"Though it would be perfect to see this skin of yours colored in hot red color..." He suddenly used the knife to cut Naruto's left cheek, drawing out blood. Naruto had his eyes closed all this time, a tear slipping out of it. He hated it. He hated everything. He just wanted everything to end.  
 _Please... Please, just... Kill me if you would..._

All the depressing thoughts, all the painful feelings... All the heartbreaks. Everything would disappear once he died, right? Then it's okay. He had enough of everything. Nothing's ever been good, anyway. Nothing except his parents. Nothing except his sworn challenge with Sasuke.  
Oh... He just remembered the raven again. That strong presence that he was sure would be able to carry the burden of knowing his everything. But that raven had also rejected him. And he felt trashed. Empty.

All his thoughts got back to his current situation when he felt wetness along his jawline. It was the white-haired twins tongue.  
 _No..._

He felt the knife run along his left arm, slowly penetrating his skin. He flinched in pain.  
 _Stop..._

Suddenly, his gym pants were pulled down, and he started to panic. He tried to kick and he was able to hit the black Zetsu's face. He felt sorry for a bit, but became scared when the older twin glared at him.  
"You bitch-!"

He grabbed Naruto's thigh and squeezed inhumanly tight, the blonde was sure he'd have bruise right there. His eyes widened again as the black-haired twin ran his knife along his thighs, he screamed in pain as the knife cut his thigh through. Blood rushed out from his thigh, he panted while grunting at the pain.  
 _Let it all end here... Fuck, just kill me!_

Then a low voice errupted from the door as he heard it slide open, and he didn't feel the presence of the twins on him again. He saw a black-haired guy with a familiar hairstyle, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick mercilessly at the twins. They had nothing to do but accpet everything the guy was throwing at them.  
"Fucking shits! Bastards! You dare lay a hand on him, you Son of all bitches!"

Naruto finally recognized who the man is. He felt fear. That the man might get hurt. Or that he might accidentally kill the twins. He forced himself to stand up and threw himself at the raven in hope that he'd be able to stop him.

"Please, stop! That's enough!" Naruto pleaded while doing his best to stop the raven's arms from moving again. The twins were lying unconscious on the floor. The raven put both his arms down, at the same time Naruto collapsed on the floor. He caught the blonde to prevent him from hitting the floor hard.

Naruto's shaking. His cheeks stained with tears. Eyes lost its usual light, holding his body, as if protecting himself from something. SAsuke had to curse inwardly again. He removed his jersey and placed it around the blonde's shoulders. He heard the door rattling, and Shikamaru emerged from it, his face in surprise at the sight before him.

"The hell happened here?"

He looked at Sasuke and saw the blonde, only his face was visible though.

"Naruto-" he cut his words as he noticed the blonde try to hide himself from him using the raven's bigger body.

Sasuke automatically held Naruto close to him in a protective manner that it made the Nara probe him with questions by simply looking at him. Sasuke nodded at him, and he walked his way towards the two unconscious guys. He urged them to wake up, and they stared in fright at him. For sure no one wants to deal with a son of a police lieutenant. They stood up and followed him, knowing what to do even without words.

 _I leave Naruto in your care._

The door closed, leaving the raven and the blonde alone. Naruto was still shaking while clutching at Sasuke's chest.

Sasuke could hear the blonde mutters faintly. He leaned in to listen closely.  
"Not... the hospital... Not the infirmary either... Don't... Please..."

Sasuke looked at the cuts in Naruto's body. His cheeks, his arms, and his thighs... It just registered to him that the blonde's pants were still on his knees. He moved abit to pull it back up again, and he winced as he saw how deep the cut was in the blonde's thigh.  
"You need medical attention... You need to go to the ho-"

"Not the hospital, pleeaase" this time, the blonde cried a few tears again as he clutched more tightly at Sasuke's chest. Sasuke felt helpless. He was breaking down inside. He knew that it cannot be compared to what Naruto was feeling right now, but damn, he also wanted to cry.

Seeing other people lay their hands on the blonde, and hurting him. He wasn't able to stand that. If not for Naruto, he's sure he might've killed the bastards. He felt Naruto's grip untighten, and the blonde's hands fell limply on his sides. His head is rested on Sasuke's chest while he continued to sob.

"I'll be okay after a few minutes..." he whispered weakly.  
"You can go back... I'll be fine" but his voice speak otherwise.

"The hell are you! I'll at least bring you to the infirmary"

"I don't want them to see me!" Naruto hissed the words, followed by a series of cough. Sasuke gave up convincing the blonde.

Sasuke was partly guilty of what have become of the blonde. When he finished talking to Itachi, he was still confused at what he thought of the blonde. This morning he decided to just avoid him all the way, hoping that maybe he'd get back to his old self. But this situation made it all clear to him. He wanted to apologize to the blonde. To hell with the Uchiha pride, the blonde needs taking care of, and he's more than willing to do it for him. Tugging a hair behind the blonde's ear, Sasuke whispered to him.  
"You don't trust me anymore, right?" it was gentle... almost didn't sound like Sasuke at all. But he didn't mind it. The blonde needed him. And he'll be there for him.

Naruto heard the words, he wanted to answer 'no'. He wanted to let the raven know that he trusted him more than anything. He wanted to thank the raven. But he had no energy anymore. He felt sleepy.

When Sasuke didn't receive any reply or any reactions at all, he felt alarmed. He pulled away to look at the blonde, only to find out that he passed out.  
 _Shit!_

He pulled out his cellphone in one fell swoop and dialed a few numbers and put the gadget against his ear. It rang for a few second, and a low voice answered it.  
 _"What's wrong, Sasuke? It's still class hours."_ Itachi's voice were laced with a bit of concern in it.

"Nii-san... It's an emergency... Fetch me from school, fast." panic clear in his voice, Sasuke heard Itachi walking, almost running while excusing himself to someone. He was in his office and was about to have a meeting in an hour, but his little brother comes first more than anything. Everything else comes after.  
"I can't afford to be seen by anyone, so go to the back gate."

A short 'Got it' was the reply he got before the call was cut.

Minutes later, Sasuke saw his brother's car stop at the back gates, Naruto in his arms. Itachi went out of the car and opened the door for the backseat to let Sasuke in. He had to go to the other side to help Sasuke lay Naruto gently on the backseat chair. He immediately went back to the driver's seat. When Sasuke closed the door of the backseat, he started his engine and drove again. He knew where they have to go, so he never had to ask his little brother. He felt anxious when he saw Sasuke's fallen expression, but a bit happy that someone is able to make his cold little brother feel this way.

Sasuke is looking at the blonde, finding any hint if he's uncomfortable, or if he's in pain. He had the blonde's head on his lap, his right hand on the blonde's cheek, and both their left hand entwining almost unconsciously. Naruto opened his eyes a bit, Sasuke's worried face greeted him.  
 _Sasuke..._

He fell asleep again as he sighed in relief. Sasuke was real. He was not dreaming. Sasuke was really the one who saved him.

* * *

 **And so this chapter ends here. A turning point? Quite. And I did a lot of revisions here that it took me days to finish. I imagined all the scenes during work, and this is the best one I came up with. It's not perfect, but I think all the ideas I had for this chapter has been written. I love this chapter. It decides everything that would happen onwards. Hope you liked it!**

 **(1) Little Brother**

* * *

Saya-chan: I'm beginning to fall in love with Sasuke...  
Naruto: No way! He's mine!  
Saya-chan: Of course! of course he's yours! More than anyone, i would love seeing Sasuke with you, Naruto-kun. You're perfect for each other!  
Sasuke: Now you're talking. I see you're learning, huh?  
Saya-chan: Keep up the good job, Sasuke!  
Naruto: They're speaking their own language...

R&R Please!


	7. Chapter 7

_Sasuke is looking at the blonde, finding any hint if he's uncomfortable, or if he's in pain. He had the blonde's head on his lap, his right hand on the blonde's cheek, and both their left hand entwining almost unconsciously. Naruto opened his eyes a bit, Sasuke's worried face greeted him._

Sasuke...

 _He fell asleep again as he sighed in relief. Sasuke was real. He was not dreaming. Sasuke was really the one who saved him._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. And even if I did, there are several ninjas out there who would try and assassinate me for it. That's disaster... Really.

 **Warnings:** OOCness.

* * *

Saya-chan: Heya! I'm really touched, people. There are really ones who finds my fic interesting enough to continue reading it. They're even leaving reviews! Arigatou~!  
Naruto: Sasukeeee~  
Sasuke: What, dobe?  
Naruto: I feel sick~  
Sasuke: Huh? *puts his hand on Naruto's forehead*  
You don't seem to be having a fever.  
Naruto: But I feel terrible!  
Sasuke: Then what do you want me to do?  
Naruto: That is... Uhmm...  
Saya-chan: *stares intently*  
Naruto: Ahh! This feels good. *his head on Sasuke's lap*  
Sasuke: Hn.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Restart; Nice To Meet You

* * *

When they reached the Uchiha manor, Itachi quickly opened the backseat's door for Sasuke. The younger raven held Naruto in his arms, and lifted him, carrying him all the way inside their house.

"Itachi? Isn't it a bit ear-" Mikoto's words was halted by the sight before her. She began to panic as her eldest son, Itachi, held her shoulders.  
"What happened, Itachi? Why is Sasuke? And who..?"

"Relax mother. Let Sasuke handle it. We'll be needing the medical kit, could you ask someone to fetch it?" Mikoto relaxed at the soothing voice of his ever calm son. She nodded and made her way to the common area of the manor, asking someone to get the medical kit.

Itachi eyed his little brother's back who was currently making his way up the stairs, probably to his room. He assumed that the kid his little brother was holding is the one he was talking about. The blonde kid called 'Naruto'. He smiled a bit dearly at the two. No wonder Sasuke fell for the kid. He's too gorgeous.

Sasuke gently laid Naruto in his bed, not minding if his sheets get stained in blood, he can replace it anytime. He stood up and went for his bathroom to get some wet towel to clean the blonde's body. When he got back, Naruto was awake and taking in his surroundings. The blonde turned to see Sasuke going his way with a small basin in right hand and a towel on the left. Their eyes met, and Naruto saw worry in those dark orbs. He felt his breath hitch at the realization. Sasuke was there for him. He's safe. He's with Sasuke.  
 _I'm saved._

Sasuke kneeled in front of Naruto, his right hand touching the blonde's forehead.  
 _He doesn't have a fever... good._

But the blonde's face was a bit red to his liking. He had to use the thermometer to make sure. That medical kit is sure taking long to arrive. They heard a quiet knock on the door, and a long haired woman poked her head in.  
"Sasuke, dear... Here's the medical kit." Mikoto said, worry clear in her voice.

"Thanks, Mother." Sasuke said while standing up to approach his mother. Mikoto smiled at him, lifted her hands to cup his younger son's cheeks.  
"If there's anything your mother can help with, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

Sasuke had to smile at this. His mother is so sweet. He held her hands that was on his cheeks and kissed her palm as if to say 'thanks'. She smiled again and retreated back, not before taking a glance towards the blonde.  
 _Hope he's okay._  
She thought while gently closing the door.

Sasuke strode back to where the blonde is, and kneeled in front of him again. He began working on Naruto's wounds like it's the natural thing in the world. All the cuts, all the bruises, and the blood. He wanted to get rid of it all. He gently stroke the blonde's right cheeks while disinfecting the wounded area on the other side, as if to calm the blonde down. The cuts were not deep, but he was sure it hurts. He hated to see the wound along those adorable whisker like scars. It doesn't suit the blonde.

He applied the ointment when he was sure that the wound was properly disinfected and cleaned. He proceeded on the long cut on the blonde's left arm. It's not deep, but it sure is quite long. From the joints up to the wrist. He did the same thing he had done on Naruto's cheek, and ended it up with an ointment. He was going to have to bandage the wound when the ointment dried up a little.

He then proceeded to look at the blonde's thigh. It was still covered in pants, though. He was about to ask the blonde to remove it when something clicked on his mind. Anger immediately rose up inside him as he held the blonde's uninjured arm, and asked him something in gritted teeth.  
"Where did they touch you?"

He hissed the words, indicating his anger towards the idea that the bastards had done more damage than what eyes can see. Naruto fought back a whimper as he felt Sasuke's strong hands grip his thin arms. He understood the meaning behind the raven's anger, and it made him happy to know that Sasuke was mad for him.

A small smile crept up the blonde's lips as he lifted his injured arm to touch the raven's hand.

"He wasn't able to... I... kicked him before he did. I'm okay."

Sasuke tensed when he heard the blonde's voice. He spoke. He spoke to him. He spoke to him and reassured him. He felt relieved. And he felt... Happy.

He felt the connection between him and the blonde re-attached again like a string.

A string called 'friendship'.

He smiled... Inwardly, though. He's still mad at what the twins did to Naruto. But remembering the blonde desperately stopping him from accidentally killing the twins made his anger almost fade.

Almost.

He resumed his duty of cleaning the blonde's wound, but paused when he was about to. Will the blonde be okay with pulling his pants down in front of other people? Will it not bring any disturbing thoughts to him? He had to know. He have to ask. He pursed his lips, licked it slightly to prepare talking, but the blonde pulled down his pants himself. Sasuke stopped his hands.

"Is it o-"

"It's okay.. Please, I'm a guy, okay? " so he was alright. Thank goodness. He allowed Naruto to pull his pants down, and place it beside him on the bed. Sasuke felt awkward. It was his first time seeing another guy in just their boxers. He took a glance at Naruto's thigh and he cursed again when he saw how deep the wound was.

"Shit... Those fucking bastards deserved to be hanged up the damn ceiling." he then cleaned the blonde's thigh with the wet cloth he had. While doing so, he felt the blonde shaking. He immediately removed his hand, thinking that he might've scared the blonde.

He looked up and saw Naruto actually... laughing?

"That's... the second time I heard you talk so long... "

Sasuke couldn't believe his eyes. For some reason he had made the blonde laugh. And he was laughing while tears are escaping his eyes.

"The first time was a series of curses you threw at the twins, and right now it's composed of string of curses again!" the blonde had to hold onto his stomach to contain himself from the laughter. Damn, he wanted to see that laugh everyday. That's the most 'real' thing that he had seen on the blonde. Sasuke smiled. And Naruto had to stop to stare at it.

Naruto's laughter halted. His face fell as he thought of the raven's words earlier before he lost his consciousness. Sasuke was still cleaning the blood out of the wound on his thigh. Naruto reached out for the raven's head, and patted it.  
"I don't 'not' trust you..." he said almost quietly as he removed his hands off the raven's head. Sasuke looked up at him, waiting for the content of his first sentence.

"I thought you were... mad... the last time I..." he trailed off at this. The last time they actually met was when they were together in their P.E. class. The time when the raven left the blonde, and the time the blonde collapsed.

Sasuke proceeded on applying the disinfectant on the wound, finally seeing that some of the tissues had already patched up again. It was not deeper than how it looked when it was soaked in blood.  
 _Thank Goodness._

He waited if the blonde would still continue to speak, but when he was determined that the blonde was finished, he talked.

"I was... Really, I was not angry. I was mad, yes... but not to you, but to myself..." this will probably be the third time the blonde would hear him talk longer. But he was sure that the blonde would probably lost count of it after all this. He would stay beside the blonde from here on. That's what he promised to himself.

"I was actually... Well... Trying to get some reactions from you because... Probably because I can see that you're not... _You._ " It was true, in Sasuke's case. The first time he saw the blonde, his eyes looked like he had just finished crying. Then the second time he can see the twitch in Naruto's eyes when he acted cocky in front of him. He was sure there were more in it than what people see in the blonde. Rather, what the blonde show to people.

"I didn't realize what I wanted to have with you all along... And I ended up cornering you..." he looked up at the blonde, who then coincidently looked at him straight into his eyes.

"I'm sorry..." that was the sincerest thing the blonde heard from the raven. Naruto felt a lump in his throat. And he was sure he wanted to cry. Sasuke was being sorry, but really... Naruto doesn't put all the blame in him. It wasn't his fault that _life_ happened to Naruto. He just helped ignite Naruto's 'true self' at some point, and the blonde took it harder than he should have.

Sasuke's confession and apology made him happy. Someone who knew him, AND is willing to accept him is right in front of his eyes. Kneeling before him, apologizing to him. Naruto decided to bet on it. To bet on Sasuke. Sasuke is strong. He was sure he can handle anything the blonde can throw at him. He was sure that he can protect him.

The blonde smiled. A real grin on his face. He held up his hand and spoke in a really cheery voice.  
"Let's make up!"

Sasuke stared at the offered hand. He remembered the first time he met the blonde, and another idea arose from within him.  
"No." he said as he took the hand.

"Let's remake our first meeting." Naruto looked confused for a few seconds, and then his face broke into a smile again.

"Oh!" he agreed in an enthusiastic manner. Sasuke smiled again. He wondered when he'd stop doing that.

"Nice to meet you... I'm Uchiha Sasuke"

"Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" They shook hands and let go at the same time. The raven smirking. The blonde smiling. But Naruto looked at the ceiling, as if thinking.

"Hmmm... Uchiha Sasuke... NNggghh... Everyone probably calls you Uchiha, right? I don't want to be a commoner, so Sasuke is fine!" He nodded as if agreeing to his own antics. Sasuke smirked.

"In your case, everyone probably calls you Naruto, so as to not become a commoner, I'll call you 'dobe'." Naruto reacted almost automatically at this and raised his hands as if to hit the raven, the raven almost docking away to dodge. Then Naruto stopped as he saw Sasuke... laughed. It was a nice sight. As if they were bestfriends.  
 _Bestfriends..._

Sasuke stopped laughing when nothing came in contact with his body, so he opened his eyes, only to see the blonde in tears again. He immediately leaned forward, concern clear in his face. Was the blonde hurt somewhere?

"Sorry..." Naruto said, his left hand raised up to stop Sasuke, and his right arm wiping at his tears.  
"I was just... so happy" he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Sasuke sighed in relief. He finished his work on Naruto's wounds by putting bandages in his thigh and left arm. They were in a comfortable silence as he put everything back to the medical kit.

A knock on the door brought the two back in their senses, and they both looked at the door to see a head poking in. Sasuke's mother.

"Sasuke, dear... Dinner's ready... Please come down... Both you and your friend." her voice sounded a bit relieved when she saw Naruto awake. The said blonde stood straight up though.

"I'm sorry... But I was intruding too much in your family... I have to go, so-" his words were cut off by a loud growl of a stomach though... _His_ stomach.

Mikoto stared a bit shock at the paling face of his son's friend. Then she heard a chuckle. She didn't believe her eyes. Her stoic and usually cold youngest child... is laughing.

"Teme! Stop laughing!" it only caused the raven to laugh so boldly though, they're sure the whole manor would hear it. Mikoto giggled and closed the door after telling them to come down immediately.

Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's father, was standing at the stairs, looking at his giggling wife while making her way down the first floor.  
"Was that Sasuke who's laughing?" he asked.

Mikoto giggled again and nodded. Fugaku looked at the stairs, still hearing his son's childish laughter. Itachi emerged from the study, looking at his parents. His mother giggling, and his father had a soft expression in his face. His little brother's laughter is sounding in the background as well as someone who's yelling, telling the laughing raven to stop. He smiled. He's glad that the blonde seems okay.

Sasuke entered the dinig room with the blonde behind him. Naruto is wearing Sasuke's clothes, thoughit was several sizes bigger than him. Naruto saw Sasuke's parents, Mikoto sitting at the chair on the far end, with Fugaku on the edge of the table. Itachi sitting in front of his mother. He bowed respectfully at the elder people inside the room.  
"I'm sorry for the intrusion" he said in a slightly awkward manner. Fugaku eyed Naruto, and his wounds.

"Please sit down." he said in a really low voice.

Naruto followed Sasuke when the raven made his way to sit beside his brother, now Naruto sat beside the raven really carefully. Fugaku nodded in appreciation.

"Sasuke, introduce your friend." Mikoto said in a really gentle voice.

"Yes, Mother. This is my friend Uzumaki Naruto, we're in the same year in school." Sasuke noted the word 'friend' that slipped off his tongue very naturally.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-kun." Mikoto addressed the blonde with a sweet smile. Naruto looked up and shared that smile with the elder woman. She looks so kind.

"What happened to your wounds, Naruto-kun?" Fugaku asked this time, without wanting to delay any information. He was not the kind to pry, but the wounds on the blonde's... well, his son's friend is kinda disturbing.

"I..." Naruto doesn't know what to answer. Of course it's hard to just say what happened to him in front of these gentle people, especially in a dining table. Sasuke sent him a reassuring look, as if saying 'leave it to me'.

"Some bastards in school laid their hands on him." that was straight-forward and left no information hidden. Well, the raven was confident that his parents are open-minded people, so it's fine. Naruto tensed though. It can't be helped. He's not used to people knowing the things that happen to him.

"Sasuke, your language." Mikoto reminded his son. She was always against her sons cursing and swearing, but it seems that she can never stop them from it.

Fugaku eyed his youngest son, it seemed that their staring at each other in understanding.  
"Did you manage to break their bones?"

"Fugaku!" Mikoto reprimands her husband about egging their children in solving things through violence. Itachi smiled at his mother, and Mikoto just sighed in defeat.

"No, I failed in that..." Sasuke replied as he cast a glance at Naruto, who in turn looked at him a bit confused.  
"I managed to break their noses, though."

"Good job, Sasuke... You are indeed my son."

"Boys!" Mikoto finally reached her limit. She can never get tired of reprimanding her boys. It seemed she had three sons, the eldest much much older than the two.

The quiet atmosphere was destroyed by a sudden bark of laugh coming from none other than the blonde guest.

Naruto laughed hysterically in front of the Uchihas, clutching his stomach in pain.

He had been looking at the family member Sasuke had, and all he saw was a very warm family. Fugaku looked strict, almost scary, really. But his words made Naruto laugh all the same. Sasuke smirked at his friend's predicament. Mind Naruto for finding humor in a simple family bickerings. Itachi smirked next, then Fugaku. then Mikoto finally gave up and laughed along with the blonde. The maids and the cook stared wide-eyed at the people in the dining table. They had never seen this family laugh at all in a meal, and one blonde guest made it all possible.

The dinner went by rather enjoyable. Naruto listened to the talks about Itachi's company, or something about where to go on winter vacation. He felt envious, but really... he's happy. He'd never been in this kind of atmosphere before. Well, he was when he stayed with Tsunade and Jiraiya, but those are rare moments. Probably because both of them had jobs. He had wished he would still be having chances of experiencing family moments, but he was not hoping for it anymore.

Mikoto asked Naruto to stay the night, but the blonde insisted that he had to go home. Mikoto never mentioned something about Naruto's parents, or where he lived. She is so considerate to not touch any sensitive spot that is possibly present in the kid. In the end, she left Naruto in Sasuke and Itachi's care as she bid goodbye to the blonde.

"You should really just stay the night, dobe."

"You... You really plan on continuing on with that nickname you chose to call me, huh?"

"Dobe, I'm serious here."

"Sasuke, I'm serious here, too... I've intruded too much in your family."

"But you can visit anytime again if you want" this time, Fugaku's voice emerged form the door to his office. The three younger ones looked at him. Naruto scratched the back of his head as he replied.

"Thank You, Fugaku-ji-san(1)." Naruto accidentally called Fugaku in this manner when they were having fun during dinner, the older guy didn't mind it though.  
"I would love to come again."

"If you really must go home, at least use that." Itachi eyed the taxi that was waiting in front of the gate.

"W-Wha-! No! I can't, I mean... Taxi costs too much, and-"

"That's already paid in advance, or do you want it to waste?" Sasuke interrupted Naruto's refusal.

 _Gulp... That would be a waste._

"Fine... Thank You." he muttered, and the two Uchihas smirked in unison.

Naruto really doesn't want anyone to find out where he lived, or what his living conditions are, so he was thankful that the taxi ride will at least save him for it rather than to have either Itachi or Sasuke sending him home.

Inside the car, Naruto thought back on all the things that had happened. It was like a roller-coaster ride ever since the raven came. But from today on, he was looking forward to spending his days with Sasuke beside him. They really had become friends. It's like everything that happened to him were all cancelled out by the raven simply stepping in his circle. He clasped his hands that were lying on his lap, as if an act of praying.

 _Sasuke..._

He thought of the raven, and he felt a flutter in his chest. He repeated the raven's name in his mind for so many times while riding the taxi on his way home.

 _Sasuke..._

* * *

 **So everyone! What do you think so far? Did you think Sasuke had already made up for what he had done to Naruto in the past, what, three days? Is it satisfying already, seeing how happy the blonde became ever since Sasuke saved him from the Zetsu twins? What else is waiting for us in this story? Okay, I'll at least give you a hint... A lot! Haha. So look forward to it, okay?**

 **(1) Uncle or Mister**

* * *

Saya-chan: Wow! I can't believe we've actually reached the seventh chapter. Yay for that! Yay!  
Naruto: Saya-chaaann... I'm falling for Sasuke agaiiinn.  
Saya-chan: That's what I intended from the very beginning, Naruto-kun..  
Sasuke: Come here, dobe... I'll make you fall for me over and over again.  
Naruto: Cut me some slack, teme!

R&R Please!


	8. Chapter 8

_Inside the car, Naruto thought back on all the things that had happened. It was like a roller-coaster ride ever since the raven came. But from today on, he was looking forward to spending his days with Sasuke beside him. They really had become friends. It's like everything that happened to him were all cancelled out by the raven simply stepping in his circle. He clasped his hands that were lying on his lap, as if an act of praying._

Sasuke...

 _He thought of the raven, and he felt a flutter in his chest. He repeated the raven's name in his mind for so many times while riding the taxi on his way home._

Sasuke...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Well, I really want to make him mine all this time, but there are lots of people who do. Beware though... There's an overly possessive boyfriend sitting in the corner. Oh, and there he is, glaring at me!

 **Warnings:** OOCness.

* * *

Sayan-chan: There's a bit of misinformation I did in the 5th chapter. About the 'yellow eyes'. It is actually 'red eyes'. I've already changed it, but for those who have already read the chapter, please keep this in mind. *wink*  
Naruto: Saya-chan is so clumsy.  
Sasuke: No, just plain stupid.  
Saya-chan: You two, quit teasing me!  
Naruto: Hahaha!  
Sasuke: Hn.

* * *

 **Chapter 8:** The Formed Bond; Best friends

* * *

The ride home took Naruto for about thirty minutes. He was nodding at his seat sleepily when the taxi driver reminded him that they've arrived to the address he instructed him.

"Thank You for your patronage, Young Master."

Naruto had to blink on it when the driver politely opened the back seat's door for him, bowing to him when he got out of the car. He just nodded dumbly at the guy who closed the door gently and bowed again, never ceasing his bowing position all the while when Naruto walks to the gates of his home. The blonde heard the thumping sound of the car's door slamming shut and the engine, then the sound faded away until it was gone.

 _Young Master?_

He might've just heard wrong, that's what he decided, then he went to the stairs to go up the second floor, into his room. He failed to notice the slight sound of another engine that errupted somewhere within the area as he closed his door.

Sasuke was on his motorbike, looking at the building Naruto just went into. He removed his helmet and took another long look. He read the word 'Konoha Compound' outside the building, and under the name it indicates that the compound is actually an orphanage.

Sasuke took note of the room number of the blonde as he put his helmet back on and went back home.

The next morning, Naruto woke up with a very long yawn. Last night, when he came home, he still had the time to fix himself something to eat for breakfast, so he didn't mind if he only had just barely forty five minutes to spare going to school. The ride there would just take at least thirty to forty minutes anyway if he rode fast enough. And he'd have energy this time, he's in a good mood after all. After eating his breakfast, he drank a bit of milk, and went out to head for school. Forty minutes. He just ate in five minutes, huh? He nodded to the guard as the big guy appreciated the way he calmly walks down the stairs.

He went to the parking area, fishing his bike's key on the way. When he finally reached his bike, he noticed something different with it.

Well, it had...

 _Flat tires?_

"Aaah-ah, just my luck." He didn't mind being heard anymore if someone was around. He decided to be himself from the moment he started to bet everything on Sasuke.

He put his keys back in his pocket, and started walking. But he suddenly realized something. Then his pace became fast.  
 _SHit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

Well, in forty minutes he'd arrive on time for the first period.  
On his _bike._ So there's the problem. Even if he exerted inhuman effort running his way to the school, he wouldn't make it in time.  
 _Damn bike!_

He heard honking noises from behind him when he reached the main street. He turned to see what it was, and his eyes sparkled a little when he saw Sasuke in his motorbike.  
"Fancy seeing you here, dobe."

Naruto immediately frowned at the comment, but retorted back in time without losing a beat.  
"Good Morning to you, too, Teme."

He continued his sprint, still in hope that maybe the principal decided to delay the first period. Or decided to have a faculty meeting as early as eight thirty in the morning. Or just cancel the whole day for whatever reason. Sasuke rode his bike to match up Naruto's running pace.

"Dobe!" he threw a helmet to the blonde, Naruto caught it in the last minute. The blonde looked at the thing in his hands, and looked up at the raven, without his helmet on.

"Don't look dumb there, or you'll get me late, too... Hurry."

Naruto grinned from ear to ear and immediately latched himself behind the raven in his motorbike, helmet on his head, and hands on the raven's shoulders. Sasuke was about to drive, when he stopped looking rather unsatisfied.

"Grab tightly dobe." He was worried that the blonde might be flown back once he started driving. He felt the hands in his shoulders tighten its hold a bit. Still, he's not satisfied. He removed the hands on his shoulders and forced it to clutch on both his sides.

"Do it like this instead." when he felt the blonde clutch at his sides, he made a satisfied nod and started to drive their way to school.

Few people eyed the pair as the motorbike they were on entered through the gates. Leave it to Naruto for being friends with the Uchiha Sasuke. Some of Naruto friends have seen the pair, but rather worrying about how the ultimate heir and the ultimate dork got that close in a matter of... one day? They were relieved to see that the blonde seemed back on his usual self.

"Oi Naruto!" The blonde heard the voice of his mutt friend. The engine of the vehicle stopped, and Naruto removed his helmet. He would've normally just yelled back to address the mutt, but it seemed that something must be said first before he go back to the way he talked to his friend before. He held the helmet out to Sasuke, who in turn clutched it on the motorbike Joe locked it. The raven noticed the blonde's hesitation.

"You owe them yourself, dobe..." was all the raven said as he walked towards the lockers. Naruto understood the raven's words, and quite thrilled at the thought that he just became the blonde's 'social advisor'. That was an absurd idea. After all, Sasuke and the word 'socializing' doesn't seem right in the same sentence. Laughing a little at his train of thought, Naruto, who's beside Kiba, heard a voice from another one of their friends.

"Good Morning, Kiba, Naruto." Chouji greeted both while munching on some Barbecue flavored potato chips, Shikamaru on his right. The ponytailed brunette eyed his friends, and without a word, led them to the lockers. There isn't any words. Especially when Shino also arrived and fell in-step with them. That's how their friendship worked up till today, no awkward moments. But then, it was all ruined by a squeeky voice of another blonde, screaming Naruto's name.

 _Tch... Troublesome._

Shikamaru knew that there had to be something, rather, someone who had to put everything into words. Ino would be gladly do the honor, it seems.

Naruto turned to greet his ever-obssessive blonde friend with his ear-to-ear grin in place, but instead a pair of strong arms wrapped around him protectively. Why is this girl taller than him?

"I won't forgive you if you collapsed again without anyone knowing, you understood!?" Ino whined when Chouji tried to pry her away from her favorite guy.  
"Chouji, you're annoying! Poor Naru-kun... Are you okay now? You can attend class properly?"

Naruto had to return the hug, his overly grateful for the warmth. He was wrong to let them worry. He regrets it. But he's fine now.  
"I'm fine."

He had been pathetic and sad for as long as he remember. Happy times like these are few. But he was sure this time that the number of sad times will be beaten by the happy times that is about to happen to him from now on. Because he has someone like Sasuke. Sasuke is here. He's his friend. His hope. So he's fine.  
"I'm sorry everyone. I'm alright."

He let go of Ino, who in turn did the same thing after squeezing a bit. Naruto smiled at them. A bright smile that had a new light in it. A light they never seen before. A real smile from the bottom of his heart. A smile that contains regret, sadness, and hurt, but overflowing with love and trust. Yes, this is Naruto. The Naruto they've never met before, but is now starting to love more than ever.  
"Thank You for everything..."

Ino teared up, but refrained herself from squeezing the blonde again. She knows everyone wanted to do it, so she had to hold back. Sakura inched forward and ruffled Naruto's already messy hair. She had Neji and Hinata behind her, Gaara striding quietly in the background, not wanting to join in any mushy moments. His friends are really great. He's glad he had this group of amazing friends.  
 _And now, Sasuke just recently been added to the list._

It didn't sit right with the blonde for some reason. Like... he can't compare the raven's existence to any of his friends. Well, his friends are all important, and he loved them all. But if he's going to line them up with how he felt for Sasuke, everything goes in shatter. Like... it doesn't feel right to label him the same way as them.  
 _But he's also my friend... So why?_

He was frowning the entire first period that Iruka had to throw a chalk towards him just to get his attention back. He slyly scratched his head in apology.

In P.E. class, Naruto and Sasuke's pair just did warm up almost the whole period. Gai-sensei insisted on making Naruto move as carefully as possible, not wanting any of his dear students to collapse on him again. That's abuse to the youngins! He exclaims in an extra-dramatic manner. Naruto is disappointed, though. He wanted to show off to his friends for them to see how energetic he is again. But Sasuke asked him to suck it up and do as the teacher says. It's not everyday that you get as peaceful as this in that teacher's class after all. And he got reminded too that he had wounds on his body that is yet to be healed. Said wounds were covered by a plaster or gauges. Naruto just shrugged when his friends asked him what happened, telling them that he fell on his bike or something. It was really a good excuse though, seeing how he went to school without the said vehicle.

Sasuke was drinking water from his jug and noticed Naruto making a difficult face while sweat glided along his cheeks. He made a thoughtful look at the blonde as Naruto noticed the attention. The blonde smiled but was greeted by a glare.  
"Dare repeat that face in front of me, Uzumaki..."

He warned Naruto already about faking a smile at him. That's the last thing he wanted from the blonde. The smile faded, and a frown formed in instead.  
"Damn, psychic."

The blonde stood up and went for the boy's lockers to get his own jug. He drank from it and sat down the long chair in-between lockers.

"I brought bandages... Change into your uniform, then I'll change you bandage." Sasuke casually walked towards his locker to search for the bandage and cleaning materials he brought.

"Yeah... Thanks, _Mother._ " the sarcasm didn't last long though when Naruto coughed several times and sighed. Then he drank water again. Sasuke went back to him with the materials in his hands. He looked at his blonde friend who was now sweating more than normal and seemed panting.

"DObe, how do you feel?" Sasuke asked in a worry-laced tone. He kneeled in front of the blonde so their face-to-face with each other.  
"Oi, Naruto..?"

"Can't... properly..." the blonde huffed the words as he pant. Sasuke didn't get the message, but still he acted on instinct and ran his big hands in the small of Naruto's back, hoping it would help.

"Breath slowly... Inhale... Exhale... Inhale..."

He repeated the words over and over again until the blonde paced his breathing with his voice. Soon enough, his breathing went back to normal and he sighed before intaking a deep breath. Sasuke's worried face came into the blonde's view, and he smiled apologetically.  
"Thanks..."

Sasuke deemed that smile real, so he had no complaints. He nodded and brushed his fingers along the blonde locks.  
"Seemed that your attacks aren't usually caused by psychological stress, huh?"

"You think so, too? I panicked when I noticed I was catching my breath... We didn't even do anything exhausting."

"Maybe we should really have you checked up in a hospital, Naruto... They might find out so-"

"Sasuke, I can't... okay? Hospitals costs big money, and I don't have any... Plus, I don't even have an insurance card."

"You don't? Don't they gi-" Sasuke realized that he was about to ask something he shouldn't. For as far as he knows, Naruto didn't want anyone to find out his living conditions. He secretly followed the taxi Naruto was in yesterday night so he figured out where he lived, but having the blonde panic again after just having an attack wouldn't be good.

Naruto ignored the pause in the raven's sentence, and shrugged as he stood up approaching his locker.  
"I'm fine now, so let it go, please."

He removed his gym shirt and used a clean towel to clean his body off the sweat. He put on a thin white T-shirt and put his unifrom over it. He pulled down his gym pants next and used the towel again to clean his legs. He walked back to the long chair again, seeing Sasuke still not moving from his position. He got worried that the raven might've been taking his condition too much. That's sweet, but he's not that weak. Well, not anymore, though.

All the while when Naruto was changning outfits, Sasuke accidentally turned and saw a bit of the blonde's naked torso. He spun his head quickly back to its old direction, his back against the blonde. He felt a loud thump in his chest when his eyes caught a glimpse of that tanned skin. He swallowed almost loudly, but not loud enough for the dobe to hear.  
 _Dammit... What kind of reaction was that? Fuck. But the dobe's naked body is so hot. SHit. WHat the hell, Uchiha?_

WHen he heard footsteps again, he saw Naruto sat back on the chair, with uniform on...but just boxers under. His eyes widened and again turned around, pretending he's searching for something in his pocket.

"Damn... Never thought it'd hurt this much..." he heard the blonde said.

Sasuke's attention went back to the blonde's wound, and he saw that some blood was beginning to show under the bandages.

"Haven't you replaced the bandage this morning?"

"Eh? S-Should I?"

Sasuke made a 'duh' face at him.

"You, idiot... You should at least take care of your own wounds."

Naruto pouted cutely at this as he side-glanced.

"Sh-Showry..."

Sasuke unconsciously swallowed when he saw his reaction. That's a new side of the blonde. And he sure likes that. Cute and a little playful.

He suddenly thought about any reason the blonde weren't able to take care of himself.

 _Could it be... He doesn't know how?_

Of course...

Well knowing the blonde, he's a complete klutz. He'd probably end up being wrapped in tangles, or worse, accidentally reopen his wound. That thought made the raven pale.

"Forget it.. Let me take care of that instead. Don't you dare do it yourself, dobe."

"Understood!"

Sasuke had to smile at this enthusiastic reply. Naruto stared at the raven for awhile and then smiled again.

"Your smile looks pretty..."

Sasuke stared back at the blonde, still smiling at him.

"Your smile is prettier."

Okay, that's just so sweet, but the fact that both of them are guys...

Awkward...

The raven just proceeded on replacing the bandage on Naruto's wound. When he's done, he admired his work. This will probably last for the whole day. He put everything back into his locker again, but noticed the blonde's silence. He looked back and met eyes with him, making the blonde avoid eye contact in an awkward manner.

"What?" he asked in annoyance. All these awkwardness makes his head hurt. The blonde wore his pants as he continued avoiding the raven's eyes.  
"If you don't speak, I'll make it so you'd never be able to, ever."

Naruto sighed and stood up to put the rest of his things back on his locker.  
"Sorry.. Okay? I make you do all these stuff..."

Sasuke raised an eye brow. He doesn't really mind what he do. He actually likes taking care of the blonde. Hell, he decided to be the one to do so, right? Then a thought came into mind, and he really had to speak that out loud.  
"Does it bother you?"

Naruto looked up to meet the raven's dark orbs, eyes full of contradictions.  
"No!" his voice incredibly full of desperation.

"I-I mean... Doesn't it bother _you_?" he returned the question and earned a confused expression from the raven.

"You know... You really don't have to do all these things just to... m-make up for everything we've had till now.."

All the while when Naruto was talking, Sasuke's head is filled with thoughts of how the blonde might've been feeling guilty about everything he's doing. Well, up until yesterday, they were nothing but schoolmates. One who does a sort of bullying, and the other being bullied. And then a sudden turn of events, they became sort of bestfriends. One taking care of the other, and the other doing all the receiving. SO there's the problem, huh? The blonde is getting guilty?  
 _But everything I do, I do it because I like it._

"Dont think too much into it, dobe.."

"But!"

"Sshhh... listen." Sasuke walked towards the blonde and placed his hand on the blonde head, leaning a little lower to get a little closer to the blonde's face.  
"I am your friend. We are friends. And as long as we are, taking care of you is as natural as breathing. Understood?"

Naruto doesn't understand. Well, he does, in a way. But is having a friend really like.. this? He had friends. Like Shikamaru and the rest. But having a friend like Sasuke, who really looks after him this much. Not to mention they just became friends in _one day_. This is just...  
 _Too good to be true._

He was snapped out of his thought when the hand on his head ruffled his blonde hair in a rather annoying manner.

"Okay, thinking'd done! You dare think too much again, I swear you'll see what you get, Usuratonkachi."

"Te-Teme! How many names do you plan to call me, bastard!?"

"Hn... That's more like you, Naruto."

Naruto paused at this. He had heard the raven call his name many times today, and he was sure he liked hearing his name in that low voice. He decided he liked Sasuke calling his name. And decided to use the raven's name often, too, in return.  
 _I receive too much from him. Am I lucky or what?_

Sasuke saw the changes in the blonde's expression as he thought to himself. The endearing expression the blonde had at the end made his heart thump again.  
 _Things you make me feel, dobe._

When the bell rang, indicating their P.E. class ending and lunch break starting, Naruto's stomach growled very loud in response. As if it heard the bell and reacted on its own accord.

"Haha... Guess it's time for lunch." he laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

Sasuke smirked at the blonde's display of embarassment. He looked at the blonde thoughtfully, and finally asked him.  
"Dobe... Let's eat at the rooftop."

"Sure!" the blonde loved the rooftop. And he had different reason this time aroung. But he gasped like he remembered something and his expression changed dramatically from thrilled to disappointed.  
"I can't bring cafeteria food to the rooftop, damn!"

"Who said anything about cafeteria food? I brought my own lunch, and it's enough for both our stomachs, so no worries." Sasuke had this bag made of cloth in his hands, raising it to show the blonde.

"Eh? No! I can't take food from you for free!"

"Who said it's free? You go buy me juice in return, idiot." he left just to avoid further discussion. The blonde can be annoying when it comes to quarrels, and he's too hungry to deal with those.

Naruto exited the lockers in an instant, not before telling the raven to wait for him at the roofs.

When he was sure that the blonde was gone, Sasuke smiled.

If he didn't at least let the blonde buy him juice, there's no telling how long the conversation will take. It was part of his plan. He asked his mother to make boxed lunch for two. He planned on having lunch with his blonde friend everyday, so something to use as bait (at least that's what he thinks it is) wouldn't hurt to bring.

As soon as he decided on an area to have lunch, the raven took a seat and leaned his back against a wall. It is cold today, but he liked it. He had a jacket on his arms in case the blonde gets too cold. When did he get used in thinking about people's well-being? Well, he was sure he would only do these things to Naruto alone. He looked at the cloth and laughed inwardly.

 _Things I do for you._

He wasn't at all confused anymore about everything he had been doing all this time. He just do what he wanted to do, and that made him feel all too happy. He didn't care about the tendency of giving misleading thoughts to the blonde, Naruto isn't that kind of a person after all.

The door to the rooftop opened, and there emerged Naruto with two cans of hot drinks. Black coffee was what he chose for Sasuke, and chocolate for himself. That was a good choice. They sat and ate. Naruto makes appreciative hums and sounds everytime he puts food in his mouth. Sasuke ate in silence while listening to his companion. He won't get tired of doing this everyday. That's what he thought as he glanced towards the dobe. He caught the blonde in an act of sniffling and scratching his nose, and he can see faintly his quivering lips.  
 _I was right to bring some._

Sasuke leaned over, putting his jacket on Naruto's shoulders, and then proceeding on resuming his meal. Naruto looked up at him, and smiled in thanks for the jacket.  
 _Yep... Won't get tired, ever..._

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update this time. I was a bit busy. But I think the next one will be up sooner, so sit still... Please? *puppy eyes***

* * *

Saya-chan: Hm? Where's Sasuke and Naruto-kun?  
Naruto: Sasuke~  
Saya-chan: Hohooh? So they're having their baths, eh? Hee Hee...  
Sasuke: Stay still, dobe...

Saya-chan: *severe nosebleed*

Naruto: A-Ah! Teme, that hurts! *slap*  
Sasuke: Shit!  
Naruto: *emerge from the bathroom* Hm? What's wrong, Saya-chan?  
Saya-chan: N-Nothing...  
Sasuke: *cheeks red with palm mark*  
Saya-chan: W-What happened, Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Hn. *walked away*  
Saya-chan: What's wrong with him, Naruto-kun?  
Naruto: The bastard helped me remove my pants... It was entangled in my legs.  
Saya-chan: So why...?  
Naruto: He accidentally pinched my thigh. Surprised me, so...  
Saya-chan: Ahh... Hahaha... Is that so? (pervert me) *sigh*

I would like to hear your thoughts about the latest developments...

So R&R Please!


	9. Chapter 9

_Sasuke leaned over, putting his jacket on Naruto's shoulders, and then proceeding on resuming his meal. Naruto looked up at him, and smiled in thanks for the jacket._

Yep... Won't get tired, ever...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Please, don't make me say it again. *sobs*

* * *

Saya-chan: Waah! I really want to thank **LuvversLuvvie** for pointing out the flaws in my story. Yepp. When you actually pin-pointed what's lacking, I've noticed that I really failed in showing how popular Naruto is. I may have said something about that during narrations, but actual chats and involvement with the classmates would really help. Thanks! I really can't change or add those in my story anymore since it has already progressed this far, but I plan on separating Naruto's level of friendship with Sasuke and his other friends, and of course the classmates. Thanks so much! Much appreciated. I love you! ^^

Naruto: Zzzzz...

Sasuke: Hey, dobe... Wake up, it's going to start.  
Naruto: N-Nani!? AAhh! Sasuke, I told you to wake me up before it ended!  
Saya-chan： *sweatdrops* Then, on with the story...

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** The Concealed Past; Trust Among Friendship

* * *

Weeks passed and everyone of Naruto's friends notice the changes in the blonde. They didn't know that he's a competitive one, seeing how he always try to best Sasuke, only ending up losing against the raven. There was one time when he made a prank against his friend by putting a balloon on his seat during breaktime, and when Sasuke sat, a farting sound was heard and everyone in his class looked at his direction. He found out later on that Naruto sneaked up in their class to accomplish his plan. He strangled the blonde in return during lunch time at the roof. The school thought of the pair as rivals who gets in each other's throat every chance they got. The pait never minded it though... They were bestfriends after all.

One Friday afternoon, Sasuke went out of his way to visit Naruto's class. The girls squeeled as they saw the young man, peeking inside to find his blonde friend. When Kiba saw the raven, he stood up and hooked his arm around Sasuke's shoulder to drag him inside. The raven made an annoyed grunt, whispering to the mutt about smelling like a dog or something, Kiba just ignored his protests and continued making their way to the group. The raven met Naruto's eyes who looked up at him and smiled all too brightly at seeing his face.  
"Sasuke!"

Naruto jumped up from his chair and bounced towards the raven, too excited and thrilled to see his bestfriend.  
"What? What? What's up? What are you doing here?"

Sasuke smiled at the blonde's display of excitement. All the more when he was the reason behind it. He nodded to the doors to have a private chat with his friends, not before waving a hand at Naruto's friends. When they reached the doors and out of earshot, he leaned closer to speak.  
"My parents invited you for dinner tomorrow, and if you want you can spend the night. If you don't have any appointment on Sunday, maybe we can go somewhere to hang out... You in?"

Naruto shot wide eyes at Sasuke at this. He was invited by Sasuke's parents for dinner, asked to stay the night, and the next day they'd... What?  
 _Hang out?_

"In!" he yelled excitedly raising his right hand as if waiting to be called by a teacher. Sasuke smirked at his immediate response.

"Good." he patted the shorter boy's head. His expression changed as he remembered something.  
"Hey..."

"Hm?" Naruto was closing his eyes while leaning in more for Sasuke's hands in his head. Sasuke removed his hand and looked too serious, or worried?

"You haven't been using your bike lately, right? Still had flat tires?"  
Naruto explained this to Sasuke, that his bike is broken so he have to walk everyday to school. And it's not like he had enough money to have it repaired somewhere. He wanted the money to go either for his food expenses or his savings.

"Uhh... Yeah... I really don't want to spend too much money when I can just walk all the way to school... Such a waste of money..." Naruto smiled a little bitterly at this. Of course he wanted to use his bike, that was a gift from his Iruka-sensei after all. He remembered one time when Iruka honked his car as he passed the running blonde on the streets, running late for school. He got a ride all the way to school, and the next day Iruka gave him his bike which he said he doesn't really use too often. But he had reasons to be thrift.  
"But, you see?You see? Because of that, I made this routine every morning! See this?"

The blonde lifted up his uniform to show Sasuke his stomach... rather, his abs. Although the muscle just started to take a little form, it was better than the hollowness it was the last he saw it. The blonde grinned.  
"Hee Hee... I jog to school everyday, and now I earned this! Ha! Just a little more, and I'd have abs as much as you probably have!"

He stood proudly while still holding up his uniform. Sasuke smirked and immediately covered it with his right hand. So cute. The blonde is so cute, showing him this little accomplishment with pride. Now what was he worrying about again? Ahh...

"Then what about going home?"

"Going home? I walk, of course..." Naruto seemed to sense the raven's uneasiness. Well, on winter, the sun sets earlier. So by the time their classes are done, it is already as good as evening.

"The walk home is okay. I mean, there are streetlights everywhere."

This doesn't seem to convince the raven though. He may never know, there are dangerous people out there who might attack an innocent blonde angel. He suddenly imagined some pervert grabbing Naruto and dragging him somewhere dark. His face paled with the thought. Paler than usual, at least.  
"No... No, no, no... Naruto, you-"

"Sasuke, what did I say about me being a guy again? Please, I can at least take care of myself going back home!"

"Idiot! If you could, then what about that thing that happened to you weeks ago? If I remember correctly, you were nearly ra-"

"Enough, Sasuke... That's not a thing to discuss about right now, the place and the time is wrong. Go back and calm yourself down. Bye." Naruto entered the room again, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards a deserted hallway. The school bell rang, but both knew that it is not the time to worry about classes.

Sasuke remained standing with his back against the blonde, Naruto looking at his feet, their hands now holding each other. Silence remained, save for both their panting. Naruto swallowed and tried to release his hand from the raven's grasp, but Sasuke tightened his grip and finally turned around to look at the cerulean eyes.

"I'm sorry about bringing it up, Naruto... It's just..."

"I know, you're worried, I understand Sasuke. Thank You."

"Listen, okay? And I don't want to hear you thanking me for all the things I do for you. Dobe, I don't do things to have your gratitude. I do these for both you and me. If I don't, I just worry more. You get it?!"

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the raven. He knew the raven didn't mean it that way, but he purposely spoke for the raven's reasons for doing things for him, and now he had hurt his friend. He looked down again, guilt washing over his face. He shouldn't have said anything. He made Sasuke worry for every little thing. What kind of friend is he? He swallowed again, and squeezed Sasuke's hand in his. As if an act of apology. He heard the raven sigh.

"Fine... I don't want to corner you either... Instead." the raven reached for his pocket to grab his handy phone and put it on the blonde's hand.  
"Take this... Itachi's and my parents' numbers are the only one in there. Home landline is also there. I'll give you mine tomorrow. So from now on, use that."

Naruto squeezed the gadget in his hand. A cellphone. He never had one, and never thought he would during his highschool days. Now the raven lends him one?  
"But, Sasu-"

"If you don't do at least this, I'd go crazy everytime I drive home with my motorbike. Naruto, please... Just this, and I'd be satisfied." The raven's feelings are too strong, Naruto could almost hear it and touch it. He didn't want the raven to worry about him during his drive in motorbike, it is dangerous after all.  
He is so grateful to the raven, if he could, he would thank him million times. But the raven would scold him again if he did. So he just held the gadget in his chest and nodded.

Sasuke seemed like he held all the breath he took that when Naruto nodded, he sighed heavily in relief. Geez, the blonde sure is a handful.

"Good." he ruffled the blonde hair again, making it messier.

That same day, Sasuke haven't seen the dobe again. He had heard the yells of his childish friend somewhere along the hallways, but he never got a hold of him. Making his way to the parking area, he expected to meet the blonde there, but realized he can't because the blonde doesn't have a reason to go there. He stopped in his tracks though when he saw the blonde, sitting at the bench near his parked motorbike. The blonde noticed him, too, and smiled brightly.  
"Sasuke!"

Seemed like the blonde can't go home without at least seeing his raven haired friend either. WHat a pair these two are.

Naruto unloaded his backpack and put all his study materials above his study table. He had this habit to go through his studies every friday night, because he doesn't worry about sleeping late and sleeping in the next morning. He had nothing to do anyway. So after eating cup ramen for dinner, he sat in front of his study table and started opening a notebook.

He was in the middle of cracking his head open on a math problem he cannot understand during class that afternoon when he heard a knock in a door. He didn't recognize the sound because he haven't heard any knocking sounds from his door before, ever. He stopped moving, and unconsciously, breathing as well. Another knock sounded from his door and he jumped in his chair, surprised to realize that there really was someone at his door.  
"W-Who's that?" or rather, 'Who's there?' he doesnt know.

He can't remember when was the last time he answered on a knock. But then the knocking continued, by that time he was inching forward to his door, really weary. When he reache dthe door, the knocking ceased, and he gulped.  
"W-Who's there?" he felt goosebumps all of a sudden, different thoughts swirl around his head.

Was it a ghost? No, not that please. Or a thief? Please, he doesn't even have any valuable things in his room. Okay, so there's his treasure. Yepp. His poster of a cup ramen he got two years ago. Okay, he lied. His froggy designed coin purse, okay? Alright, this is ridiculous, he's ranting.

He held the door knob and slowly twisted it. He pulled the door in, and peeked through the small crack. He doesn't see anyone. No one, none until he opened the door wide. He stared at the empty space of the hallway. Then a thought came into him. He had heard one of Kiba's story about knocking noises at an abandoned apartment at their place. There was a rumor about ghosts playing pranks on people, and lurking around the whole building knocking at people's doors then disappearing. He swallowed as he felt shivers through his body. He already felt tears on his eyes as he realized the same thing might've been happening in the compound he was in. He was about to close the door, when suddenly...

"Boo!"

"GyaaaHH!" Naruto stumbled back, hitting the floor with his butt as he heard that familiar voice laughing all too loudly. He looked up and glared at the person in front of his door that seemed to be having a laughing fit.

"Damn you, Sasuke! What would you do if I get a heart attack, you bastard!"

The raven continued laughing as he clutched at his stomach. He couldn't even form any words. The blonde's voice when he came to the door inch by inch. The weary movements when he opened the door. And the shock, almost frightened expression when he stumbled back and hit his butt against the floor. Damn, that was too cute, and too funny he was sure he's the one who's going to have a heart attack.

"Che! Yeah, laugh all you want, bastard!" Naruto stood up to slam his door shut in the raven's face. He's too pissed to even realize that the raven had already welcomed himself inside, stopping the blonde from closing the door on him.

"So-Sorry.." he did his best to stop laughing. The pissed off face of the blonde is cute, too.

"Damn, Naruto... I should've brought a camera. Or a video camera. Ha ha!"

The laughing ceased, but there were a bits of chuckling and wheezing. Damn, Sasuke laughs too much for his own good.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed and his eyes shut in an upward diagonal slit, lips pouting cutely.

"Hey, dobe." the blonde didn't respond and continued huffing.

"Sorry, okay?"

"Hmp!" the blonde turned his back on Sasuke.

"Okay, if you continue ignoring me, I don't know what I'll do with your back wide open."

Naruto waited, wondering what the raven would really do. He choked with his breath when he felt hands on his side, tickling him. Damn, he's ticklish, how'd the raven knew that? Seconds later, it was the blonde's turn to be in a laughing fit as the raven continued to abuse his ticklish areas.

"Sto- Sasuke- stop! Ha Ha." He wheezed out the words while trying to break free from the raven's grasp. Sasuke wouldn't let him, of course.

"Fine! Fine! I forgive you!"

"Who said anything about _me_ asking for _your_ forgiveness?" The raven didn't stop his ministrations until Naruto finally pinched his right hand and took the chance to run free.

"That was unfair, bastard! How'd you know my weakness, you cheater?"

"Not hard enough to figure out, dobe."

Naruto blinked twice at the raven that was standing in front of him, slightly panting from their earlier game.

"Hey, Sasuke? How'd you get here?"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow on it.

"Motorbike?"

"No, I mean... How did you...?" he trailed off, wondering what kind of answer he would hear from the raven.

"You don't want me to know where you live." it was a statement. He assumed that the blonde doesn't want anyone to find out where he lived, though he'd find out anyway. He didn't want any information kept from him. That, at least, will be the last Uchiha pride he will hold against his blonde friend.  
"So I just went and see on my own."

Naruto stared at the raven. Sasuke stood straight, but his head and eyes cast down, almost how Naruto looked like when he's avoiding people to look through him.  
"I don't... Not want you to know, it's just..." he scratched his left arm, the wound there had already fade. "I'm just not comfortable about telling people I'm an orphan..."

"Well, now I know... Not now, but weeks before... How do you feel about that?"  
Sasuke really didn't want the opposite effect to happen to the blonde. He was pushing at his blonde friend for the last several weeks, he didn't want him to start pushing back. He heard Naruto sighed, and walked further inside the small room. He had also made his way inside, taking note of the surrounding.

Small kitchen which is cleanly kept. A twin stove beside the sink. A very old microwave oven and toaster. Cupboards on top. Small cabinets inder the sink. And a small table across it with two adjacent wooden chairs. Walking further, he saw a small door that he assumed the shower room or toilet. Then a little further, a curtain that divides the kitchen and the room. He stopped in his tracks when Naruto turned his way again.

"I'm scared." he finally replied. Sasuke felt his breath hitch at the words the blonde released. Scared? He can't believe it. Does that mean he doesn't completely trust Sasuke until now?

"Sorry." he doesn't understand what he felt. Well, he felt lonely, but that's an understatement. But he doesn't know how to name this kind of emotion. He felt his heart drop to his stomach. He took one step backwards, eyes on his toes. He made a complete hundred eighty to approach the door, but two hands grabbed his own big one and he stopped moving.

"Scared of you avoiding me..." the shaky breath that followed the words made Sasuke spin his head back to look at the blonde. He looked sad, as if hearbroken. The hands that were shaking while clutching and unclutching its grip.  
"Scared that if you knew that I'm an orphan who doesn't have anything... You'd lose interest in being friends with me... After all, I won't be of any use to you..."

Those... are the saddest words Sasuke ever heard from someone. And those exact words just came out of those tiny lips. Sasuke lost control of his actions. He pulled the blonde's hands and used his left arm to hooked it around the shorter boy's shoulders, pulling him in for a tight embrace.  
"You idiot..." those are the only words that he can say in this moment.

A sob escaped the blonde's lips as he rest his head on Sasuke's shoulder. He knew that the raven wouldn't as much avoid him because of this petty circumstance he had. He trusted him with all he had. But he had to voice his insecurities. He had to be honest to Sasuke. Only to Sasuke. It may never be fair for the rest of his friends, but those warm smile they gave him everyday are just so precious that he wanted them to stay that way.

"Okay, enough." Sasuke withdrew his hold on Naruto and held both his shoulders.  
"Now that I know this little 'secret' of yours, you are to tell me everything there is to know about you. No but's or no's, just yes, and yes. Stop crying, you look dumber."

Naruto forced his face to stay neutral, but he had to laugh at this ridiculous 'order' he just had from his one and only holier-than-thou friend. Sasuke relaxed at the blonde's laughter. They had escaped that stupor in just a matter of minutes. Now he knew he had the knack for breaking out of awkward and mushy moments. And the blonde's laughter made him smirk in return.  
"Crybaby."

"Am not!"

Offering a cup of coffee for the raven, Naruto led him inside his room. Sasuke looked around, noticing the very little amount of things the blonde had. So saving money involves holding back on things he deemed unworthy. But why's that poster of a cup ramen displayed above his bed's headboard? For sure, there's almost nothing that's worth any value inside the room. He just knew of Naruto's keychain that he received from his adoptive father as his treasure, and nothing more. Naruto asked Sasuke to sit on the bed, or lie if he wants while he get the coffee. Going back with two cups of hot coffee, Naruto saw Sasuke sitting on the chair in front of his study table, looking intently at the notebooks he left laying there.

"Hey, stop looking. I really am having a hard time on that one."

"For sure, dobe, you really wont be able to solve this." Sasuke stood up and took one cup from the blonde.

"Yeah? We'll see you do it, Mr. I'm Perfect."

"I won't be able to, either. Look properly."

Naruto made a face as if to say 'Huh?' and approached his study table. He looked at the notebook, and noticed nothing. He looked back at Sasuke who sighed in return.  
"Go through your textbook and look at the equation properly, dobe... You're missing one."

Naruto immediately took his Math textbook and searched, finally stopping at one page. He leaned to his notebook to compare the equations. He's right. He's missing one variable.  
"Oh." was the only reaction he had.

He thought of the equation and solved the problem in another piece of paper. He stopped writing when he realized where this equation is going.

"I got it right.." he sounded as if he can't believe he was able to solve an equation. Sasuke was staring at him while drinking his coffee. He enjoyed watching different expressions from the blonde. he's like an open book.

"You sure did." he replied and made another sip. Naruto looked at him, grin plastered on his face. He felt the bed shift as his blonde friend laid down beside him.

"Na, Sasuke... Wanna know something?"

"Everything, dobe." He heard Naruto huffed for a second, and then spoke again.

"The first person I learned Math from was a woman from a couple that had adopted me when I was eight. I was learning really fast then, so she'd often praise me. If I get an answer right, she would snatch the paper from me and run through the house shouting her husband's name. I could always hear her say 'He's brilliant!' and 'My son is so smart!'." He smiled at the memory. Really, he loved those couple. And of course, his little sister.

"I often bring home perfect tens from school back then. Presenting it to my fa- her husband before having him show it to her. She'd hug me and prepare food for me in joy. She makes promises to bring me to the park to play, and buy me ice cream, or anything I want. She really treasured me, I felt it."

But something clutched painfully at the blonde's chest, he changed position in his bed. He's face to face with Sasuke's lower back, and he grabbed the hem of the raven's shirt. Sasuke listened earnestly while sipping his coffee from time to time.

"When the fire suddenly reached our house..." Sasuke stopped his movements, afraid that he might miss something if he made any sound.  
"All I thought about was how to escape. How to save myself. I was about to run for the door, but I heard the cry of their baby daughter. I grabbed her and was able to escape the fire. I was glad I was able to save her. Because if I didn't, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I don't want to take their precious daughter away from them."

"I am not blaming them about finally giving me up to the orphanage again." Sasuke was sitting straight, his hands on the mattress and his cup on the coffee table beside the bed. He didn't hear any further words from the blonde. The steady breathing he heard indicates that the blonde had fallen asleep. He turned around and lifted the blonde slightly to re position him on the bed. He walked towards the light switch and turned the lights off. The room temperature is too cold. There weren't any heater around. He found a thick blanket among the drawers and put it to cover the blonde's body. He also laid beside Naruto and spooned him with his chest against the small back of his friend. He put his left arm over the blonde's waist and fell asleep just like that.

 _They loved you, too..._

* * *

 **Sorry if there's too little things that happened in this chapter. If I continue writing the next scenes, it will be too long because it's going to be difficult to just cut it somewhere. Don't worry though! Updates will be on the way. Please sit back and relax, hope you enjoyed this chapter, too!**

* * *

Saya-chan: Yo! Naruto-kun, Sasuke, been well?  
Naruto: Saya-chan, you... You act as if you went somewhere far away and just got back after a long time... You okay?  
Saya-chan: Ehehe... Just wanna try that kind of greeting. *looks at Sasuke*  
Sasuke: What?  
Saya-chan: Nope! Nothing, nothing...  
Naruto: Oi, teme... You stop glaring at Saya-chan, will you?  
Sasuke: *glares at Naruto, then sighed* Yes...  
Naruto: Nah- Was that what I taught you?  
Sasuke: *flinch* ... Yes... Master  
Saya-chan: *jawdrop* Wha-wha-  
Naruto: hee hee... We played a game and made a bet... The loser would follow the 'master's' orders for a whole day!  
Saya-chan: Ahh.. So that's why... *looks strangely at Sasuke*  
Sasuke: I'll get you next time, dobe.  
Naruto: Try your best, Sasuke- _chan_

Saya-chan: Pfft!

R&R Please!


	10. Chapter 10

_"I am not blaming them about finally giving me up to the orphanage again." Sasuke was sitting straight, his hands on the mattress and his cup on the coffee table beside the bed. He didn't hear any further words from the blonde. The steady breathing he heard indicates that the blonde had fallen asleep. He turned around and lifted the blonde slightly to re-position him on the bed. He walked towards the light switch and turned the lights off. The room temperature is too cold. There weren't any heater around. He found a thick blanket among the drawers and put it to cover the blonde's body. He also laid beside Naruto and spooned him with his chest against the small back of his friend. He put his left arm over the blonde's waist and fell asleep just like that._

They loved you, too...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Well, I did announce before that I do, but after a second I've almost seen the netherworld.

* * *

Saya-chan: People makes me smile when they leave reviews about how they want to see the next chapter. Well, here you go! I love you all! Go and greet them Naruto-kun... A little fan-service will do...  
Naruto: We-  
Sasuke: On with the story.  
Saya-chan: Y-Yes!  
Naruto: Teme! Why'd you cut me off!?  
Sasuke: You sure you ought to speak to me in that tone?  
Naruto: *gulp* N-No, Master...  
Sasuke: Very good... Tea...  
Naruto: Yes, Master!  
Saya-chan: True to his word, he did get his revenge...

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Sworn Promises; The Unveiled Feelings

* * *

Naruto squirmed on his bed as he felt the light approach his eyes. He grabbed his blanket to try and cover himself from the intruding light. Even in his half-asleep state, he's aware that today is a holiday, so no need to get up early. What's up with the sun anyway? It should take a rest once in a while and rise a bit later than usual. What a busy thing. Right then, he felt the bed shift as another being tugged at his blanket snatching the piece of cloth that he used to cover himself. Now that's new. He shot up sitting straight on his bed and saw something under the covers. He eyed the being and saw it shifted again. Then an arm hooked itself on his throat and grabbed him back to bed.  
"Naruto... You disturb my sleep." the grumpy and hoarse tone that came in contact with his ears told him everything.

Oh. It was Sasuke. He remembered, the raven came yesterday night. They had a little talk, and he fell asleep in the midst of it. He felt the arm above his chest tighten its hold on him, tugging him closer to a broader chest on his side. He relaxed as he released a deep breath. He turned over so he's facing the sleeping raven. The view had calmed him. The raven's face when he's sleeping looks so peaceful he felt sleepy again. As his eyes slowly fluttered, he thought of how this is the first time he saw someone sleeping in this close a distance. He unconsciously raised his right hand and placed it in front of the raven's chest, grabbing his shirt. Then he fell on another slumber.

Ten in the morning, Sasuke's eyes fluttered open as a mop of blonde hair greeted his sleepy eyes. He blinked several times again and shut his eyes a little tight to get rid of the sleep. He heard the mumbling and sounds of grinding teeth the blonde made. He felt his shirt shift a little, then he looked down to see the blonde's hand clutching at his shirt on his chest. He was now aware of the position he was in. His arm on the blonde's waist, the blonde's hand on his chest, and his right hand under the blonde head. He felt his blood rushing through his veins, some going to his face, and some way below his torso.  
 _Shit._

He never knew he was capable if this reaction, and to think he'd have this in front of the innocent sleeping angel beside him. He felt panicked, but chose not to move. He didn't want to wake the blonde up, not when he's sleeping so peacefully like this it's almost cute. Then his eyes widened again in this thought.  
 _Cute? Shit! What have I been thinking?_

He felt the blonde move, then he watched as the endless blue eyes fluttered open revealing the most beautiful cerulean eyes he ever saw.  
"Nnnggghh... Sasuke..?"

The blonde's voice sounding like a child brought music to ears. Naruto scratched at his eyes as he yawned raising both arms in the air and stretching his whole body, he looked like a fox. He blinked a few times again then the sleepiness finally turned to Sasuke who was watching him the whole time. The raven smiled.

"Morning, dobe." Naruto returned the smile.

"Morning, teme." then he grinned.

They stayed in the bed for at least two hours, talking about anything that comes to mind. Sasuke would ask something, then Naruto answers everything. Then Naruto would sometimes ask something, too, and of course Sasuke would answer with all his might. They were enjoying their chatting until Naruto's stomach decided to interrupt them.  
"Woah... Look at the time." Naruto whistled as he prompted himself to sit right up.  
"I've nothing but cup noodles, teme. You want some?"

"That's very healthy, dobe. Geez, thanks." the sarcastic answer made the blonde stick his tongue out to the raven. Sasuke stood and grabbed his jacket that was on the chair beside the bed and put it on. He opened the nearest closet, rummage through the messy pile of clothes, and picked ashirt for the blonde.  
"Let's eat out. My treat." Naruto's eyes sparkled at this.

"Ramen!?" Sasuke flinched. Does this guy live off with ramen alone?

They walked through the streets looking for a place to eat. Naruto's eyes are set ahead, as if he already decided where they're going. Sasuke saw an Italian Restaurant across the street.  
"That place will do." he was about to press the button on the pedestrian light post when he heard the blonde's voice not too far away.

"Ossan!(1) One Pork Miso Ramen!"

Sasuke turned to find the blonde, but he saw him sitting in one of the stalls of a small, a pair of chopsticks on both his hands. It was a Ramen shop named Ichiraku.

"Wha-" he was about to shout the blonde's name but he saw the joy in those sparkling orbs. He sighed in defeat. He approached the blonde and sat beside him.

"Hey, Sasuke!You should get your order too! I suggest Miso! It tastes awesome!" when he looked at the old man, he nodded agreeing to just get what the blonde suggested.

"See? See? Ossan's Ramen is the best ramen in this city! No, in this country! I remember the first time Iruka-sensei brought me here, and when I made a first taste I..." the blonde continued to chatter away. As soon as two bowls were set in front of them, Naruto broke his chopsticks in two and exclaimed;

"Itadakimasu!(2)" then slurped down the food as hungry as he was. Sasuke stared in disbelief. How could anyone eat like that? The blonde almost swallowed the whole bowl as he finished his food and asked for a second serving. He calmly broke his own chopsticks in two and started to eat. At first, he had doubts about being able to finish his food, but the taste had proven him wrong as he realized he almost ate everything until the soup that was left. Delicious. No doubt the blonde could eat three servings of it. No... Was that the fourth one he's slurping?

Sasuke paid for their bills as Naruto waved goodbye to the old man. He'll remember this place so he can bring his blonde here again. I mean, his blonde _friend_. (cough)

They got back to Naruto's room. It was still two in the afternoon, so they have at least three hours before dinner at Sasuke's house which starts at six. They did a little studying again with Sasuke walking Naruto through the process. It seemed that the blonde had problems with Math, Science and History. Exams are near, so he decided to teach Naruto until he is able to at least get passing grades.

As the blonde wrote the last digit of the last item he was working on, he sat back leaning on Sasuke's arm that was hooked on the chair he's sitting on and sighed loudly.  
"Done! Take a look, _Sensei~_."

Sasuke playfully removed his arm from the chair, forcing Naruto's head to slid further down. He frowned as the comfortable position he was in changed. Sasuke checked the paper and marked circles in every right answer. The blonde still got almost half of the problems wrong.  
"You still need a lot of teaching."

"Not now, please~ My head's gonna buuurst!" the blonde whined. He jumped into his bed and burried his face in the mattress, saying things in a muffled voice.

"I could hear you properly, you know."

"I said, let's stop for now. Damn, it's a Saturday!" Naruto rolled back and fort in his small bed like a child. Sasuke lifted up his foot to stop the blonde in rolling on for more.

"It's time anyway. Get ready, dobe. Get into the shower, I'll arrange your things." the raven walked towards a cabinet and started to rummage through it.

Naruto stood up and watched the raven. It felt like he had a mother in an instant. He grabbed a used paper, crumpled it in a tight ball and threw it right on the raven head. Sasuke stopped moving and shot a glare to the now running dobe. Sasuke smiled as he shook his head.

Few minutes later, a fresh-bathed blonde emerged from the showers. He saw his raven friend who was now tidying up his kitchen area. He frowned at the sight.  
"Hey, Sasuke... You don't have to do these kind of things, you know... It's not like I befriended you to have you do things _I_ supposed to do..."

"Shut up... It's all too messy, it's irritating... I'm doing myself a favor, so be quiet." Naruto is not convinced. The raven might have just been bluffing. He's definitely trying to do his best to take care of the blonde. Naruto sighed as he grabbed the towel on his shoulder and used it to dry his still wet hair.

"You're spoiling me too much. I might get used to it, you know."

"Then start getting used cleaning your room instead, dobe." Sasuke said this as he turned to look at the blonde. Wrong move, though. He gulped audaciously at the sight in front of him. Naruto had nothing but a piece of towel embracing his thin waist. His sun-kissed tanned complexion is a sight to behold, and the raven finds it hard to take his eyes off of that body. Naruto was still drying his hair with the towel so he didn't notice the stare he was being given. But really... if not for those scars on the blonde's thigh, it would be perfect, indeed. Sasuke felt another familiar tug on his chest, he thought he was sick so he clutched at his shirt. Naruto noticed this and looked strangely at his friend.

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" he got worried so he moved closer to the raven.  
"Hey?"

The raven gasped as he felt the tanned hands on his forehead.  
 _Shit!_

He made the blonde worry about such a ridiculous thing.  
"It's nothing. Get dressed... We'll go in fifteen."

With that, the raven continued what he was doing at the kitchen as the blonde eyed him with worry, but did as he was told.

They rode the motorbike along the streets with Naruto's hands on Sasuke's waist. He was still worried about the raven, but Sasuke seemed back to normal so he removed the thought already. They arrived at the manor. Being just his second time on the Uchiha's house, Naruto seemed still nervous as they entered through the main door. But he felt relieved as he saw the head of the family, casually sitting on a single sofa with a laptop on his lap. He was also greeted with a hug by Mikoto who just suddenly appeared from somewhere. Itachi then emerged from the study like he usually does and did the same as Mikoto. They seemed to be already fond of the blonde. Fugaku looked up and saw his younger son's friend and he smiled.  
"You came, Naruto-kun... Come join me here, the dinner will be done in a while."

Naruto smiled all too familiarly at the gentle voice the older man used to address him. Honestly, he was afraid the first time he heard the man spoke. But then, through the dinner they had together last time, he learned that Fugaku's tone of voice is constantly like this. Strict sounding, but you can hear the gentleness in it. A typical father of a warm family. He sat in another single sofa beside the Uchiha head as he greeted the man with a bright smile.

"I'll bring your things in my room for now, dobe." Fugaku shot an eye to his son who ignored it and went upstairs anyway.

"You okay with him calling you that?" he turned to the blonde who was trying so hard to read the difficult words displayed on his laptop's screen.

"Yepp... I call him names in return, too... So we're even." then the blonde grinned in a fox-like way. Fugaku had no choice but to smile back. This blonde has a way of putting people in a comfortable state. Naruto stared at the man too long that the older of the two noticed the attention.

"What's wrong? Something on my face?" he sked.

"Nope... I was just wondering... Children take over their parents' facial features, right? Itachi looks a bit like you, and Sasuke looked more like Mikoto-no-ba-chan(3)..." Fugaku raised an eyebrow at this, finding a meaning in what the blonde was trying to say.

"I assumed that children will be like... You know..." Naruto seemed to be in a confused state as he try to find the words that can best explain what he's trying to say.  
"A combination of both their parents..."

Fugaku had to laugh a bit at this. This blonde sure looks skeptical in the way he flings his hands on the air to emphasize his words. He folded up his laptop and put it in the coffee table in his right as he faced the blonde again.  
"I do not know exactly how genes work, kid... I'm sorry."

He felt comfortable about admitting things he doesn't know the answer to... If it's with Naruto. But in a way, he felt the urge to answer every question the blonde might throw at him, trying his best to give all sensible replies. During the whole wait for their dinner, the blonde, Sasuke, Itachi, and their father Fugaku ended up talking and laughing in the common room. Mikoto emerged from the dining room to call the boys, smiling at the sight. His boys laughing with a blonde kid with them. That really is a good picture of a warm family. But of course, she had to join.

Dinner went by as enjoyable as the first time the blonde joined them. As usual, Sasuke would throw insults at him, and he'd answer back. Mikoto reprimanding them, Fugaku urging them on, and Itachi trying to calm his mother down. After dinner, they went back to the common room. They all sat sprawled on the floor with cards on hand, Naruto looking cautiously to his left where he saw Sasuke eyeing his mother on his left, Mikoto nodding while Itachi whispers to her what to do next, and on their left, Fugaku who just calmly sips at his tea, cards on his hands.

Mikoto nodded again and picked a card from her husband's set of cards. She squealed as she picked up the pair of cards she had and put it in the middle of their circle. She had only two cards left on her hands. She moved the cards in front of her younger son and urged him to pick one. Sasuke eyed her mother suspiciously as her smile grew wider and wider. He finally picked a card and inwardly flinched. He got the joker.

He was now holding four cards as he rearranged it and put in in front of the blonde. Naruto only had a single card, so he is in lead. He gulped and run his finger on different cards in Sasuke's hand, finally deciding on the second one from the right and closed his eyes as he placed his now two cards in front of his face. He slowly opened an eye, and both opened wide as a grin slowly made its way to his lips.  
"YES!" he exclaimed as he put two number five cards on the floor, the Uchihas stared at the cards they were shown.

"Ha! See that? I won!" he exclaimed again clapping at himself.

"Geez, Naruto-kun... You're really good at playing Baba(4), huh? You even defeated our team." Itachi feigned disappointment.

"Your turn, Father.." Sasuke moved to put his cards near his father's face. Fugaku eyed his son as he search for a hint of what card should he pick and what should not. He see none. But the reaction of the blonde's face behind him gave Sasuke up. Naruto was cackling almost too quietly behind the youngest Uchiha, so Fugaku figured out that his son is holding onto the Joker card. He ran his finger in the card, and saw a slight quirk of lips Sasuke made when he touched the Joker card. Fugaku smirked. He picked the card next to it, then got the pair he needed. Now he's second to lose all his card. Sasuke frowned at the triumphant face his father made at him.

"Oh... So it's one-on-one, Otouto?" Itachi whispered something to his mother and Mikoto nodded. They now both faced Sasuke all too seriously. Sasuke glared at both of them. Fugaku and Naruto are behind him, eyeing the cards the raven holds carefully. Mikoto raised her hand and took a hold on one of the two cards Sasuke had. Sasuke made no reaction. She ran her fingers to the next one, and she saw a slight raise on her son's left eyebrow. She smiled and grabbed the first one she touched, and she squealed in joy.

Sasuke looked beat at the stress the game had brought him. All he could just hear were the laughter of his blonde friend behind him, together with the shaking of his father's head. Itachi smirked at him while his mother smiled all too dearly at him, as if saying sorry. He sighed in the end and smiled all too well.

They arranged a guest room for Naruto just across Sasuke's room. It's already ten in the evening and they decided to give the games a rest and promised to play again some other time. Naruto eyed Sasuke as he entered the room he was provided. Sasuke looked at him in return.  
"I enjoyed tonight, Sasuke... Thanks."

Sasuke smirked and turned the doorknob to his own room.  
"My family enjoyed tonight as well..." he said, then he entered his room. He heard the blonde say goodnight, but he pretended he didn't hear. He felt awkward if he re-emerged from his room again just to wish the blonde a goodnight. Strange enough, he did a lot of awkward things in front of the blonde, but he was sure he didn't want his family notice anything weird going on between him and his blonde friend. After all, there really is nothing from the start... Right?

* * *

 _"Hey, blondie! Over here!"_

 _"Oh!" Naruto ran a bit more before kicking the soccerball towards Kiba, who caught it with his head and kicked it all the way to the goal out of reach of the goalkeeper. They won the match as he heard few girls squeal in joy. Some of them are calling his name, while some are trying to impress him with their cheer._

 _"You Mr. Popular..." Kiba grabbed his blonde friend as he ruffled the blonde messy hair._

 _"Hehe." Naruto only laughed a bit at this. He saw his friend, Gaara, in the corner waving at him. He waved back as he smiled his usual grin. He was looking around as the scene suddenly changed fron the school P.E. ground into a track and field area. He was now wearing a jersey with a number in it. He looked at the number in his jersey, and he saw nine._

 _Suddenly, heat filled his surroundings, and there he saw smoke around. He was suddenly on their classroom. His classmates screaming as red flames engulf the whole ceiling. He panted in panic while finding a way out. There two options there, one is the doors and one is the windows. He saw some of his classmates try for the door but got engulfed with the flame. He had no choice but to go for the window. He ran towards it and was ready to jump out when he heard his name being screamed by a familiar voice. It was Shikamaru whi had Chouji on his side helping him walk. The fat guy's half body was scalded and he was bleeding hard._

 _He saw Kiba next, but in an instant, he was engulfed in fire either. Shino came into the view, but gone in an instant as well as one of the ceiling's burning piece fell on him. He was panting non-stop at the things he witness. His friends are one by one being killed by the fire. And here he was at the edge of the window, ready to jump and save himself. He heard another word from Shikamaru as the ponytail guy asked for his help to get them out of there. He just stared wide-eyed as another piece of the burning ceiling fell on the two friends and probably killed them, blood on the floor was the evidence._

 _"Everyone..." he felt tears run down his face. This isn't true. This isn't happening. The only thing he avoided to happen. The only thing he was so afraid of is happening right in front of him. His friends die because of him. And he was sure this fire isn't different than any on the other fire he probably caused for some reason. He suddenly saw those red eyes he had been seeing all this time. He can't even remember where he had first seen them, but he was sure it was the same eyes that had haunted his nightmares and daydreams._

 _He decided to save himself and just threw his body out of the scene. But a pair of hands grabbed both of his arms and he screamed in fear when he felt he can't get away from it._

* * *

Naruto screamed and screamed as he felt the hands tighten its grip in his arms. He was crying stream of tears, eyes opened wide but unseeing. He was still being haunted by the nightmare and Sasuke tried his best to shake him off of it. Still, the blonde didn't stop screaming and turning left and right, so he used his right hand to slap the blonde awake.

The screaming stopped when Naruto felt the pain on his left cheek. He was now fully awake, slowly recognizing the person in front of him.

"...Sasu...ke?"

He didn't wait for any reply the raven might give him. He just threw himself to the broad chest of his raven haired friend and cried an agonizingly painful tears. Sasuke took a hold of the shaking body that is helplessly clinging onto him, running his hand to the small back.

Sasuke was awakened by a sudden scream he had heard outside his room. He was sure the rest of the people in the house could hear it too. He ran to his door and saw the worried faces of his parents and older brother. They were all standing in front of the door across his won room. He heard the scream again so he ran past his parents and opened the door to see the blonde thrashing on in his bed, screaming and crying. Nightmares sure taken its toll on Naruto. How can someone be so helplessly lost in a nightmare? It's his first time seeing someone scream this much in their sleep.

While swaying his body together with the blonde in his arms, Sasuke felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Itachi. The older of the two smiled and put a glass of milk on the coffee table. He went back out of the room and closed the doors. Sasuke heard his mother's concern-filled voice asking about how the blonde was. He heard his brother convince them to leave everything to Sasuke, then they disappeared back to their own rooms.

Sasuke continued to sway Naruto back and fort, as if letting a baby sleep. Naruto was still sobbing with a few hiccups as he clutch at the raven's night shirt. His eyes half-lidded with tears still lingering. His lips were quivering and his whole body was still shaking.

The raven took the glass of milk from the coffee table and urged the blonde to sit straight up and helped him drink from it. Naruto obliged obediently, but coughed a few times after swallowing the little content he drank. Sasuke continued to hold the blonde in his arms until he fell unconscious, sleep taking over his whole body.

Just a few hours has passed, but Sasuke woke up by something poking at his nose gently. Creasing up his brows at the disturbing feeling, he opened his eyes to see bright blue eyes staring at him. He used his right elbow to support his body suddenly getting up slightly to look properly at the blonde. They haven't changed positions since he last remember. But somehow, the blonde woke up and was playing at his nose.  
"Were you awake for a long time already? Sorry, I fell asleep."

Naruto smiled at him and buried hald of his body into the mattress.  
"It's okay... I should be sorry to disturb your sleep... I must've woken everyone up, huh?" his smile turn bitterly.

"That's okay, stupid. Don't worry.." Sasuke patted the blonde hair and was relieved that the blonde looked alright now. He laid, getting tired of his awkward position. He continued patting Naruto's head and brushed his hands past the now reddened cheeks.

"You alright now?" he caressed the tanned cheeks, Naruto leaning closer to it. He had to ask. He had to have a confirmation. Naruto smiled at him, but soon that smile fell as another sob errupted from his lips. His tears forming again in his eyes and he leaned closer to Sasuke seeking warmth.

"I know it's... juts a dream..." he started shaking while doing his best to tell Sasuke what he dreamt of. He wanted Sasuke to know. He wanted Sasuke to solve everything for him.  
"But I'm afraid that might happen in reality... I..."

Sasuke took hold of the shaking shoulders as he felt the pain in his chest. It hurts him seeing Naruto cry.

"Sasuke..."

Naruto couldn't help it anymore. He reached both of his hands out to Sasuke, asking him to take him in the raven's arms. Sasuke gladly complied, embracing the shaking blonde, pulling him into his body. He was like a child who seeks his parent's warmth. They held each other, Sasuke whispering things to the blonde while Naruto continued to voice out his insecurities.

"Nothing will happen... I promise..."

"But..."

"Sshhh... Listen." Naruto felt fuzzy all these time while being held by the raven. He never felt this safe before. Sasuke's arms is the safest he had ever been.  
"Nothing will happen... We'll protect it... Everything... I'll protect you, your friends... Everyone... Everything..."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat at this. He knew the raven had no kind of obligation to make any promises to him, but still he did and that makes him happy. He wanted to hold on to those words. He wanted to hold on to Sasuke. He nodded as another stream of tears ran down his cheeks. He's not alone. He had Sasuke. He's alright.

"Thank You..." Naruto wanted to voice everything that he felt. But he have to stop at 'Thanks'. Even though he knew he had already stepped across limits, he also wanted to protect his friendship with Sasuke. It's the first time someone had been this affectionate towards him, and he wanted to keep it that way for as long as he can. Sasuke is his friend, or at least that's what the raven intends them to be. But in these past few weeks, that has rapidly one-sidedly changed.

Naruto felt strongly for the raven. He didn't want to be away from him even for a second. He can never stand being alone anymore, and if he's going to be together with someone, Sasuke would always be and only be his choice. So these feelings must be hidden. He had to keep it safely in his heart. He wouldn't do anything to destroy their current relationship and at the same time doing everything he could to stay beside the raven.

As early as seven in the morning, they heard a knock on the door. Naruto grumbled as he tucked himself under the covers, still planning to sleep for a while. Sasuke sat up and called out to ask who is it at the door.

"Sasuke, Mother is asking if you two would be alright to join us for breakfast." it was Itachi's voice. Sasuke glanced at the now squirming blonde under the sheets.

"We'll be there." he said and he heard his big brother's foot steps fade away. He turned to his blonde friend and removed the blanket to reveal the blonde curled up in a ball.  
"Dobe... Breakfast is ready... Let's go."

"Nngghh... Five minutes..." the blonde grumbled as he hugged his body more. Sasuke smirked as he moved closer and leaned in to whisper to the blonde's ear.

"I know your sensitive spots, dobe..." Naruto immediately scooted away from the raven that he fell off the bed. Sasuke laughed as he crawled across the bed to look at the blonde. His laugh ceased though when he saw the expression in the blonde's face.

Naruto laid sprawled at the floor with his legs over the bed. His right hand on his right ears and he's blushing like a maiden. This sight made Sasuke's breath hitch. He hadn't seen Naruto like this before. He looked so...  
 _Cute..._

He didn't flinch at the thought, what he thinks and what he sees matched after all. He can't deny the fact, can he?

"Y-You bastard! What was that for!?" Naruto tried to get out of his current disposition but failed to do so, the sheets of the bed is entangled on his feet.  
"Dammit, Teme! Help me out here!" he whined so pathetically.

Sasuke barked a laugh again before he stood up and lifted the blonde up by grabbing his arms. Naruto stood with Sasuke in tow, their hands entangled with one another. Naruto looked at their entangling hands and he felt his cheek grew hot again. He took the chance to let go when Sasuke spoke.  
"Let's go.."

During breakfast, Mikoto cannot stop herself from asking how Naruto was. She had to ask, but if the blonde doesn't feel comfortable to answer, she'd understand. Fugaku asked the two youngest ones what they'd do the whole afternoon, and Sasuke said they'd hang out somewhere and have fun.

"Make sure you bring Naruto-kun home before you come back Sasuke... And don't get too late, you two... There's school tomorrow after all."

"Yes, Father."

"Roger that! Oji-chan!"

Itachi smiled while looking at Naruto. Looks like his younger brother did a good job this morning. The blonde looked genuinely cheerful already.

After breakfast, the two got themselves ready and rode Sasuke's motorbike to go somewhere. They did a little sight-seeing while driving along the highways with the sea on their right side. Naruto squealed in joy the whole time, looking very excited during the joyride. They went to the city and played games at the arcades. At one point, Sasuke got Naruto a big frog stuffed toy. They ate at a nearby burger house and had more chat until the sunset. The ride home felt a little fast as Naruto saw the top of his apartment's building. He squeezed a little tighter at Sasuke's waist, as if he didn't want to let go.

Sasuke stopped in front of the gates as he removed his helmet.  
"Mission Accomplished... You're home now, sir." he said in a playful tone.

Naruto was a bit reluctant to get down, but he had to or Sasuke might think he's being weird. Sasuke walked him all the way to his room to make sure the blonde gets home safe.

"Then... See you tomorrow." Sasuke waved and turned to leave a smiling Naruto. The blonde was about to get inside his room when he felt hands grab his arm.  
"What's wrong with you? Are you not feeling well?"

So he noticed the blonde's weird acts. Naruto looked down, then he looked up again at Sasuke. The raven had this really worried expression on his face, and he really felt guilty for worrying Sasuke like this. So he had no choice but to voice it out.  
"Be careful on your way home."

Sasuke sighed in relief almost too dramatically as he grabbed both Naruto's shoulders.  
"That's it? Really... You scared me there." he looked at Naruto and squeezed his shoulders.

"I ride in that motorbike everyday, dobe. Today's not an exception. I'll be fine, alright?"

Naruto thought about the words, but still, he's worried. His insecurities are getting higher, especially now that he realized his feelings for the raven.  
"Alright."

The blonde doesn't seemed to be convinced, but he had to go home already and let Naruto rest. It's been a long weekend for the both of them. He patted Naruto's head and waved again.

Naruto remained standing in front of his opened door, looking at the retreating back of the raven. He clenched his fists and ran after the raven.  
"Sasuke!"

He had to reach out, he had to touch him. He wanted to feel safe and secured once again. Once again, he wanted to be comforted, or he'll go crazy. He wanted to feel Sasuke's warmth and hear his voice close to his ear again. Ever since he realized his feelings, he had wanted to always be in the raven's side, reassuring him that everything is alright, that everything is fine.

He had fallen in love with Sasuke.

* * *

 **I actually held my breath typing these last words...**  
 **There you have it! So Naruto was the first one to realize his feelings, huh? Now, what is it that he intends to do when he ran after Sasuke? How would their relationship develop from now on? What lies ahead their path? There are still more to anticipate, so do look forward to it minna!**

 **(1) Old Man/Uncle. A casual way to address old men.**  
 **(2) An expression you say before eating.**

 **(3) Aunt Mikoto. In this expression, Naruto indicates the endearment in the name.**  
 **(4) A simple card game where the joker is the lone card and every paired cards are discarded. The first one to lose all their cards wins, and the person who took a hold of the joker in the end lose.**

* * *

Saya-chan: Now I feel like laying down after finishing this chapter. It's twenty two minutes past midnight and I feel so tired~  
Sasuke: Shut up. My dobe is sleeping already.  
Saya-chan: You should sleep too, Mr. Protective Boyfriend.  
Sasuke: Want me to put you to sleep, too?  
Saya-chan: Gulps... I'd rather sleep on my own.  
Sasuke: Hn.

Thoughts? R&R Please!


	11. Chapter 11

_"Sasuke!"_

 _He had to reach out, he had to touch him. He wanted to feel safe and secured once again. Once again, he wanted to be comforted, or he'll go crazy. He wanted to feel Sasuke's warmth and hear his voice close to his ear again. Ever since he realized his feelings, he had wanted to always be in the raven's side, reassuring him that everything is alright, that everything is fine._

He had fallen in love with Sasuke.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I do own the rights to fantasize, though.

* * *

Saya-chan: Hello, everyone! Nice day, isn't it? Well, today I went home early so I had the time to finish this chapter. Yippee!  
Naruto: Ne, Saya-chan..? Why'd you did that to me?  
Saya-chan: Hm? Did what?  
Sasuke: Did _that_.

Saya-chan: Oh, _that_? Well... You know... This and that.

Sasuke: What's this and that are you saying?  
Saya-chan: Oh, come one Sasuke! You'll like this for sure! *whispers something to Sasuke*  
Sasuke: Hn... That's the most clever thing you did.  
Naruto: What? What? What? What did she tell you, Sasuke?

Sasuke: Something to look forward to, dobe.

Saya-chan: You better get ready, Naruto-kun. Fufufu.  
Naruto: Be ready for what?!  
Saya-chan: On with the story~  
Naruto: Hey! Wai-  
Sasuke: On with the story.  
Naruto: Why is everyone being secretive!?

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Unsteady Relationships; Growing Affections

* * *

Hearing Naruto's voice call out to him, Sasuke stopped in his tracks only to see Naruto stop running and look up at him. His eyes are full of worry.  
"Sasuke..."

Naruto doesn't know what had come into him. He really is worried about Sasuke, but he can't be selfish. He wanted to reach out, Sasuke is just right in front of him. He wanted to to touch him, Sasuke is just there looking at him. He wanted to feel secured within those arms, but he can't even get close to the raven. What had these feelings done to him? Sasuke searched the blonde's face for any hint about his sudden weariness, but find none. Sighing, he took a step closer and ruffled Naruto's hair a little roughly.  
"Trust me... I'll get home safe."

Naruto shook his head, making Sasuke remove his hands from it.

"Naruto." Sasuke urged the blonde back to his room and opened the door for him.

"I'll call you once I get home to prove it... Go inside and wait for my call. You understand?" Naruto looked up at the raven, he seemed to have calmed down a bit.

"Call right away. Okay?!" he said as the raven waved again and closed the door. He was left standing in his doorway. He immediately searched his pockets for the cellphone Sasuke lent him and held it against his chest.  
"You absolutely have to..."

Back in his house, Sasuke went straight to his room to lie down in his bed. For sure he was happy to know that the blonde really cared so much for him to be overly worried over him going home in his motorbike. He took his new cellphone from his pocket and dialed his old number, which is now Naruto's number. He put it against his ear and listened to the ringing sound, but had been cut off.  
Huh?

Then he laughed as he realized that the blonde might have pushed the wrong button. He tried to call again and then the blonde picked up.  
 _"Sasuke!?"_

He had to remove the phone from his ears as the blonde's loud voice ringed through his head.  
"You idiot, you don't have to shout, you want me to get deaf?"

He heard the blonde gasp, and then spoke a little softly this time.  
 _"You're home safe?"_

"That's why I'm talking to you right now. Unless you wanna speak to a ghost?"

 _"Teme! Don't joke around!"_

"Yeah, yeah... Now I've proved that I can safely home, can I get some sleep already Mr. Grumpy?"

 _"Hmp... Sure. You've done a great job."_ Sasuke laughed again at the blonde's funny tone. Seems like these quick change of the blonde's moods are way interesting more than anything.

Naruto listened to the slight chuckling sound Sasuke made on the other line. He loved to hear the raven's laugh. He's usually stoic all the time, but when they're alone, he see Sasuke smile and laugh too often.  
"Goodnight, Naruto."

The voice was sweet, Naruto had to blush. Thank goodness they're on the phone.  
"G-Goodnight... Sasuke..."

They waited for a while before Sasuke decided to cut their call. He threw the phone across his bed and laid carelessly against his bed. He chuckled again suddenly remembering his conversation with the blonde. He felt the want to hear the blonde's voice through the phone again.

Monday morning, Naruto searched the halls as if looking for something. He passed Sasuke's classroom but haven't seen the raven there.  
"Naruto-kun!" he heard the squealing voice of Ino who wrapped both her arms around his neck.

"I-Ino..." he looked inside the classroom again, but he really can't find Sasuke anywhere.  
"Where's...?" Ino perked up figuring out what the smaller blonde is trying to ask.

"Oh... He's absent today."

"What!? Wh-wh-why? Wha- Did something happ-"

"Calm down, Naruto... He called saying he had to take care of something." Neji emerged from the room upon seeing Naruto.

"You really became quite the best friends, huh?" this time, it was Sakura who came in their conversation. Naruto tugged at the brunette's long-sleeved uniform, proding him questions through his eyes. Neji smiled and patted his head.

"He's quite a busy fellow, you know. He'd have these kind of days once in a while." he tried to exlain in a few simple words. After all, he was aware of the blonde's ignorance about their status. But really, this is the first time the blonde showed this kind of uneasiness. He felt like he had to look after him while Sasuke's gone. The bell suddenly rang, indicating the start of their first period.  
"See there, Naruto. You have to go back to your classroom, or Iruka-sensei would scold you again."

"Oookaaayyy..." the blonde walked a few steps, but turned around to grin at the three, and then ran back to his classroom. Neji went back inside the classroom, while Ino and Sakura smiled all too dearly at the retreating back of the blonde.

During P.E., Gai decided to let Naruto join Neji and Gaara's team since Sasuke is absent. They had to practice volleyball spikes today. Naruto stared at the ball in his hands and looked up to see Gaara and Neji stare at him, waiting for him to hit the ball. He nodded and threw the ball in the air, then hit it with his palm, effectively sending it off towards the redhead's way. But he had to scream in pain. Gaara got the ball and stared unbelieving at Naruto. He hit the ball the wrong way, and so he hurt his palm. What a careless person. Neji just smiled and ran towards the blonde. Everyone in the class looked at their team as Naruto continuously shouted to the ball in Gaara's hands.  
"Dammit! That ball is a bitch! Gaara, I tell you, throw that ball away! It hurt me!"

Some students laugh at the blonde's antics while some of Naruto's friends approached them.  
"What are you doing, Naruto? That was quite an uproar." Kiba asked.

"It's all that damn ball fault!"

"Come on, Naruto... You just hit it the wrong way, don't blame the poor thing." Shikamaru chimed in in a lazy manner.

"But, really... This is a new side of you, Naruto. 'Why?' It's because this is the first time I heard you swearing." Shino pointed out. Naruto haven't noticed this either, but before, he haven't even said a single curse or swears in front of people. He unconsciously choose his words carefully whenever he spoke.

"Really? The bastard might have rubbed some of that in me." he asked in a rather carefree tone. Shikamaru and the rest just stared at the blonde's last comment. Because, really... That's also the first time they heard Naruto call someone names. And by the way he spoke, it's not arguable that he was referring to none other than Sasuke.

"Cool... I like this Naruto better!" Kiba wrapped his left arm around the blonde and dragged him off.  
"Let's practice spiking! It's break anyway, and my partner's gone somewhere."

The rest of the group followed the two, Gaara watching Naruto closely. Neji noticed the stare and jabbed an elbow to keep the redhead's mind away from things.  
"It's too early to worry about anything. Nothing's happened the past few years..."

"We never know. 'He' might never know his whereabouts, but with him getting closer to that damn Uchiha, it will be just a matter of time." Gaara spoke curtly making Neji sigh.

"That's why we're here for him." he put a hand on the redhead's shoulder. Gaara shot an eye towards his blonde friend.

"We'll be here for him." he whispered.

During lunch, Naruto sat with his friends on the left farthest table of the cafeteria, while Neji and Gaara with Sakura, Ino and Hinata sat on the next one beside them. Naruto seemed to be having fun with his friends after a long time of just eating with Sasuke on the roofs. He turned and flashed a grin at Neji's group in the middle of it.

"Hey, Hinata... Naruto's looking here." Ino teased her shy friend. Hinata looked at Naruto and saw his blinding smile. She immediately hid her face behind Ino.  
"You won't get anywhere if you shy away like always... You should confess to him!"

Hinata blushed again, but she looked at Naruto again and saw him bring out a cellphone from his pocket. She saw the longing in Naruto's eyes as he stared at his phone. It was ridiculous, but she felt happy seeing the blonde show this kind of expression. She liked Naruto for a long time already, but is always shy to confess. She never thought of having any chances to be together with him, even now that's what she thinks. But lately, the blonde has been changing for the better. He is usually cheerful and noisy, but all of those seemed a little forced for her taste. Ever since he started hanging out with Uchiha Sasuke, she can't explain, but it seemed that something has changed in him. Then a thought came into mind.  
"I-I'll try.."

Ino and Sakura 'Ohh'-ed at this. So the shy Hinata thought of trying to voice her feelings out for Naruto? This is exciting.

Naruto haven't been listening to the teacher all this afternoon, his thoughts all on Sasuke. What is he doing? Where is he right now? Why hadn't he called him?  
 _Well, why would he call me?_

He had been thinking about calling the raven himself, but he didn't want to interfere. It must have been an important appointment for the raven to have to skip school. He have to keep himself busy so his mind wouldn't stray to different types of negative thoughts. He's away from Sasuke after all. He's 'unguarded'.

During their fifth period, there was an announcement for the teachers about having an emergency faculty meeting. So they spent fifth period on self-study. Following the teacher's order, some of the students formed small groups and started studying. Exams are near after all. Surprisingly though, Naruto did the same. He was on his own seat, studying Math. Kiba have been talking to Chouji who is eating potato chips. Shikamaru is sleeping, while Shino is quietly studying. They haven't approached Naruto because they find it strange sometimes when the blonde is all too quiet. Usually he would leave his things and chat with them. He was okay in the morning, but his mood slowly changed during the day. Probably because his best friend is not here. They took worried glances towards the blonde from time to time while doing their own things. Eventually, the school bell rang and the teacher came inside to start classes.

The day ended without any calls from the raven. Naruto felt really depressed enduring a whole day without the him. He felt lonely and worried the whole day. By the time he went to the lockers to change into outdoor shoes, Kiba suddenly hooked an arm on his shoulders.  
"Yo, Blondie! It's been a while, let's hang out."

Naruto smiled at the invitation, but he didn't feel like going.  
"Sorry, Kiba... I really want to go straight home today... See yah." Kiba removed his arms and watched as Naruto walked away. He frowned. It's been a while that the Uchiha was gone and he can finally hang out with his favorite friend, but why can't he at least spend a little time for him?

"What? If it's not the Uchiha, then no one will do?" Naruto perked up at this. No way. Had he made Kiba angry? He looked back and saw the mutt with his arms crossed and frown on his face. Naruto's chest pounded. He never knew he had made his friends angry. He shouldn't have let his depression show. Shikamaru and the rest showed up and sensed the strange atmosphere between the two.

"Ngh? What's wrong, Kiba?" Shikamaru looked back and forth between Naruto and Kiba. Suddenly, Kiba uncrossed his arms and pointed a finger towards Naruto.

"He's being strange all day! I was worried so I asked him to hang out, but he just straight-out rejected me!"

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and glanced at Naruto. Naruto was now looking at Kiba in shock. He made them worry, and now they got angry. He's being a bad friend. He had to recover soon, or he'd really lose them one by one someday. He forced a smile and ran back towards the mutt to put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Really, Kiba! If that's it, just say so! You wanna hang out, right? Let's go!"

Kiba stared at the blonde and felt the falseness in his smile. It suddenly clicked into him what he just did.  
 _Fuck... For me to snap at him like that._

Shikamaru shot a glare towards him and clicked his tongue at him.  
"Naruto, me and Kiba had promised to go somewhere. Sorry." he said as he walked past the mutt and the blonde.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, it can't be helped..." Naruto feigned disappointment.  
"See you tomorrow!" he waved to them and started walking towards the gate.

As he walked away quite a distance from the school gate, Naruto looked at his feet with his face all crumpled up. What he did today was unfair to his friends. He had made them worry because of his depression upon not seeing or hearing anything from Sasuke. He shouldn't have shown anything. He should've just smiled all day and pretended he's okay. He put his hands on his pocket but his fingers touched the cellphone inside it. He held it and squeezed a little. He wanted to see Sasuke. He wasn't good today because the raven is gone. He didn't want a day like this to repeat again. He needed Sasuke. He was his escape after all. Escape from a world of depression and lies.

"I can't do it after all."

To suddenly become himself in front of his friends? He can't. They worry too much. And they might get angry or irritated.

"I can't Sasuke..."  
He recalled Sasuke's gentle touches. The way he ruffled his hair or caress his cheeks.

"They're not you..."  
He recalled his friends, their laughter, and the way they make him laugh. They are all important to him. But this secret of his might turn them all away from him. And most of all.

"I don't want their friendship for pity."  
That's the worst idea he'd never want to entertain. The idea of his friends doing their best for him because of pity. It's not his pride talking here. But he never want to bound them just because of his situation.

His phone suddenly rang, making him jump in surprise. He took it in his hands and saw Sasuke's name on the screen. He immediately answered the call.

 _"Naru-"_

"Where the hell were you all this time!?"

On the other line, Sasuke was shocked to hear Naruto scream. His voice is full of agony and pain. He can hear it. What kinds of thought are swirling inside the head of the blonde again this time?

Naruto was shaking, his hands on the phone that was against his ear. He was shaking and felt tears run down his cheeks. He was being stared at by the people around him, but he din't care. He wanted to throw tantrums at Sasuke. Sasuke could handle him. He trusted him. He won't snap like Kiba. He won't be ignored by Sasuke. He hadn't heard Sasuke's voice the whole day, and the moment he had heard that voice, he finally exploded. So he was holding back his feelings the whole day. His insecurities at not seeing the raven. Damn, how much of an existence does the raven hold for him?

Sasuke was walking towards the parking area outside their house holding two helmets.  
"Where are you?"

He heard the blonde sob.  
 _"In front of..." another sob. "The station near the school."_

"Stay there." was all he said then he turned the phone off, starting his engine and drove off.

Driving near the station, Sasuke saw the blonde sitting on a bench looking down at his lap with a cellphone on his hand. He parked his motorbike and quickly approached the blonde. Naruto sensed the raven near so he raised his head up to see Sasuke running towards him.  
"Naru-"

"Sasuke you idiot!" was all Naruto said as he stood up and threw his body towards the raven. Sasuke held the blonde close to his chest. He felt the blonde shaking while quiet sobs escape the blonde lips. He doesn't even have to know what happened. He knew that not being there with the blonde was the cause. If he had just at least called or sent an e-mail about not being able to come to school. He had all the time to do that, but he wanted to see the blonde's reaction if he didn't, so here's his answer.

Yes, he purposely didn't contact the blonde to see the extent of his existence for him. That's a cruel thing to do, and he's aware of it. But he felt happy somehow. But this is not the time to. After all, he was gone for a whole day and here's what happened to Naruto. Dejected. And crying. He felt sorry, so he hugged the blonde, not caring about the eyes around them.  
"Sorry..."

Naruto kept sobbing against the raven's chest. He knew he's acting spoiled and childish, but he can't help it. He had no one to rely on but Sasuke, but he was gone for the whole day. And it upsets him.

"Come on... I'll send you home." Sasuke urged the blonde to look up at him, but the blonde refused. He sighed. This kid gets spoiled too easily. Well, it's his fault for spoiling the blonde.

They approached Sasuke's motorbike and got on. Sasuke put Naruto's helmet on as well as his, then started the engine. He felt the blonde's arms at his waist hugging him tight. He smiled as he drove off towards Naruto's house.

While making their way down the road, Sasuke was smiling as he thought of the conclusion he got on that day. The blonde can't last a day without him. As conceited as it may seem, Sasuke felt important for the blonde. He had no intention of leaving the blonde alone after all, that's what he decided.

Arriving at the compound, Naruto slid off the motorbike the instant the engine died. Sasuke removed his own helmet and got off the bike, too, following the blonde to his room. When they reached the room, Naruto paused as he felt Sasuke behind him. Sasuke knew Naruto wanted to say something, so he waited. When Naruto took a deep breath, Sasuke thought he would shout at him again. Instead, the blonde turned towards him and smiled. A smile he didn't ever want to see.  
"How's this? Does this irritate you, too?"

The words though stopped Sasuke from reprimanding Naruto. What had happened for the blonde to act and speak this way? He had to know. He had to ask, but the blonde beat him into it. That smiling face suddenly turning into a sad one.  
"Kiba snapped at me, asking me if no one works for me but you..."

So the mutt is the main cause? He'd sure get him back for it. But the blonde comes first.

"So I was wondering, if all of them felt like what Kiba had said... Then maybe..."

Naruto took a step backwards, his back touching his door.  
"Maybe one day you'd also snap at me, at this..." he lifted up his right hand and pointed his thumb towards his chest.  
"Tiresome me..."

Sasuke mentally face-palmed at this. Really, Naruto tends to think of these depressing thoughts? What was all his efforts for? Few words from his mutt friend made him think of all these things? He'd snap right at this moment, he could tell.  
"Yeah, you bet I will, as tiresome as you are."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the words Sasuke threw at him. SO he's right. Sasuke also thinks of him as someone tiresome. But before he continue this train of thought, Sasuke spoke again.  
"You can be as tiresome as you want, I'd snap all the time dobe, but listen."

Sasuke used both his hands to gently slap Naruto's cheeks, but his hands remained there.  
"I will not get tired as to leave you alone."

Because that's what he plan on doing. Heck, that's what he's already doing, right?

"You won't?" Sasuke almost laughed at the childish tone Naruto used.

"I won't... And I've no doubt your friends won't, too... Have some faith in them. You'll make them cry."  
 _Though I'd be thrilled to see them do so._

Sasuke stared at Naruto's hopeful eyes. He loved seeing those eyes sparkle. Naruto lifted his hands to hold Sasuke's big ones on his cheeks and he closed his eyes. Sasuke felt a slight painful tug on his chest. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty about leaving Naruto today without notifying him.  
"Sorry about today... I won't do it again."

Naruto smiled while still closing his eyes.  
"Hmmm... It's okay. I over-reacted, that's all." he finally opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke.

"I was just worried and anxious without you."

Sasuke couldn't believe his reactions towards the words he heard. It was almost as if the blonde is saying that he... towards him...

"You have to go home. It's too late." Naruto suddenly spun around and opened his door to his room. He was blushing madly as he realized what he had just said.

"Y-Yeah... See you.." Sasuke felt awkward all of a sudden. This mushy moments with the blonde made him feel so... unlike him. Like he's a different person. So a little escape will do. He started walking off, waving a hand to the blonde, but he heard Naruto's words before he descended the stairs.

"Take care on your way home, Sasuke." the blonde's voice was soft and full of affection. Almost seemed like the tone his mother used whenever she wishes him for a safe trip. He felt his heart pound against his chest again.

 _What the hell is happening to me?_

* * *

The next day, Naruto came to school with less enthusiasm than usual. He wanted to be cheerful so he wouldn't let his friends worry, but he's also quite scared to face them because of what happened the day before.

Today is another cold day, it was December after all. Exams are near, and he hasn't even made any preparations for it. He knew he had to ask Sasuke to teach him, and he'd ask him today. He was changing into his indoor shoes at the lockers when someone suddenly called out to him.

"N-Naruto-kun, G-Good Morning..." it was Hyuuga Hinata. Naruto turned around to look at her.

"Ah, Hinata... Good Morning." Naruto smiled a bit making Hinata blush and avert her eyes. She decided to finally tell him her feelings, so she was thinking of asking for his time today, but it seems that she can't properly express herself well. And suddenly...

"You're in the way." said a cold voice that became too alien to Naruto's ear.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Uchiha-san!" Hinata blushed extremely. She bowed her head and ran away from the second years' lockers. Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke... That wasn't nice, you know." Naruto reprimanded Sasuke, but the raven answered him with a loud bang of his locker.

"I wasn't trying to be nice at all." He answered coldly while changing into his indoor shoes. Naruto walked first,then Sasuke fell into step with him. Naruto didn't notice it before, but Sasuke is quite cold towards other people. But he's being nice with the blonde. It made him happy ti think that he's somehow special, but if it goes on like this, it will be just a matter of time before people start to hate the stoic Uchiha. Of course Sasuke didn't care at all. He's satisfied with his current peace. Just the blonde beside him is fine. The rest? Forget it. He isn't one for socializing anyway.

When they reached Naruto's room, Sasuke waved his hand at the blonde as he also walked away to go to his own classroom. As Naruto entered his classroom, he saw Kiba and the others are already in their seats. He locked eyes with the mutt, but he immediately averted his gaze making the mutt frown in worry. So he did upset the blonde. It backfired. Shikamaru's right, he shouldn't have snapped at his blonde friend. He scratched the back of his head, stood up and approached the blonde on his seat.

"Nah, Naruto... 'sup?" he started with a rather lousy greeting. Naruto flinched when he heard Kiba's voice. With a shaky voice, he greeted back.

"S-Sup?" Okay, that was lousier. He heard the mutt breath out an exasperated sigh above him. He knew their friends' eyes are on them, and he dared not to look at them. He knew what he looked like right now. Kiba pulled on a chair just in front of Naruto's seat and sat on the said chair 'in front' of the blonde. He leaned closer and a bit lower to look at the blonde's face. Then he barked a laugh.

"What's that face? Man! You should look at yourself in the mirror!" he continued to laugh all the while Naruto feels ashamed to be seen in who-knows what kind of expression. The laughing suddenly stopped, and he felt a hand on his head, ruffling his hair.  
"I was wrong yesterday... I'm sorry."

Naruto finally looked into those dark chocolate orbs of the mutt in front of him. He should be the one feeling sorry, instead, Kiba apologized to him.

"I was just upset because you spend too much time with that Uchiha." Kiba knew he sounded jealous of his friend hanging out with other people, but he didn't care. That's the truth after all.  
"I don't mind you being with him all the time if he makes you feel at ease more than us... But, Naruto." he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"Let us, your friends, do our job of being 'friends' with you at least when he's not around. We're here for you, in case you forgot." then he grinned all teeth.

Naruto relaxed at the words the mutt gave him. Of course he hasn't forgotten about them. They're his precious friends after all. He was just getting used to seeing the raven everyday that when he hadn't seen him all day yesterday, he didn't know what to feel. Now he felt relieved that his friends hadn't hated him. He smiled and made high-five with Kiba, making their friends smile in relief too.

Sasuke was currently having lunch with his blonde friend. He was munching on his food while in deep thought. He recalled the scene he witnessed this morning, about Naruto and Hinata talking. For some reason, he didn't like the way the girl blush in front of his blonde friend. He doesn't know the reason, but he had to step into their conversation even if it meant being rude. Well, he's always rude. To other people, that is. And when Naruto reprimanded him about not being nice, he almost gave him a more... confusing answer.

His thought drifted back to the Hyuuga girl. He was certain he heard before how the girl had a long time crush towards the blonde. SO she's trying to make a move now, huh?  
 _Like the dobe would go out with her._

The thought made Sasuke frown in irritation. No, don't misunderstand him. He just didn't want his time with the dobe interrupt by a mere... girlfriend. That's right, he's not jealous or anything.  
 _Jealous?_

He shook his head at this point. Why would he be jealous?

Naruto seemed to notice the inner battle going on with the raven. He sipped a bit from his canned chocolate and spoke.

"Hey, Sasuke? Maybe we should start eating in the cafeteria. The weather's getting colder and colder lately." He emphasized his suggestion by hugging his body with Sasuke's jacket around it. Sasuke went out of his stupor and looked at the blonde. He was also wearing a jacket, but he doesn't even feel any coldness. He removed it and put it over Naruto's shoulders.  
"Hey, you're going to catch a cold like that."

"I'm fine..." Sasuke took a sip of his canned coffee.  
"You're right. We're eating lunch at the cafeteria starting tomorrow. But we're still eating my mother's boxed lunch. You still buy the juice. That clear?"

Naruto splinted his eyes as if thinking hard. He was thinking lately how Sasuke's mom might be finding it hard to prepare lunches for two so early in the morning. He didn't want to cause trouble. But damn, those lunches makes his mouth water. Sasuke predicted the train of thoughts that is probably swirling around the blonde's head, so he took a counter measure.  
"Mother is really looking forward to making lunches everyday. It makes her happy. My father and Itachi always eat in their company's cafeteria and it makes her upset."

Naruto stared at the raven. Well, if it makes Aunt Mikoto happy, then he'd be glad to eat her lunches everyday.

That day, although like any other day, the sun sets early. Sasuke voiced his worries about Naruto walking home alone in this dark, but Naruto insisted to walk back home alone. He didn't want to be spoiled too much.

After almost an hour of walking straight to home, Naruto finally laid on his bed. Dinner done, food for breakfast done, shower done, home works done. He stared at his ceiling for a long time, then slowly Sasuke's face appeared. He closed his eyes, still Sasuke's face is there. He laid on his side and reached for the frog stuffed toy he got from Sasuke. It's soft and so huge, he felt good hugging it. He was already drifting to sleep when his phone, rather, Sasuke's phone suddenly rang. He instantly jumped off his bed to reach for the phone, already knew who was calling.  
"Sasuke!"

 _"...dobe, you do know how loud you're voice sounds through the phone, right?"_

Naruto giggled and said sorry in-between.  
"Whatcha doin'?"

 _"Hmm... T.V."_

"At your room?"

 _"The living room..."_

"Then, everyone's there?"

 _"Sure do."_ he heard Sasuke say something, then he heard Mikoto's call, Itachi's greeting and Fugaku's hum i response.  
" _You heard that?"_

Naruto giggled again.  
"Yeah... Looks fun with you all there."

 _"You done with homework?"_

"Yepp! Done with everything..."

 _"So I guess you should be sleeping."_

"...you?"

 _"Be in bed in ten."_

"I see..."

There was a long pause before either roof them finally spoke. It was Sasuke who broke the silence.

 _"Night, dobe."_

Naruto felt his heart skip a beat.

"Night, Sasuke..." then he hanged up. He laid back on his bed again clutching the gadget on his chest. His hand made a slight touch to his froggy stuffed toy. He smiled and grabbed it, hugging it tightly.

"Good night, Sasuke..." he whispered again as he drifted off to the dreamland.

* * *

Sasuke was sitting in a single couch in the living room watching the news on T.V. with his family. This became their family 'bonding' since Sasuke became the heir of his father's company. Their father asked them to make watching news as a habit because that is one of the good qualities of being a businessman. But of course, Sasuke's attention is currently elsewhere.

He is looking at the LED monitor, but his mind is on Naruto who probably already slept two hours ago. It was eleven, but he didn't care, neither his father or brother. They're not the type to sleep early anyway. Their mother had already done preparing things for breakfast so she's also probably sleeping. Sasuke played with his cellphone while thinking about Naruto, when the next flash news caught his full attention.

 _ **"A building within the outskirts of Konoha is currently being engulfed by a huge fire. It is reported that the fire started fifteen minutes earlier, the cause; unknown. The amount of damage is still growing wide while the firemen do their best to..."**_

Sasuke's hands which was playing on the cellphone stopped. He looked straight at the screen, his heart pounding and his head spinning. He had no reason to feel this way from the beginning, but a word that had flashed into the screen of the television made Sasuke almost jump from his seat and run towards the door, hands dialling a number on his phone.

"Itachi!"

Itachi also ran after his little brother, catching the keys Sasuke threw at him and went out of the door. Mikoto was walking down the stairs in time to see his eldest son going for the main door of the Uchiha Manor.

"Dear? What's happening?"

Fugaku was wearing his jacket and going for the door towards their driveway.  
"Naruto's place is on fire."

That's all he said as Mikoto ran after him to the driveway, all the while praying to God nothing happened to her favorite blonde kid.

They already knew of Naruto's life condition and where he lived. Sasuke spilled everything to his family when they asked him once. Fugaku respected the blonde's wishes to have his status hidden from people, so he didn't even bother to ask Naruto anything about parents or relatives. The thing they saw on the screen of the television is the name of the place, rather the compound of where Naruto lives.

Itachi is currently riding Sasuke's motorbike with the younger raven behind him. Sasuke was calling Naruto's cellphone all this time since they went out of the house. He had Itachi driving because both of them knew that Sasuke driving in a hurry would be dangerous. Of course, Itachi is worried as much as Sasuke does, but he's more calm and collected than his younger brother.

Itachi heard his younger brother curse while trying to call the blonde again and again. He's getting worried more and more with the way Naruto never respond to any call.

 _Be alright, Dobe..._

Sasuke's hands are shaking, for sure Itachi could feel it. He can't blame the youngest Uchiha... Naruto became important to their family.

 _Be alright, Please..._

* * *

 **And there you have it! The 11th chapter. I decided to make this part a bit of a cliffhanger, though I doubt it would be effective. Did anyone hold their breath? Really? Because I sure did. After all, the scene was playing through my head, and I just had to stop everything there... Not a good idea? Oh well, the next one will be also up soon, so please be patient. Tee Hee.**

* * *

Saya-chan: Oh please be okay, please be okay, be okay...

Sasuke: So hurry up and make me save him already. I won't let you make anything bad happen to my dobe, you hear that?

Saya-chan: I'm doing my best here!  
Sasuke: Then do better than that.  
Saya-chan: That's...! *a glare from Sasuke* ...got it...

R&R Please?


	12. Chapter 12

Be alright, Dobe...

 _Sasuke's hands are shaking, for sure Itachi could feel it. He can't blame the youngest Uchiha... Naruto became important to their family._

Be alright, Please...

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'll make it so Sasuke would be the one to chase after Naruto. *wink*

* * *

Saya-chan: So happy to see people waiting for the updates. I love reading your reviews!  
Naruto: Hee Hee... It makes me smile, too... Right, Teme?  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Naruto: Oh, come on! You should at least say thanks to people who read this story! Such a downer.  
Sasuke: Just you is enough, Dobe.  
Saya-chan: Mou... Sasuke...  
Naruto: Downer! Downer!  
Sasuke: What ever...

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** New Beginning; Another Family

* * *

Several minutes earlier, Naruto was peacefully sleeping on his bed. The lights in his room is still on. He suddenly felt a little suffocated, then a cough erupted from his throat. The stuffed toy he had in his arms was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. But why is it so foggy? The next thing he felt was heat.

 _Hot..._

He didn't get up right away because he's still half-asleep. But remembering the fact that Konoha is currently in winter season, and the fact that he doesn't have a heater woke him fully to see smoke coming from the door to his room. Smoke everywhere in his room. He stood up and ran towards the door, opened it only to be greeted by wild flames engulfing his whole kitchen. He stumbled back as the heat fully made contact with his feet. He saw his leg that was scalded by the fire on his doors. Soon enough, the fire will also be in his room. He didn't know what to do. The fire had blocked his way out, he had only the windows as his escape. He decided to head for the windows to save himself, but a flash of reddish orange stopped him. He grabbed the thing and flew out his window, shards of glasses wounding different parts of his body. He landed in a rather hard concrete feeling pain all over his body. He was still breathing, thank goodness. Then he felt some of the shards falling to his head, looking up he saw part of the window he broke falling onto him.

Itachi made a screeching noise with the motorbike as he stopped driving. The building in view and rescuers on sight. Many people are helping out to rid of the fire, and some are just staring at the burning building. Sasuke got off the motorbike the same time Fugaku and Mikoto came in their car.

"Naruto!" Sasuke pushed and shoved his way through people to get closer to the building. A fireman blocked his way, telling him to back off because it is dangerous. He slapped the hand away, trying his best to ignore their shout for him to stop.  
"Naruto!"

He saw the second floor of the building already engulfed in fire. He also saw the door to Naruto's room almost gone and black. He felt his heart pounding hard against his chest. It can't be. It just can't be. He was just talking with the blonde through the phone earlier. He decided to be always with the blonde. He was supposed to protect him. Now where was he when Naruto was possibly suffering? He has to find the blonde. He has to save him.

 _Naruto..._

He took several steps again approaching the building. Some of the firemen blocked his way.

"Get off! I've gotta find him!" he didn't hear any other voices during the time. He didn't even realize Itachi grabbing his body to prevent him from throwing himself into the fire.  
"I've gotta save him!"

Sasuke can almost see Naruto screaming in pain, being engulfed with fire. He felt a lump in his throat and that unfamiliar tightness in his chest. He can't believe he cannot do anything for the blonde. How can this happen to him? How can he lose his...  
"Naruto!"

 _...Sasuke?_

All thoughts stopped as Sasuke heard this little voice above all the noise that surrounds him. He suddenly stopped moving and listened carefully.

 _...Sasuke..._

There it is again. A small voice reaching out for him. He scanned the whole area with his eyes, trying to find an answer. Where does this voice came from? His eyes fell on the bushes just beside the burning building, then his eyes went wide making his breathing stop.

There he see, Naruto sitting on the ground. Blood on his head, and some on his arms and legs. He had the frog stuffed toy Sasuke got from that arcade they went to last Sunday. Eyes blurred with tears as he released himself from his brother's arms, Sasuke approached the figure in the shadows.

Naruto felt tears trickling down his cheeks when he saw Sasuke lock eyes with him. He wanted nothing but to be held by those strong arms. He wanted to stand up and run towards the raven, but he can't. He watched as the raven strode approaching his way with increasing speed until he was running. Then those arms finally claimed his shaking body tightly holding his whole being.

"Sasuke..." he felt more tears run down his cheeks as Sasuke held him tightly in his arms.  
"Sasuke!" he let go of the stuffed toy and threw his arms around the raven's neck.

Sasuke was relieved as soon as he felt the blonde's body against his. The blonde was shaking. His voice, his body, his _soul._ He almost went crazy when he thought he wouldn't see the blonde anymore. He cannot allow that. No. He won't lose the blonde. He won't lose Naruto. Not his Naruto. He promised himself from now on not to turn his gaze away from the blonde. He knew he can't live without the other anymore. And he welcome this new feeling with open arms as he embraced the blonde tightly and protectively in his arms.

"Naruto-kun!" they both heard the worried voice of Sasuke's mother. They finally let go to acknowledge the presence of Sasuke's family. They were all here for him. Worried about him. He felt warm inside as Itachi knelt down in front of him to check for his injury.

"He's hurt everywhere..." Itachi checked every wound the blood came from and made sure the cuts aren't too deep.  
"Can you stand?" He saw the blonde shake his head 'no'.  
"Sasuke.."

Sasuke immediately went and carried Naruto in his arms with Fugaku guiding them to their car. Mikoto was talking with the firemen to make sure if they needed any help with transferring injured people to the hospital. Luckily enough, all occupants of the building seemed to have evacuated the place before the fire spread. Back in the car, Sasuke held Naruto protectively close to his body.

"We have to bring you to the hospital, Naruto-kun." Mikoto knew Naruto's insecurities about going to a hospital, but they seriously had to go this time. They didn't know how much damage the blonde's body took after all. Seemed that Naruto doesn't get a say on this. Rather, he wasn't even listening.

Currently, his ear is on Sasuke's chest, listening to his heartbeat. He held the stuffed toy close to his body as he leaned to Sasuke with hands soothingly caressing his back. The wounds on the blonde's body aren't deep but the number makes him worry. Especially the burn on Naruto's legs. They have to go to the hospital fast.

Arriving at the emergency room, Naruto's wounds were treated and the doctor asked him to stay for a night. The blonde was currently sleeping, exhaustion taking over his entire body. Fugaku and Mikoto already left for home while Itachi and Sasuke stayed at Naruto's bedside. Itachi watched his little brother who was holding the blonde's hands tightly in his bigger ones. He can still tell they're shaking. Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke stood up and walked with Itachi outside the room. Once outside, Itachi crossed his arms and spoke.

"I'll ask the nurse to let you stay overnight... They should be able to allow us because Naruto will be out here in the morning anyway." Itachi saw the younger one nod in response, eyes on the door of Naruto's hospital room. Itachi's eyes lingered on his little brother's figure. He inwardly smiled at the sight.  
"Hey, Otouto."

Sasuke turned to look at his brother, worry still in his face. Itachi smiled at him.  
"Do you understand yourself right now?"

Sasuke thought of the question. There are more to it than what was said. He understood it and nodded. Itachi smiled again and ruffled his little brother's hair.  
"Good..."

Itachi left Sasuke by then, knowing that the younger raven needed his rest, too. Sasuke went back inside Naruto's room and sat on the chair beside the bed. He resumed holding the blonde's hand while looking at his peacefully sleeping face. He was glad Naruto was able to sleep after what happened to him. He squeezed the blonde's hand tighter as he recalled the feelings he had the time he hadn't seen the blonde yet. In the middle of confusion, Sasuke had only come to one conclusion.

Right from the beginning, when he first met the blonde. The moment he's doing everything to get into the blonde's life, even messing with his weakness. And when he saw other hands on the blonde's body. The wounds inflicted on those tanned flesh. The moment the blonde broke down in front of him. The tears. His protective approach to the blonde. The genuine smile. The moment he saw the blonde with a girl who likes him. The moment he realized his own existence to the blonde. His fear of losing the blonde just merely moments ago. And the feelings of not wanting to let this hand go. He knew he can't get away from these emotions anymore. That's more he like it though. Sasuke never felt anything with anyone before aside from his family. He hadn't had any important friends before. Naruto was a first. But it seems that Naruto would also be the last.

 _I love him..._

He tucked a stray blonde hair behind an ear as he watch Naruto's sleeping figure. He smiled as he finally admitted his own feelings.

 _I love you, Naruto..._

He felt tears trickle down his cheeks, recalling the tears he shed earlier when he saw Naruto on the ground with wounds all over his body.

"Naruto..." he whispered the blonde's name. The same time, Naruto's eyes slowly opened, Sasuke's face registering to mind. This is the second time he saw tears on that perfect face. Naruto smiled and squeezed Sasuke's hand back.

"I'm okay now..." Sasuke smiled back and nodded. His thumb brushed on Naruto's hand in his, soothingly putting the blonde back to sleep. Naruto shifted a little in his bed as he tugged Sasuke's hand into him.  
"You should lay, too... I know you're tired."

Sasuke didn't hold back. He lifted the blanket and got in, too, enveloping both his and Naruto's body with it. He laid facing Naruto, the blonde doing the same. They held hands all this time, never knowing when they fell asleep. Sasuke unconsciously squeezed Naruto's hand in his, and Naruto unconsciously squeezed back. May the morning wash away all the weariness they all felt that night.

* * *

Early morning at Konoha High, everyone's busy talking about the fire that occurred last night. Kiba ran towards the gates to see his friends immediately. He heard the news just this morning, and knew that he had to know what the hell happened to his blonde friend. Is he okay or what? It's not a surprise because everyone knew of Naruto's life condition. Not the story behind it, though. They knew all along that Naruto lived as an orphan. But the fact that the blonde never mentioned anything about it made them think that he's probably trying to hide it from them. So they never said anything to Naruto.

Once he got in within the school gates, Kiba immediately saw Shikamaru with Chouji and Shino not far from the parking area. They were talking with Sasuke who looked like he just got there himself. He saw Sakura and Ino making their way to the group, worry clear in their faces. He ran towards them, hoping he'd hear some good news.

"So he's okay, then?" he heard Shikamaru ask Sasuke. Shikamaru heard from his father that he saw Sasuke's family took Naruto to the hospital last night.

"God, thank goodness!" Ino almost fainted in relief to hear from the Uchiha how Naruto just got out of the hospital this morning with just few wounds and scalds. Nothing serious. Sakura held her friend's arms, also feeling relieved at hearing the good news.

"Where is he now?!" Kiba asked, itching to see the blonde right away. Sasuke put both his hands inside his pocket as he answered.

"My house."

"Can we see him? Pretty please, Uchiha-san?" asked Ino. Hinata came by to try and hear some news about her crush. Sasuke saw the bluenette approaching, and he felt like shoving all these people away. He's not in this school just to answer all their question. But he did this for Naruto. He had to go home and tell the blonde not to worry about his friends worrying over him being absent this day, and possibly the next days. Shikamaru looked at Sasuke for a moment, then sighed.

"Guys... Naruto's unaware that we knew where he lived. We, going there, will make him feel pressured. We should just let him rest." Shikamaru scratched the back of his head while saying these.

"Then... Is it okay if I go?" another voice erupted behind Shikamaru. They all turned to look at Iruka who was walking with Kakashi in tow, worry clear in Iruka's face.  
"As Naruto's Homeroom teacher, and as his friend as well. And he knew I know where he lived... So it won't put any anxiety in him."

Sasuke looked at the tanned brunette, realizing how desperate he is. He sighed and waved his hand, indicating he agreed. Iruka smiled in relief.

"I'll accompany Iruka-sensei... If you don't mind." Kakashi spoke this time. No one knows what's hidden behind his mask and his left eye, but they sure see that he's smiling through his visible right eye. Sasuke huffed a breath as he whispered a 'Do what you want' while walking towards the lockers.

The whole day, Sasuke didn't pay any attention to the classes he was in. The students were talking about the fire last night, but none of them really knew that the place was where Naruto lived. Now Sasuke was wondering how Naruto's friends found out about it without the blonde noticing anything. The school bell rang signalling the end of the last period. Sasuke calmly put away his things and headed for the door. He was stopped by Hinata though when he was about to reach the door.

"Uhm... C-Could you please... Give this to Naruto-kun?" she was looking down, as if afraid to look at Sasuke. She was handing him a bag with who knows what's inside. Naruto would hate him if he turn this girl away, so he grabbed the bag and stroded away without saying anything.

At the parking area, Sasuke saw Naruto's friends all gathered up, with things in their hands. Ino had flowers, Sakura had fruits, Kiba had manga and CDs, and Chouji had different kinds of junk foods. He approached his motorbike, not wanting to hear them say anything about handing all those things to the blonde. Thankfully, Iruka came and told them he'd be the one to give it to Naruto.

Sasuke started his engine and drove off without saying anything.

"He's such a jerk. How could he tolerate Naruto when he's always about to errupt when he's with people." Kiba said, arms on his hips.

"But you know... He's really cool... If only I didn't have Sai, I'd really go for him." Ino said, blushing.

"As if he'd go out with a pig." Sakura teased, grinning at her friend.

"And never with a girl with a forehead as wide as yours, Sakura dear..." Ino shot back in same teasing tone.

"And never did I hope, too... I have Lee-sempai after all."

"Did you call, Sakura-san!?" Lee emerged from somewhere upon hearing his name.

"Tch. Troublesome..." Shikamaru started heading for the gates, but then a car stopped in front of him. The door opened, revealing Kakashi. Iruka went inside the car after waving goodbye at their students, and they also drove off to the Uchiha manor.

Arriving at his house, Sasuke saw Naruto sitting on a single sofa in their living room. He was munching on sliced apple while watching T.V. He smiled as he felt happy having the blonde comfortably sitting in their living room as if he naturally belong there. He sat on the armchair of the sofa Naruto was sitting at and snatched away a slice of apple and ate it in one bite.  
"Hey! Aunt Mikoto sliced that up for me! Go get your own apple!"

Sasuke playfully stuck a tongue at him and snatched another slice.  
"Grr! Teme!"

The doorbell rang when Naruto was about to tackle Sasuke off the armchair. A maid errupted from somewhere to open the door, revealing Iruka and Kakashi. Too late though, Naruto lost control of his actions and fell towards Sasuke. They ended up on the floor with Naruto above Sasuke. Sasuke saw the teachers standing at the doorway, eyes on them.  
"Iruka-sensei!"

Naruto's mouth is near Sasuke's ear, so the raven felt ringing inside his head when the blonde shouted. Sasuke sat up and held Naruto so he'd sit properly on the floor.  
"Dobe." he whispered.

"Teme." Naruto whispered back.

Naruto was about to get up on his own, but the pain in his leg made him sit back on the floor again. Sasuke noticed this, so he lifted Naruto up in ease and helped him take a seat on the sofa.

Kakashi and Iruka stared at the display of closeness between the two. They knew that Sasuke and Naruto are hanging out lately, but they never knew they were this close. It was the first time they see Naruto act so impulsively and care freely. Usually the blonde acts stupid, but a bit stiff. This change felt so refreshing that they had to smile.

Mikoto emerged form the kitchen with her apron on. She saw the teachers on the doorway. She was reminded by Sasuke through the phone earlier that their teachers will be visiting Naruto. She smiled at the two men.

"Oh, welcome, Sensei... Please take a seat." She asked a maid to bring tea and sweets as she approached the guests with her warm smile.

"They're here for you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked up at his teachers and smiled at them wearily. For sure, Iruka knew that he's an orphan, but he never felt comfortable about it. He realized that Iruka being here means he came to see his condition. That was a huge fire after all. The tea and sweets came, and Mikoto asked the guests to get comfortable as she went back to the kitchen. Sasuke also left the three by themselves as he headed for his room on the second floor. Naruto munched an apple again, and looked between his two teachers. Iruka broke the silence.  
"How are your injuries?"

Naruto swallowed as he answered.  
"Fine... I got a huge burn on my leg, though." he raise his leg to show them the bandaged wound.

Kakashi eyed his student. Naruto had a few bruises on his face and arms, he didn't know how many are there hidden in his clothes. He had bandages on his arms too, and few plasters on his face. But the blonde is eating apple with enthusiasm, so he deemed the blonde nonetheless safe from major injury. He still had to ask though, they're going to report to the principal after all.  
"Naruto... You feeling alright?"

"Yupp! Really, sensei, you both worry too much! I got out just fine. I had few scratches and cuts from jumping off the window, but I'm alive!"

"Don't make this a joke, Naruto!" Iruka suddenly raised his voice, he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder and he saw Naruto's face in shock. He calmed down and sipped his tea to try and relax.  
"I'm sorry for yelling... I was just..."

"Thank You, Iruka-sensei... I know you're just worried. It's fine. I'm fine.." Naruto smiled at his teacher, Iruka smiling back as well.

"Oh, and here's from me and Kakashi-sensei..." Iruka handed Naruto the things he got from Naruto's friends. He had to lie about the gifts because they had to hide the fact that his friends knew of his current condition. The blonde thanked his teachers, but had to wonder how they knew of Naruto's favorite manga author and jpop performer. Kakashi shrugged as Iruka wearily laughed, not knowing how to reply.

They talked for a while as Sasuke's mother once again went to the living room to ask the guests to have dinner. Iruka and Kakashi refused to stay using loads of work to be done for the next school day as an excuse. They bid farewell to the blonde as they left the Uchiha manor.

Fugaku got home at seven in the evening, and they all had dinner right after. Sasuke took glances at Naruto while the blonde ate with enthusiasm. But Sasuke knew better. He knew that the blonde was acting cheerful all day to decrease the worry of the people around him. He couldn't blame him. He just lost everything he had last night. The only thing he was able to save were his sleeping wear and the froggy stuffed toy. He knew it'd be insensitive to ask Naruto about his plans from now on. It would shatter his heart to hear the blonde's answer anyway.

They were eating fruits as desert, the table is cleared of used plates and utensils. Everyone was quietly eating, when Itachi broke the silence.  
"Now will be a good time to say it, Father."

Fugaku nodded and looked at Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun."

As if on cue, Naruto put everything he's holding back to the plate in front of him and sat properly before looking back at Fugaku.

"What do you think about staying here with us from now on?"

The words were like lightning that struck Naruto's brain cells numb with the way he couldn't immediately respond to the question.  
 _Me? ...living with..._

He couldn't believe what he just heard. He looked at Mikoto, she was smiling at him. He looked at Itachi, he was also smiling at him. He finally looked at Sasuke, he was silently watching his reaction and probably figuring out his train of thoughts. Him? Living with these... wonderful people? And what? Endanger them with the fate that is persistently clinging onto him? No... He won't. He shook his head as his inner thoughts made him feel insecure once again. His eyes started to water. Everyone watched as the blonde seemed to start breaking down right in front of them.

 _I won't risk having this family suffer because of me._

He smiled as he shook his head, tears starting to flow.  
"I'm happy for the invitation, everyone... But, I can't."

He stood up, but Sasuke's hand prevented him to do so.  
"Naruto... Please listen to my father." Sasuke pleaded for the blonde to stop panicking.

Naruto continued to shake his head, making Mikoto worry. She never saw someone break apart like this her whole life. This child, she had to hold onto this child. He seemed sadder than she thought. She stood up to be beside the blonde, but Fugaku beat her into it. He walked towards Naruto and held both his shoulders to pry him into looking at him.

"Naruto-kun... Listen to me."

He leaned lower to face Naruto. Naruto's tears were blurring his vision, but he can see the face Fugaku was making. It was gentle. He's gently smiling at him.

"Naruto-kun... I talked with the orphanage who took care of you... I asked them I wanted to adopt you as my own child."

Naruto stopped shaking his head. He's slowly letting the words sink into his head.  
"They told me that they'd be glad to, but they had to ask permission from your former adoptive parent."

Naruto blinked once as Jiraiya came into mind. So he's still Jiraiya's adopted kid. But years have already passed since he left Jiraiya and went back to the orphanage. If they're still connected somehow, why didn't the old man try and get him back? Is he being hated?

"They said they've been trying to get a hold of him for years now, but they can't. They didn't know where to contact him."

"What? Did something happen to him?" Naruto asked in worry. Of course he'd worry, he's still his father. Fugaku squeezed his shoulder and smiled.

"There's no need to worry." the way Fugaku spoke, it seemed like he knew something, Sasuke could feel it. Naruto relaxed at the words.  
"What I was saying, is that they can't just transfer your adoption under my name, but they agreed to let you stay here from now on.

"But!" Naruto remembered the fire last night. And the ones that happened with the house he stayed at before. He didn't want the same thing happen to Sasuke's family. They've done too much for him already, the last thing he wanted to happen is to have this warm household engulfed in fire. Itachi stood up and put a hand on Naruto's head, smiling as he spoke.  
"Naruto-kun... You don't have to worry about those fires... This house wouldn't burn."

Sasuke finally spoke, not wanting his father and brother steal all the good part.  
"You're not like what people think you are, Naruto... Don't be fooled by the people in your past." He stood up and faced the blonde who was now looking up at Fugaku.

Mikoto also stood up to approach the boys. She smiled at Naruto.  
"Do not worry about anything, Naruto-kun... We'd be happy and at ease with you here in our home." She pulled Naruto in a tight hug, his head leaning onto her shoulders.

"We've grown to love you even though we just met you... So please... Do us a favor and stay here with us... We'll be good family for you."

 _Family..._

Naruto's tears flowed again as he repeated the words in his mind.

"I'd have... 'Family'..?" he sobbed as he hugged Mikoto tightly. He just can't believe what's happening. He never thought he'd have a family again. He thought all this time that he'd never have any rights again to have a family. Because he's cursed. But Sasuke's family gave him another reason to believe.  
"...thank you.."

Mikoto's tears that were lingering in her eyes flowed as she heard the words from the blonde. She'd be glad to have Naruto as her son. Now she have many reasons to shop for colorful items with the blonde, rather than the dull dark colors her husband and sons always buy. She laughed at the thought as she released Naruto from her arms.

Fugaku ruffled Naruto's blonde hair.  
"Welcome to our family, Naruto.." he dropped the suffix. Family never use suffixes in their names, right?

As he stood watching his parents with his blonde friend, Sasuke felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his brother's smiling face.  
"Have you told him already?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto again as he respond to the question.  
"Not yet... Not now..."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. He thought Sasuke was the type to confess immediately once clear of his feelings. Guess he can wait patiently, huh?  
"I want his full attention to me the moment I tell him."

Itachi smirked. So Sasuke just didn't want his confession being mixed up with other things. But he's right. Right now, all Naruto needed is a family and a friend who will stay beside him. He had new found respect at his younger brother for holding back. But until when would he be able to hold back now that the subject of his affection will be in the same roof from today on? This will be interesting.

* * *

 **There you have it! So now that Naruto is already a part of the Uchiha household, what will happen from now on? How about Sasuke's feelings for Naruto? And don't forget about Naruto's feelings too... Shocks! It means their feelings are mutual, right? Confess already! Tee Hee...**

* * *

Saya-chan: Thank You for your patience, minna! Hope you'd be staying with us till the end of this story. I just don't know how many chapters it will take before we reach the end. But many things will still happen, so please look forward to it! *wink*

Naruto: And here I thought you'd just end it here like this... Phew.

Sasuke: It can't end with just that, dobe.. Remember, I haven't _devoured_ you yet.

Naruto: W-What do you mean? Could it be..?

Saya-chan: It's that 'could it be', Naruto-kun... Naahaha.

R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 13

_Itachi smirked. So Sasuke just didn't want his confession being mixed up with other things. But he's right. Right now, all Naruto needed is a family and a friend who will stay beside him. He had newfound respect at his younger brother for holding back. But until when would he be able to hold back now that the subject of his affection will be in the same roof from today on? This will be interesting._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Well, he once told me that he do want to be mine, but the same moment, someone grabbed his shoulders and kissed the hell out of him. And that someone was glaring daggers at me during those moments... *gulp*

* * *

Saya-chan: Whew! My stomach is growling like crazy~! But I have to endure for at least fifteen minutes before eating my breakfast. So that I won't get hungry too early before lunch. It's six hours wait! Mou!  
Naruto: But Saya-chan... Won't it be bad to hold back on breakfast? You just had a corn soup for dinner yesterday after all...  
Saya-chan: No! No! I have to endure it! It's better than having your stomach growling during work hours!  
Naruto: But, Saya-chan...  
Sasuke: Let her be, dobe...  
Naruto: Don't call me that, teme!  
Sasuke: More importantly, aren't you forgetting something?  
Saya-chan: Huh?

Naruto: Aaahh! Saya-chan! Saya-chan! The readers! They're waiting!  
Saya-chan: Naaaahh! Now that you mention it! On with the story!  
Sasuke: ...idiot  
Saya-chan, Naruto: Whuuuuutt!?

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Suppressed Emotions; Hidden Affections

* * *

Naruto took the rest of the days off during that week. It is quite hard to start anew after all that happened. Well, he's glad that he had Sasuke's family to take him in, he grew to love them after all. But the fact that he will be staying with them from now on has it's own anxieties. Most of it are his fear of his said 'curse'. He didn't really want to risk this family with the cruel fate of his existence, but he had the same amount of want to be with them. Another anxiety for the blonde was that... he will be under the same roof as Sasuke.

Naruto learned that he is in love with the raven few days prior. He had no plans on pursuing his love for Sasuke, he didn't want to betray their friendship after all. He chose to just silently adore the raven. He liked the current relationship they're in anyway, so he's satisfied with that. Sasuke thinks of him as a brother after all.

On a Thursday afternoon, while everyone is out for work and school, Mikoto took Naruto out for shopping. She wasn't wrong about Naruto, he really liked colorful items. But she had to push Naruto into choosing his things because the blonde isn't used to being given what he wanted. In the end, Mikoto pinpointed the things he needed and had him chose either the colors or the types. Clothes, furnitures for his room to be, and other stuffs like things for school, etc.

Naruto had a hard time convincing Mikoto to just get what is really necessary, but Mikoto bought him even a laptop for his use. Naruto felt really thankful, but Mikoto shot down his words of gratitude by dragging him along to a restaurant. The blonde was confused on what to get for himself, so Mikoto ordered for him. He ended up devouring the whole plate because the steak was so damn delicious. Mikoto felt like she's in heaven having Naruto as her son, because her husband and other two sons are all so boring when she let them accompany her shopping.

They went home in a taxi with all the things they bought for Naruto. The furnitures were asked to be delivered home by a truck.

* * *

There is only a week left before the exams, and Naruto had Sasuke teach him on everything. They were in Sasuke's room, dinner done. Naruto is sitting on a chair in front of Sasuke's study table, Sasuke sitting beside him on a stool. Naruto was working on a Math problem that was discussed in class weeks ago, but of course, he wasn't listening that time. Sasuke taught him the ways to solve the problem using the formula he presented, but it seemed that Naruto always end up with a different answer. Sasuke patiently repeated and repeated explaining how the equation works, but Naruto keeps whining everytime he fail to follow Sasuke's words.

"Again! Again! Sasuke, you suck at teaching!" whined the blonde while kicking on the floor.

"Don't blame my teaching, dobe... It is _you_ who suck at learning, usuratonkachi."

"But you explain things in a complicated way!"

"I don't. It's the simplest explanation. If you just stop whining and start listening carefully..."

Itachi who was heading for his room heard the energetic quarrel between the two. Being curious, he peeked into the room to see Naruto rolling on Sasuke's bed, whining with incoherent words. He chuckled a little as the younger raven cast a glance at the door, seeing him.

"Itachi, do something with this idiot. He can't understand simple quadratic." the voice Sasuke used was one Itachi haven't heard in years. His eyes blinked twice in surprise.

 _I mean... Did he just whine?_

Itachi went inside the room and approached the two teens. One playing around in the other's bed, one muttering words while solving another problem using the same formula. Itachi looked over at what Sasuke was doing. Itachi glanced at the blonde who was now lying on his stomach, looking straight at him. Naruto felt really comfortable with the older raven. Like a real older brother. He grinned at Itachi who was now smiling gently at him.  
"Let me try and explain it to him..."

After a few minutes, Naruto whined because Itachi's explanation seemed harder to understand than Sasuke. That moment, Fugaku was heading towards his and his wife's room when he noticed Sasuke's door slightly open, emitting a ray of light from inside. He heard Naruto's whining, and he had the urge to peek a little at what's going on inside. There he saw his two raven sons seemed dejected about something while the blonde is in Sasuke's bed, kicking in the air frustrated about something. Sasuke noticed his father on the door, surprised. He'd never seen his father peek from the door, ever.  
"Father? What's wrong?"

"Hm?" Fugaku noticed his youngest son's attention on him, then he entered the room, not minding to close the door properly. Naruto attentively got up from his position, not wanting the head of the family to think that he's fooling around during study time. Fugaku just smiled and patted his shoulder, making the blonde relax at the contact. He sat at the edge of Sasuke's bed where Naruto sits in the middle. He then eyed the three younger ones.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke sighed and showed his father the Math problem they were trying to make Naruto answer. Sasuke explained how the blonde doesn't understand how to use the formula properly, then Naruto interrupted him by saying he sucks at teaching. Itachi told his father he tried his best to explain it to Naruto, too, but the blonde whined again saying Itachi's explanations are too hard to understand.

Mikoto has finished preparing the food for breakfast and is also heading towards her and her husband's room when she heard her husband's cheerful laugh down the hall of the second floor. She wandered along the hall to see the slightly opened door of her youngest son. She put her hand on the door knob and opened the door fully to see her husband laughing at his two dejected sons.

 _How long has it been since I last saw him laugh like that?_

"Looks like you're all having fun." She announced her presence by saying this while walking her way to the boys. All eyes went to her, and she saw her husband wave a hand at her to come over. She did as told and sat beside Fugaku.

"We're trying to find the simplest way to make Naruto understand a formula." Fugaku said, laughter still clear in his tone. Mikoto smiled as she replied.

"My... Don't worry, Naruto... When I was in high school, I couldn't even memorize the formula for the law of inertia.." then she giggled a little, seemed fond of a memory. Three dark eyes stared blankly at her as Sasuke broke the trance by pointing out what's wrong.

"Mother... There is no such formula..." he said in a flat tone.

"And also... We're doing Math, not Science." her oldest son said in tow. Mikoto made a very feminine but obvious surprised sound, then giggled again saying sorry afterwards.

"What did you even memorize in high school?" Fugaku said, as if ashamed at his wife's jokes.

A cheerful and energetic laughter ringed across the room, all black eyes darting towards a blonde haired kid who was rolling on the bed clutching at his stomach. The way this family take a joke is seriously... _serious_. And the way they carry on with the joke seemed ridiculous he had to laugh himself off.

Really, just a few days with this family made Naruto incredibly happy he forgets all the worries he always had. All the other four people in the room smiled at Naruto and joined his laughing. Sasuke looked at the scene and noticed the changes in his family. They used to be a dull one, not making jokes, not taking jokes, not even laughing like how his father did a while ago. And all these with just few days with the new member of this family... Sasuke felt thankful with Naruto being there. He noticed Naruto's stare, and he smiled, earning a brighter one in return.

* * *

Monday morning, December 22, first day of exam. Naruto came back to school to take the exams. He was glad the school allowed him to be absent for the whole week last week with Iruka helping him out by explaining his situation. He just had to study hard to make it through the exam and he's off the hook.

He came with Sasuke in a motorbike, all eyes on them, smiling at the sight. For no one had seen a pair like them. Their appearances and attitudes are like the most opposite one on planet. Sasuke being the notorious and dark type, while Naruto being the bright existence like the sun with a refreshing atmosphere around him. It's like they cancel out all the differences between them and made best friends out of each other. To make it more clear, if you ever seen the two of them walking together, Naruto would be all smiles greeting back to people while Sasuke just looks straight with that stoic face and cool attitude. If you ever greet him, it's either you get ignored, or get glared. Pick one.

Reaching the parking area, Sasuke turned off the engine as Naruto got off the motorbike. Naruto removed his helmet and gave it to Sasuke.

"N-Naruto!?" both boys looked behind them to see Ino and Sakura on their way to the lockers. Naruto's eyes lingered on them, noticing the worried expression on both girl's faces. He practiced last night what to say to his friends if they ever ask him what made him keep from coming to school. He smiled at them and greeted them like they just met yesterday.

"Yo! Sakura-chan, Ino!"

Sasuke just shrugged and walked past the three figures towards the lockers. Ino was about to blurt out something about worrying for the blonde the past week, but Sakura talked first.  
"Have your fever eased down? You ready for the exams?"

She took a step closer to touch the blonde's forehead.

Naruto just stared blankly, the pink haired words sinking into his mind. Then it clicked into him.  
 _That was probably the excuse Sasuke made up for me..._

As naive as he was, of course Naruto wouldn't realize that his friends decided to pretend they knew nothing. That they were told he just got fever. He wouldn't even have to worry about them finding out that he started living with Sasuke's family. They decided not to pry after all, so they won't say anything about it. As long as Naruto's alright and happy, they'd stay in the dark and watch over him.

Naruto was walking and talking with Ino and Sakura as students greet them, some are expressing their worry for not seeing the blonde for a whole week. Naruto flashed them his greatest grin all the time. He might look stupid grinning like that, but really, he's happy to be back. These people were the reason he keep his head up all this time before Sasuke came.

When they reached Naruto's room, they waved goodbye to him the same moment an arm hooked the blonde's neck pulling him towards the classroom.  
"You slacker! Who told you to get sick and skip school!? Cheater!"

It was Kiba. Naruto laughed as the mutt hollered him to his side, ruffling those messy blonde hair. Shikamaru, Shino and Chouji just watched them from their own seats.  
"Stop it..! Ki-... Kiba!" Naruto wheezed out the words as he laughed. How he missed his friends.

Suddenly, Iruka came and announced the order of exams for these three days. Naruto went to his seat as Iruka glanced at him, smiling. His classmates took a glance towards him, feeling quite relieved to see him again in time for exams. Few minutes later, the exam began with Naruto praying that all Sasuke taught him will stay in his mind for the next three days.

Those two days went fast as Naruto felt relieved he had Sasuke teach him everything. He doubted he'd even do good in exams if Sasuke hadn't been there. Tomorrow will be the last day of exams, and that is also the day they'd do Math exams. Naruto was currently in his room, pencil in hand, face in on his notes as he comfortably sleep while sitting down in front of his study table. He was doing Math, practicing the formulas Sasuke taught him.

Sasuke went out of his room and knocked on the door across his. When he received no answer, he pushed the door open a little bit to see if no ones there. He saw dim light from the table lamp on Naruto's study table, the blonde leaning on the table, probably sleeping. He made his way towards the blonde in a most quiet manner. He pulled on a stool that was beside the study table and sat, looking at the formula Naruto was working on. He smiled as he thought how good the blonde did. He heard a small noise, his attention went to the sleeping boy beside him. He looked peaceful and satisfied. Sasuke felt happy as he watched the boy he loved beside him, safe and sound. He lifted a hand to stroke at those whiskered cheeks, the ones he failed to notice the first time he met this kid.

He thought back on all those times he encountered the blonde. And he realized that he had actually fallen in love the moment his onyx eyes met those cerulean orbs. For he had never seen eyes as beautiful as those, nose as cute, whiskered cheeks as adorable, tanned flesh against the bright blonde hair. His gaze fell on those full lips as Naruto murmured something in hs sleep. Sasuke used his right thumb to slightly touch those lips.

 _So soft..._

How would those lips feel against his? He wanted to know. But he can't attack a sleeping Naruto. But a word that escaped those pink lips made his resolve waver.

"...Sasuke.."

Sasuke leaned lower, his eyes hald-lidded. He leaned closer and closer until he felt those lips against his. Soft. They're really soft. He felt a lump in his throat as he stayed that way, unmoving. Suddenly, the sensation became pleasant that he felt like moving his lips against those. But he had to stop before the blonde wake up. He hesitantly moved away as he gazed at Naruto. He was still sleeping. Thank goodness. He looked at his watch, it's late already. He stood up and carried the blonde in his arms to lay him properly on the bed. He pulled up the covers, checked the heater, and turned the lamp's light off. He walked towards the door, glanced back at the still sleeping figure. Even in the dark, he can see properly his beloved laying peacefully under those blankets.

 _Good Night, Naruto..._

Then he went out, closing the doors as quietly as possible. He saw Itachi standing right outside the room, leaning on the wall, looking down wearing an amused expression.  
"And where's the holding back part in that, Otouto?"

Sasuke huffed a breath and walked across the corridors to open the door to his room. He didn't close the door, knowing that his older brother would follow him inside. Itachi did as expected.  
"It's just merely ten days, Sasuke... Where's your resolve?"

Sasuke just sat on his bed as he replied.  
"Can't you see how much I held back in there?"

Although he was taunting his little brother for making a move like that towards the blonde, Itachi knew well how much Sasuke was holding back. Who would be able to stop yourself from showing the person how much you love them? Sasuke is trying his best. Just a little compensation for all the holding back he was doing all along wouldn't hurt, right? Anyway, this not the reason he came to bother his little brother.

"Sasuke... What are your plans for Thursday?"

It is Christmas on Thursday. Sasuke thought about it for a bit. Well, yearly, they always had special dinner, rather, at twelve midnight to celebrate the eve. And that's tomorrow. They had exams until the afternoon, and there's few hours left before the special dinner. He had already decided what to get for his family, but a gift for Naruto? He had to think carefully. After all, the blonde tends to think oddly deep about such things. Why can't he just accept things appropriately without feeling awkward? It's out of Sasuke's comprehension.

The school bell rang as Naruto put his pencil down, sighing in relief when he finished writing his answer to the last question.

"Time's up! Pencils down. Good work, everyone. Stay in your seats as I go around to get your papers. No talking." Iruka announced, walking around getting papers.

Naruto ran along the corridors in a hurry. He made a promise to Sasuke's mother to get home early today, of course he can't afford being late. He said his goodbyes to his friends, so now he just have to change for his outdoor shoes and go straight to the parking area. He bounced off the entrance of the school building earning a few glances from some of the girls that were standing nearby.

Hinata was one of the girls who were looking at the hopping blonde. She was blushing hard as her pale eyes followed her crush' movements towards the parking area. She watched Naruto's beaming expression as he neared the place he was heading to. Then it seemed like he saw something that made him blush for mere seconds. Hinata's eyes went wide as she saw him smile again with a new light in his eyes. He walked his way towards a lone figure sitting at a motorbike with two helmets on hand. Hinata watched Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke talk. They were both smiling. They might have not noticed anything, but the way their eyes on each other seemed endearing made Hinata realize something. It is not a sure thing yet... But she knew that one of these days, she had to talk with the blonde. And that had to be soon.

* * *

Naruto was excited. It is Christmas tomorrow and he'd be able to spend it with a family. The thought made the blonde's chest throb painfully in joy. He felt like he had to do something for them, so last night he asked Sasuke's mother. Mikoto just smiled at him, feeling warm at hearing him wanting to do something for them. So she told him what's the best thing to do.

Secretly, he had to accompany her in the kitchen while others are gone. She heard that Sasuke had plans after going home from school, Fugaku and Itachi won't be home until seven in the evening, so they'd have the house all by themselves except for the maids. That's the promise he had with her, and he's thrilled to know what she prepared for him to work on. He'd finally be able to useful. He giggled as his arms around the raven tighten its grip, making Sasuke smile in return. He wsn't aware that he's already doing enough by just being there for them. Naruto might be naive and loud, but being just that makes everyone adore him so much. He was not aware how much love people had for him. He's much fortunate than he think he was.

"Then, everyone... Merry Christmas." Fugaku said as a signal to start the special dinner. It was exactly twelve in midnight, December 25, Christmas. Everyone is sitting around the table, including their three maids and one guy helper. Different dishes presented on the table, a big roasted turkey being the main attraction. Naruto sat on his usual seat, the one beside Sasuke. In front of him was Itachi, and beside Itachi was Mikoto. Fugaku seated in the edge of the rectangular table, Sasuke on his right, Mikoto on his left. The rest of the seats was where the maids and the helper were. Naruto was eating excitedly for his surprise to be spoken by Mikoto. It had to be the last one, she insisted.

During the dinner, Fugaku coughed as he stood up exiting the dining room, entering back as soon with a bag on his hand. He sat back down again as he one by one removed the things from the bag. He stood up once again and started distributing his gifts starting from the maids, the helper, and then to Itachi, Mikoto, Sasuke, and of course, for Naruto. Naruto stared wide-eyed at the wrapped up box Fugaku gave him. It was a small rectangular box with simple orange wrapping with green ribbon on it. On a card, there are written words. He read it with his eyes:

 _To my son, Naruto._

 _Merry Christmas._

 _Father._

A simple message, indeed. But Naruto could see the warmth within the words.

He looked up at the old man, seeing him smile gently at him. Slowly, Naruto also smiled at him. He immediately but carefully opened the gift, revealing a black-colored box made of leather. He observed the box carefully, then opened it, revealing a silver wrist watch that looked too expensive for him. His eyes went wide again. He immediately stood up and threw his arms around Fugaku's waist, hugging the older man with all his might. It was his first time being given a watch. he'd be sure to use it carefully everyday. Now there's another addition to his treasures. Mikoto and Itachi also distributed their gifts to everyone. Naruto got Ipod music player from Itachi, and a digital dictionary from Mikoto. Sasuke also gave his gifts for everyone, but stopped at Naruto, announcing that his gift for him is on-hold. Naruto isn't expecting anything anyway, but the way Sasuke said it felt like he was being teased, thus another start of one energetic bickering. Everyone laughed at the sight. This is one joyful evening, indeed.

"Oh! Everyone... Naruto have a little surprise for all of us. Wait right here." Mikoto chimed in during the meal, standing up and disappeared to the kitchen for a while, then she came back with a well-designed cake in hand. Everyone's eyes are on the well-made cake.  
"He baked a cake for us!"

Some of the maids made sounds of appreciation and joy about being surprised. For they were in the house the whole day but didn't notice the blonde doing something great in the kitchen. Fugaku, Itachi and Sasuke stared at the cake. Those three aren't made for sweets. But their mouth watered for the treat. Naruto sheepishly scrathced the back of his head, a bit shy about having cake as a gift for everyone.

Fugaku was the first one to have a slice and a taste. He hummed as he chew the cake, well-made and right amount of sweetness. Itachi and Sasuke did the same, as well as the others. They made appreciative sounds while they eat their slice of cakes til the last bite. What would you know? The blonde had talents in culinary arts.

Naruto slept that night, rather, that morning with endless grin in his face. He had lots of fun this year's Christmas, and is looking forward for more years with those people. No, with his family.

Three in the morning, same day, someone stealthily entered Naruto's room. The person tiptoed their way towards the blonde's bed as quietly as possible. When they reached Naruto's bed, they leaned closer to those whiskered cheeks and kissed it. They smiled as they put a wrapped item beside the blonde's pillow.

"Merry Christmas, Naruto..." they leaned again as they whispered into those cute ears.  
"...I love you."

They made their way out of the room as quietly as possible too, making a quick glance at the sleeping figure on the bed before finally exiting the room. Sasuke closed the door behind him, and sighed in content. He just hate being mixed up with other stuff. He always wanted to be unique and special. So he handed Naruto's gift in his sleep. Little did he notice the small papers on Naruto's study table. He shouldn't underestimate that blonde too much.

Friday morning, Christmas, Sasuke stirred in his sleep as a screeching noise sounded across his room followed by loud steps and banging of a door. His eyes shot open as he felt something on his lap. There he saw Naruto's disheveled appearance, an empty box on his right hand, and a CD case on his left hand. Naruto was sitting on his lap, bouncing slightly as he spoke in an energetic manner for someone who woke up at seven in the morning.  
"Sasuke! Sasuke! This is the game I've been dreaming of! Sasuke! Saaasukee!"

Naruto continued to bounce against Sasuke's lap as the raven watch him in shock.  
 _Damn... Does he know what he's doing right now?_

Of course, Naruto was ignorant about the growing problem the raven is having... way down lower.  
 _Shit._

He cursed as the blonde continued to bounce while talking non-stop.  
"Naruto, get off me..."

The blonde wasn't listening at all. Instead, his position went a little higher until he was sitting exactly above Sasuke's crotch. The raven paled further as he feared that Naruto might feel his growing 'problem'.

 _Tch!_

Sasuke used all his strength to throw the blonde off his lap by rolling to the right. His plan was successful as Naruto's body hit his bed with an 'oof' sound. But he giggled nonetheless. Sasuke stared at the giggling figure beside him.  
 _Damn innocent brat... You'll give me a heart attack._

But he smiled as Naruto grinned at him while holding the CD case in his chest. Sasuke gave Naruto the game he so wanted for so long as a gift. He remembered Naruto talk about it before when they saw that game on one of the game shops in the city.

"Ah!" Naruto ceased his giggling sound as he remembered something.

He shuffled off the bed, ran back to his room, and came back running again as he climb Sasuke's bed. Sasuke watched the blonde's antics, sleep far gone from his eyes. The blonde was holding pieces of paper with hand-written words in it.  
"Here!" he presented it to Sasuke with a grin plastered on his face.

He eyed the item as if it would speak to him. He then took it and read, his eyes widening in shock.  
"..W-what?"

Naruto grinned ear to ear as he looked proud with the 'gift' he presented to the raven.

"Use it wisely, okay?" then he giggled a bit more while looking at the still surprised expression of the raven.

* * *

 **Wonder what his present for Sasuke is? You can take a guess! Thanks for waiting, so here's the thirteenth chapter! I'm sorry it took so long. *bows in apology***

Saya-chan: I was too slow this time around, weren't I?  
Naruto: Yeaah, you were... And you just had to cut it there. I was wondering what present I gave Sasuke... That's why... Tell me now!  
Sasuke: Whatever it is, I'm sure it's something simple and childish.  
Saya-chan: Should you really be sayying that, Sasuke?  
Naruto&Sasuke: *looks at Saya-chan*  
Saya-chan: You're both still naive... Tsk, tsk.  
Sasuke: Can I strangle her?  
Naruto: Calm down, Teme!

 **Idle Talk:**

I was thinking about starting to write another story I came up with recently. Well, there are a lot in store in my mind and I will really be thrilled to type those, but this one I've thought about really made me come up with lots of ideas. I hate having my attention divided up without ending 'You Touch My Soul' first, but no worries! I'll try my best! If I were able to type three to four chapters of that new story, maybe I'll put it up here! Saya-chan, ganba! *grins*

R&R Please!


	14. Chapter 14

_He eyed the item as if it would speak to him. He then took it and read, his eyes widening in shock._  
 _"..W-what?"_

 _Naruto grinned ear to ear as he looked proud with the 'gift' he presented to the raven._

 _"Use it wisely, okay?" then he giggled a bit more while looking at the still surprised expression of the raven._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Gaara really wanted me to steal him away from Kishimoto-sensei, though. Sorry, Gaara...

* * *

Saya-chan: Yo! Hehe. So, everyone. What did you think Naruto's gift to Sasuke was? Hehehe.  
Naruto: Saya-chan, hurry up and tell me!  
Sasuke: Considering it's you, it's probably something childish.  
Naruto: Shut up, teme!  
Saya-chan: Maa, maa... Read on and see for your self. *grins* You have to use it wisely, Sasuke.  
Sasuke: What's to use wisely anyway?

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** The Sound of Broken Hearts; Disconnection's Anxieties

* * *

Hinata sat at the dining table, looking at the food in front of her. It was a simple breakfast, bacon and toast with a glass of milk. But she haven't even made an attempt to start eating yet. Not until her cousin, Neji, entered the dining room. He noticed the dazed expression of his cousin.

"Anything wrong, Hinata?"

Neji and Hinata weren't the best buddies in their younger years. Neji played the role of a big brother for his cousin, but he was always so cold towards her. But after one incident where Hinata almost got kidnapped in front of him made him soften towards the younger girl. And now they were like bestfriends. And if there's something going on with the other, they would immediately notice it.

Just like how Neji noticed Hinata's worries the moment he entered the dining room.

He sat on the chair in front of Hinata as a maid put his breakfast on the table. He looked at his cousin's still dazed expression and sighed.  
 _Better leave her like that for now.._

Hinata was still thinking about the thing she saw yesterday. Thought about it until morning, not realizing that she hadn't slept a wink. She had been thinking about how her crush, the blonde named Uzumaki Naruto, seemed to have changed for the past few weeks. It made her like him even more, but the scene she witnessed yesterday made her doubt her feelings towards the blonde. SO there's only one thing to find that out. She had to confess her feelings for him. And soon.

* * *

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the pieces of paper in his hands. He knew that Naruto is a bit too childish for his age, and almost always comes up with ridiculous thoughts. But this... This is something really... Out of his comprehension. This is childish, alright, but does the blonde understand the deeper meaning one can think about these... _pieces of papers_?

He held five pieces of papers. Yes, they're simple papers, and what's more, hand-written letters are scribbled on it. And the content? Oh, for sure he'd be able to come up with great things to use it _wisely._

Naruto gave Sasuke five 'Do Anything You Want' tickets as a Christmas gift. And by anything, he assumed really _anything_ he could think of. ANd there's a note under the scribbles that it has 'No Expiry'.

Sasuke swallowed as he recollected his composure, finally glancing at the grinning dobe on his bed. He's certain that the dobe doesn't understand what he just did, and he'd be glad to make the dobe understand everything. Not now, though. Not now.  
 _Restrain yourself, Sasuke. Don't rush things. Slowly... Slowly..._

He smiled at the grinning blonde in front of him, and ruffled his messy hair.  
"I'll surely make good use of it, dobe."

"E-Eh? Aren't you going to use it now?" the blonde asked in confusion. He was sure that Sasuke might use at least one of those tickets. Like asking him to massage him, or something. Because, really... He wanted to do something for the raven. He knows it is not much, he can't buy him gifts after all. He looked sad at not being able to do something right away. And he did his best to write those up before he slept, too.

Sasuke seemed to notice the disappointment on Naruto's face, so he lifted up his right hand to ruffle those blonde locks again.

"I want to use it wisely, Naruto... So let me think of a good way to do so... Okay?"

Naruto lighted up at these words. He leaned to the hand that is currently stroking his head, loving the gentle way it brushes through his hair. Sasuke looked dearly at his beloved.

"Thanks, Naruto..."

Naruto stopped moving, and slowly, a smile crept its way through his pink lips. He loved seeing Sasuke smiling. It makes him want to smile, too.

"Merry Christmas..."

Naruto almost said the words 'I love You' in the same breath, but stopped before he gave himself away. He had to protect this friendship. Sasuke became way too important to him.

Days passed, and then it's new year's day. Naruto and his family went for hatsumode(1) at the nearest shrine. School resumed few days later, exam results are out. And Naruto obviously passed.

"AM I just too great or what?" Naruto said while looking at the exam results on the board in the hallway of the second floor. Sasuke brushed past behind him, muttering something.

"Your tutor is just too good." the raven said as he walked away cooly with hands inside his pockets. Naruto was about to retort back, when;

"That Uchiha is awesome!" some student said making Naruto turn to find who said those.

"He even beat Hyuuga-san on first place!"

 _First place?_

He looked at the exam results again, and there he see Sasuke's name on top of all the names listed above.

Sasuke got the top grades on the exams. His eyes widen. Really. He doesn't feel jealous or envious. He felt proud, happy even.

 _Sasuke..._

He smiled as he lifted up both his arms to fold behind his head, earning glances from his friends who were walking along the hallway. They turned as they started following the grinning blonde.

 _You really are amazing..._

Then he giggled, earning few glances from the people around.

SHikamaru, Kiba, CHouji and Shino were still following the blonde while looking around. People have been stealing glances to the blonde as they stood idle along the hallway. Then they heard some girls giggling, and some guys whispering.

Shikamaru heard few words like 'cute', 'adorable', and 'crush', or something along those lines. He smirked, earning Kiba's attention to him. Then the mutt smirked too, as if reading the ponytailed guy's thoughts.

"He became more popular lately, eh?" he snorted as if making fun of the topic.

He looked at Naruto as he walked leisurely, head in the clouds. Whatever is inside that blonde's head, no one knows. He walked fast to catch up to Naruto, hooking his arms around those small shoulders.

 _He really is small..._ He thought as looked down the still humming little blonde.  
 _I understand the guys... But do girls really like this type?_

"Hey, Naruto... You got someone you like?" the question was out before he thought about it, surprising himself of how it slid naturally off his tongue. Because, really... No one within their circle of friends really asked something personal to Naruto. Given that he obviously didn't want to be asked. But now that it's out, he can never take it back again.

The moment the words left the mutt's lips, Naruto almost flinched.

Almost...

He had better control of these kind of reactions way before since he started to activate his 'fake' self. He hadn't given himself away in front of anyone before. Well, except for Sasuke. The guy is too sharp to his liking. Oh... The question. Yeah. Someone he likes?

"I do, of course!" Naruto replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Then he continued his answer in an innocent tone with that innocent face.

"First of all, I like Gaara. He's like a brother. There's Neji, too. Then Ino, Sakura-chan, Hinata..."

Naruto started to mention every friends he has had since middle school, even Sai, Ino's boyfriend who he met during their freshman years that attends college.  
"Shikamaru... although he's too lazy, he still do hang out with us, I like him too. Then there's Shino, Chouji, and of course." the blonde grinned at the mutt beside him as he pointed a finger towards his nose.  
"Kiba!" then he chuckled.

Kiba had long since forgotten the main purpose of the question, and instead, ruffled those blonde hair of the boy beside him. He really liked the Naruto now. So honest. So dear.

People around are smiling while looking at the five boys with Naruto at the center. It's as if the hallway is being illuminated directly by the sun, then goes back to normal when they left. Naruto's existence is just too refreshing to be ignored.

Not too far away, Gaara and Neji watch the five closely, eyes serious. They have been watching the blonde this close eversince the fire happened last month. Gaara walked inside the empty classroom they were in, as Neji followed the redhaired guy inside.

"So he has been found."

"No doubt." Gaara clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he think of Naruto.

"Gaara, calm down... Even if we know that he's finally resurfacing, I doubt we'd locate him with haste." Neji said, trying to calm his companion.

"I know." Gaara hissed the words, Neji felt the uneasiness behind those green orbs.  
"I just..."

Gaara had met Naruto since the start of their freshman years. He had planned on being in the dark because of his mission, but the blonde started pulling him into their group ever since he laid eyes on him. Naruto was the very first friend he ever had. Then there comes Neji, the guy who he learned to be someone like him. Cold, and stoic, but when it comes to Naruto, all their tensed up muscles just relax.

"I just can't let him near Naruto..." Gaara finally unclenched his fists. He felt the other guy's hand on his shoulder, then he looked up.

"That's what I feel too, Gaara. And the best thing we can do for now is to observe. And I am sure he's safe with Uchiha-san." Neji said, smiling at the shorter guy.

"You trust that cocky bastard?"

"Watch your word, Gaara..."

"No... How can you be sure Naruto is safe around him? He wasn't even aware that someone is ta-" Gaara wasn't able to continue his words as Neji used his hand to cover those pale lips. Gaara was starting to rant, considering he's a man of few words.

"I sure do know him since elementary... But I am not referring to Uchiha Sasuke... I was talking about his father." this information peaked Gaara's interest, so he finally relaxed, allowing the brunette to continue what he's saying.

"He had strong connections to the police headquarters here in Konoha. I was thinking that he knew something, or if not, then he's actually being protective to Naruto, given his current relationship with his son."

Neji is right, though. If they just stop and think carefully, one will know that there is a deeper reason for the Uchiha household to adopt Naruto. And it was Sasuke. Though the raven didn't ask for it, his family took Naruto in without a second thought. They can see very clearly how important Naruto is to the youngest Uchiha. And who knows what magic the said blonde casted on that household that even the known strict Fugaku had taken a like to the boy. But Gaara and Neji both think they know the answer.

One afternoon, last week of January, with Sasuke being absent for the day because of some appointment he had with his father, Naruto sat with his friends on the cafeteria. They have already eaten their meals and were just talking the rest of the time before the next class starts. Naruto was bickering with Kiba happily as the rest just either do their own thing, or laugh at the mutt and the blonde's antics.

SUddenly, the t.v. screen on one corner of the cafeteria switched on, showing a live interview of none other than...

"Sasuke?" Naruto stared wide-eyed at the screen, seeing Sasuke sitting at a living room (or at least the setting is that of a living room) of some place, probably a studio. A woman is holding a clipboard while smiling at the camera, then she turned to the raven haired young man in front of her.

 _ **"Enough with the business talk, Uchiha Sasuke-san, many people, especially girls, are really thrilled to see a bit of your private life. Until now, you've never agreed on being asked something about your personal life, but today you were okay with it it seems?"**_

Sasuke looked at the woman with a practiced smile, but the smile is just a curt thin line gently pulled upward at both ends.

 _ **"If it's okay with you, I can answer some, but forgive me if I can't give you answers."**_

 _ **"No, no, no... It is enough to have you here, it is a great pleasure indeed. So, now... It might be a bit too prying to ask this of you, so please don't hesitate and tell us if you can't answer any of it."**_

Sasuke nodded, and then the woman flipped a few pages of the papers she had in her clipboard.

 _ **"Here I go... Uchiha-san? Many girls are so keen to know your type of a lover. So Uchiha-san? What is your type?"**_

Everyone in the cafeteria made noises of excitement and some are yelling'quiet', most of it are girls. Naruto looked around him, and he thought of how popular Sasuke really was.

He knew that Sasuke is some sort of like a celebrity, but he never knew that he's this popular to the extent of being asked for an interview. He felt so inferior. And the question the woman had asked him really got Naruto's attention. But he slumped in his chair mentally. Whatever the raven say, there's no way he can hold on to any hopes. After all, they were both _guys_. He perked up when he heard the raven talk.

 _ **"Maybe someone considerate and mature."**_

A simple answer. And it doesn't give anything after all. The woman giggled a bit and said few things about being typical of Sasuke, or how his type of girl are the ideal types of guys like him. Then she proceeded to the next question.

 _ **"This will be a bit too prying and you have the choice of not answering. Uchiha-san... Do you have a girlfriend?"**_

Every girl squeeled at the question, and another squeal erupted from them when the raven answered. Well, of course they will.

 _ **"No, I don't have one."**_

The woman chuckled. Naruto sighed inwardly. If he had one, he'd know it for sure. Hearing it now would be a shock for him. Sasuke and him never talked anything about those sort of topics before. He heard another series of squeals from the girls in the cafeteria when they heard the next question.

 _ **"Then, someone you like?"**_

Naruto swallowed unconsciously. He hated this. He hated knowing anything. If Sasuke said he doesn't like anyone, he'd be dejected. It means he doesn't like him either. And if the raven said the opposite, it will be the end for him. Because Sasuke liking someone means it was a person other than him. A girl he had interest on. Then he heard the raven chuckle. He looked at the screen, eyes wide in shock. Everyone in the cafeteria had the same reactions. Because they never seen the stoic raven chuckle. They saw him smile in photos and interviews, but not this kind of laugh. Naruto thought he never show any sort of that laugh to other people. It was sort of his assurance to himself that the raven might only be like that towards his family and him. He is too conceited to think that he wanted that kind of Sasuke to himself.

He shook his head as he resumed his attention towards the screen. His heart skipped a beat when the raven looked directly at the camera and spoke with that warm smile in his face.

 _ **"I do."**_

Every girl squealed again. Some had fainted. And some stood up in shock. Some are broken hearted, and some are hopeful. Sasuke attends their school after all, so if he liked someone, there is a possibility that that someone is in their school.

Naruto on the other hand felt rejected, betrayed. Sasuke had someone he liked and he didn't know. Moreover, the raven looked really stunning with that gentle eyes and smile he had when he spoke those words. Was he like that to the girl he likes? He felt like crying, so heartbroken. He wanted to run and hide somewhere. He felt every wall in his heart start to build up again.

Sasuke likes someone. Someone other than him. He smiles gently at them, and looks gently at them. Most of all, that someone isn't him. It was another person. A girl.

Naruto sat back down on his seat, he didnt even realized he had stood up. He clenched his fists as he thought back on all the gentleness he felt from Sasuke. So the day will come that someone else would experience the raven's gentleness in his place.

 _He likes someone..._

He felt a lump in his throat. He tried to swallow the lump, but it's still there.

 _Sasuke likes someone else..._

Few hours earlier, Sasuke woke up as he heard someone knocking at his door. He looked at his alarm clock an dit signals five thirty. He wakes up at seven. Who is it? He thought. He got up and walked towards the door, opening it slightly to see his father already in his suit.  
"Can you spare some time for me today?"

Sasuke yawned as Fugaku patted his head. This action woke Sasuke up fully. He saw his father smile at him.  
"Sorry, Sasuke... I made you sleep late then wake you up this early."

Sasuke shook his head as another yawn interupted his words. Then he tried to speak again.  
"'s okay... I don't mind, father." his voice is in a low guttural tone, the sleep still in his system. Is he dreaming, though? His father became so gentle lately.

"I'll wait for you at the living room. We need to get there before seven." then his father patted his head again, slightly ruffling those raven locks. Sasuke stared at the retreating back as he thought of the thing his father asked of him. Usually, when there's a request of interviews for the Uchiha's, they always ask for Sasuke. And being sort of a celebrity, Fugaku can never turn them down now, can he?

Scratching at his head, Sasuke planned on getting ready, but he stopped as he looked at the door across his. Naruto is probably still asleep. As if a cat, Sasuke took silent steps across the hallway, opened the door to Naruto's room and entered. He can clearly see inside because of the lamp the blonde had probably left on last night. He gently sat at the bed beside the blonde as he watch Naruto's peaceful slumber.  
 _So cute..._

He pinched at Naruto's nose bridge, earning a moan from those pink lips. NAruto shifted in his bed to find another comfortable position, then continued sleeping. Sasuke suddenly felt bad for disturbing the blonde in his sleep. He decided to let him be and go back to his room to get ready, but not before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on those whiskered cheeks.  
"Take care getting to school later..."

He stood up and walked towards the door, glancing back before finally going back.  
 _I love you..._

Oh how he wonders when will the time come that he'd be able to say those three words out loud.

* * *

Hinata sat not too far away from the table Naruto and his friends were sitting at. The show about Sasuke's interview has just ended, but all this time she was looking at the blonde. She watched Naruto the whole time, the way he reacted to every word being said through the interview. She saw the hurt expression on those eyes.  
 _Naruto-kun..._

She has to talk to him. She has to, because she can never stand to see him so hurt like that. He had finally started to smile so naturally, why did this have to happen again?

 _Naruto-kun..._

Hinata likes Naruto. And she will do anything in her powers to make him happy. She decided on it before the winter vacation started. And now she plans to act upon it.

That night, Naruto got home with Itachi who picked him up from the school. He was his usual cheerful self as he went to the kitchen to say hi to Mikoto, then went straight to his room. He knew that Sasuke was already home, he saw his coat and shoes in the doorway. But he can't find it in him to at least announce that he's home. He doesn't know what face to make.

During dinner though, he had to fake a smile at Sasuke. He didn't know if his fake smile is so obvious to the raven, but at least he did his best to avoid everyone being suspicious.

Sasuke, on the other hand, noticed the false smile right away. He had to talk to Naruto. He left the blonde by himself again, and he is worried that something might have happened again while he was gone. Never did he know that he was the reason though, he wasn't aware yet that his interview was made known to his school.

When he finished his shower, Sasuke dried his hair before knocking at Naruto's door. He didn't get any response, though. His worry became worse when he try to open the door and finding it was locked.  
"Naruto?"

He twisted the door knob over and over again as he knocked on the door.  
"Naruto... Open the door?"

There weren't any response yet. But a shuffling of feet can be heard from behind the doors, then he heard a clicking sound, and the door slightly opened revealing a blonde boy who were scratching at his eyes sleepily.  
"Wwhaat?" Naruto seemed like he was woken up in the middle of a dream.

"You were sleeping already? Sorry." Naruto didn't look at the raven's eyes, instead, he just nodded and pretended to be really sleepy.  
"My bad... If you're sleepy, then go ahead. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Naruto nodded again and he closed the door. Sasuke heard another clicking sound, indicating that the blonde had locked his door again. Sasuke got really worried. Naruto never locked his door before. But maybe those times he was able to enter freely were the only times that the blonde forgot to lock it. He convinced himself that there's no deep reason behind it.

* * *

Sasuke was sure nothing unusual happened when he took school off that day. Naruto acts perfectly fine towards his friends, he can see it. But there were times that when he look at the blonde, he notice slight disturbing expressions on that face. But when the blonde notice his eyes on him, he smiles brightly like he was trying to say he's okay and nothing's wrong.

One afternoon, he noticed the blonde's eye on him when they were having P.E. The other students are busy playing basketball, while girls do volleyball, but Naruto and his friends are sitting at the benches, taking a rest. Sasuke turned a gaze to the group and noticed Naruto quickly avoiding his eyes. That was his final straw. He would ask Naruto today. Because something is definitely bugging him. If not, then why would he secretly stare at him but avoids his eyes?

Sasuke and Naruto eats lunch at the cafeteria. They sit at different tables from Sasuke's classmates or Naruto's friends. They always did that after deciding to eat indoors because of the cold weather. But today, Sasuke planned on cornering Naruto and make him confess. So when the lunch break's bell ringed, he immediately ran towards the door and went out, aiming for the blonde's classroom. Reaching the room, he asked for Naruto. But Kiba and the others told him he went out already, and seems in a hurry too.

He wandered along the corridors to look for the blonde. It is also unusual for Naruto to go off somewhere without him. His worry increased again and again as he searched for the blonde, and then he stopped when he heard voices. It came from the back part of the school. There is a garden at the school's back part, and there he found Naruto... with Hyuuga Hinata. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. That was the last sight he ever wanted to entertain. But the conversation they had almost made him erupt right then and there.

* * *

When Naruto heard the school bell ring, signalling the lunch break, he stood up and arranged his things before heading for the door. He have to practice his smile again, so he wanted to go to the comfort room first. But someone called out to him, and an unexpected one at that.

Naruto walked through the corridors with Hinata beside him. He wondered where she will take him, and they ended up outside the school. A garden he used to go to alone before, when they were still freshmen. He remember this place being his sanctuary when he can't go to either rooftop or the toilet to release his pent up tensions of being his fake self. He thought about how far behind it seemed that he last needed to go to one of those places. Probably since Sasuke came, those places became unnecessary.

Hinata stopped walking and stayed in her position with her back against Naruto. She was practicing her line since last week, and here she is, finally about to reveal her long secret of admiration towards the blonde. She turned around and faced Naruto. Naruto looked at her and noticed her blushing face. She looked really mature and beautiful. Then the thing happened last week, about Sasuke's interview came to mind.

 _"Maybe someone considerate and mature."_

Then Naruto's eyes widened as he looked at Hinata again. Hinata is beautiful. No doubt about it. She always appeared to be shy, but is always considerate to people around her. And most of all, she acts so appropriately to every situation. Like a proper, matured woman. That's right. Hinata might be the very exact image of Sasuke's type of girl.

Naruto wasn't even listening carefully as Hinata spoke to him.

"Naruto-kun... Ever since middle school... I... I."

 _Hinata is probably the kind of girl Sasuke falls for._

"I liked you... Until now.."

 _And there's no way anyone wouldn't fall for him._

Hinata noticed that Naruto wasn't even aware that she had started talking. She even confessed already.

"Naruto-kun... What do you think about me?" this question brought Naruto back to reality. What was it she's asking? What does he think about her, she said?

"I..." Naruto continued to think deeply as he looked straight at Hinata, the girl blushing hardly for being stared at by her crush.

 _She reacts too cutely. She's so pretty. If they ever stand close together, they will look really perfect for each other._

Naruto felt another lump in his throat as he continued his train of thought. He was currently at the state of breaking down. And no one knows the reason why.

 _Sasuke..._

That same moment, Sasuke was standing still not far from where they're standing. He was hearing everything. And every word makes his body tense. He knew where this is going. And he hated every second of it.

 _Sasuke... if a considerate and mature girl is really his type..._

 _Sasuke... He..._

"...probably like Hinata..." he wasn't aware that he had spoken that last thought out loud.

Sasuke's eyes grew wide in realization. He just heard something that made his heart suddenly freeze to perfect zero.

 _He likes Hyuuga Hinata._

Of course, that's what he heard. He wasn't even aware about how Naruto's thoughts swam inside that messy head of his. All he ever knew was...

Hinata confessed to Naruto. And Naruto gave her yes as an answer.

Naruto became Hinata's. Not his.

 _Not mine._

He clenched his fists again, gritted his teeth, and stomped away in fury. Jealousy, betrayal, hurt.

Heartbroken.

Sasuke felt everything in that exact moment.

He knew he never had any chance against a girl, because both him and Naruto were guys.

Who would go out with a guy.. No... a _gay_ like him?

It was the first time he felt love, and was the first time he felt pain because of love. He thought Naruto would always accept him. But by the way the blonde avoid his gazes and run towards a girl convinced him that he was not more than a friend to him. He was too confident all this time. And this day, all that confidence shattered into pieces. He always thought that people over reacts when they cry and get wasted because of love, but he never thought being heartbroken felt this painful.

* * *

 **...The End**

 **That's it, minna! Thank You for being with me til the end of 'You Touch My Soul'. See you at the next fic!**  
 ***different things are thrown my way, even rotten eggs***  
 **Sorry I lied! LOL. That's the end of chapter 14. And guess what? There's still more! SO please put down your chairs that you are about to throw towards me! Hehehe. See you next time! ^^**

 **(1) First Shrine Visit. Usually done on first three days of January.**

* * *

Saya-chan: The two are gone. Yes. Gone after giving me two bumps on each side of my head. *cries*

R&R Please!


	15. Chapter 15

_Who would go out with a guy.. No... a_ gay _like him?_

 _It was the first time he felt love, and was the first time he felt pain because of love. He thought Naruto would always accept him. But by the way the blonde avoid his gazes and run towards a girl convinced him that he was not more than a friend to him. He was too confident all this time. And this day, all that confidence shattered into pieces. He always thought that people over reacts when they cry and get wasted because of love, but he never thought being heartbroken felt this painful._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But you know what? Sasuke seemed interested about having me as their owner. Because he can lay his hands on Naruto anytime he wants, he said.

 _Thanks for the wait! Here's Chapter 15 minna! Really, I was so busy with work and study, I just had my Japanese language exam this month so there wasn't any time to actually think of the plot. Although everything is on my mind already, I can't write it if it's still messy and all, right? Tee Hee. Sorry, and please enjoy! ^^_

* * *

Saya-chan: My butt hurts. Oww.  
Sasuke: No one cares about your butt.  
Saya-chan: Oh, shut it! I know you only cared about Naruto's butt.  
Naruto: Hey! Don't include my butt here!  
Sasuke: She's right though, dobe. *pinch Naruto's behind*  
Naruto: *made a girlish screech* Fuck you, teme!

Sasuke: No... It's the other way around, dobe.  
Saya-chan: *sweatdroops*

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Valentine's Day; A Chance for Us**

* * *

Fugaku sat in front of his table inside his office. He was currently on the phone.  
"I see... Then there's no reason for you anymore to stay there."

"...I'll employ more bodyguards, just in case. Those two doesn't have to be aware, though."

"Haha... I know. He's adorable and a good child. Mikoto has taken a like on him."

"...I understand. Take care on your way."

"Thank You, Jiraiya-san." then he hang up the phone. He dialled another number, and on the other end, Itachi spoke up.

 _"Father? How was it?"_

Fugaku sighed as he spoke. "Seems that he had closed in now. ALthough he possibly doesn't know his true whereabouts..."

 _"I see... Sasuke is always with him, so it's fine, I guess?"_

"Yeah... Just don't let him out of your sight. Especially in that school. We'd employ more people, but I'll be reassured if it's you who keeps an eye, not only on him, but also Sasuke."

 _"I understand, father."_

"Okay." then he hung up again.

Fugaku removed his glasses and sat back on his chair. The conversations he just had are the most that takes up stress in him. But he had to, because he is protecting something important to him, and to his family.

"I won't let him get to you, Naruto.." he whispered the words as he continued resting.

Hinata stared wide-eyed at the blonde in front of him. She wasn't shocked or anything about the words that slipped off the blonde's lips. She knew clearly that something is really weighing on the blonde's head, so she didn't take the words she heard for granted.

 _Naruto-kun..._

She can see the hurt in those cerulean orbs, and she is willing to do anything to help wash it all away. She smiled gently, then spoke again.

"Naruto-kun?" Naruto seemed tranced for a while, but snapped out of it when he heard his name. Hinata smiled gently at him again.

"Naruto-kun... You have someone you like, right?" the question made Naruto gasp. He can't help it, Sasuke filled every thought he had, and probably already filled most of his heart. Sasuke was everything he only thought of recently. He wasn't able to answer quickly. But Hinata just continued talking.

"Naruto-kun... I know who he is."

Cerulean eyes shot its gaze to those pale ones. Did he hear it right? Hinata knew who he likes, she said? He smiled nervously as he shook his head.  
"No, I don't have someone like that..."

Hinata got worried she said something that made the blonde comfortable.

 _But I have to do this._

Even if it hurts her, she has to convince Naruto. Or else he would only be hurt.

"Naruto-kun. I was watching you ever since we were in mid school."

Naruto stopped his actions and listened carefully to Hinata's words. Hinata smiled in appreciation. She can do this.

"Ever since then, you were always cheerful and energetic, and full of life. I loved that Naruto-kun." her eyes became mellow, then sad. She smiled sadly as she comtinued to speak.

"But I knew all this time that you were just acting tough." Naruto's chest clenched at this. Hinata was always watching him. And he didn't even realize it. So there was someone other than Sasuke who could see the lie in him. Someone other than Sasuke realized that there is a genuine one in the fake _him_.

"I was just a coward to try and talk to you about it. SO I continued to pretend I didn't know anything."

Sasuke didn't hold back unlike her. He appeared mean at the beginning, but he surely did break every wall around Naruto's heart. Hinata doesn't have that kind of courage. SHe likes Naruto. But not to the extent of risking everything to get close to him. She was a coward. And that7s how she lose against Sasuke.

"I... I like you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto finally heard the words, this made Hinata happy. Now she can move on. And push Naruto into pursuing his own love. Naruto froze, though.

 _Hinata... Likes me?_

Hyuuga Hinata likes Naruto. Hinata who's probably the type of girl Sasuke likes. This is all the thought in Naruto's head.

 _Sasuke said he like someone considerate and mature..._

Those words lingered somewhere within Naruto. He never thought of having any hopes of Sasuke liking him. First of all, he's a guy. And he always thought that Sasuke see him as his friend, a bestfriend, if it's more than that. But a lover? He doubted. Although he didn't know what Sasuke's references are, he doubt that Sasuke would like a guy. A coward, childish, orphan, at that.

He shook his head.

 _And Hinata is probably the best choice for him._

Status, looks, attitude and brains. For sure, Hinata won't lose to the Uchiha heir. Compared to that, Naruto was nothing. He didn't even deserve Hinata's feelings. Why raise his hopes up for Sasuke?

 _Who am I to hold on to any hopes, huh?_

Hinata could see clearly the turmoil inside the blonde's head. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was now sure that Naruto likes Sasuke, after seeing that expression on his face when they saw that interview. But the blonde is taking it too much she's afraid he'd break down any minute.

 _I've got to..._

She wasn't aware of her hands lifting up, cupping his face with a slight slap.

As if to wake him up.

Naruto stopped shaking. He didn't even know when he started rattling. He looked straight into those pale orbs. Hinata smiled gently at him.

"Naruto-kun... You, liking someone else. That I know..."

She wiped off tears off those cheeks, the blonde didn't even realize when it started flowing.

"And Naruto-kun... You should follow your feelings and tell them honestly what you think. Just like I did."

Telling Sasuke his feelings... Naruto didn't consider the thought. He thought he could stay friends with Sasuke until the end, but he didn't expect this pain of learning about Sasuke's love interest. He didn't think about what he would feel if someday he had to see Sasuke standing beside a girl, introducing her to his parents.

"I like you, and I didn't confess with the intent of going out with you."

That's what Hinata truly felt, though. She happy just being able to say these words at least.

Naruto thought of those words. She loves him without expecting to be loved in return. He realized that he might also be the same.

He loves Sasuke.

Even if Sasuke cannot return his feelings, he shouldn't be afraid.

He trust Sasuke.

And Sasuke trust him, this he know.

So why is he being afraid?

He loves Sasuke, that's all there is to it.

The tears finally stopped flowing as his face started earning its usual brightness. It was finally clear to him. He didn't have any reason to feel down about anything. He had Sasuke by his side, being his greatest friend. The one he loves. Isn't that enough?

He held Hinata's hands on his cheeks and smiled gently.

"Thank You, Hinata..."

Hinata finally let the tears flow. She loves Naruto. Always have, and always will. And she's happy to at least be a strength for him. Now she can let go. But she won't stop until the blonde finally take a step towards his own affection.

"You should honestly tell that person what you feel."

Naruto nodded at this, making the girl smile more.

"Maybe it's too much... But can I ask you for some advices on this?"

HInata felt happy. Now she had gotten closer to him than ever.

"Sure."

Little did these two know that Sasuke is currently on a furious state upon hearing the first part of their conversation. He was currently sitting inside the classroom, not minding the stares he gets from some students who were eating lunch there.

He had both his and Naruto's boxed lunch on his desk, but he never made any attempts to eat. He was sitting laid back, hands on pocket, eyes off the window, but mind on something else. His eyes are in the darkest shade of black, void of emotion.

So all his attempts on holding back on his feelings in fear of taking the blonde by surprise ended up like this? The only girl he had always thought would never get a chance to steal Naruto away from him had actually became the blonde's girlfriend.

 _Shit._

He can't control his anger. He clenched his fists that was inside his pockets as he gritted his teeth.

 _I guess he doesn't need me anymore._

But really, above all else, he wanted to slam his head against his desk and feel the pain.

To cancel out the pain that is building up inside his chest.

After school, Naruto went straight to the parking area, a bit fidgety, but also full of resolve. He had been thinking of talking to Sasuke, but he never had any chance the whole day.

 _Maybe after getting home._

He saw Sasuke sitting on the motorbike, waiting for him. He smiled and quicken his pace as he approached the raven.

"Sasuke!" he called out, but the raven didn't turn his head to acknowledge him. He halted midway for a split-second, but he continued his strides, shrugging off the strange feeling.

"Thanks for waiting. Let's go?" he just received a curt grunt as a reply, then Sasuke gave him his helmet. He took it, but his eyes never left those cold expression on the raven's face. He doesn't feel quite right about it.

The journey way home ended with Sasuke almost ignoring all the attempts of conversations on the blonde's side. Naruto felt really shaken, but still, he shrugged it off. Maybe the raven isn't in a good mood. That's all there is to it... Probably.

When he reached his room though, he felt his stomach growl. He stopped, then he realized what was wrong. He immediately made a hundred eighty to Sasuke's room, opening it and letting himself in.

"Sasuke, sorry I didn't make it to lunch earlier!" he shouted, but then he earned a heated glare as he realized he had entered Sasuke's room while the raven was changing clothes. But he almost always did that, and Sasuke never minded it before.

 _But of course, he's mad because I ditched lunch earlier._

"Uhm...?"

"You really don't know how to knock?" the cold voice made Naruto stand rigid at his position. It was the first time in a while, that cold voice.

"S-Sorry... If you're angry about me not coming for lunch earlier, I apologize." the least he can do is to be sincere when he is asking for forgiveness.

"It's okay." but the tone does tell otherwise.

Silence remained as the two continued standing, not moving any muscle. Then Naruto's heart almost dropped to his stomach when he heard the coldest tone ring around the room.

"What else?" He suddenly felt like he wasn't welcomed in this room. He suddenly felt like a stranger. He can't stand being under those glare. He averted his eyes as he spoke. He didn't care if he sounded pathetic.

"Nothing."

He took a step backward as he looked everywhere but Sasuke. He felt his whole body getting numb. But he had to get out of here. And fast.

"Sasuke, Naruto~ Dinner is ready~" They both heard Mikoto call them from the first floor. Naruto used this chance to finally leave the room, leaving Sasuke standing still beside his bed.

He didn't intend to be so cold towards the blonde, but Sasuke finds it hard to control his words and tone of voice. But he thought he ought to act a bit differently from now on. Because the other had already found himself a girlfriend. There's nothing more for him to hope for, is there?

And then he saw that face again. A face that looked a bit frightened. A face he thought he would never see again. Maybe he should at least act a little nice? He shows too much of his anger, and the blonde takes it hard more than anyone he knew. Naruto might be dense at times, but he can be really sensitive, too.

 _But I can't bring myself to act all normal right away._

Sasuke doesn't lie to his feelings. The moment he realized his love for Naruto, his intention has always been clear to him. He never, even once, went out with anyone before, but he knew what lovers are like. And Sasuke will do anything to be like that with the one he loves; namely Naruto.

The moment he named these emotions, he knew he wanted to convey it. He was waiting for a right time to confess, the right time to claim what's his. But that only thing was taken from him right under his nose.

 _Now I will see him get stupidly happy over having a girlfriend._

During dinner, Sasuke flinch every time the blonde smile and laugh like nothing was wrong. It was perfect, that mask of his. Deceiving everyone. Masking his feelings.

Just like the day he first met him.

Days passed and Sasuke continued to act coldly towards Naruto. But the blonde acts as cheerful as always, and it irritates Sasuke more. He wanted him to feel down. Cruel it may seem, but he wanted Naruto to at least feel shaken about him suddenly being like this. But the blonde had already built his walls. All over again. But Sasuke wasn't aware of it. Or at least he ignored the possibility.

He did wrong though.

Naruto smiled and continued being friendly with everyone, including Sasuke . He didn't mind being ignored by the raven. He didn't mind the cold retorts. They continued eating lunch together, isolated in a table far away from their classmates and friends. As to not let them think any thing's wrong.

 _Nothing is wrong._

That's what Naruto tell himself time and time again. He felt bad about slightly ignoring the raven that day he saw the interview, and he was convinced that Sasuke hasn't forgiven him since. So the least he can do is continue acting normal. It has been almost two weeks since it started, but he knew he can bear being with the cold raven.

He had to. Or he'll lose him completely.

He loved Sasuke, and he's satisfied just being around him. Just like this. Even if he glared at him. Even if he use those cold voice saying hurtful words. He didn't mind.

He just loved Sasuke.

But of course, everything has its limits.

Saturday, there are extra classes twice a month, and it is taken every second and fourth Saturday of the month.

Saturday, February 14th. Valentine's Day. Everyone seemed tensed, even the teachers.

This day is special. And like last year, random girls give Naruto different sorts of chocolates. Some are obligatory, some had feelings on it. But like always, Naruto accept everything without knowing the difference. So typical of him. SO Sasuke didn't mind how cheerful Naruto acts when he accepts everything given to him.

Not from a certain girl, though.

Naruto and Sasuke met up in the corridor to have their lunch together as usual. Naruto is thankful enough that the raven is still keeping their usual routine of going to school together, eating lunch together, and going back home together. Though he was always either being ignored or being shot down by cold retorts.

They were walking towards the cafeteria when Hinata's sweet voice ringed through the hallway, making Naruto stop in his tracks.  
"Hinata!"

Sasuke just continued to walk further, ignoring the presence of the Hyuuga girl. Hinata held two small gift bags as she approached the grinning blonde.  
"Everyone in my class made these for the guys... You have your share, too, Naruto-kun." Hinata said in a cheerful voice.

"Waah! Thank You!" Hinata looked past Naruto to see Sasuke standing quite a distance from them.

"PLease hand this over to Uchiha-san... This is his share."

Sasuke turned to look at them when he heard his name. And he saw the blonde holding a bag, probably full of chocolates. He clicked his tongue as he realized he was holding two. One is for him, huh? He didn't want anything from that girl. Better get rid of it.

He strode towards the pair and grabbed one of the bags Naruto was holding and shoved it back to Hinata.  
"I don't need these."

Naruto's eyes were wide in shock at the really rude action of the raven beside him. He knew he's rude, cocky bastard, but he can't stand seeing his friend being treated like this when she's just being kind.

So he snapped.

Wrong move, though. His and the raven's relationship had cracks already, his next actions would crumble everything...

He didn't think further than that.

"Sasuke, you bastard! What are you doing!?" Naruto shouted on top of hislungs as he launched a punch towards the raven, bringing pain to Sasuke left cheek. He did the action before thinking. And now he had Sasuke's glare on him.

Wait... None of that... As he looked up, he saw emptiness in those dark orbs. No feelings... None at all.

The hell happened to Sasuke?

Now words were said. The raven just turned up and left like that. They didn't even notice that the lunch boxes Sasuke was holding flew away when the blonde punched him.

The pair stared at the retreating back of the Uchiha guy. Right at that moment, Naruto felt his heart clench at the sight. He had never seen Sasuke that slumped before. He wanted to know what's wrong and what had gotten into him. But the way the raven ignored him and acts cold to him makes his efforts go to the dumps.

"Naruto-kun." he snapped back to reality when he heard Hinata's voice.

"Naruto-kun... You have to talk to him." Hinata held the small bag on her chest, re-arranging the ribbon, and handed it over to Naruto again.

"Talk to him... He's probably just misunderstanding something."

"Misunderstanding what?"

Hinata almost chuckled at the naivety of her blonde crush. Well, of course he would be naive about this. He's dense. Even she could clearly tell.

"That' something you must figure out, Naruto-kun. Come... We still have time. I'll teach you something nice." Hinata said as she held Naruto's hand and dragged him somewhere.

After school that day, Sasuke sat on his motor, waiting for Naruto as he always does. He just couldn't leave the blonde be, he believed it's the last string of attachment he had with the blonde. Naruto thought of the same thing, too. He was hurrying down the stairs when he saw on a window that someone is in the parking area. He can only see the shoes, though. But he was sure it's Sasuke. He smiled, knowing Sasuke wouldn't ditch him and leave him walking back home.

 _Home..._

For those two weeks of being ignored or receiving cold treatments from the raven, Naruto had shut himself out of his new family. His _real_ self. He smiled and laughed like usual, even talked to the raven in a normal manner. But of course, he receives grunts or retorts as answer.

When Naruto reached the ground floor, he saw Hinata on the lockers, changing into her outdoor shoes.

"Hinata!" he shouted in glee as he ran approaching the girl.

"Thanks for earlier!" He said again as he patted his bag. Hinata looked at the bag and smiled knowing what's inside.

"I was glad to be of help, Naruto-kun..." Naruto grinned again.

They walked towards the exit, still chatting as the raven saw the two figure. He watched Naruto's face, full of excitement and never-ending grin from ear to ear. He saw the blonde reach for both of the Hyuuga girl's hands and shook it like crazy, Hinata laughing at the gesture. He clenched his fists as he looked away, not wanting to see any more of their 'flirting'.

 _What? They started going out and now they flirt like a pair of lovebirds? What a laugh._

At the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Naruto approaching him with a smile still lingering on his face.

"Thanks for waiting!" the blonde waved his hands while jogging the rest of the way towards him.

Sasuke noticed that the blonde is still wearing his indoor shoes. Naruto looked at his feet when he noticed the raven's eyes on it, and saw what's wrong.  
"Uwwa! I forgot to change into outdoor shoes!"

Sasuke snorted. He forgot because he was flirting with his 'girlfriend', duh.  
"That's what you get from your foolish behaviour, idiot." Sasuke didn't mean to put any harsh tone in his words, but it seriously made Naruto pause his breathing. Sasuke noticed the pause and wondered if he had gotten any reaction from the blonde.

Yepp. It stings. The usual insults the raven jokingly throws at him seemed too far from the way he heard those words just now. This time it really hurt him. He laughed nervously as he apologized and asked Sasuke to wait while he go and change his shoes. Then he ran back towards the lockers.

Naruto had always been able to take insults from Sasuke, knowing that the insult is just a part of their usual bickerings. But the way the raven spoke, and the look he threw when he said those words... it cuts too deep. I mean, deeper than it seemed. Because by now, Naruto stood frozen in front of his locker, outdoor shoes on his right hand, shoulders slumped as he looked at his feet.

Has the raven hated him now?

He definitely does, huh?

His body began shaking as droplets of tears start to fall into the ground. He heard shuffling of shoes as the raven's voice ringed out the whole area. He had been there for quite long Sasuke had to go and see what was wrong. But seeing the blonde standing in the lockers in his back figure and visibly shaking, Sasuke quickened his pace as he approached the blonde.

"Oi, hurry up." he put a hand on the smaller guy's shoulder to force him into facing his way, but the blonde refused and turned making Sasuke remove his hand. Sasuke frowned, but panic has started rising up through his throat.

"Oi, Naruto-"

Sasuke's words died along his throat when he forcefully spun Naruto his way and saw those tears along whiskered cheeks. But he didn't get to see those cerulean eyes because the blonde looked down again, hiding his face from the tall raven in front of him. Sasuke's hand shook. He couldn't stand any minute of it. He lifted up the helmet in his right hand and put it on to Naruto's head. Then he grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him along into the parking lot. He didn't listen to all the protests, though most of the words are muffled inside that helmet. He forced the blonde to sit on the motorcycle and started the engine, leaving Naruto no choice than to grab at the sides of Sasuke's shirt when they started to drive.

He didn't know what had gotten into him when he started crying on the lockers, but he was more confused at Sasuke's actions. Had he finally snapped? Is he going to argue with him? Will he finally learn what's wrong? Screw everything, he's pissed too, so he would have to tell everything to Sasuke. If it's confrontation he wanted, just bring it on. To hell with everything.

They stopped in front of the entrance to a building. A guy, probably an employee of this building, approached the two and took Sasuke's motorcycle as Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand to drag him into the front entrance.

All protests fell into deaf ears as Sasuke continued his strides along the lobby, a girl employee walking along them, talking about 'receptions', 'card key's and such as she vowed when the pair entered the elevator.

They went out of the elevator at the twelfth floor and walked along the corridor into the last room. A suite room at that. Sasuke opened the door and dragged the still confused blonde inside, then slammed the door close.

Naruto panted as he realized that the raven had finally stopped dragging him along all places. He realized his hands still on big ones so he harshly removed it from a tight grip, his helmet still on. He's probably making a difficult face right now, but it doesn't matter. He finally snapped anyway.

"What's the big deal, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke continued to look further into the room. It is a really expensive looking room with all the expensive looking appliances and furnitures. There's even chandelier in the middle of the living room. But it doesn't matter for the two right now, they just stood in the doorway. Sasuke turned his head towards the blonde when he felt the hand in his vanish.

"What are we doing here?! Why did you have to drag me here?! I've never known you were such a rush person as to just continue grabbing me and dragging me here and there!"

"Just shut up for a minute, your voice is ringing throughout the room, idiot-"

"Yes! I AM an idiot! Say it as much as you want! Because if I'm not I wouldn't have suffered staying beside you! I would've just chose staying friends with you if I'm not an idiot! But know this, teme. I am a big idiot to have fallen for you!"

Sasuke stopped his attempts to talk back when he heard the last sentence.

"W-What? NAruto, what did you just-"

"You know, the first time I met you I already know that I have to avoid you. You were a bad news, and I foresee great disaster whenever I look at you, but you just continue and stick your nose where it doesn't belong! You had fun toying with me back then, right? And now you play friends with me. Well, I know it's not you playing, I mean, I can see your genuine want of being friends, I mean, we're friends, right? We're technically brothers, saved for the late paperworks, but to hell with it all! I just had to fall for you, that's hell!"

Naruto was ranting, but Sasuke hadn't heard any of it. Rather, it didn't register to him. All that is swirling inside his head was the fact that he heard the blonde right. He had 'fallen' for him.

"And when I thought that I'd be satisfied with just being beside you always, I just had to watch that interview, and you know what? It made me realize that I wanted more than that! But Sasuke, we're friends. And I thought all this time that you tell me everything as I tell you everything.. W-Well, I did hide some secrets too, but you liking someone is new to me! You never said anything about it!"

 _So he knew about the interview?_

"And when I heard that you had someone you like... I felt... Like I was rejected at the same time I was betrayed..." Naruto's shoulders are visibly shaking by then, Sasuke did nothing but to watch him.

Aahh... What started this mess? But do the thinking later. The blonde is trying his best to speak his mind right now. ALl Sasuke had to do is listen and wait for him to finish, then everything will be alright.

Slowly...

 _Slowly..._

"And then... All this time.. I thought you..."

Then he started to sob.

Sasuke can't see behind those helmet, though.

But he knew how Naruto's face looks like right about now.

"...Naruto-"

"I love you."

The confession is not intended. Sasuke wasn't even prepared for it.

He didn't see it coming.

He thought he would never see the day that his beloved blonde would directly say these words to him.

"I love you, Sasuke."

Then the blonde continued to sob as his whole body started to shake.

"I love you... I love you... I love you.."

Naruto continued to chant the words as if it's the only thing he knew.

Sasuke stared wide-eyed. What face is Naruto making right now? He wanted to know. He wanted to see. The helmet is in the way. He reached out to take that helmet away. Naruto took a step back when he noticed what Sasuke was planning to do. He used both his hands to stop the helmet from being removed from his head. He's probably making a very ugly face right now. And he just confessed his feelings, too. It's so embarassing. Really. Thank God, though, Sasuke's forceful prying stopped, and he relaxed.

"Naruto..." Sasuke leaned closer, hands still in both sides of the helmet. He made a peck on the surface of the helmet, right in the place of Naruto's forehead as he spoke in a very gentle voice.

"Naruto... I love you, you know."

Naruto stopped moving. He even stopped breathing. Sasuke noticed this so he finally removed the helmet to reveal those shiny blue orbs even shinier with tears that had started to flow. He threw the helmet into the carpeted floor without averting his gaze on Naruto.

The blonde was staring wide-eyed at him, as if he heard some kind of magic spell. He felt big warm hands cupping his cheeks, then he felt warmth suddenly touching his lips.

He just realized by then that Sasuke was kissing him.

The kiss was real. A chaste kiss that proves the raven's previous statement. He can't believe it. Sasuke is actually in love with him? He even thought he was dreaming.

The warmth was soon gone as both their foreheads were touching while Sasuke looked deep into those cerulean orbs.

He really is in love with this guy. No doubt.

"B-But... I thought-"

"Shh.." Sasuke silenced Naruto with another kiss on the lips.

"Let's talk later."

They lay side by side in the bed with Sasuke's hands cupping Naruto's flushed cheeks, lips sealed in a chaste kiss. They were doing it for quite sometime now. How could Sasuke stop, though? He just learned that their feelings are mutual. They finally re-connected. And this time, with a much stronger bond.

"W-Wait... Sasuke?"

"Don't want to."

He planted another kiss into those pink lips. He ran his tongue into those tightly closed lips, but the younger boy continued shutting them off.

"Open your lips.."

Naruto shook his head as he blushed another shade of red. Gosh, just how much Sasuke planned on making Naruto shy away like this?

"Naruto.."

"No! Ha-" wrong move, Naruto. The moment he opened his mouth in protest, Sasuke attacked him with renewed passion.

When the need for air was finally inevitable, Sasuke pulled back as both of them panted. Sasuke was the first one to recover. He put his arms around the blonde and held him close to his body. If breathed in the sunny scent as he closed his eyes.

Naruto was a bit confused about the series of events taking place, but he still hugged Sasuke back, putting his head against his chest.

They stayed quiet for moments, until Sasuke chose to deal with the issue at hand.

"Break up with her."

 _Huh?_

"Break up?... W-why?"

Naruto didn't understand what the raven was talking about. Well, of course.

"What do you mean why? You said you love me, right?!" Then they both blushed after realizing how embarrassing Sasuke's words were.

"I... did..."

"Then you should be able to break up with her, right? Or what, you're saying you love her, too? I won't accept that."

"Wait a minute! I don't even know what you're talking about! I mean, who are you talking about anyway?"

"That Hyuuga girl, you dobe!"

"What! We're not together!"

"I don't care! Break up with her!

...

...

...wait, what? You're not...?"

"We are not together, Mister..." Sasuke sat up with his elbows supporting his upper body. He stared at Naruto as if he can't believe that he misunderstood everything.

He remembered the conversation he overheard that day, and the words that came out of the blonde's lips.

"...Didn't you tell her you..." He started the question but left it there as he saw the confused expression on the blonde's face.  
"...Forget it."

"What? You're about to say somethi-"

"Just forget it, Naruto." Sasuke laid back into the bed, at the same time Naruto sat up and faced him.

"Tell me!" Sasuke looked over at the blonde, his eyes full of worry and anxiety. For sure they feel the same, they never wanted anything being kept from them anymore. They both wanted to know what the other is thinking, and if something is bothering their minds. Naruto looked down and clenched his fists.  
"I don't want any secrets anymore..."

Sasuke never wanted that, too...

"I saw you when that girl confessed to you... And I heard you saying you like her too..." Naruto looked up at Sasuke a bit confused at first, but then his face cleared up at the realization.

"I've been thinking about how Hinata might've been the one you like back then, so I must've said something out loud in between my thoughts..."

"I _what_!? About that girl!?"

"B-Because you said in that interview!"

"I didn't say anything about liking someone! And if I am to say, there's no way that girl's name would come out of my mouth!"

"I know! I understand! But it can never be me either!"

"It _is_ you, you dimwit!"

"How would I know when I'm not even your type!?"

"What!?"

Sasuke was now sitting up, hands on Naruto's arms as the blonde is standing beside the bed while they argue. Naruto's been tugging his arms free of the hold, but Sasuke doesn't seem to budge. He finally relaxed as Sasuke stood up and embraced him, using his right hand to lay his head against the broad chest.

"I am not your type, right?" Naruto spoke softly as he buried his face into Sasuke's chest, hands gripping at the sides of Sasuke's uniform.  
"You like considerate and mature ones, right?"

All of his insecurities overflows, but Sasuke is right there to listen. He's going to be fine.

"I only said that for the interview... That's the image they made of me, so..." Sasuke repeatedly brush the blonde locks with his right hand to soothe the younger guy in his arms.

"...I wouldn't know about 'types' and such since you're the first person I've ever fell in love with... I said I like someone, with only you in mind, Naruto..."

Naruto's breath hitched at the words he heard. His face is heating up, he was sure he's blushing madly right about now.

"I... I..." he had to say something in return. But his words are being caught up in his throat. He hasn't realized his tears until it ran through his cheeks. Sasuke felt the smaller body tremble against his own, and he hugged Naruto tighter.

"I know... Don't force yourself... Calm down for now." Sasuke words were gentle that Naruto felt so relaxed. Sasuke soon felt his body going limp. He panicked for a moment but relaxed when he heard the slight snoring. He smirked.  
"So cute..."

He lifted Naruto up in his arms and laid him on the bed. He sat beside the blonde, brushing away the stray blonde locks from his tanned face. He looked peaceful. He seemed tired, though.

He also felt tired after going through all those things happened earlier, so laid beside Naruto putting his arm around those slim waist. He watched as the blonde heaved in and breathed out peacefully. He stared as he thought of the things that had happened since the day he met this blonde, and he was glad he did all the things he had done. Because Naruto is beside him. Naruto loves him. His feelings are being reciprocated, and that's all that matters to him right now. He hadn't notice the tanned hands grabbing at his uniform as his eyelids felt heavy. He fell asleep like that while thinking of how he would start announcing to his family about him and Naruto's 'new' relationship.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Though it took me weeks to finally put an end to this chapter. I'm sorry and thank you for those who waited soooo long for this chapter! I hope you continue staying with me because there are still many things I wanna put here, and less... I mean leeeess time to do so. But I'm still doing my best to keep up, and don't worry minna! This fic would definitely have an ending.. Trust me on this, I won't leave it like this. Never! Tee Hee~**

* * *

Saya-chan: Yo! Been a long time, huh?  
Naruto: You left me there...  
Saya-chan: ... Eh?  
Naruto: You Left Me There!  
Saya-chan: W-Wait, wait wait, Naruto-kun? W-What's wro-  
Naruto: You left me there and now my butt hurts like hell!  
Saya-chan: ...

...

...Oh?  
Naruto: Saya-chan, how dare you!  
Saya-chan: No! Naruto-kun, listen! I-  
Naruto: I hate you, I hate you!  
Saya-chan: No, Naruto-kun, please... Sasuke, what did you do to him!?  
Sasuke: What? I was bored, and there's only me and the dobe, how else would we spend time together? Of course we'll mess around.  
Saya-chan: Aaarrgghhh! I told you there's time for that!  
Naruto: You traitor! UwaaahH! *rushed out of the room but gave up because of his hips*  
Sasuke: Don't push your self too hard, dobe...  
Naruto: Shut up, teme! It's all your doing, you should help me!  
Sasuke: On my way, usuratonkachi.  
Saya-chan: *sweatdrops*

R&R Please~


	16. Chapter 16

_He also felt tired after going through all those things happened earlier, so laid beside Naruto putting his arm around those slim waist. He watched as the blonde heaved in and breathed out peacefully. He stared as he thought of the things that had happened since the day he met this blonde, and he was glad he did all the things he had done. Because Naruto is beside him. Naruto loves him. His feelings are being reciprocated, and that's all that matters to him right now. He hadn't notice the tanned hands grabbing at his uniform as his eyelids felt heavy. He fell asleep like that while thinking of how he would start announcing to his family about him and Naruto's 'new' relationship._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Not until Sasuke told me they'd offer themselves to me if I break Naruto and Hinata apart. And I really wanna try that... *NaruHina fans pointed guns at me...gulp* Sasuke, help?

* * *

Saya-chan: Hello everyone! Thanks for waiting! I hope I still didn't lose any of your enthusiasm?  
Naruto: Probably no?  
Sasuke: You sure are pushing your luck too much.  
Naruto: If we don't who else would?  
Sasuke: *looks at the readers* READ.  
Saya-chan/Naruto: 0_0! Sasuke!  
Sasuke: What? They started reading, that's good enough.  
Saya-chan: M-Maybe you're right...

Naruto: Cocky bastard...

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Commitments; Reunion**

* * *

Hinata had always watched Naruto from a distance since middle school. She had first laid eyes on him when he transfered into her class. He had been like that since then; cheerful, refreshing, and popular with both boys and girls. For sure he is cute, but in her eyes, he's the coolest guy out there. And then as if she could see through what everyone else couldn't, she saw the pretense every once in a while. And she thought that he must've always been hiding something from everyone ever since.

Not until recently though...

When there was a transfer student in mid November, and the said transferee was none other than Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata never thought of the guy as the one who would break every wall her crush had put on ever since she had met him. The youngest Uchiha is the walking image of aloofness. A cold and stoic guy who glares at everyone he met. She had known him since they're children, their parents were in the same business firm after all and often met with both families in parties and social gatherings.

And then slowly, she had this feeling that her crush had been showing different sides of him that she hadn't seen before. Anger, irritation, anxiety, those are things that she saw recently, and all because a certain raven-haired guy is around.

But she didn't hate it. In fact, she was happy. Naruto was finally able to show some of his true self, though it's not because of her. And then, at the same, she realized that the blonde had also developed a new emotion. She can see it. The spark on those bright cerulean orbs whenever the raven is around.

Yes, she could clearly see that her crush have been falling hard for another guy.

And surprisingly enough, she doesn't oppose the idea. In fact, she's relieved. She'd be more relieved too if the other guy would reciprocate his feelings. Gladly enough, it seems that he does. She never saw Sasuke react to anything before. Naruto was the first person to ever make Sasuke smile at times.

So what went wrong? She saw the interview and was shocked by the blonde's reaction. She heard that they are living together after the fire incident in Naruto's apartment. She was sure the two were like best friends. But what is that pain she saw in those eyes while they watch the interview? What could have happened wrong that Naruto were showing signs of breaking down. Like he had been heart broken and betrayed...

That moment, Hinata decided to confess her feelings. Not to turn his attention to her, rather, to give him a push about being honest with his feelings, too. She loved him after all, she'd do anything for him to be happy.

That day, she stood in front of him. Resolute and determined. You may never think that the shy Hinata would be able to pull this through. Just calling out to the blonde made her knees shake.

She started out by confessing her feelings. Then convinced the boy about recognizing his own feelings. Got rejected. But she still chose to offer help so that the boy would be able to relay his feelings towards the one he liked.

Yes, Hinata did all those things for the one she loved. She said all those things while holding back her feelings. Because while she were standing right in front of Naruto, she wanted to run away in tears and hide. She loved him but she had to give him up to someone else, and it hurt too much...

Save her... Someone...

When they finished talking and parted ways, she stood there alone. She was shaking... Her heart was shaking. But she can never show it in front of him. Else, all her efforts up til now would be in vain. Naruto doesn't have to be bothered with her feelings for him. He ought to think of only himself. He deserved all the good things to cancel out all the bad ones.

Hinata is alright. She'd be able to get through this on ber own. She will be fine.

 _I'm fine._

She chanted the words in her head while she smile on herself. She took a deep breath, and released it all out not anticipating the sob that had escaped. She felt warm water running down her cheeks. She immediately lifted her hands up to cover her face, but then a strong and much bigger hands held her wrists tightly, and she was forced to look up to see who the person is.

"...K-Kiba-kun?"

* * *

Naruto has a 'little' routine when he wakes up in the morning. First he moans, then his mouth moves as if he's chewing something. Then he heaves in a deep breath and yawns while raising both his hands in the air, stretching his whole body like a fox. Then he chews a little again, and blink several times before finally waking up.

Sasuke watched the whole thing with fascination as he laid on his side with a small smile on his lips. He had woken up a bit earlier than the blonde so he had the chance to watch the scene. The blonde was so cute while doing his 'routine' Sasuke was sure he would've roll over on top of him and devour his lips if not for his self-control.

When Naruto was finally awake, he noticed a pair of dark orbs looking straight at him. He felt his cheeks gotten quite hot. Sasuke looked really handsome. He can'T believe this guy had fallen in love with him.

 _Wait..._

 _Love?_

 _Love!?_

He shoot right up in a sitting position as he turned to the raven, grabbing at his shirt right on his chest.

"Sasuke! You love me, right!?"

Sasuke stared wide-eyed at the blonde in front of him. What kind of embarassing things the blonde is spouting out so early in the morning?

"Yes, I do?" He answered anyway.

Naruto looked like he was confused for a while, then realization struck his system, then he blushed, and then he looked down bringing both his hands down on his lap.

"Ah-I... I see..."

Sasuke sat up properly to face his blonde. Why did he have to ask such obvious thing? He thought he had made it clear last night? Then he realized something. Well, when he woke up earlier, he looked at the blonde beside him and thought at first if he just dreamt of everything. Maybe Naruto also...?

Sasuke lifted up a hand to pat Naruto's head, and grabbed him close to his chest to hold him tightly.

 _I'll say it as many times as you want me to..._

"I love you... That will never change, you hear me?" he stroke the blonde locks to soothe away the insecurities that has probably built up inside the younger boy's head. Naruto blushed again, but felt so relieved. He grabbed Sasuke's shirt as he burried his face into those tight chest.

"Uhn... Me, too, Sasuke..." Sasuke wound up his arms around the blonde, held him tightly... And squeezed ever so tightly again, errupting a bubbly giggle from his blonde.

"What?" Sasuke asked while he also laugh at his cute blonde. Naruto shook his head while still buried in those chest, breathing in Sasuke's scent. Sasuke felt so happy while he held his love in his arms.  
"It's Sunday... What do you want to do?"

Naruto looked up at the raven, his blonde bangs falling back. Sasuke stared dearly, thinking about how lucky he was having this cute little blonde as hisb lover.  
"Sunday... Ah!"

Naruto immediately removed himself from Sasuke's grasps and jumped frantically around the bedroom, searching for something. When he saw his bag, he rushed into it, rummaging inside until his hands caught on the thing he was looking for. He jumped his way back to Sasuke's arms, a gift bag in hand as he grinned ear-to-ear.

"I made these yesterday! Though Hinata walked me through everything..." Naruto said in a sing-song tone as he squeezed Sasuke's arms in his chest.

Sasuke looked at the gift bag as he thought on the words the blonde just said. So that was what they were up to yesterday? He completely misunderstood everything. He opened it a bit to see chocolates inside. He felt happy that Naruto made these despite them having a misunderstanding. He looked at his lover's face but saw sadness in it. He panicked right away. He doesn't want to see that face, ever. He was about to ask what's wrong, but Naruto immediately spoke.

"Hinata, she..." Naruto held the gift bag in his chest, as if finding it hard to continue his words.  
"She did all these to help me get together with you, eventhough she said she liked me... I..."

Naruto leaned his head on Sasuke's chest again.  
"I can never do that..."

Sasuke wouldn't be able to, either. Imagine the pain the Hyuuga girl must have been into right now. He had second thoughts about ignoring the girl now. He respects her self-control. No. He respects her whole personality. After all, who else would have helped the one they love get together with other people?

Sasuke heaved a breath as he brushed those blonde locks currently leaning against his chest.  
"The least you can do is continue being friends with her... I'll allow it... _IF_ and _only if_ just as friends. You understand?"

Narutos face broke into a smile right then. His lover has finally aproved of his friendship with Hinata, his first ever true girl friend. He enveloped his arms around the raven as he said thanks with a smile.

* * *

Gaara and Neji were inside a meeting room with an older version of Shikamaru. Nara Shikaku. Konoha Police Headquarters' Director of Operations, or D OPS. He had been working with the two students for the last three years, their mission is none other than to 'guard' a certain person: Uzumaki Naruto.

"...and recently there's always Uchiha-san around him, so we can be rest assured." Neji spoke in a very polite manner. Gaara took a glance at his companion, a slight disbelief in his eyes. How can the brunette entrust their friend in one clueless jerk? Sasuke doesn't even know the circumstances, how can they be sure he'd be able to protect Naruto?

"I disagree, sir." Gaara sat back, arms crossing as he received a heated glare from the pale eyed brunette. Well, he's done it. And it's good to be honest with all his insecurities towards the untrustworthy raven. He dare laid his hands on his favorite friend.

..okay, so that's a bit personal.

"Sir, I can say for the least that the Uchiha heir will be of great help if there's ever a time someone try and harm Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said in turn, ignoring the gritted teeth of his redhead companion.

Shikaku looked back and forth between the brunette and the redhead, his head aching at the hidden argument the two is probably having right now. But he considered listening to the calm one, Neji. So he sighed and took some notes in his small notebook. He closed it and stood up, the other two younger guys imitating the motion. Shikaku nodded in appreciation as he exited the room, the two guys bowing their heads while he do so.

Neji was the first one to lift up his head, then he snapped his pale eyes to lock with green ones.  
"Don't let your personal issues interfere with our job."

Gaara frowned as he creased his non-existent eyebrows. He hated being scolded about being overprotective to Naruto. Neji sighed at this. Gaara is always calm and mature, but he can be as stubborn as Naruto at times.

"I took this job because of _personal_ reasons, Hyuuga. And that _is_ Naruto."

Neji sighed again as he followed Gaara as he walked out of the room. They have been involved with the police since middle school, after finding out about Naruto's case through Neji's family and Gaara's siblings. It's no wonder the blonde didn't say anything about him. None at all. Not the fact that he's an orphan. And especially not about the 'curse' thing.

They do know one thing though...

There was never a curse lurking around Naruto's life. It's all that guy's fault. A red eyed guy who was targetting Naruto's life eversince he was born. The guy who caused all those fire in all the houses of the families Naruto stayed with as a child. The guy who caused all nightmares everytime the blonde closes his eyes.

The guy, who is currently walking leisurely at a very luxurious-looking hallway of a certain hotel. Flashing his red-blood eyes with a mysterious black vertical slit on it. Just like a fox.

He ran his fingers along the wall as he walked, then stopped at a door. He smirked, revealing his fangs as he stood in front of this room.

"Found ya... Na. Ru. To." he whispered the words filled with malice as he licked his lips.

"Looks like you've found yourself another 'family'... And a lover, to boot... We can't have that, though."

He leaned closer to the door as he ran his hands eerily up and down against it.  
"You're mine... Only mine." then he licked into the door as he laughed menacingly.

At the same time Naruto felt a really cold chill running down his spine as he stayed locked within his lover's arms. Sasuke felt the quaking of Naruto's body so he released the blonde to look at him.  
"What's wrong?"

Naruto looked pale for mere seconds, then smiled a little awkwardly. Of course, it won't do to Sasuke. He knew right away something's up. And Naruto knew Sasuke's aware of his actions so he stopped smiling and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know. I just felt really nervous all of a sudden."

Sasuke creased his brows in confusion. But seeing the blonde also in confusion made him give up in asking again.

Suddenly, Sasuke's cellphone rang. He clicked his tongue as he digged out the gadget from his pocket, then clicked his tongue again when he found out he can't ignore the call.  
"Yes, Itachi."

Naruto and Sasuke rode the bike home. Itachi just told them to come home right away when he called earlier. Naruto was a bit alarmed but Sasuke convinced him that it was nothing. Itachi didn't sound so alarming whatsoever.

When they arrived at the house, Naruto ran towards the door and pushed it inwards only to meet with a wall.

...Not a wall, but a really, really big guy who had a body like a wall. But this scent.. So familiar. It can't be. He can't believe it. He looked up and all doubts were cleared up when he saw that familiar wart in this man's face... A face he hadn't seen for years. He suddenly bursted out in tears as he dug his face into the man's chest and squeezed the huge body in a tight embrace.  
"Ero-Sennin!"

The said guy, which is actually Jiraiya, lightly knocked Naruto's head as he blushed.  
"The hell with you, brat? I thought I told you not to call me that in front of other people!"

All protests fell in deaf ears as Naruto continued to bawl, wetting Jiraiya's shirt in the process. How he longed for this man who he left for years back. His father who had actually cared for him and loved him as his son. He had to make sure he's forgiven. But that's for later, he wanted to just continue hugging his father.

Sasuke entered the house to see the scene. His boyfriend bawling and his family watching as his boyfriend hug this big fellow who pats the blonde's back while looking really embarassed. But he didn't know this person, so the first thing he would do is of course to break them apart.

That's his boyfriend, right?

"Come here, Naruto. Who's this?"

"No! Let go, Sasuke, dammit!" Naruto refused to be taken apart from Jiraiya as Sasuke widen his eyes in shock. Naruto resumed his position of hugging Jiraiya.

"Hey, hey, Naruto. What is a big boy like you doing clinging and bawling to another man, huh?" Jiraiya laughed, his voice resounding across the whole house.

Sasuke couldn't take being the only one in the dark, so he turned to his parents and finally asked.  
"What's happening here? Who's this?"

But of course, in a rude way.

"Watch your mouth, little brother. You wouldn't want to upset Naruto's father, right?"

 _Father?_

 _Did he just say 'Father'!?_

Charcoal black met deeper shade of black as Sasuke looked at Jiraiya. The older man noticed the gaze. He blinked a few times.  
"Oohh! Is this that Uchiha-brat? The one who puked at me when I tried to carry him?!"

Fugaku laughed as he emerged from his study room. Mikoto looked confusedly at her husband, not remembering any of the scene Jiraiya just mentioned.  
"Yes, Jiraiya-san. That's him."

Sasuke also heard his older brother chuckled a bit at the memory. Itachi noticed everyone's confusion, so he chose to speak.  
"When Jiraiya-san once visited here, he carried you in his arms, Sasuke. You were just two months old back then."

Mikoto finally remembered that time, she was preparing meals when that happened so she didn't really see the actual scene.

"Yaah! Time sure flies, huh? To think you became this fine a young man." Jiraiya said as he patted Sasuke's head like he does Naruto's.  
"Hm?"

Jiraiya looked oddly at Sasuke. The young raven is glaring daggers between him and the blonde who's probably trying his best to keep up with his movements. Then it seemed something had clicked in his head.  
"Oh.."

Sasuke noticed the realization. This man sure is sharp despite his looks. Okay, so he thought he could at least render this man safe around Naruto. And the said boy is still hugging Jiraiya, what's gotten into him? They just got together a few hours ago, it should have been him he is hugging, right? Whatever.

Sasuke walked towards the stairs as he heard his father tell Naruto to bring Jiraiya into his room to have their private moments. He frowned, but then let it go when he heard the blonde's cheerful approval.

 _Kid._

He thought to himself as he smiled.

The dinner that day went well. Fugaku laughed a lot as Jiraiya tell stories from one topic to another about their life with Naruto during his stay in his household. Of course, he only talked about the funny and embarrassing moments.

Sasuke heard from Naruto about his stay with Jiraiya. About how fun it was, about how warm the family was, about when it all went wrong and how it all ended. So seeing how the blonde and the old man seemed enjoying their times told Sasuke that they've probably straightened things up well. Good for Naruto, then. But damn, he missed his blonde already! They just got together today, they should be all lovey-dovey, right?

 _Shit._

He swore internally as he heard Naruto tell Jiraiya to spend the night in his room. They were all in the living room, discussing things that were really unrelated. And Jiraiya makes it hard for everyone to hold back their laugh whenever he tells embarrassing things about Naruto.

 _Great. He forgot about me._

Sasuke faked a yawn as he stood up and headed for the stairs. But no one minded, they were all too into listening to stories about their favorite blonde.

It can't be helped that the boy would stick like a glue to his father. It's his father after all. The raven laid in his bed and closed his eyes while his right arm rested on his forehead. He sighed deeply, remembering the things happened that day. It was all too much for a day, he can't believe he finally have Naruto in his arms. He missed those lips already.

"Naruto..."

He suddenly felt the bed shift. He peeked through his arms to see who it was and wasn't surprised to see his older brother there. Itachi was staring at his little brother while Sasuke did the same. The younger one of them suddenly broke into a grin, making the older one smirk in response.

"You finally did it, huh?" says Itachi leaning in closer to tap his little brother's forehead using two fingers. A habit he had since they were both still young.

"Though I still won't forgive you for being indecisive. You hurt my youngest baby brother, you know."

"Hey, I'm the original baby brother here!" Sasuke complained as he got up from his position. Itachi chuckled at this. Sasuke never showed any childish behavior for years. Suddenly acting so proved that the younger raven is currently in a bliss. And he's happy for his little brother. Naruto is an angel to their family, and he will do everything to protect them all.

"Ah! Sasuke!" both raven turned their heads towards the door to see Naruto's head poking in.  
"You're turning in too early, why?"

Itachi looked back at his younger brother, then back at Naruto. He don't see any difference with the blonde's actions.

 _I see._

Well, Naruto's a bit dense. They might have told each other their feelings, but does he know what it really meant? Itachi looked at the blonde again.

 _Yupp... Clueless... Good luck, little brother._

Itachi thought as he shot a glance at his younger brother. Sasuke knew right away what that look meant and he sighed.

There's still a long way to go on their relationship. And it all just began today.

 _Relax... Calm down..._

Sasuke chanted the words to himself as he saw the retreating back of his older brother. Itachi patted Naruto's head, whispered goodnight, then he exited the room.

Naruto closed the door, then flashed a grin as he approached Sasuke.

"Hey!" he smiled all the way to the ears as he climbed up the bed without holding back.

Sasuke returned the smile.

"Hey.."

* * *

 **Thank You for consistently watching out for new chapters of this story. Everyone is definitely disappointed about how slow the updates are, but I can never abandon this story. Please forgive me? *wink* And that's Chapter 16! And I hope it gave you all that fluffy feeling everyone's waiting for. They're finally together! Or at least that's what's supposed to be. Is Naruto aware of it though? What do you think? Hee Hee.**

Saya-chan: I missed out on everything!  
Naruto: Saya-chan, you slack off a lot, that's what you get for being out a lot.  
Saya-chan: I can't help it, I'm a working woman. I do regret it, so forgive me!  
Sasuke: No.  
Saya-chan: Sasuke, you're too heartless!  
Naruto: Sasuke, don't bully her too much.  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Saya-chan: Thank You, Naruto-kun.  
Naruto: I really wanna see what will happen next. Let's do our best, Saya-chan!  
Saya-chan: Uoohh! *punch in the air* Ganbaru zo!

R&R Please? ^^


	17. Chapter 17

_Naruto closed the door, then flashed a grin as he approached Sasuke._

 _"Hey!" he smiled all the way to the ears as he climbed up the bed without holding back._

 _Sasuke returned the smile._

 _"Hey.."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Even if I have all the wealth in the world, I don't think Kishimoto-sensei would have sold me Naruto, so no. There's no hope in that. At least let me have this one kiss on Gaara's forehead. *Gaara glared at me, gulp* Or maybe not?

* * *

Saya-chan: Ugghh...  
Naruto: Whew!  
Sasuke: What?  
Naruto: Hm? What 'what'?  
Saya-chan: Hi, you two.  
Naruto: Oh, Saya-chan. Hi!  
Sasuke: Where the hell have you been all this time?  
Saya-chan: Oh... Just here and there...  
Naruto: Hm?... Hey, Sasuke.  
Sasuke: What?  
Naruto: Doesn't she seem a bit dull today?  
Sasuke: Hn... Looks dead to me.  
Naruto: Something happened, you think?  
Sasuke: Think so...  
Naruto: Oh...  
Saya-chan: *dazed*  
Naruto: I think we should do the greeting instead.  
Sasuke: You do it.  
Naruto: Together!  
Sasuke: No.  
Naruto: You'll leave me alone?!  
Sasuke: Okay, I'll do this. *grabbed Naruto's hand*  
Naruto: *blushed* W-Well... Okay.  
Sasuke: *smirked inwardly*  
Naruto: So, everyone! Please enjoy this chapter for today! It has been along time since we last saw each other, but we know you've been waiting! Please enjoy! *grins*  
Sasuke: And so he says.  
Naruto: *winks*

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Easy-Go; A Perfect Daily Life**

* * *

Jiraiya stayed in a hotel at the nearest town of Naruto's school. He was planning on buying a house near the Uchihas, at the same time, trying to make up for the lost years with the blonde. He was almost living at the Uchiha household the way he comes over everyday to eat dinner with them. And of course, the house is full of laughter with the two around.

And everything frustrates Sasuke to no end.

Ever since that Sunday, he never really had much time to at least talk to Naruto about their relationship. And with the old man hanging around his family, he cannot find any chance to finally announce what recently have become of them.

 _And that idiot hasn't been paying attention to me lately._

Naruto's attention is always on Jiraiya. Sasuke understood that they missed each other a lot and they wanted to spend time together to make up for the lost other times, but the guy had a boyfriend. And that boyfriend is just across the room.

Sasuke clicked his tongue as he laid on his bed, cracking his head up for ideas on how to get the blonde's attention. He recalled how the blonde's lips tasted against his own. Sweet. Not to mention that softness, and how cute it was when he felt the blonde respond awkwardly.

"...Naruto.." he didn't realize that he was closing his eyes while thinking of the blonde. He imagined Naruto being there with him in his room and leaning down to kiss him. Then he felt that awkward sensation against his lips. His eyes shot open the same moment the warmth disappeared. He saw Naruto in a deep shade of red sitting beside him on his bed, averting his eyes out of embarassment.

They remained silent in a while. After a few seconds, Naruto began to stand up.  
"T-Then... Goodnight, Sasu-Wah!"

The younger of the two didn't get to finish his sentence as strong hands pulled him down the bed, his back against the soft mattress. Lips against his.

Naruto blushed again as he felt how passionately Sasuke kissed him. He could feel warm breath against his mouth and the wetness of a persistent tongue prying his tightly closed lips open. It was the first time he experienced being kissed like this, so of course he didn't know what to do. He's too shy to let that tongue go beyond his mouth. His eyes is shut too tightly that he didn't even realize Sasuke's eyes on him.

 _Damn._

Sasuke was forced to stop for a second.  
"Open your mouth, you dobe."

"W-Wha-!?" the blonde was about to complain about being called a dobe, but Sasuke used this chance to finally dive into that cute mouth smaller than his. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he felt Sasuke's tongue explore his mouth. He was so embarassed that he closed his eyes shut back again. The raven mercilessly explored his mouth. From his teeth, to the roof of his mouth, then finally his own tongue. Sasuke's tongue massaged his own, Naruto could feel their saliva mixing up and overflowing, some are even leaking down his cheeks.

 _How could Sasuke be this good?_

Sasuke wasn't even thinking. All his thoughts are at cease while his tongue made great works on Naruto's mouth. Naruto isn't even responding, but Sasuke was sure it's because the blonde didn't know how. But when he opened his eyes again, it widened in shock and he stopped all the sudden.

His blonde is... Naruto is...

Unconscious.

 _S-Since when?_

He didn't know. He's been too busy attacking the younger one's mouth to notice. Sasuke snapped out of his shocked state. He lifted a hand to touch the blonde's blushing cheeks.

"Oi... Naruto?" he tapped the whiskered cheeks lightly.  
"Sorry... Hey..."

Naruto moaned as he opened his eyes. He saw concerned eyes on him.  
"S-Sasuke..?"

"Yeah... You okay?" Sasuke helped his lover get up.  
"Sorry... I just..."

He can't say it. He was too jealous of the attention the blonde had for Jiraiya, and too embarassed to be honest with it. So when he saw the blonde beside him, he lost reason.

Naruto recalled what was done to him, and he blushed again. He looked down and saw the raven's hand, tightly gripped together. He realized something right then. And he also felt the same way. He held those hands and looked up to Sasuke.

"You shouldn't be sorry. I..."

Sasuke waited for the blonde to continue.

"I also... wanted you to... Do that." then Naruto averted his eyes again, too embarassed about his words. Sasuke, on the other hand, was too surprised to hear those words. He thought that the blonde hadn't been thinking about them, but he actually did?

"I have to apologize, too... I've been all over the Old Man since he came. When I realized how I'd missed you, I came here, and..."

So the blonde came because he missed Sasuke? That's why he entered the room and kissed him thinking he was asleep?

How cute was that?

 _Naruto, you runt._

Sasuke grabbed his lover in a tight hug.

"I missed you too, you brat... You've been neglecting me for days, I almost thought you forgot you had a boyfriend."

"..!? B-Bo-Boy-!?"

 _Yeah, yeah... He's completely unaware of it._

Sasuke shoved his face into Naruto and pecked his lips again and again to stop the blonde from blurting out idiotic words of disbelief.

How can the blonde be so clueless as to not realize the name to their new relationship? And how could Sasuke be a fool to not see this coming?

They're both too naive.

When the blonde finally stopped panicking, Sasuke stopped his series of pecking and sucking onto those already plump lips. It became a very cute shade of pink. When the raven looked at the blonde's face, he was taken aback.

Naruto's eyes are tightly closed and he's pouting.

As if waiting for the next peck Sasuke would give him.

Sasuke couldn't help laughing, and Naruto noticed this since he felt a huff of breath from his lover.

"Wh-What are you laughing for, you bastard!?" Naruto's flushed face became even redder when he realized he's being played at.  
"Grr! I hate you!"

Naruto pushed Sasuke with all his might, but the raven didn't budge.

"Now, now... That's not the right word, ne? Naaarruto?" Sasuke rolled the blonde's name in his tongue and that caused even a darker shade of red on those whiskered cheeks.

"Itachi! Sasuke is being an asshole right now!" Naruto screamed over his lungs enough for the people in the living room to hear.

Itachi and their parents are all in front of the T.V. watching news when they heard the very girly shouting voice of their new family member. Itachi heard his mother giggle, and he saw his father smile while drinking his coffee. He smiled, too, and closed the book he was reading as he stood up.

"I'll be playing with them for a while." he told his parents as if excited to join his younger brothers. Fugaku's eyes were on his eldest son as the raven make his way to the stairs, smiling.

When Itachi opened the door to his younger brother's room, he saw Sasuke tickling Naruto's sides while the blonde laughs and seemed out of breath. He smiled and leaned on the door frame with warm eyes watching the two. They seemed really getting along well that he's almost jealous.

Sasuke panted as he laughed his heart out watching the childish boy in front of him, squirming out of his hold. And Naruto seemed out of breath, too. That's when he noticed someone on his door, smiling warmly at them.

"Ah... Nii-chan... Were we too loud?" Sasuke asked his older brother without stopping his lips from angling upwards.

Itachi's mouth went wide a bit as he stared at his little brother. Well, he's been wondering how long it had been since the last time Sasuke called him 'brother' so dearly like that. Grade school?

"Aah! Itachi! Help!" Naruto struggled to be off of Sasuke's body straddling him into the bed, but the young raven didn't budge.  
"Sasukeee, heavyy!"

Tanned hands slapped Sasuke's laps many times, but the attacks are small and too light that it almost made Sasuke a bit ticklish.

"Ha! It's ten years early for you to be winning against the almighty me, dobe."

"I wonder about that?" a deeper voice echoed around the room as Sasuke felt strong sensations on his sides.

Without realizing what happened, Sasuke found himself on the floor trying to break free as Itachi and Naruto both tickled his sides. Itachi's face as he laughed... Remarkable.

He was about to take another sip on his cup of coffee when Fugaku stopped midway, trying to clearly recognize the laughing voice of his... Eldest son.

"Was that Itachi?" he heard his wife ask in an unbelieving manner.

"Seems so." Fugaku replied, smiling while sipping his coffee.

"Oh my, dear... I feel like our children just reverted back to their younger days! It sounds fun up there!" Mikoto giggled as she stood up and sat beside her husband.

Fugaku looked up at where Sasuke's room in the second floor is supposed to be.  
"Yeah... They matured really fast after all, so hearing them laugh like that is like a miracle."

"Wanna spy on them?" Mikoto offered, eyes shining brightly with enthusiasm.

"And be children in front of your own children?" Fugaku asked, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"No way.."

"Why not?" then Mikoto pulled Fugaku along and went to the second floor. Turns out he didn't make any attempts to stop his wife's childish behavior.

Several minutes later, the maids giggled at the sound of the whole family's laughter as they heard bangs and thuds here and there. Seems like they will have extra cleaning works tomorrow in the room of a certain raven haired young man, but none of them mind it at all.

* * *

Naruto's life with the Uchihas went really... Perfect.

He had Jiraiya back in his life, he had warm and loving parents, an overprotective older brother, and Sasuke. He believed he has used up every luck he had in this lifetime that he never wanted to go anywhere far from them.

Eversince he learned what his and Sasuke's relationship really meant, he feels like he's in ninth heaven. Well, the several stolen kisses here and there still made him a bit overwhelmed, but nonetheless, he didn't mind. After all, he feels like he's really being loved by the raven.

After that trouble with him and the raven, Naruto seemed more energetic than usual. Well, he's been energetic since the beginning, but the way he bounced back and fort between his class and Sasuke's class during breaks has been getting everyone's attention.

Every time the bell rang, before the teacher announce the end of the class, Naruto is already making his way to the doors screaming 'Breaktime!' like a child. Before, he would simply stand and chat with his friends enthusiastically. This great change, many thinks, can be owed to one stoic raven next door.

The said raven is now sitting quietly at his own seat reading some book while his blonde boyfriend is sitting at his desk, blabbering about anything and everything. If one would look, it would seem like a monkey trying to provoke a lion by his rantings. But really, without anyone knowing, the raven's simple grunt and nods are what keeps Naruto going.

This makes Neji smile at the sight. Sasuke never tolerated any human being invade his personal space as much as Naruto does every single day. He had known the young Uchiha for a long time, but never had he seen Sasuke wear a very relaxed expression as he does everytime Naruto's around.

"So Naruto tamed the lion, huh?" Tenten suddenly spoke as she sat beside Neji, eyes on Naruto and Sasuke. Neji leaned back to relax his body, removing his gaze from the pair and acknowleding Tenten's presence by responding.

"Ah... What's more, he's even smiling. No matter how much I look, that smile won't go away. It makes me wonder if he had drunk any potion from Naruto." Neji chuckled at the thought.

"You know that it's all Naruto's doing, right?" the brunette also relaxed at her current seat and now facing her friend.  
"Who would remain stone with him around?" And she also chuckled as she spoke.

Neji crossed his arms and took a bried glance at Naruto and Sasuke's direction before talking again.  
"That's not all there is, though." And he smiled again.

Tenten had wondered about the words and was about to ask for further details, if not for the bell that rang right after Neji spoke.  
"Oh, see you later." Then she stood and waved her hands towards Sakura and Ino who were chatting at the corner.

Naruto also stood to go back to his class, waving goodbye to Sasuke. He jogged his way out the classroom not noticing Sasuke's eyes on him.

The day always end with a last period Homeroom. Iruka announced something about the third years' graduation ceremony and about the spring break and then another start of school year. Everyone will be in the same class for the the rest of their high school days, and this fact is what troubles Naruto most right now. If only he could spend his last high school days in the same classrom as his boyfriend, but it seemed not every luck will be given to him this time. Well, at least they'd be together in P.E.

As the Homeroom ended, Naruto bounced his way to Iruka to ask something. Iruka smiled at the blonde as he ruffled his hair while he answer.

"Sorry, I don't have any means to persuade the faculty to change the class arrangements." Iruka laughed a little at how cute Naruto's pout was upon hearing this. But the pout had long gone when Naruto noticed Sasuke walk past them two, eyes glued on the book he was holding.

"Bye, Sensei!" Naruto waved as he slammed his body against the raven. Iruka watched as Sasuke just smiled and ruffled Naruto's hair despite having his book slip off his hand at the impact the blonde caused. He smiled, thinking how soft Sasuke had gotten when it comes to Naruto.

* * *

Spring break came, and Sasuke had plenty of plans for himself and Naruto. He had heard before how the blonde is thrilled about Tokyo and how he wanted to go there someday. He wanted to grant that simple wish, so he arranged everything he needed first before inviting the blonde.

He discussed everything to his parents and got their approval only if he'd let Itachi accompany them. He had troubles agreeing with their condition, but he knew that Naruto would be more than happy to have Itachi come along with them. It's not about him after all, it's all about Naruto. So when everything is settled, he finally deemed it alright to announce the news to Naruto.

He knocked at the door across his room and receieved no answer. Well, he expected this since he heard during dinner that the blonde is currently trying to clear one stage of the game he was currently addicted. So he invited himself inside the room and found the blonde really focused on what he's doing. He didn't want to disturb the blonde during this time. He knew the feeling of finally being close to clearing a game and suddenly being interrupted.

He waited until he heard the blonde huff out a breath as if holding it for a very long time and finally turn his head noticing the raven lying on his bed with book on hands.  
"Sasuke? Since when did you?"

"What, would you prefer being disturbed in such an important scene? Cleared?"  
Sasuke watched Naruto's face break into a shit-eating grin as he announced his success. He smirked in return.

Naruto saved his game and turned off his laptop as he stood up and sat beside the raven, their hands very naturally intertwining in the process.  
"Hmm... There's two weeks with nothing to do..." Naruto spoke while in deep thought.

He felt the bed shift and Sasuke's right arm went around his waist and hugged him ever so tightly.  
"Who said we won't do anything?"

"Hm?" Naruto tried to look at the raven's face, but their position made it harder to do so.

"Itachi will take us to Tokyo. And that starts tomorrow." Sasuke said this as if it's not that big of a deal. Well, for him it's not, since he's been there many times for business purpose. But inside his chest, he's been excited because this time, he'd be with Naruto.

He expected Naruto's unbelieving 'Really!?', but nothing came. So he removed his person from the blonde to look at the blonde, but then he almost choked laughing at what he saw.

Naruto's face, is in one word, hilarious. His cheeks blushing, mouth opening and closing, as if finding it hard to form words, and eyes about to burst to tears. He cannot take it anymore, so he just slammed his body against Sasuke and screamed.

"TOKYO!" he was kicking against his bed while hugging Sasuke that the raven found it hard to contain their balance.  
"Oh My God, Sasuke, what time we'll be going!? I have to pack now, help me!"

With that being said, he bounced of the bed in an instant and started rummaging though his drawers.

Really, Sasuke expected Naruto to be so thrilled when he hears this, but never to this extent. Now the effort had already been paid off. And they're not even there yet.

 _How is it so easy to please you?_

Then he laughed at the thought.

"Oi, Teme! Stop spacing out and help me choose! What should I bring!? Oh!" Naruto left his drawers and grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt as he threw question after question.

"Where will we go first? We'll be seeing Gundam, right!? And Hachikou! Man, Kiba would be jealous if I show him a photo of me with Hachikou! And the Sky Tree! Will we go there!? And I heard there's an anime convention going on the Tokyo Tower! Will we go there, too!? Hey, Teme! Will we-"

The endless question made Sasuke shake his head. How childish can this blonde become upon hearing the word 'Tokyo'? In the end, they haven't made any progress in packing things as Sasuke showed Naruto the places they'd visit using the blonde's laptop.

* * *

Hands on the steering wheel, Itachi glanced at the mirror to see Sasuke's reflection.  
"What time did you two sleep yesterday?"

He asked as he started hearing Naruto's snore. The blonde is currently sleeping, his head on Sasuke's lap as the raven brush the blonde locks with his right hand.  
"Almost Two A.M... I failed to check for the time. We were too absorbed in planning where to go all night."

"Hmm~" Itachi hummed in response as he continued to drive their way along the high way. They have to stop at the next service area and he'll have Sasuke drive for the next hour while he take a rest.

Arriving at the service area, they had trouble waking the blonde up and having him go visit the restroom, for they won't be stopping for the next hour.

While doing his task as Itachi's substitute driver, Sasuke smiled very so often as he listen to Naruto and Itachi's conversation. They were talking about the places Naruto wanted to visit. Itachi is doing a good job humoring the blonde. Sasuke felt like his cold brother have gotten extremely soft since Naruto came around. He even saw his older brother grin like a child while listening to the blonde.

Arriving at the hotel, Naruto almost bounced most of his way to their rooms, not hiding all the excitement he feels. They arrived at exactly eleven in the morning, which leaves them only an hour to finally eat some decent lunch. But nothing bothers the blonde's excitement right now. Not even the really sleepy looking Itachi.

Itachi, almost ready to fall over any minute, asked the two younger ones to wake him up after an hour for lunch. The two decided to take walks nearby the hotel while they wait for the time.

Their hotel is located near the Ueno Station. While they were in the car, locating their hotel, Naruto saw Ueno Zoo and asked Sasuke to go there together later after lunch. He wanted to see panda bears, he said. And Sasuke is willing to grant this simple wish. They went there together after lunch, leaving Itachi in the hotel while he did his desk job, busy as he is.

The next day, they went to different places. Akihabara, Shibuya, Odaiba, Harajuku. All the places that Naruto wanted to go, Sasuke accompanied him as they took many pictures together.

Day three, they went to the Sky Tree and visited the popular shrine in Asakusa. After lunch, they rode the train to visit Tokyo Tower. The were walking their way towards the tower when Naruto suddenly heard a really familiar voice.

"Come on, Miss. How about we go and visit the tower together? Then maybe we'll be able to find our dates... In each other's eyes, that is."

The girl giggled at the strange way the guy spoke. Naruto never hesitated to turn his head, and he met dark eyes as the guy coincidentally turned his head, too.

"E-Ero Sennin!?" Naruto screamed as he pointed a finger towards Jiraiya. The girl beside the old man giggled again and walked away, leaving a blushing Jiraiya dejected.

"You brat! I told you not to call me like that in public!"

"Brat my ass, what are you doing here in Tokyo!?" Naruto eyed his former guardian suspiciously as Jiraiya looked everywhere else but him.  
"Huuuhh? Answer me, perverted old man... Huuuhh?"

Now Naruto looked more like a gigolo.

"What! I can't go on a vacation!? And how about you!? You go and leave me there and plan on having fun here alone!?" Jiraiya argued like a child as he too pointed a finger towards his son.

"Jiraiya-san, me and Itachi took him here as surprise." Sasuke suddenly butted in, not seeing any end in this conversation.

"Oh! The Uchiha brat, huh?" Jiraiya acknowledged the raven's presence.

"Don't call him brat, Ero Sennin!" Naruto stepped in front of Sasuke, as if defending him or something. Sasuke face-palmed at this. It really is hard to stop these two idiot's bickering once they're at it. So he walked his way to the tower, leaving the two. When Naruto finally noticed the raven's absence, he went and followed him, leaving Jiraiya behind as the old man shouted for him to come back.

They went to Disney Resort for the next two days, this time they were together with Jiraiya and Itachi.

Sasuke is seating at a bench, waiting for Naruto and Jiraiya as they buy Crepes for the four of them. Itachi just got back with four cans of cold drinks as he sat beside his little brother, handing him his share.  
"I really thought you'd make a move on him on this trip. And I went for the trouble to book only two hotel rooms so that you'd be able to share one with him. What's wrong little brother?"

Sasuke thought about the question as he watched his blonde lover get as much as childish beside his father. He smiled.

"Nah... There's time for that. Also, this trip is for him. I wanted him to enjoy this. I won't know what would happen to his body if I let my desires run me over." Then he chuckled again when he saw Naruto try to take a bite at his crepe, but getting whipped cream on his nose instead.

He stood up as he reached to his pocket, bringing out a handkerchief and approached the blonde, wiping off the cream. Naruto offered the other crepe to the raven as he smiled a thanks.

Jiraiya then sat beside Itachi while he also offered the other crepe to the raven.  
"Your little brother likes taking care of people, huh?" Jiraiya said, taking one of the canned juice Itachi offered.

"No... I'm afraid he's only like that towards Naruto." Itachi politely answered. It was the truth though. Sasuke has always been a selfish guy who didn't care about others. Naruto is the first one, and probably will be the last person whom Sasuke would ever take care of.  
"Though I guess we all are towards Naruto."

Jiraiya snorted, not honestly agreeing. But he knew that he can never take care of anyone other than this child of his. So he smiled altogether as he heard Itachi chuckle.  
"I leave him to you... I know he's safe with you." Jiraiya swallowed the last of his crepe and waved a hand to Itachi as he walked away.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't know the real reason why Jiraiya is also in Tokyo. Even though they're together with Itachi, Jiraiya wanted to confirm the blonde's safety. And also to see if he's not being followed by a certain someone.

 _He's probably back there somewhere waiting, though._

Jiraiya thought as he looked back to take a glance to his son who was now pulling hard at Sasuke to go somewhere.

 _I'll protect you, don't worry kiddo._

Then he smiled.

* * *

 **I'm back everyone! I apologize that I have to be gone for how many months. But see? I told you I won't abandon a story. It may be slow in updates, but this story will definitely have its ending! That I assure you! _0**  
 **So this is Chapter 17! We're a bit closer to the climax, but of course, not before we take a peek on how Sasuke and Naruto does in *ehem*,.. Wait, what are you thinking? I mean, in romance, people! Haha! Hope to see you guys again soon!*wink***

* * *

Saya-chan: Yo! Wait, Naruto-kun? What are you doing?  
Naruto: Can't you see? I'm hiding. Sasuke's been really horny recently, as if a wolf in heat.  
Saya-chan: But aren't you two going at it every night? Why change now?  
Naruto: Ssshhh... I saw him browsing the net last night. About BDSM. You think that's funny?  
Saya-chan: Aww... That's a bit scary.  
Sasuke: What are you doing?  
Naruto/Saya-chan: Eeep!  
Naruto: Go-Good to see you well, Sa-Sasuke-kun. How are you doing? *nervous laugh*  
Sasuke: *eyed Naruto* Come. * grabbed Naruto and slid him over his shoulders, heading for the door to their room*  
Naruto: Saya-chan! Help Me!  
Saya-chan: Ehehehe... *sweatdrops* Ga-ganba, Naruto-kun.

* * *

 **Idle Talk:**

This idea about their trip to Tokyo... Truth is, I just wanted to write something about my experience when I went there this Golden Week. And yepp, the places I mentioned are the places I visited. Not to mention Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, and Ebisu. I'm not bragging, though. I just wanna share how thrilling it is to visit the places you so wanted to visit, especially us who loves anime and Japan the most! ^^


	18. Chapter 18

_Sasuke and Naruto didn't know the real reason why Jiraiya is also in Tokyo. Even though they're together with Itachi, Jiraiya wanted to confirm the blonde's safety with his own eyes. And also to see if he's not being followed by a certain someone._

He's probably back there somewhere waiting, though.

 _Jiraiya thought as he looked back to take a glance to his son who was now pulling hard at Sasuke to go somewhere._

I'll protect you, don't worry kiddo.

 _Then he smiled._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I planned on stealing him away somehow, but one overly jealous boyfriend is guarding him 24/7. I need to hire ninjas to get what I want. But it's so expensive I had to give up.

* * *

Saya-chan: Hello Minna! You doing well? Have been waiting for this chapter, haven't you? *wink*  
Naruto: They were not the only ones who were waiting you know? I've also been waiting forever! And Sasuke, too. Right, Sasuke?  
Sasuke: Hn.  
Saya-chan: Sorry! Hehe... There's too little time to update, with all the job change and, well... Stress and stuff. Lol.  
Naruto: Oh... Really? Must have been tough. Well, just hang in there okay? And we'll be counting on you for the next one!  
Saya-chan: Ohh! Leave it up to me. I've already constructed the story in my mind. We're already reaching the climax of the story. I'm so glad that I'd be able to wrap this story up somehow. Although it took me long.  
Sasuke: You still wouldn't let me touch my blonde.  
Naruto: *gasp* You're still on that, teme!?  
Sasuke: Of course. And what do you mean 'still'? We haven't progressed yet, have we?  
Saya-chan: Oh, Sasuke. We'll get to that eventually. Just you wait.  
Naruto: Saya-chan, I thought you were on my side?  
Saya-chan: I'm at the side of justice!  
Sasuke: And you writhing under me is justice, with all these 'holding back' crap.  
Naruto: What!  
Sasuke: Give up, dobe.  
Naruto: Wait!  
Saya-chan: I'll be having nosebleed soon enough.

* * *

 **Chapter 18:** Nightmare

* * *

Spring. A season where petals of Cherry Blossoms merrily showers the whole place as students make their way to school. It's the start of another school year, and thus, the start of Naruto's third year in high school.

Said blonde is currently waving to people who greets him as they stormed their way into the parking lot in Sasuke's motorbike. The raven is finding it really irritating how his blonde had to wave at each and every human being acknowledging their presence. It can't be helped, right? Naruto's always been like that. But this time, he knew that the blonde's cheerfulness lately has been genuine.

They stopped at the usual area as Sasuke turned the machine off. Naruto removed his helmet and shook his head, blonde locks shining against the sun.

There's only the opening ceremony today, and after the homeroom, they're free to go anywhere they want the rest of the day. Sasuke has been thinking of the places he'd take the blonde to. It doesn't matter where, as long as they're together. It can also be considered a date.

 _A drive to the sea?_

Sasuke knew that Naruto never really went anywhere aside from home, school, and.. well... Ichiraku's. There are a lot of places he can think about where he knew the blonde would enjoy.

 _Amusement park?_

It might get awkward in the eyes of people seeing two guys walking along the park.

 _And I wanna hold hands, so no._

Sasuke has been thinking about this the whole time, he didn't notice that Kakashi had already left the classroom after announcing the end of homeroom. He was surprised by then sudden appearance of his blonde lover in front of him, head over the edge of his desk.

"Sea, Amusement Park, Aquarium..." Naruto was busy reading the words Sasuke unconsciously wrote in his notes. He looks so cute that Sasuke can't help smiling and ruffling those blonde locks. He didn't mind not being himself with the way he got caught up in his thoughts the whole homeroom.

"Pick one place to go... It's still early to go home today."

With just these words, Naruto smiled ear to ear as his eyes darted between the three places written on the notes. Sasuke watched as he smiled so dearly.

 _It's not really about me. I'll take him wherever he wants._

Sasuke thought putting his right elbow above his desk, at the same time Naruto kneeled on the floor to focus on what is written in the notes.

Sasuke waited patiently, his eyes darting towards the clear skies outside the window. He saw some petals of Cherry Blossoms tree fluttering around, one managed to get inside the classroom through the opened window.

"Sasuke!" The raven heard Naruto call his name, and he responded with a little 'hum', eyes getting softer and softer while looking at the adorable face of his blonde lover.

* * *

Months passed and everything seemed to be going well with Naruto living with his new home. With Jiraiya who comes over almost every dinner, the previously quiet household became even livelier with the old man and the young blonde with them.

They learned the importance of spending enough time celebrating the birthdays of each family members when Naruto found out one afternoon that Mikoto and Itachi shares the same birthmonth with only few days in-between.

Without having much time to prepare for anything, the head of the household decided to celebrate by having dinner with everyone in a really luxurious hotel restaurant.

But the surprise never ended there as Naruto handed Mikoto and Itachi their gifts simultaneaously. Mikoto got a really cute bracelet. It's not pricey like anything she gets from her friends and some clients of her husband, but for her, it's the most adorable accesory she ever received.

Itachi got a new pair of simple black hair gum, seeing as how he always use some on his long hair. Naruto handed the presents a little awkwardly, probably thinking about how simple and cheap they are. But Itachi and Mikoto reassured him that the gesture is what made them genuinely happy. After all, the real joy about receiving gifts from someone is the fact that they were thinking about you while they choose what to get. He even managed to surprise both Fugaku and Sasuke when he put their presents in their room on their birthdays without anyone noticing.

Naruto never really experienced exchanging gifts with people. Even though he had been taken in by several households, most of them ended up giving him up again to the orphanage because of the 'disaster' he brings. The times that these thoughts would come and visit his mind had been increasing lately. It has already been six months since the Uchihas took him in. So far, nothing had happened. He might've been really enjoying his life everyday. But every night, before he sleep, he always pray to God that the peaceful days would continue. That the way things were before would just remain in the past and nothing would happen anymore. He loves this family. The strict but gentle father, the caring mother, the cool and kind big brother, and Sasuke.

Sasuke gave him everything he never had before. A warm place he calls home, and the warmth of his love. He could feel it. He can almost touch it. Sasuke's love for him. It did everything to cancel out all the bad things that occured in his past. He can be honest. He could complain. He could laugh and cry. He could be _him_. All because Sasuke was there. Sasuke pulled him out of his shell. Sasuke brought him the light he had been searching for all this time.

Thinking about how all the gentleness would one day disappear just like that scared him. And the nightmares it brought had started again in one evening. It was Naruto's birthday and Itachi decided to take the blonde out for a dinner with just him and Sasuke. He said he wanted to do something special for the blonde aside from the party his family had been planning all along. Take Naruto and Sasuke out for a dinner, play games in an arcade, buy things such as clothes and games, and he even got Naruto a really nice running shoes.

"I just don't get why you're so fond of this... orange color. Doesn't it hurt your eyes a bit?" Sasuke asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. Itachi said nothing about the blonde's choice of color, thinking about how much it suited his new dear brother.

"And what do you say about your dark colors? Blue and Black are the only ones that I can ever see in your wardrobe, doesn't it make you feel gloom? Why not try orange for a change?" Naruto grabbed an orange colored shirt and raised it up to Sasuke, looking carefully how it'd suit the young raven. Sasuke shoved the blinding cloth away from his person.

"Uchihas don't wear orange."

"Oh they do, little brother... Remember your uncle Obito? Didn't he show you his favorite mask?" Itachi said, chuckling a bit at the memory he just recalled. Obito forced Sasuke to wear the said mask while he took pictures and ended up taking one that shows how Sasuke drove threw the mask like a frisbee plate.

"I don't know him." Sasuke grunted, walking away as if embarassed being around his brother and his little lover.

Itachi glanced behind to see Naruto pouting and muttering about bastards not appreciating bright colors. What's wrong with orange anyway? They're cool, right? Itachi smiled and asked the blonde.  
"You want to get that shirt, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Itachi, shaking his head while he put the shirt back.  
"I have enough clothes already, and I haven't even used some of it, yet." He smiled. No, he grinned. "Thanks, Itachi-nii."

They went for the exit, deciding that it is time to get home. Sasuke waited for the two to come, he was standing at the entrance with his arms crossed. Naruto leered at him, earning himself a glare from his raven lover. Itachi noticed that it was already slightly raining, having heard from the weather forecast that a storm would arrive iduring midnight. He asked his little brothers to wait at the entrance as he jogged towards his car. He can't risk having either of them catching a cold.

Sasuke stared blankly ahead while Naruto looked at Itachi as he got into the car and probably about to start the engine.

Neither of them was able to react immediately as an explosion errupted somewhere around the parking area. Sasuke having no idea where the hell did the sound come from, and Naruto staring shocked at what he had witnessed. Shaking, he recalled what he saw a few moments ago.

Itachi opened the door for his car and went inside, only to fly off the driver's seat almost immediately before the car exploded, sending him off farther away, his body crashing against another car.

People around wailed and screamed, while some went and looked if there were victims other than the raven-haired guy who's currently limping down and away from the scene. Naruto saw Sasuke running towards his brother, voice laced with worry and desperation. He shook violently as he watched Sasuke help Itachi sit down, some people circling around to help, and some trying to get police and ambulance through their cellphones. Guards had come with a stretcher and a nurse, probably one from the mall, had also come for first aid. Even from this distance, Naruto could see the burns, cuts, and wounds that covered the older Uchiha. He can pefectly the pained expression Itachi was making. Then it dawned into him as he watch the situation.

It was his fault. It was him that caused this. This is what he had been afraid of. Seeing his beloved people get hurt because of him. Yes, the curse isn't over, and yes, it is here again to hurt people he loved.

He shook violently as tears started flowing down his cheeks. The things he had been carrying clattered around where he stood. His teeth were rattling. He fisted the sides of his shirt, afraid that if he didn't hold on to something, he'd lose his sanity.

 _Itachi-nii got hurt because of me._

He had been repeating these words all this time while watching the scene. Itachi's life might've been out of danger now, but a thought struck Naruto, as if lightning had made its way down his system.

 _Oh my God. What if he weren't able to get away in time? What if he didn't notice something immediately and got completely caught up in that explosion? Then he'd be... He'd be..._

The thought numbed the blonde, he didn't notice that the two Uchiha's were looking at him.

"Sasuke, I'm fine. Go to Naruto right now. He won't be able to take this well." Itachi reassured his little brother. Sasuke looked at Naruto and saw how shocked the blonde is, standing still at the same place all this time.

"I called Mom and Dad and told them which hospital you'll go, they'd probably get there before us. Hang on, Nii-chan." Sasuke checked for major injuries and rendered Itachi safe from any critical ones. The burn though looked painful, most of Itachi's left arm probably had third degree burn. The nurse checked for broken bones or sprains and found none. Well, Itachi was trained. He probably landed on the floor securely, but the impact of the explosion had made him slam his body against a car earning himself a few bruises and cuts from the shards of glasses. But his life isn't in danger, that's the most important thing.

"Bring Naruto here. I want you two beside me. Anywhere else is unsafe, please." Sasuke's chest throbbed. He never heard his brother this vulnerable before. The shock must have also gotten into him and he thinks that having both himself and Naruto around the older raven would calm him down.

"Okay." Sasuke nodded and squeezed Itachi's right hand before jogging his way back to Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sasuke grabbed the tan hands and pulled the blonde against his body, enveloping him in a tight embrace. God, the blonde is shaking. He was crying. He's probably thinking it was his fault again.  
"Shhh... Don't cry. Itachi's safe. He wants us beside him, let's go."

Sasuke felt the blonde's body shake again and the sob that escaped those lips made Sasuke feel bad. Naruto is still fragile. So he decided that he has to be strong for his lover and his big brother. He used his right hand to brush against the blonde's back soothingly, trying to calm him down. Itachi's right, he's not taking it too well.  
"Let's go?"

Naruto started walking with Sasuke's arm around his shoulder. He was still sobbing and his head is hung low, his tears continuously flowing. He saw a hand - full of blood - reach out to him, and when he looked up, he saw Itachi smiling at him.  
"Naruto, come here."

Naruto immediately wailed as he threw his body carefully against Itachi's larger one. Itachi wrapped his arms around the blonde, whispering something about him being a super brother who can't be brought down easily, as if humoring a child. Itachi and Sasuke heard the blonde speak Itachi's name countless times until the ambulance came and nurses made their way to the injured raven.

Naruto and Sasuke got inside the ambulance and the vehicle immediately made its way to the nearest hospital. Not too far away from the scene, a pair of red eyes shone darkly behind the trees. Menacing voice started errupting as soon as he saw the vehicle moving.

"That's just the start, my dear..." then he laughed malisciously recalling the face the blonde made when Itachi's car exploded.  
"You'll start making your way towards me. I assure you that. You'll be mine, soon."

* * *

 **I have to end it here. Sorry guys! How do you think about the development? A little too weak, I guess? I have to start making an attempt for the climax. I have already outlined the scene in my head, just have to type, edit, type, re-edit again until I'm satisfied. Tell me what you think, Ne? *wink***

* * *

Saya-chan: I have to make people wait I again, though I really hate doing this.  
Naruto: Don't worry, Saya-chan! People who love sthis story will stay with us until the end! Ne, Minna!?  
Sasuke: I'll stay, until I can devour my precious blo-  
Naruto: And we'll be going for a while now, Bye Minna! *darkening aura started errupting from the background*  
Sasuke: You cut me off, Dobe.  
Naruto: *gulp* O-Oh...?  
Sasuke: I said I'd wait, but I guess I can't. You can't expect me to be patient all the time, right?  
Naruto: Ca-Calm down, teme. Let's talk about this-  
Sasuke: Oh yes. Yes, we'll talk. *approaching Naruto*  
Naruto: Saya-chan, help!  
Saya-chan: *busy trimming her nails, whistling*  
Sasuke: Come here, babe. *scooped Naruto up and dragged him into a room*  
Saya-chan: *looked around* Hm? Where'd those two go? Oh well...

 **R &R Please!^^**


	19. Chapter 19

_Naruto and Sasuke got inside the ambulance and the vehicle immediately made its way to the nearest hospital. Not too far away from the scene, a pair of red eyes shone darkly behind the trees. Menacing voice started erupting as soon as he saw the vehicle moving._

 _"That's just the start, my dear..." then he laughed malisciously recalling the face the blonde made when Itachi's car exploded._  
 _"You'll start making your way towards me. I assure you that. You'll be mine, soon."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. I tried making plans of getting him by using Sasuke as bait. Wrong move, though. Because before I get to Naruto, I'd be damned first trying to get Sasuke as bait. It's no joke! Come on!

* * *

Saya-chan: I can't believe I managed to finish this chapter right away!  
Sasuke: Yeah. Congratulations. *monotonous*  
Saya-chan: Should you really be acting like that at me? *eyebrows wriggling*  
Sasuke: What?  
Saya-chan: I should tell you that *whisper something to Sasuke*  
Naruto: Hey, what is it? What? What did you tell him?  
Saya-chan: Something to look forward to~  
Naruto: L-Look forward to?  
Sasuke: *smirks* I'll make sure I'll treat you to anywhere you want next holiday.  
Saya-chan: *air-fisted*  
Naruto: What!? What is it!?  
Saya-chan: Just read and you'll find out.

* * *

 **Chapter 19:** Reassurance

* * *

Fugaku and Mikoto stood up from their seats at the lobby once they were informed of their sons' arrival. They immediately went for the emergency room, meeting Sasuke and a really shaken Naruto. Mikoto automatically enveloped the poor blonde in her arms, soothing him to calm down. Fugaku went straight to Sasuke to ask him if he's alright and ask him about Itachi's situation. He assured his parents that Itachi's life isn't in danger, but had to go suffer from third degree burn on his left arm. During the talk though, they heard the blonde mutter words they can't comprehend.

"It's my fault. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Mikoto's eyes widened in disbelief. No one blames him. It is not even his fault to begin with, so why? The raven haired woman squeezed Naruto tightly, as if preventing him from thrashing around. Afraid he might bolt out and leave them because of his insecurities.

Sasuke looked at the blonde. he had been in this state even during the ride to the hospital. Itachi slept all the way because of exhaustion. Sasuke was holding Itachi's right hand with his left hand, and his right arm around the blonde's figure. He already did his best to reassure Naruto about Itachi's safety, but the blonde is still really out there, blaming himself and all. It pained the raven, really. They have already made Naruto a part of their family, and they were sure the blonde had completely opened up his heart to them. To _him_ , at least. But it seemed that's not the case. The insecurities were always there, he presumed.

Sharing a worried look with both his parents, Sasuke took the blonde's tanned hands and squeezed tightly. He tried his best not to sound too crude as he spoke.  
"Let's get back home first, Mother and Father will stay with him."

Naruto dislodged the pale hand and buried his head further into Mikoto's warm embrace, muffled sounds can be heard from him.

"Naruto, dear, you have to go home for now. You're already tired. Please." Mikoto tried to humour the boy, but he didn't respond. Instead, he hanged on tightly, like a child who doesn't want to let his mom go.

Fugaku sighed and brushed the blonde hair, sharing another worried glance witb Sasuke.  
"Naruto, you look really awful right now, you must be really tired. I asked the maids to ready a soup for both of you. You need to go home and calm down. Itachi's fine. We'll be here for him."

It seemed like the head of the family's words did the job as Naruto finally removed himself from Mikoto and let Sasuke drag him off the place, not before throwing a hug to Fugaku and giving Mikoto a kiss on the cheek. Sasuke did the same for his mother and nodded at his father, and then they're gone.

Two worried eyes followed the two until they get out of the building, Mikoto reaching for Fugaku's hand.  
"I feel so sorry for him, dear. It's not even his fault, but he thinks it is. What should we do?"

Fugaku squeezed the small hand in his and he recalled making a call to Jiraiya about what happened and asked the guy to stay beside Sasuke and Naruto for safety. He'd have to make the police move immediately because it seemed that they needed to take action. _Now._ He can't risk having his family hurt just because of one man. And when he said his _family_ , Naruto is of course, one of them.

"We'll have to make sure that Itachi's fine. That way Naruto's worries will disappear... I hope." Mikoto leaned into her husband, wishing that Sasuke would be able to stay beside Naruto the whole night.

* * *

Sasuke intends to do exactly what Fugaku had been hoping. They rode a taxi home that night, the anxiety and worry still in their system. Sasuke was sure Itachi will be fine. Just knowing that his life is not in danger is enough for him. He's worried instead about the blonde beside him, still cowering in fear because of what happened. After all, it was Naruto who had seen the way Itachi was thrown off the vehicle as it exploded. He was the one who watched the older raven get burned and had almost lost his life in a really tragic way. Sasuke thanked God he had never seen the scene himself, but he would wish Naruto wouldn't have to witness such a thing.

He took the tanned hands in his. Damn, they were shaking like hell. He thought that not only because of the scene that occured that made the blonde scared like this, the blonde also believed that it was his fault something like this had to happen. And damn is he wrong about that.

Sasuke felt the vehicle stop, the driver reminding them that they had arrive to the manor. He thanked the man and opened the door, making sure that the blonde beside him follow suit.

Entering their home, Sasuke noticed that Naruto is still not inside. He was still standing in front of the house, looking down at his feet.

"Naruto?" He received no reaction.  
"Come on dobe, the night's cold. Let's go inside."

Still no movement. He was afraid to force the blonde to make a move because he can understand the fear the blonde is feeling right now.

Naruto stood still, afraid to walk inside because he felt that he's not even welcome anymore.

 _Am I still allowed inside?_

Sasuke took several steps towards the blonde, his hand reaching for the tanned ones.

 _What if the curse continue, and someone got hurt again?_

Sasuke was able to touch Naruto, but the blonde dislodged the hand that touched his and took one step backward.

 _What if Sasuke get hurt?_

Sasuke felt wetness on his hands and he noticed that there is a droplet of water. But those are no water, they're tears. His eyes shoot up to see Naruto already crying.

 _I don't want that._

"Naruto?" Sasuke is alarmed, he had to keep the blonde in his arms, fast.

 _I don't want that!_

A sob escaped the blonde's lips, and this made the raven pull those tanned arms in his and enclose him in a tight hug.

"I won't forgive you if you're thinking about distancing yourself from us, from _me._ I won't let you! You hear me!?" Sasuke could feel his own eyes hot and it sting that he's afraid he would've shed tears. He hated the blonde being like this. He had finally gave Naruto what he needed. And one unfortunate event cannot ruin everything. He won't let Naruto run away like he did to Jiraiya. He just can't.

Sasuke led the blonde inside the house, through the stairs, and straight to his room. He pushed the blonde onto his bed and resumed hugging him, not letting go despite the blonde's protests.

"I won't let you run away. I finally have you, I won't forgive you if you ever disappear, you hear me?"

Insecurities filled Sasuke's being, making Naruto stop from shaking and listening fully to the raven's words.

"My family loves you, Itachi loves you... I _love_ you. We'll get hurt more if you act this way. Listen Naruto, you're already a part of my family. You're already _mine_. You're not alone anymore. If you can't get it inside your head, then I will."

With these words, Sasuke pulled back a bit and attacked his lover's lips with great vigor. He bet that the blonde needed this kind of attention in order to keep his mind away from things temporarily and focus only on him. He heard the blonde gasp for air and took this opportunity to dive into the younger boy's mouth, relishing the heat that it could offer.

Naruto moaned, his hands gripping the cloth at Sasuke's back pulling and pushing, not sure if he wanted this to stop or if he wanted to continue. Sasuke made the answer for him as a pale hand caressed his whiskered cheeks, and the other prying his mouth open wider. Sasuke put his tongue inside, exploring the cavern deeper.

Sasuke was desperate to keep his lover's mind away from things that makes him sad. But this thing he's doing right now is way too pleasurable that he almost forgot his purpose. He used his right knee to rub against the smaller boy's inner thighs and he received a delicious moan from those sweet lips. He smirked and continue the action, using his other knee to spread legs wider. He settled between Naruto's legs and ground his hips hard against the blonde's, hearing himself groan in satisfaction.

Fuck, he needed this. He has been waiting for this. And if he can make his petite lover forget sad things for a while, he'd give his all to make sure that they'd both enjoy what he planned on doing right here, _right now_.

"Naruto." he groaned out the name, panting heavily while he continue grinding against the smaller boy. Naruto moaned louder and louder, feeling Sasuke's hard member against his every time they made contact.

"Sa-... Hah... Sasu-.. kee- Ah!" Naruto continued moaning as he felt himself close to getting crazy while Sasuke continue to grind against him. He had never done this before, he had never felt anything as... _pleasurable_ as this before. And damn, he wanted to scream. And to think Sasuke is the one making him feel like this.

His thoughts is in jumble. He felt Sasuke's lips against his and he kissed back clumsily. He felt the raven mouth his name in his, and he did the same. After a few more thrusts he shook violently, mouth opened wide in a silent scream. He felt something warm and sticky in his boxers. Sasuke gave a few more thrusts and he also shook, groaning Naruto's name as he came.

Sasuke was panting as he collapse beside Naruto who was also panting, his whole face red in embarrassment. He smiled gently, reaching out to bind Naruto in his arms, hands brushing soothingly at the smaller back. He knew they have to clean themselves after the deed, but for now, he wanted to hold the blonde close. He calmed himself before he spoke.

"Sorry." he didn't mean to appear really desperate for release. He just thought that this might have been a good idea to keep the blonde's mind away from unecessary anxieties. He tucked a stray blonde hair behind Naruto's right ear and leaned forward, their foreheads bumping gently. He looked straight into those shiny ocean-blue orbs and smile way too gently. His lover looks so cute right now.  
"It's not your fault, Naruto. You shouldn't blame yourself. You have to understand that none of us believed that the curse you were talking about is real."

Naruto felt tears run down the side of his face making its way to his temple. He reached for Sasuke's hand and he felt the raven squeeze tightly.  
"But-"

"Shhh... Think about it. How would you explain the fires? Investigations proved that most of the fires that happened before wasn't supposed to happen unless someone set it up. Itachi had been researching it for a while and he found out that the accident that happened to your Mother, Jiraiya-san's wife, had something to do with miswirings that is really impossible to happen unless someone purposely altered it." Naruto's eyes widened in shock. What was that supposed to mean? Does that mean someone is...?

"Naruto, even Itachi's car that exploded isn't suppose to happen unless someone did something while we're gone. I'll prove it to you once the investigations start. Naruto, I don't want to scare you, but I am sure there's someone out there after you. Father and Itachi isn't telling me anything, but I am sure they're already making moves investigating everything." Naruto shook again, his tears already continuously flowing. Sasuke used his thumb to wipe away the tears, but it kept falling and falling. It hurt the raven to see his lover so weak like this. He's supposed to be laughing without a care in the world.

"Naruto, you're not a plague, I promise. You are an angel. _My_ angel. And I'll do anything... _everything_ to protect you from the person who makes you suffer until now. Baby, trust me on this. You're not in the wrong. You're too sweet to be a curse. You're a magic spell for me. And I love you, remember that, okay?" Sasuke placed a chaste kiss against Naruto's lips, as if sealing his promise. He won't stop reassuring his blonde until he's calm.

After a few minutes of hugging and kissing, the sobbing died down and the trembling stopped. He felt Naruto shift and he looked down to see those wide puffy eyes look up to him. Like a puppy. _Damn. So cute._ He smiled and kissed the stray tears away. The blonde smiled at him, another drop of tear escaping his eyes. But the raven was sure that the single tear he shed is because of different reason.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto's trembling voice sounded so dear it almost choked Sasuke. He felt himself tear up. He was able to make his lover understand his worth. Thank God.

 _Thank God._

"I love you, too, Naruto."

He hugged Naruto tightly again, feeling those slender arms around him and hugging him tightly in return. He would live for thousand years of this.

They heard a knock at Sasuke's bedroom. It's already ten in the evening and he knew his parents should still be in the hospital right now, who would be visiting him in his room at this moment?

"Yes?" Sasuke asked as he pulled up the covers to hide away Naruto's messy state. They kind of dry humped after all and they're both sporting wet boxers by now. He twitched in displeasure, he _so_ wanted to take a shower.

"Brat, it's Jiraiya." Jiraiya's voice boomed outside the room, making Sasuke flinch. They're both not in a state to meet the old man right now.

"Give us a minute, please. We'll get ready." Sasuke asked in embarassment. He remembered how there are maids inside the house, wishing that none of them heard any of the moaning and groaning from the earlier activity he and his lover did.

Naruto' head is currently on Jiraiya's lap, sleeping soundly after drinking the soup the maids offered for both him and Sasuke. Sasuke watched his lover snore peacefully and he made a note to himself that he'd tuck the blonde in bed and sleep beside him.

"So you figured it out yourself that something is wrong with these 'curse' events, huh?" Jiraiya asked the raven, a cup of coffee in his left hand while his right hand brush gently at Naruto's blonde locks.

"Doesn't take a fool to know. It's all too suspicious. And it's not like I ever believed in curses or anything." Sasuke replied a bit politely. He had witnessed how Naruto really loved this father of his and he decided to respect the strong bond they have.  
"How long have you...?"

Sasuke wasn't able to continue the question as he recalled how Jiraiya lost his wife because of _that_ someone who makes Naruto's life suffer. Jiraiya might've caught on the gesture as he laughed it off and reached forward to pat the raven in the head.

"You're right. I started taking interest in finding out who caused all this after knowing that the accident is a bit odd to happen. That's why I let Naruto go when he ran away. I made sure he's safe through Iruka-sensei." Jiraiya made an 'oops' sound when Naruto shifted slightly, probably being woked up by the old man's booming voice. He fell back to sleep right away though.

Jiraiya sighed while he smiled at the peaceful face his son is making. He saw Sasuke standing up and approaching them, picking Naruto up very easily, tanned arms wrapping automatically around the raven's neck. Naruto mewled a bit before relaxing into the warmth.

"I'll tuck him up for a sec. Excuse me." Sasuke walked away while Jiraiya followed the two with his eyes, smiling.

 _Found yourself a very caring prince, huh? That's a relief._

Sasuke put Naruto in his bed. The blonde stirred a bit to find a comfortable position and snored away again once he's contented. This made the raven chuckle a bit. He was glad that the blonde was able to sleep soundly despite his worries earlier. Now if only his family would return home and reassure the blonde again, then everything would be fine.

He made his way back to the living room where he found Jiraiya reading a book he probably found in one of the bookshelves across the room, near the study. He recalled the blonde saying that the old man is a novelist.

"Any lead on who is it that is after Naruto?" Sasuke asked retrieving his seat across Jiraiya who in turn closed the book khe had been reading to focus on the question.

"You know Nara Shikaku?" Jiraiya asked and continued when he saw the raven nod in response.  
"He had been in contact with me and your father for years."

Sasuke raised both his eyebrows at this. Does that mean his father had known about Naruto for a long time already?

"They have been investigating this case since before the brat was born."

"What!?" Sasuke's surprised expression never failed to amuse the old man. Anyone would've been surprised, though. There's more to this than what one would expect.

That night, Sasuke laid beside the blonde, gathering the sleeping bundle towards his person and hugging him tightly, afraid to let go. He knew that he had to be beside the blonde all the time, or he'd panic whenever the blonde is out of sight. He recalled the talk he had with Jiraiya that night.

 _"I guess it's time for the both of you, you and Naruto, to know how much information we have gathered for the past sixteen years. We'll discuss this tomorrow with everyone around. Is that alright with you?"_

He had no choice but to agree, and Naruto had the right to know. Rather, he has to know. It is to keep him from thinking that everything is his fault.

"I'll protect you, Naruto." He kissed Naruto's temples, hearing his lover mutter something in his sleep.  
"We'll get through this, together." Then he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up suddenly when he heard the door to Sasuke's room open. He stirred a bit and looked up to see Itachi standing there, smiling. He immediately burst into tears as he scrambled his way off Sasuke's arm that was hooked around his waist making the raven wake up with a grunt.  
"Itachi-nii!"

Several footsteps can be heard before Naruto ungraciously throw himself towards the poor pony tailed raven who winced when some of his wounds stung as Naruto hugged him. He laughed, patting the blonde's head. He can feel hot liquid on his shirt indicating that the blonde is already in tears.

"I told you I was okay. Now if you let me go, I'll probably feel even better." Itachi said, his burn is already taking all his energy by just standing up like this. He's still really weak, but he's alright. Thank goodness.

Naruto had let him go, but his hand is still tugging at the side of the taller guy's shirt, like a child who holds on to his father afraid of being lost. Sasuke got up and looked over at Itachi, standing up and checking out all the bandages and gauzes that graced that pale body of his older brother.  
"You okay being out of the hospital?"

"They said there are no major injuries aside from the burn I got. So it's safe to let me out. I don't like hospital rooms anyway..." Itachi smiled gently when he noticed a faint blush on the younger raven's pale skin.  
"Breakfast is served by the way. I came here to fetch you both."

Naruto followed Itachi, still clutching at the older guy's shirt as they walk towards the stairs. Sasuke smirked as he watched with amusement. Naruto looked like a duckling following his mother with every step.

Arriving at the dining room, they were greeted by their parents as well as Jiraiya who is seated across Fugaku. Naruto greeted his father with a hug, earning himself a large hand which ruffled his unruly head roughly. He took his usual seat, which is across Itachi and also beside Sasuke while he greets Mikoto and Fugaku. He seemed back to normal, the couple thought as they greeted back.

When they finished their meal, Fugaku led them all to the living room, everyone taking seats respectively. A maid poured them tea before she gone and let the people have their private talk.

Naruto sat beside Itachi with Sasuke on the other side. It was obvious that he's still worried about the tall raven, but Itachi reassured him that the pain had almost subsided; which is of course, a lie. But Naruto needed reassurance, or he will worry himself to death.

Jiraiya took a sip of his tea before clearing his throat to begin the talk. Fugaku nodded when their eyes met.

"Naa, Naruto." Jiraiya took his son's attention by calling his name.

"Hn? What is it, Ero-sen-" Naruto's words died down on his throat when he noticed how serious Jiraiya's expression was. Well, it's not only him, but the rest of the family members are all serious. Sasuke on the other hand looked suspiciously at his brother who noticed his stare but smiled in return.  
"Hey, Sasuke..." Naruto whispered into the raven when he felt really weird. It scares him how tense the atmosphere is, his hand traveled to grip Sasuke's pale ones.

"Shh... You should just listen carefully. It's alright, I promise." Sasuke squeezes Naruto's hand, smiling a bit at his small lover.

"Naruto." This time, it was Fugaku who called his attention.

"Y-Yes?" the blonde swallowed nervously. He can't figure out what these people intend to say. Then it dawned into him.

 _Don't tell me?_

It wouldn't be strange though, right? There wasn't any family who would risk their loved ones being hurt in return of taking care of one kid like him. One _cursed_ kid like him. He realized that this must be what they intend to tell him.

Eyes growing wide in realization, he looked down at his lap, his hand on Sasuke slowly losing its grip. But his eyes shot straight into dark orbs when he felt Sasuke squeeze his hands back, as if pulling him up into the surface again. He suddenly recalled Sasuke's words last night. The words that saved him from self-pitying again. The words that made him realize that he's not alone anymore. That he has a right to be loved. That he is being loved.

 _"My family loves you, Itachi loves you... I love you. We'll get hurt more if you act this way. Listen Naruto, you're already a part of my family. You're already mine. You're not alone anymore. If you can't get it inside your head, then I will."_

Reassuring words that is indeed sincere, coming from the lips of the one he loved the most. Naruto smiled at Sasuke and he nodded, telling him that he's fine and that he believed in him and everything he had said last night. He earned himself a small smile in return.

Fugaku, who watched the little exchange between his two youngest son, continued what he was about to say.  
"Naruto... Several years before you were born, I have already known your parents."

Naruto looked up at Fugaku, eyes wide as he let the idea sink in.  
"You knew... my parents?"

Fugaku nodded and then he shared a look with Jiraiya, who continued the story, looking at the past as if it's all in front of him. Jiraiya took a breath as he chose at which memory should he start telling.  
"It started when..."

* * *

 **There you have it! The next chapter contains what happened in the past and how is it related to the things that is happening around Naruto until now. And the big question is, who was it that is targeting our favorite blonde and what is his purpose? And I have to say I won't forgive him for hurting Itachi! Who's with me? Tehehe! Oh, and that was my first attempt at writing something *cough* erotic, you know? Did I do that well? Was it hot? Haha! I need some answers, so please tell me what you think! I'll be waiting! *wink***

* * *

Saya-chan: Tadaa!  
Naruto: So embarrassing! So shameful! Embarrassing! Embarrassing! Embarrassing!  
Sasuke: Shut up, dobe... And come here. You're ten years early to think that _that_ activity made me satisfied already.  
Naruto: Let go bastard! What are you planning to do to me?  
Sasuke: What else? I'll strip you and fu-  
Naruto: Don't say it, stupid!  
Saya-chan: Oh, really, Naru-chan. You're so shy.  
Naruto: Who are you calling Naru-chan!? And why the heck did you write something like _that_ anyway! I knew it, you were always on Sasuke's side, Saya-chan!  
Saya-chan: I told you I was always at the side of justice.  
Naruto: Where is the justice in _that_!?  
Saya-chan: What? The readers have been waiting for something intimate going on between you and mister horny here.  
Naruto: You didn't just say that. No, you didn't.  
Sasuke: You have no choice, dobe. Come on, we'll continue from where we left off.  
Naruto: We left nothing!  
Sasuke: Don't be such a pussy.  
Naruto: Don't call me pussy!  
Sasuke: Oh, that's right. Then, come on and let me shove my di-  
Naruto: Aaahhh!  
Saya-chan: Uh-oh... He short-circuited.


	20. Chapter 20

_Naruto looked up at Fugaku, eyes wide as he let the idea sink in._  
 _"You knew... my parents?"_

 _Fugaku nodded and then he shared a look with Jiraiya, who continued the story, looking at the past as if it's all in front of him. Jiraiya took a breath as he chose at which memory should he start telling._  
 _"It started when..."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to Kishimoto-sensei. But some possessive boyfriend claims that Naruto was never someone else's possession. That Naruto's theirs or something. Unbelievable, right? *sigh* Oh, hey Sasuke. What's with the... *gulp* g-glare...?

* * *

Saya-chan: I'm on a roll! Yippee!  
Naruto: Don't tell me this one also contains...?  
Sasuke: It will and you won't have a say in it, dobe.  
Naruto: Wait! Let me prepare my mind!  
Sasuke: I will prepare you dobe... I have lube with me-  
Naruto: I wasn't talking about that, teme!  
Sasuke: Come on, on all fours. Hurry.  
Naruto: Listen to people, bastard!  
Sasuke: I won't repeat it. _Come here._  
Naruto: Kiss my ass, teme!  
Sasuke: Oh, I would love to.  
Naruto: Daaaaahhh!  
Saya-chan: *sweatdrops* Sasuke, you really are... *sigh*

* * *

 **Chapter 20:** The Past

* * *

 _Mikoto stood outside the vacation house she and her family had been staying at for the last few months. She stood there watching the said house being engulfed by wild flames with her newborn infant in her arms and Fugaku standing beside her with a five year-old Itachi in his arms._

 _The fire had started thirty minutes ago, firefighters already doing their best to put out the fire while some are making sure there weren't anyone left inside the manor. Fugaku and Mikoto were sure that there were no one left inside the house. Just them and their two children._

 _Two hours had already passed and the fire was already gone, making the couple sigh in relief. Their vacation house is located in the middle of a forest and they were lucky the wind wasn't that strong that day or the fire would be spreading really fast and the forest would've also been caught in flames._

 _Neither of them knew that someone was around their house who had been caught in fire, and they were soon informed by the firefighters that a body had been recovered in the basement and was burned to death._

 _Fugaku soon learned that the body belonged to the very person who had been threatening his and his family's life for years. The very man who threatened him that he'd steal the top spot of the Sharingan Co., but failing to do so with his unjust methods. His own Uncle. Uchiha Madara._

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto stared wide-eyed at Jiraiya as he tell the story. They just learned that Sasuke's family had been forced to run and hide in one of their vacation house in order to keep Sasuke away from the threat Madara had been sending them. That he'd _kill the brat if they don't give up their title_ to him. Or that they'd kidnap the five-year old Itachi.

Sasuke asked his father a question when Jiraiya excused himself to the toilet. He asked how Madara had never been given any position in the company. The problem would have been solved if he just stayed quiet with a proper position in the company. Madara was a smart man and may be good in running a company, but it was like a two-edged sword, Fugaku said.

* * *

 _Madara have been working as a manager in one of the branches located in Oosaka, and it had been in good condition. But everything went wrong when one of his men committed a mistake, making his clients lose their trust in him. He was able to correct the mistake, but he failed to convince the clients to continue their business with him. They do not trust him enough, they said. They reconsidered though, when Fugaku himself went and talk to them. He was able to convince them since they started business with Sharingan when Fugaku was the one who offered them the deal._

 _Driven by madness and envy towards Fugaku, Madara did everything to bring Fugaku down from his position. He even resorted to selling confidential information to other companies, but he was caught by Fugaku's younger cousin, Uchiha Obito. Obito had been suspicious of Madara ever since he was assigned to the Oosaka, being asked to watch over their uncle. But Fugaku only intended to make Obito assist Madara though, he never thought that his uncle would actually try and put their company in danger. Everything resulted to Madara losing his position and his name being tarnished._

 _Since then Madara, who is out for revenge, had tried many times to provoke Fugaku. He was even sent to the prison once when he tried to kidnap one of the clients. But his anger only added up when Fugaku himself bailed him out of the prison. But instead of feeling grateful, he felt his pride being stained. He made it clear that he's out to avenge himself, and sent many threats to Fugaku and his family._

 _Fugaku's family had been under the protection of the police for years since the very first threat arrived. It started when one of Fugaku's cars exploded, killing his driver who had served him for almost ten years. Nara Shikaku was one of the people who had been assigned to guard him and his family, he was just a mere agent during those years. Fugaku started having unwavering trust towards Nara when he once used his own body to shield a three year-old Itachi from a gunshot when Madara's men attempted to kidnap the kid._

 _Madara's actions became bolder and bolder that when Mikoto was about to have their second son, they received a threat saying he'd kill the infant the instant he's born. This made Fugaku mad. He would do anything to protect his family. So they were forced to go out of their house and hide in one of their vacation houses in Nagano. Mikoto was able to safely deliver their second son; Sasuke, and was able to keep being in peace for about two months. They never knew when Madara found out their whereabouts, but seeing that the man had killed himself somehow in a fire he attempted, they were somehow relieved that the nightmares are already over._

 _But two years later, when they went to Tokyo and spent their Golden Week there with a two-year old Sasuke and seven-year old Itachi, another fire erupted in the hotel they stayed in. The fire started in the room beside the one they were staying at, and the fire had spread mysteriously fast to the next room, trapping them inside. Fugaku and Mikoto held their children safe in their arms, trying to get themselves out of the room. Fugaku had almost lost hope when the way out was blocked with flames, but one blonde haired man came to their rescue followed by a red-haired woman. The two made sure that Fugaku and his family went out safely before making their own way out of the room. They all got out safe and sound with only few burns and scratches here and there._

 _Fugaku wanted to thank the couple who saved him and his family, but they had already gone fast. After the incident, which they thought is pure accident, they received another threat. The threat contained a picture of a blonde infant, almost Sasuke's age, with his dead parents' body on the background. Fugaku slammed his hands on his desk as he recognize the faces of the couple. They were the ones who saved his family from that fire before. Rage building up inside him, he flipped the paper and there was a message there._

 _I fucking killed them for interfering. I've almost had my fucking revenge, but it was all ruined thanks to them. I saved the fucking brat's life, though. So if you don't want anything to happen to this kid, you should prepare yourself. Before that, I'll make sure to fuckng enjoy myself making this brat experience the things I did when you decided to kill my master. It's a challenge, you fucker. Keep your fucking ass safe, and in exchange, this fucking brat's life is void. If you want this kid alive, you fucking die._

 _Fugaku found out that Madara had a student he took care of when he was in Oosaka. This student must've been thinking that he killed Madara, not knowing that Madara was the one who got caught in his own trap that day. He also found out that the person had kidnapped the blonde infant, but lost the kid again when the authorities found his whereabouts and leaving the kid behind._

 _For years, Fugaku tried his best to find out which orphanage took the kid but when he was about to have a lead, he found out the kid had been adopted. It was hard, even with his influence, to convince the authorities to have the kid in his care when other another couple is already taking care of the kid. But Fugaku thought that the kid is already safe with proper parents who can take care of him._

 _Years passed and Fugaku believed that the kid back then is leading a good life with his new parents. He had been naive though. He didn't know that the kid had been suffering all this time, with all those unknown fires that makes him lose his family. That he believed he's being cursed. And then he heard something from Nara about a guy named Jiraiya, who had adopted the kid. He learned that Jiraiya is a friend of the couple who saved his family that day. He also learned that their names were Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, and that the kid's name is Uzumaki Naruto._

* * *

"I owe my family's life to your parents, Naruto. And I wanna give my own life just to make sure that you'd have a good future." Fugaku told Naruto, looking down as if ashamed.  
"That would be the only thing I could do in return. I'm sorry, Naru-"

Fugaku wasn't able to continue his words when he felt abody press against him, slender arms around his neck. A sob that escaped the person's lips made Fugaku realize that Naruto was hugging him, crying.

"It's not your fault, Fugaku-ji-chan... My Mom and Dad did the right thing. I can only be proud of them." Naruto squeezed tightly as he cried his eyes out. What wonderful parents he had. It was a shame that he couldn't meet them, but because of them, he met these wonderful people around him. He met people who truly loved him, and he was thankful.  
"I wanna thank them for saving you... And I know that they're happy because they know that I've already found where I belong. I can't thank you enough..."

Sasuke found himself shaking in fear and joy. Fear that there is someone out there after his family's life, and joy because his family and Naruto's connection is stronger than he had ever imagined. He felt Itachi's hand on his shoulders, and he can do nothing but to lean his head against his brother's chest, finally letting his tears flow. How can he have such a wonderful family? He loves his family so much he thought he had to do something to protect them all. He looked up to see Jiraiya smiling at Naruto. Jiraiya noticed the youngest raven's eyes on him and he grinned at the raven. Sasuke also wanted to thank this guy, though he won't voice it out. He leaned back against his brother's chest, trying his best to hide the tears he allowed to escape.

That night, Naruto and Sasuke slept together again on Sasuke's bed. They both lay on their side, looking at each other, tracing the other's face with their hands. Sasuke used his thumb to brush against Naruto's lips. Naruto used his forefinger to poke Sasuke's nose earning himself a soft laugh from his lover. Naruto broke the silence.

"We both have wonderful parents, don't we?"

"Yes." the response was fast Naruto had to smile warmly at his lover.

"And a wonderful big brother."

Sasuke hesitated to answer fast. He never put it into words how much he looked up to his brother. But it wouldn't hurt to be honest in front of the one he loved, right?  
"Yes..."

Naruto's smile went wider again before he leaned forward to place an innocent kiss on Sasuke's lips, Sasuke responding immediately by kissing back before the blonde attempt to pull back. A pale hand made its way to tanned neck as Sasuke deepen the kiss, prying those plump lips open using his tongue. The blonde allowed intrusion when he felt Sasuke's breath against his face. They were hot and inviting. Soon, he could feel those familiar butterflies in his stomach and when Sasuke made a slight movement with his hips, he felt the raven's arousal brush against his thigh. He blushed furiously and pulled back, pushing Sasuke a bit.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke was afraid he did something the blonde hated.

Naruto's heart pounded against his chest, the memories of last night making its way back into his mind. He blushed even more, if that was possible. The thing that happened last night was because the raven tried to calm him down, and there were no one around to actually hear them on the second floor. But now, their parents are there, even Itachi is there at the room beside Sasuke's. There's no way he'd do something embarrassing with people around who could actually hear them, considering how vocal he was last night.

Sasuke thought of the same thing, so he understand what the blonde feels at the moment. So instead of giving in to his desires, he smiled gently and patted the spot beside him where Naruto had been before he pulled away. Naruto looked with big puppy eyes.

"I won't go any further than kissing, I promise." Sasuke held out his hand. Naruto took the larger hands and he felt a slight squeeze as the raven pulled him closer and the strong arms circled around his shoulder. God, how he loved when Sasuke is being too gentle, he can't believe how messed up they were when they first met.

He recalled bumping into Sasuke that day. The cold eyes the raven used looking down at him that made him shiver in fear. Thinking carefully about it though, it wasn't fear he felt, but anticipation. He knew that deep inside he's a person who never backed down to challenges. And Sasuke was the very first person to ignite that part of him. That was why he couldn't bear being around the raven. He was afraid that Sasuke would easily reveal his real self. His _weak_ willed, pathetic self. But the gentleness he felt that one fateful day when Sasuke saved him from the people who attacked him believe that Sasuke is a really good person. And he was never wrong. Sasuke is a kind person with a cold exterior. he knew it, he felt it. He would do anything to return the kindness.

But he wouldn't be able to do that if he continue to use him as shield against the person who's targeting his life. That is why he decided to settle it himself. No one needs to be hurt anymore.

When he was sure that Sasuke's already soundly asleep, he gently removed the pale arms around his waist and tip-toed his way out of the room. He went inside his own room to get some jacket, considering the autumn nights a little bit cold to his taste. Again, he tip-toed his way through the hallway of the second floor and down the stairs, and made his way outside of the manor.

He doesn't even have the slightest idea where he should go, but if he was being followed, he was sure that the person will show himself soon enough. He was never wrong as he heard footsteps behind him as he walk the dark streets. he stopped walking, feeling his heart beat loud against his chest. He's afraid, he could almost pee his pants. He knew he was shaking, but what could he do? The person is after his life, he could be killed any moment. He recalled his parents. It was this person who killed them. He recalled Jiraiya's wife. It was this person who caused the accident that killed her.

He felt anger build up. He felt like he wanted to make this person pay for what he had done, he wanted _revenge_. But he realized that this person killed people out of revenge, too. And if he ever managed to actually kill this person, then he would be no different, right?

He was about to turn his back to face this person, but he felt something hit the back of his head and he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw before he pass out were a pair of bloody red eyes, thinking he had seen them somewhere before.

* * *

 **Gods! Naruto is in danger! Call the police, someone! How would Sasuke feel if he learned that Naruto went to the criminal himself? How would Fugaku react once he learned that his efforts of trying to protect Naruto would only be in vain? What would become of Naruto? You'll find out soon! ^^ Any comments? Anyone?**

* * *

Saya-chan: Please be okay!  
Sasuke: You made him go there yourself!  
Saya-chan: Sasuke, calm down!  
Sasuke: How would I calm down!? Tell me!  
Naruto: Well, the fact that I'm just right here beside you?  
Sasuke: Fuck! Hey, dobe! Come here!  
Naruto: Hai, Hai, coming... Geez...  
Saya-chan: Possessive basta-  
Sasuke: You sure you wanna finish that fucking sentence?  
Saya-chan: *gulp* Man, PMS much?  
Sasuke: Shut the hell up.  
Naruto: You really swear too much when you're anxious, huh?  
Sasuke: And who's fault do you think it is?  
Naruto: Huh?  
Saya-chan: This will be the first time I ever felt sorry for Sasuke.  
Naruto: What? Why?  
Sasuke: Shut up!  
Saya-chan: Hai Hai..  
Naruto: Can someone tell me what's happening?


	21. Chapter 21

_He felt anger build up. He felt like he wanted to make this person pay for what he had done, he wanted revenge. But he realized that this person killed people out of revenge, too. If he ever managed to actually kill this person, then he would be no different, right?_

 _He was about to turn his back to face this person, but he felt something hit the back of his head and he fell unconscious. The last thing he saw before he pass out were a pair of bloody red eyes, thinking he had seen them somewhere before._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Everything belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

Saya-chan: *seriously typing*  
Naruto: Uhmm... Sasuke?  
Sasuke: What?  
Naruto: Nothing.  
Sasuke: Come here..  
Naruto: Okay...  
Saya-chan: Sorry about this, Sasuke.  
Sasuke: Just continue your job.  
Saya-chan: Y-Yes...

* * *

 **Chapter 21:** The Repeat of Another Nightmare; Tears of Blood

* * *

Groaning, Sasuke rolled over to grab his lover who's probably still asleep beside him. His pale arms met with the soft mattress, and he just realized that his lover wasn't there. He opened his eyes to look around his room and notice the absence of his lover. He looked over the watch and saw that it's still six in the morning. They have school and maybe for the first time he never had to drag his lover off the bed.

 _Talk about unusual._

He sighed contentedly, breathing in Naruto's scent. He slept good and wished that the blonde also did the same. But he bet the blonde did for him to get up early. He ought to take this good example and got up, too. He walked towards his bathroom and went to brush his teeth. He washed his face and fixed his hair before exiting the bathroom. He changed into his uniform and chose to his jacket. It's just mid-October but the autumn wind is already cold. He thought of how his blonde lover would cuddle with him on his motor bike once they go their way to school. He grinned to himself.

He exited his room in a good mood, not noticing that the door to Naruto's room across his is slightly opened. He went straight to the kitchen, meeting his mother there preparing breakfast.

"Good Morning, dear." Mikoto greeted her son, offering him some coffee. She looked behind Sasuke as if expecting someone there. She blinked twice.  
"Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke sipped a coffee before answering. "I thought he's here?"

He saw Mikoto shake her head gently with a smile. He put his coffee down and headed over to the dining table to have a bite of his french toast. Damn, he's hungry.

"Must've been preparing, still." Sasuke said in between chewing and having a bite again, pulling a chair and sitting properly. Mikoto handed him his coffee and he took it smiling at his mom. He glanced over the clock. Their class starts at seven and the ride to school is ten minutes. It's already six thirty.

"But he's late, huh? And I thought I wouldn't have to drag him off his room." He smirked as he got up bringing his empty plate to the sink. Mikoto smiled gently thinking how her youngest son got used in taking care of Naruto.

Sasuke finally reached Naruto's room, smirking again when he finally noticed the door slightly opened.  
"Hey, dobe. And here I thought you-"

The room is empty. Maybe the bathroom? He made his way along the mess that is Naruto's room and opened the door to the bathroom. The lights off. Strange? He flicked the switch on and he found no blonde there.

 _Where's that brat?_

He's calm, but deep inside, he already felt panic run along his nerves. What's with this uneasiness? His blonde is just somewhere around the house, right?

He walked out the room a bit too briskly, Itachi stood outside his own room looking strange at his little brother.

"Morning, Sasuke..." The elder raven closed his door and started walking towards the stairs. "Where's Naruto?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a little. "I was about to ask the same thing thinking he went to _you_."

Itachi sent him a questioning look. "He didn't, though?"

Same uneasiness ran the elder's system as they both went down the stairs almost in haste. Itachi went straight to his father's office, finding the older man there, _alone._ He gulped, trying to swallow the nervousness he started feeling.

"Have you seen Naruto, Father?"

"Hn? No... What's wrong?" Fugaku asked, hearing a bit of anxiety lace his eldest son's voice.

"He's not in the study!" they heard Sasuke's voice outside the room, probably getting everyone's attention with the way his voice sounded panicked.

"Is there a possibility he went to school ahead?" Mikoto asked her boys, face full of worry. That was a futile question because all of them knew that Naruto wouldn't purposely go to school without Sasuke, and without telling anyone, at that.

"Shit." Sasuke swore, bringing out his cellphone and calling Neji. He figured that the brunette is already at school.  
"Hello, Hyuuga? Can you look a bit if Naruto's already there at school?"

Neji stood at the lockers, indoor shoes in hand as he look around , no blonde in sight aside from Ino who walked with Sakura in tow. He also saw Shikamaru with Chouji and Kiba yawning behind them.  
"Hey, have you seen Naruto?"

 _"Naruto? No. Doesn't he always arrive with Sasuke in a bike?"_ Sasuke heard the dog trainer reply in a matter-of-fact tone. Things are getting harder and harder to process. Where the hell is Naruto?

* * *

 _"Sasuke..."_

 _Shifting a little against the soft mattress, tanned skin tingled a moment when he felt cold hands caress his cheek._

 _"Stop it... It tickles..." he chuckled a little when the cold fingers lingered slightly before it was gone._

 _Then he felt it, a wet sensation that made him shiver. He shouldn't be feeling this much disgust knowing that it was his lover who's probably licking his jaw, but a really menacing and unknown voice erupted against his ear. His breath was caught in his throat as he open his eyes wide._

He looked around, wondering how he can't move from the spot he was in. The soft mattress in his dreams were nothing like the cold and hard surface he currently laid. He could hear drops of water from the distance and the sound of metal grinding against each other. He can't form words as he felt cloth between his teeth, probably to prevent him from screaming. The place is dark and cold, the only light he can make out is the flickering of the flame of a candle. And beside the table where the candle stands is the image of a man, around the age of thirty to forty, sitting on a metal chair knife in one hand as he let the metals make deafening grinding sounds.

 _Is that him?_

Naruto thought trying to figure out if he ever seen that man before. He looked over, shifting a bit against the cold metal he was lying on. This movement, though, made him notice something awful.

He's naked. He's naked with only his boxers left. His feet is splayed across the metal table with cuffs on each of them. Both his hands are above his head with some cloth tying it together and probably tied somewhere above to prevent him from moving. His head shot back to his captor who noticed that he's awake. Naruto's eyes opened wide as he look straight into those blood colored orbs.

"You finally awake, _my dear_?" fangs revealed when the guy grinned at him, licking his lips lustfully, eyes roving over his prey. Yes, he's like a predator eyeing his prey.

Naruto felt tears flow along his face as he thrash away, feet probably being grazed by the metal that prevents him from moving much.

"No, no, no, dear. Don't move too much or you'll hurt your _precious body_." his captor licked his lips again as he stood up and approach the now crying blonde.

 _No... Don't come closer!_

He could only form muffled voices trying his hard to probe his hands free from the cloth, he was sure his wrists are getting burned with the friction.

"I've waited years for you, you know? I've only thought of killing you and sending your head to the fucker you call uncle to tell him that he's next. I didn't expect you'd grow up with a fucking sexy body." Red bangs grazed the guy's cheeks, looking down at Naruto, his eyes drinking in the sight before him. He leaned down to lick the skin where Naruto's neck and shoulders met and breathed in his scent.  
"Haah... What a sweet smell. Bet that Uchiha brat gets drunk everyday enjoying your scent, huh? I'm jealous."

Naruto tried his best to squirm away from the guy, but his captor used the knife to limit the blonde's movements, running the unedged part along whiskered cheeks and forcing Naruto to turn his head back towards him. Blue eyes sparkled in tears as he look straight to crimson ones. The red-head guy heard the blonde muffle something. He smirked darkly and removed the cloth on Naruto's mouth.

"Who are you! Why are you doing this!" Naruto panted, voice a bit dry with the lack of liquid.  
"I won't forgive you for the things you did to my family! You-"

The guy had the leisure to cringe, making the blonde shut his mouth by putting his large hands over Naruto's lips.  
"Are you a fucking girl?" He laughed a bit.

"Though I think it would suit you. You pass for a girl. You're obviously the girl in your relationship with that prince charming of yours, huh?"

Naruto shook his head violently to try and pry the hands off his mouth. It disgusts him everytime this guy touch him. The guy removed his hand.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands! Those hands that you used to kill people! I hate you!"

"I'm not fucking asking about your preferences! You fucking use that tone at me again and I swear I'll fucking make additions to those fucking scars on your face!" Naruto's breath hitched in fear. He figured out that this guy was the who made those whisker-like scars on his face. Satisfied by the display of fear he saw on the blonde, the guy laughed and sat beside Naruto, his hand brushing along the bare arms.

"Okay. I'll tell you, at least. My name is Kurama. Master Madara called me Kyuubi though, saying I act like a devil fox." Kurama stood up, grabbing his wallet to pull out a picture and holding it up in front of Naruto.  
"See this? This is Master and me when we went to a business trip in Tokyo."

Naruto observed the picture, seeing a guy about forty to fifty year old with long black hair with another guy who looked the same as Itachi's current age. They stood in a suit along with other guys who are also in suits, but faces are erased by a pen. The paper is soon gone as Kurama put it back his wallet, as if it's his treasure.

"My master that the fucker of an Uchiha killed."

"No! Fugaku-ji-chan didn't know that your master is there and caught in fire! It's your master's fault in the first place to have started that fire-"

"Shut your fucking mouth, you bitch!" Naruto felt pain shot through his veins as Kurama slash his right arm, blood flowing out he was sure the cut is deep. He screamed, feeling his throat tighten up as he sobbed.  
"I don't care about your opinion! He fucking killed my master, and he'll pay for it. And you, you bitch.." Kurama leaned closer again run his tongue along Naruto's face where tears flowed.

"You're the key... I'll make sure to make a good use of you and your fucking sexy body." using the knife in his right hand, he cut the remaining cloth Naruto wore. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he felt the cold air touch the new revealed skin.

"Stop... Please..." Naruto pleaded beginning to shake. He's starting to feel fear for his own chastity. He hated this, being helpless. He was always helpless. He went on his own to settle things with this person but he had been naive to think that he can even try and convince the red haired guy to surrender. He had been a fool, and now he was thinking that he'd done an awful thing to Sasuke. If this guy ever made his way with his body, then he'd have no face to show his lover.  
"Please..."

Kurama laughed hysterically. Naruto is pleading and it had been a good sight. All naked and tear stained face covered in fear. It's fucking seductive he could actually jerk off just staring at the blonde. A beeping sound made its way across the room and Kurama looked behind him. There was a camera that is directed towards Naruto and the sound indicated that the recording has reached its limited memory space. How long have been the red haired guy recording the whole scene?

Kurama walked over to the camera stand and took the memory disk and opened a laptop.  
"You see... This disk here contains the things that happened earlier. And I'll send this to your lovely uncle. Wonder how will he react seeing you really _vulnerable_ and in my mercy?" he chuckled darkly, imagining the things he planned to do with Naruto as he waited for a response.

Naruto stared wide-eyed, new tears making its way down his face as he thought he wished Kurama would just stop doing these things. But he knew there's no way things will go exactly as he hoped.

 _Sasuke.._

He thought of his raven haired lover who's probably worried sick of him right now.

 _Sasuke, I'm sorry._

His naive ideas could lead Sasuke and the others in danger. He closed his eyes shut as he thought of the raven.

 _Forgive me..._

* * *

Sasuke, as if hearing the blonde's voice somewhere, turned his head to look around. He just confirmed from Neji that Naruto isn't anywhere in the school. He thought it's impossible for the blonde to go anywhere without him, and without telling him where. There is only one thing he refuse to consider as he watch his family contact people who would help them look for the blonde.

 _No, you just don't, Naruto._

He walked briskly towards the stairs and stopped midway. What is he even doing? He looked everywhere inside the house and the blonde is nowhere. He's not a fool to think that the blonde is playing hide-and-seek with all of them. This is a serious case, one that could cause him to lose his Naruto. He sighed heavily, sat down the stairs and put his hand on his head, looking down in self-discrimination.

What a useless boyfriend he was. Naruto probably thought that he can't rely on Sasuke and went to deal with the problem himself. He haven't thought of the weight of the situation and just now he realized that this involves life and death. He could lose Naruto any time of the day- the thing he's most afraid of. He felt the same for his family. He gripped his hands together tightly.

 _Naruto..._

He felt warmth beside him, and he saw Itachi sitting beside him, his right arms circling around te smaller shoulders of his younger brother.  
"We'll find him. Don't lose hope. You can't be weak like this, little brother."

"But he's gone to that person on his own! The very person who's after his life!"

"No, little brother. If he's only after Naruto's life, he had done the deed long ago. He's not just out there to kill Naruto..." the words tasted bitter on Itachi's tongue the moment he said it. It hurt to say such things about the blonde.  
"He's after our family for a long time. Naruto and his family's only been caught up in all this mess. And we have to save him, so you have to keep strong, Sasuke."

That's right. The guy is probably just using Naruto to provoke Fugaku, to get to them, and probably take his revenge by killing them. Sasuke wouldn't let him, though. With new vigor, he stood up and contacted Neji again.

"Hello, Hyuuga. I have a favor. Please gather everyone and wait for me there." He finished the call and nodded towards his brother, but he was stopped in his tracks when they heard their father's... _angry_ voice echo around the house.

"Try something funny and I swear you wouldn't get away with just being behind the bars." Fugaku held the phone, gripping hardly it could almost crush in between his hands.

Sasuke ran towards his father's office only to see a video that plays on his laptop. His eyes wide as he see Naruto lay unconscious on a steel table, cuffs and cloth that held his limbs up and a cloth across his lips. Anger rose inside hm as he slammed his fists against the table. Where is the fucker and what is he planning to do to Naruto? He didn't have to know. He would kill the bastard the moment he knew where he is.

"I'll go. Just don't you dare lay a hand on him, you hear me!?" Fugaku's venom laced voice sounded foreign on Sasuke and Itachi's ears. It's the first time they saw their usually calm father get angry like this. And they knew that hell rose once you manage to anger the head of the Uchiha.

Itachi heard the cry of his mother. He noticed her holding an envelop and probably a picture. He took it and saw Naruto's naked body with cuts all over his body, blood dripping away. He shook in anger, his pupils getting smaller as his hands also shook. The paper in his hands were snatched by Sasuke and he heard the younger guy swear and scream ever so loudly making the maids around cower in fear.

Naruto, their Naruto lay unconscious and bleeding. This image alone brought heartbreak to them. Itachi noticed something written at the back of the photo.

 _Don't worry, I won't kill him. Not until I see all your heads lined up in my doorway. - K_

Itachi held his mother close who almost fainted in fear. How would they be able to get through this nightmare?

Sasuke made his way to the parking, intending to get to school and grab some help from some of Naruto's friends. he knew he shouldn't involve them, but he'd be needing as much help as possible. If he's going to gather people, he preferred those who actually cared to help.

Arriving at the school ground, people around wondered why Sasuke rode alone on his bike without the bright as sun Naruto waving at them. Sasuke ignored everyone as he hastily parked his bike at the parking area, removing his helmet only to have people step back in attempt to ask the raven about Naruto. He stormed his way towards the school building as he notice the brunette waving at him in one of the rooms at the second floor.

He may have been putting everyone in danger with this, but he knew that Naruto would do the same if any of them were ever in trouble. He opened the sliding door all too forcefully, all eyes on him as he briskly walked inside.

"I need all your help."

Pride and all, they can go to hell. Naruto needed his help, _everyone's_ help. And he's ready to throw even his name at the dumps if it means he'd get to see his blonde again.

* * *

 **Poor Naruto! How can Kurama be so cruel? What will become of him? And what is Sasuke planning when he asked for help from everyone? I so wanna know! Well, it's me who gets to tell you all, right? Hehe... Stay tuned! See you! And don't forget to leave a comment, 'kay? *wink***

* * *

Saya-chan: How cruel...  
Sasuke: He'll pay for this.  
Naruto: That looks painful...  
Saya-chan: Naruto-kuuun!"  
Sasuke: Get your hands off _my_ blonde.  
Saya-chan: What! I'm just worried!  
Sasuke: Then you do something and keep him off the danger.  
Naruto: Is it me or is everyone trying to say that I'm incapable of protecting myself?  
Sasuke: You're not.  
Naruto: I can!  
Sasuke: Then explain _that_!  
Naruto: I just! *mutter something*  
Sasuke: Yeah, everyone could hear you.  
Naruto: I said I want you to save me!  
Sasuke: *smirks* My pleasure.  
Naruto: Bastard...  
Saya-chan: I see, I see... *typing again*


	22. Chapter 22

_He may have been putting everyone in danger with this, but he knew that Naruto would do the same if any of them were ever in trouble. He opened the sliding door all too forcefully, all eyes on him as he briskly walked inside._

 _"I need all your help."_

 _Pride and all, they can go to hell. Naruto needed his help, everyone's help. And he's ready to throw even his name at the dumps if it means he'd get to see his blonde again._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

* * *

 **Warning:** Violence and swearing. And a bit of NejiGaa.

* * *

 **Chapter 22:** Endless Nightmare

* * *

Fugaku stood beside his table in his office, busy talking to someone with phone in hand and the other one scribbling something on a paper. He raised the paper for Itachi to read. Itachi nodded as Fugaku ordered him to contact Shikaku Nara and Jiraiya to inform them about what had happened. As his son exited the room, he saw his wife bring in a cup of coffee, nodding in appreciation as he took the cup and put it down the table.

"Are you sure he's the only one?" The eldest Uchiha asked, brows creasing as he glared at nothing in particular. He had his cousin Obito narrow down people who had connections with Madara when he was still alive, and he was told that Madara had only one apprentice that had been staying beside him all the time.

 _"I met him once during a business trip to Tokyo. He's like an adopted son of uncle, said he had been found in an alley or something. He had short but really red colored hair back then, and it actually matches the color of his eyes. A bit creepy."_ Obito added from the other line of the call.

Itachi came back into his father's office with Jiraiya in tow. Fugaku nodded and ended the call, not before expressing his gratitude towards his kind cousin. He dismissed the call and acknowledged the presence of the old guy with the long gray hair.

"I don't know how to apologi-"

"You are not to blame, Fugaku. The brat had been in turmoil; he didn't know what he's doing, and the captor took advantage of it." Jiraiya cut off as he made his way inside, straight to the laptop that Fugaku had been looking at.

They observed the surrounding of the video Kurama had sent earlier. Dark, spacious room with lots of junk tables and chairs made of metal. A huge slanted pipe that probably gave in years ago. Cracks on the bricked wall and wet floor with sounds of waterdrops in the background.

Itachi watched his father and Jiraiya talk quietly, knowing that they're trying to figure out how many abandoned buildings are there around Konoha. He thought -rather, he hoped- that it might've been a lot closer. Shikaku came with two other cops, one which Itachi recognized.

"Kisame..."

"Itachi... I heard about the incident. You okay?" A large-built man (with a skin mysteriously blue), walked in and straight to his long-time friend, observing the mast on his left slender arms with concern-filled eyes. He saw Itachi nod his head slightly with a soft smile, indicating that he's just alright. The shark-guy looked around for a bit.  
"Where's your baby brother?"

Itachi smiled and nodded his head towards the laptop that his father and other three gentlemen inspects.  
"He's out to make his move on his own."

"What? And you let him go?" Kisame bit in disbelief. He knows all too well how overprotective Itachi can get towards his little brother. He saw the smaller guy shrug in this comment before he replied.

"Sasuke is smart, and he isn't rash. I have faith in him that he won't go somewhere to get himself in danger." The raven's expression changed drastically from calm to fierce, glaring at the video that was playing on the screen of the laptop.  
"But we have to get all hands we could just to get our youngest brother back."

Kisame had heard about the Uchiha adopting a kid near Sasuke's age and knew a bit about Naruto. After all, the blonde's case had been one of the cases his department is having for years.

"This will all end soon, Itachi. You've got to hang on. Of course, I'll also do my very best to end this." Kisame felt the urge to pat the raven's head, but held back when he noticed Mikoto bringing in a tray of coffees for the new guests.  
"Good Evening."

"Oh, Kisame, dear... Thank you for coming.." Mikoto's eyes were glaced with unshed tears and they're red of crying all night. Kisame smiled gently at the woman, who smiled back and disappeared again from the room.

"This ordeal's taking its toll on everyone..." Kisame murmured. Itachi eyed his friend, then looked back at the laptop. The video had already stopped and Shikaku was pulling up another laptop, using a map to locate the areas that best described the one at the video.

It will take them long before they pinpoint where this Kurama guy brought Naruto.

* * *

The sound of water drops are the only thing he could make up as he woke up from a dreamless sleep. He would've done his usual morning routine when he wakes up, but yawning made him wince when a crack on his lips opened up; drawing blood. He could tell because he was lapping at it unconsciously. He felt a surge of pain run through his body. Why does he hurt? Why is it so dark? Wait. Where's Sasuke?

"Sa..su..." he found himself unable to form words because even his jaws are in pain. He touched the area and eyes went wide when he felt liquid there. Putting his hand in front of his face, his eyes locked their sight on a bloody hand. Panic coursed through his system. He's _bleeding_! No wonder why it hurt so much he can't even move. A slight shuffling of feet reminded him of where he was and what situation he's into.

"You awake, huh? Come on, don't lose consciousness on me like that... I won't be able to hear your scream of agony while I trace your body with this.." the maliscious voice of his captor echoed through the whole place and he closed his eyes as he felt the cold sensation of a metal running through his thighs.  
"I can't wait to do the same to that fucker who killed my master..."

Naruto flinched. This guy wanted to hurt Fugaku the same way he's doing to him. He can't let that happen.  
"N-No... Do...n't.. P-Plea-"

"Tsk tsk tsk... You don't know what I've been through all this time eversince I found out that he's gone. I lost purpose in life. I've been shunned out of the company. While that fucker... He lived in bliss. He fucking lived in luxury!" the knife that was running through Naruto's inner thigh had slightly cut through his tanned skin, drawing blood that made the blonde hiss in pain; but he didn't scream. His mind is focused on what Kurama was saying.

"I-It's...n-n..ot.."

"Haah? What are you tryin' to say dear Naru?" Kurama blew into the tanned ears that made the blonde shiver.

"I-It's... a-an... accide..."

Even without finishing what he had been saying, Kurama figured out what he was trying to say and anger rose withing the depth of his being, slamming the knife at the side of Naruto's head.  
"Don't fuck with me! He killed him! He burned him! There was no way it's an accident! That fucker and his family deserves to die! You and me will remain! You will be mine and the rest will die!"

Naruto wanted to scream. He wanted to tell this person that his revenge would be meaningless. The death of Madara was an accident, an accident caused by the victim himself. But Kurama continued being hysterical.

"That fucker doesn't have any idea what I have been all these years! Master... Only master had been kind enough to give me a shelter, showered me with attention, and gave me _home_. Then all of a sudden he's gone! And now he dared claim that it was a fucking accident?! Then what?! Ignore my existence again?! I've become accustomed to being alone before I met master, I began to forget the way to cope with it! What do you suggest I do with my fucking life?! Haah?!"

 _He's been alone since then..._

Naruto willed himself to understand Kurama's frustration, to understand his pain.

 _Just like what I've been until I met Sasuke..._

Ignoring the pain that ran through his bleeding arms, the little distance those chains could allow him made him able to gently touch Kurama's cheek; making the older guy stop being hysterical and draw his eyes towards Naruto's crystal blue ones.

"It... was... sad... ri...ght?" Naruto forced himself to form the words as the searing pain ran through his system, but he had to do this. He had to tell Kurama this, or it will be too late for the older guy. Taking several deep breaths, he continued talking while smiling gently at Kurama.

"Being alone..." another deep breath. "Is sad..." he panted as he felt his lungs tighten with lack of air. His mind is slipping into unconsciousness once again, but with mere will power, he was able to say the last bit of his speech before he finally gave in.  
"I... I'll be here..." and with that, Kurama stared wide-eyed at the now sleeping blonde.

The warm hand that was stroking his cheeks fell, but he caught it and put it back where it had been; hoping that the warmth would linger much longer, not realizing that he began to weep while listening to the younger guy's words. Right then and there, he realized; Naruto had been alone all the time, just like him. And despite being kidnapped and being used to get to his evil intentions; seeking revenge, hurting him, even though he had nothing to do with it; the young blonde still had the heart to understand his pain. He still had the heart to reach out to him. What an angel he is.

The sudden urge to protect the bleeding innocent blonde in front of him washed over the red-hair, along with the regret of raising a hand against him. He removed his leather jacket and draped it over the naked form of the young blonde; at the same time, he heard the sound of metal against the ground and his head whipped to his left side. It was too late, he felt pain at the back of his head, and suddenly; something had blocked his view of the young blonde. Sasuke stood there, glaring at him as he blocked Kurama's way to Naruto with his own body.

"I won't forgive you for hurting him." the words were filled with fury that Kurama almost flinched at the tone the young raven used. _Almost._ He can't let this kid loose, he's the son of Fugaku after all; on top of that, he dare make some distance between himself and his Naruto. _He_ is the one to protect the beautiful blonde.

His confusion with Naruto's words earlier changed into pure madness when he noticed that the people that surrounded him were a bunch of kids, no Uchiha Fugaku in sight.

"The _fuck_ are you brats doing here? Where is that fucker of an Uchiha?" He scanned the area with his red-blood orbs; spotting four more brats other than Sasuke.  
"How the hell did you get in here?"

A lazy-looking young man stepped forward, his eyes surprisingly hostile as he took a once over at the unconscious blonde on Sasuke's arms.  
"Let's just assume that brats these days aren't stupid enough to just run in the most abandoned places here in Konoha."

Kurama's anger rose once again after the Nara's speech, but then panic overwhelmed him when he saw Sasuke run towards Shikamaru and Kiba with Naruto in his arms. He put out a knife from his pocket and ran towards the group when a blur of red flashed in front of him, and the next thing he knew his face was against the floor with his hand with the knife twisted behind him and someone was restricting his movements. For sure this fellow had done his martial arts lesson, but they're pushing their luck. Kurama used his knee to push against the floor, and whoever it was trying to restrain him probably had a body tad too small compared to his grown-up one.

Gaara fell back; Neji had been in time to avoid his red-haired companion from slamming his body against the floor. Jade-colored orbs glared at the older red-head, but then they had to get away from the knife that was currently being slashed carelessly through the air.

"You fuckers! You have no idea what you're doing! A bunch of brats won't get away with this! If you dare take Naruto away from me, I swear I'll take your heads together with the fucking Uchihas!"

* * *

A few hours earlier, Sasuke stood in front of Naruto's friends. Most of them seemed confused as to why Sasuke, of all people, would gather them like this. Because, there was no connection at all. Well, none, except Naruto.

Speaking of Naruto.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked no one in particular. She had seen the tension coming from the three stoic personality in the room, namely; Gaara, Neji and Sasuke, but still cannot figure out what's going on.

Hinata had a little knowledge on what her cousin had been doing for the past few years, so she asked nervously, hands being held tight by her boyfriend, Kiba.

"D-Did something happened to N-Naruto-kun?"

Her question made Sasuke flinch, and everyone inside the room felt the tension suddenly rising.

"Seems so, huh." Neji spoke in a curt tone.

"What? What happened to Naruto?" this time, it was Kiba who asked, suddenly aware about how serious the situation was.

Gaara looked at Neji, then they both looked at Sasuke, who seemed contemplating on how to start the conversation without dragging it out further. They have no time, they needed to save Naruto fast.

After hearing about the situation, Shikamaru, who had been quiet all this time, laid out some plans that had everyone search every part of the Konoha that could match the place Sasuke described.

They had pointed several places on the map, and had been lucky enough to narrow down their search before proceeding to action.

Shikamaru would make a good cop, that's what Sasuke thought.

* * *

Kurama had gone mad as he swung the knife endlessly, making Neji and Gaara back away.

"Sasuke! Kiba! Shikamaru! We'll buy us some time, Get Naruto out of here! The police are on their way, we'll keep him here til then!" Neji screamed; picking up a piece of tube, using it against the older man's knife.

 _I wish we had guns.. Tsk._

Of course they weren't allowed to use those. Even though they have been working with the police for years, they're still minors, not a full-fledged official.

Sasuke and the other two did as instructed. They all know how good Neji and Gaara are on martial arts, and they really have to bring the blonde to the hospital; he was still bleeding after all.

When they emerged from the abandoned place, that's the moment the police arrived. Kisame was the first one to get off the vehicle, running his way to Sasuke; Itachi in tow. Kisame offered his arms to receive the unconscious blonde from the young raven, but Itachi walked past him and took Naruto instead.

"Nii-sa-" before Sasuke even finish his words, Itachi lightly knocked his head and scolded him sternly.

"Foolish little brother. I was sure you'd call me before rushing in, I never thought Neji would be the one to report in about the place..." collecting the blonde into the safety of his uninjured arm, Itachi sighed in relief when he noticed that none of the wounds are critical.  
"Call father and tell them we'd proceed to the nearest hospital. We'll meet them there."

"That bastard is still inside with Neji and Gaara." Kiba spoke, eyeing Naruto and Itachi. Dense as he is, he failed to see the connection between the two; how can Itachi be this affectionate to the blonde anyway?

"Those two are fine young forces, but they're unarmed; we'll take care of the rest." Kisame chimed in, his hand signals the rest of the force to enter the building.  
"There is only one crazy guy there! But don't let your guards down!" He shouted and heard several 'roger that' as his response.

Itachi and Sasuke along with Kiba and Shikamaru went inside one of the police cars and it sped off to the nearest hospital. They failed to hear a gunshot from inside the building followed by the screeching noise of a tire against the asphalt ground.

* * *

Fugaku's car was parked outside the emergency entrance of the Konoha Hospital with Mikoto by his side. They just received a call from Sasuke about the situation, making Mikoto tear up in relief and fear. Their kids were still in danger if they're out of their reach. Another car came from the opposite side of the street that halted in front of the hospital, and Jiraiya came into view.

"He got away!" he shouted towards Fugaku and Mikoto. Shikaku was just behind Fugaku's car with his own vehicle. He immediately used his phone to contact Kisame. The shark guy answered the phone shortly.

 _"He was hiding a gun, and one of the brat police were shot on the leg. He used that moment to steal one police car and is now following Itachi's. We're at their tail, but he's too fast we're afraid we'd need back-up."_

Shikaku clicked his tongue as he whipped up another phone to contact the headquarters. The brats rushing in like they did made a huge impact on his plans, although it was their work to pinpoint Naruto's whereabouts. It made him nonetheless proud about his son for having a brilliant mind figuring things out several steps further than what he could come up.

 _Shikamaru... You cheeky brat._

Now is not the time to mentally praise his son though; a report came, saying that the criminal who went after the police car -where Itachi and the others were in- had managed to catch up and prevent them for taking Naruto. He hopped inside his vehicle to rush over the scene, Jiraiya and the Uchiha couple's car moving behind.

* * *

Earlier that evening; right when Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sasuke with Naruto in his arms had gotten away from the scene, Gaara and Neji coordinated to at least keep the captor from once again having contact with Naruto. At last, they have come as far as to face this bastard who dared messing with their favorite blonde's life. Naruto was the sole reason both young men decided to join the forces in their young age. Both of them treat Naruto as their benefactor; who changed their view in life. They had a rather negative view of their own lives and acted withdrawn; they even mocked Naruto for being stupidly enthusiastic at every particular things, but when they learned that the blonde had been struggling on his own all this time; their belief changed.

For instance, Neji; who grew up believing that his clan was the reason his father got driven to a suicidal act, had found out about Naruto's life situation when he once coincidentally overheard a talk between the school principal and his supposed to be 'mother'... Then later heard that the blonde had to transfer to another school at the next town because he had been sent back to the orphanage. That was in their fourth grade, they were children; and as any other kid who cared less about people's feelings, he mocked the young Naruto for it during his last week. And Naruto, being as young as he was, resorted to violence and struggled to beat the older brunette into the ground; along with some lines about grasping fate with your own hands and other words that doesn't usually come out from the mouth of a ten year old kid, Neji began to change his impression of the blonde and acknowledged his ideals.

Gaara, on the other hand, was the most dangerous kid in the orphanage who attacks several kids whenever he feels anxious. Having an abusive father had made its toll to the young red-head, which made him lose his trust to people. Naruto wasn't around when he was brought in, but when he came back; he had been the one who stood up against Gaara's way, making him understand that every child in the institution are his friends. Naruto was the very first friend he had ever made, an ally he can both protect and turn to when needed.

Neji and Gaara met at the orphanage, when Neji tried to visit Naruto -only to find that he's gone to yet another foster parent- and Gaara acting like an overprotective brother when he refused to let the suspicious guy inside the building.

They both learned about Naruto's life situation during their second year in middle school. For some reason, they found out that every family who took Naruto from the orphanage brought him back there again after how many months of taking care of him. The reason - the rumored _curse_. Neji learned from his uncle that the fire cases that happened around Konoha aren't just simple accidents, but rather, occurred on purpose. And it didn't slip the two young men's mind how coincidentally, those fires have always been around where Naruto lived with his foster parents. Someone had been seriously trying to actually _kill_ the poor blonde.

Months later, the brunette and the red-head rushed over the Konoha police headquarters to give their own sentiments about the accidents that was happening involving Naruto's living situation, and thus, after many times trying to get the attention of the forces; they got permission to guard the blonde as secret agents. They would report consistently about Naruto's whereabouts, the people who approach him, who ever tried to adopt him, and every information they can get their hands on regarding their friend.

* * *

"Give him back to me!" Kurama cursed, and then he felt another jab on his chest when Neji roughly pushed a palm forward, making his body slam against the wall with a groan. Unfortunately, Kurama's bloody red eyes caught sight of his bag nearby. He grabbed the thing and drew out a gun, pointing it across Neji's head. Neji froze in his stance, seeing a flash of red in the corner of his eyes when Gaara ran towards them.

"Neji!" Gaara's jade eyes widened in horror when he saw Kurama about to pull the trigger and possibly kill the Hyuuga. He rushed over and pushed the brunette away. The sound of a gunshot had echoed throughout the building.

They heard several feet rustling around the room they're in, and Neji somehow heard the trained voices of the police; telling the criminal to drop the weapon and surrender. He was sure he was shot, but felt no pain. A groan behind his ear is all he needed to hear before he realized what had happened. There lying beside him was Gaara, his shoulder bleeding heavily with the gunshot he took for Neji.

"Gaara!" Neji rolled off the ground and tore off the sleeves of his shirt and put it against the wound to prevent further bleeding.  
"You idiot! You shouldn't have done that!"

Gaara hissed in pain, panting, but never failed to smirk at his companion's unusually worried expression.  
"You would've died if I didn't."

"Idiot!" Neji called for a medic. They heard another gunshot around the area, realizing that they had failed to restrict the criminal's movements.  
"Shit! You stay here and get tended, I'll find out what's happening."

"Don't you dare get shot, Hyuuga!" Gaara shouted before coughing a little, his throat getting really dry.

Neji shot s glance at the red-head, seeing the worry lace over the usually cold expression. He smiled, and took three big steps back to where Gaara was being tended by a medic. He knelt down and used his right palm to caress Gaara's face before leaning closer, pecking him on the lips. Gaara's eyes went wide in surprise.

"I promise."

* * *

He's beyond pissed.

Kurama can't believe that he had just let the Uchiha get away unscathed. And the worst of it all was that Naruto is now with him. He saw the hate on those black orbs that flashed red with anger when their eyes met. He felt his own anger rise from his core when he recalled the way the young Uchiha possessively embraced the bleeding blonde.

He recalled the blonde's words before any of these had happened. The sincerity in those blue orbs, the hurt, the compassion. He somehow felt... connected with Naruto. He realized he wanted more of those. It felt like a reassurance that it was okay for him to exist. That he was needed by someone.

He caught sight of two police cars just right behind him and he immediately set the engine in full throttle. He had no idea where he was going, but his eyes scanned the area, hoping that he'd find his blonde again. His eyes caught on a pair of black heads, and his expression had turned feral when he recognized the Uchiha couple standing beside their sons and Naruto.

"Found ya, fuckers..."

* * *

After receiving the report about the criminal's escape, Shikaku had ordered for the rest of the police forces to meet Itachi's car halfway, in case Kurama had managed to catch up. It had only been ten minutes when they were able to meet up in the busy streets of the Konoha near Naruto and Sasuke's school.

During the ride, Naruto had woken up in Sasuke's lap, moaning and groaning in pain. He had Itachi's jacket all over his body, the jacket big enough to cover his entire body until the top of his knees. He opened his eyes, and there he saw Sasuke's worried face looking down at him, warm hand brushing gently against his cheeks. He smiled, and Sasuke did the same.

"Hey..." It was rough, but Sasuke felt warm at hearing those familiar voice he had missed for more than a few hours. God, how he loved Naruto. Sasuke shushed him as he continued caressing Naruto's cheeks gently.

"Naruto-kun, do you feel anything we should be alarmed for?" Itachi's voice erupted from somewhere near, and that's Naruto's cue to take in where he is and why it was cramped like this, not to mention the slight movement and faint sound of the engine.

"Where on our way to the hospital... You okay?" This time, it was Sasuke. His boyfriend's voice was too gentle, he almost teared in relief. The blonde's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly, seeking attention from more than four heads inside the car. Naruto smiled.

"I think the hospital's way too far for my problem... Where are we? Can you see Ichiraku's nearby?"

A bark of laughter followed by a familiar smirk mad eits way to Naruto7s ear, and he heard his two best friend speak simultaneously.

"You never change, do you?!" Kiba barked another laugh again.

"Seriously?" Shikamaru's lazy tone chimed in.

Naruto huffed a laugh but winced when he felt pain on his abdomen,then gritted his teeth as he felt liquid run along the skin there. Sasuke's amused face went to panic again when he saw pain in Naruto's face.

"We're close, Dobe... Hang on."

A screeching noise from the police car's radio device followed by Shikaku's voice filled the car. announcing the escape of Naruto's captor. They heard Sasuke click his tongue, and Itachi started dialing on his phone. Probably, Kisame.

 _"He was hiding a gun, and one of the brat police were shot on the leg. He used that moment to steal one police car and is now following Itachi's. We're at their tail, but he's too fast we're afraid we'd need back-up."_

"Shit. Gaara and Neji better be alright or I'll kill them both!" Kiba cursed, tension suddenly rising inside the small car.

"Sabaku and Hyuuga are smart people, they won't go down easily." Sasuke said in an unusually reassuring manner. He had intended those words for Naruto as well, so he didn't mind being misunderstood by the Nara nor the Inuzuka.

Itachi finished his call, clenching and unclenching his fists as he spouted the words with vile in them. Shikamaru and Kiba had to swallow. It is not everyday that you'd get to see the Uchiha heir get this upset, and it's freaking _scary_.  
"We'll meet with mother and father along the way. The police car stands out too much, he'll identify us right away."

The police who was driving the car nodded, then sped up while he relay the plan to their leader.

The car stopped, then they gently helped Naruto on his feet as they met with Fugaku and Mikoto, who was with Shikaku and Jiraiya. Naruto was in Mikoto's tight embrace in no time, Fugaku and Sasuke prying her off the poor wounded blonde who had no energy to voice his pain. Jiraiya removed one of his jackets and draped it over Naruto on top of Itachi's jacket to keep the blonde from the cold. They were about to transfer to Fugaku and Mikoto's car when a screeching sound of the tire against asphalt filled the air and before they knew it, a car is rushing in towards their way.

Naruto saw Kurama's hate-filled eyes within those split-second and noticed that the car is headed towards Fugaku and Mikoto.

It was as if everyone was petrified, no one moved as they watched the car drove in closer and closer.

No one, except Naruto, who leaped forwards to push Fugaku and Mikoto away from where they stood.

He was out of energy. He didn't know what kind of miracle existed when he managed to push the couple out of the way. He thought that it might've been the adrenaline rush that drove him to act despite all the painful wounds he had. He was glad, though, that he could save his _parents_ from danger. He had no regrets.

* * *

Sasuke stood, eyes wide in shock. It's as if everything was in slow-motion. Like, every scene had been cut into pieces of negative frames, slowly flashing in front of his eyes. But he can't move. He wasn't able to.

He watched as the car closed in, almost crashing into both his parents.

Then he saw Naruto almost fly in front of them, pushing them away from where they stood.

The car continued to run forwards, its bumper meeting Naruto's body mid-air.

He watched the body slamming against the front mirror of the car.

Rolling helplessly over the car's roof.

Slamming again at the back of the car.

And then hitting the asphalt ground like a rug.

Then it remained motionless.

Sasuke's black eyes remained focused at the remainder of what was once an energetic and bubbly blonde. Right now, that mop of blonde hair he loved is covered in red. The foolish idiot who couldn't stay in one place is now lying there, not moving. The voice that was music to his ears can no longer be heard anywhere.

"...N-Naruto?" his voice was weak, only he could hear it. His ears are ringing, the noise around is faint. He can only hear his own breathing, and he can only feel his body shaking.

"No... This can't be... Naru-"

He can feel his body moving, but his senses are weak, he didn't even feel the ground against his feet. He tried to close the distance between him and the motionless body in the middle of the street, but it seemed that it wasn't getting smaller.

"No, please.."

His voice is shaking, his fingers are cold. This is just a dream, right? It can never be real.

"Naruto..."

The distance had finally closed in, and he can see the blonde just few inches away from his feet. Blood is flowing continuously, soaking the blonde hair and the cloths that covered the tanned skin.

Sasuke shook his head, unable to take in the sight of his lover, his best friend... his Naruto, lying unconscious on the floor, _bleeding_. Tears welled up and then flowed down his perfect cheeks. His knees were buckling until he can't help it anymore and he fell on them, hands hovering the body in front of him, not knowing where to place them.

He had never imagined such a thing could happen in his life. He had never loved anyone before. Only Naruto. And now, that same person is in front of him, bleeding to death while he didn't know what to do but stare.

He recalled Naruto's words that day when he confessed his feelings.

 _"I love you..."_

Those words that he held dear, that made him whole and perfect.

 _"I love you, Sasuke."_

Oh, how he thought he could never ever hear those words from those sweet lips.

 _"I love you, I love you, I love you..."_

And a thought crossed his mind. What if he could _never_ hear those words _again_?

"No.. Just.. _No..."_

He clenched his fists, his nails digging into his palms but he didn't mind the pain. The pain only reminded him that all of these are real.

That Naruto is...

His Naruto is...

Without caring as to whoever might have heard him, Sasuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I tried my best to portray the sadness I had in mind that I cried while typing this. I hope I was able to deliver the same emotion? If it did, then I'm glad. The end is near. Well, it will probably end on the next one, or the next to the next one, but who knows? I can't exactly tell how the story will play out, but the thing is - the climax arrived. I wanna know how you felt about this chapter, especially the last part. Was I good enough to bring out the emotion from anyone? Anyone? Hehe. And while writing the last part, I was listening to Naruto Shippuden's Ending Song #38, _Pino to Ameri_ by _Huwie Ishizaki_. I just thought that it was perfect. Try it!

Thanks for reading! And feel free to say what you feel! ^^


End file.
